At your service
by cecania13
Summary: A collection of smutty one-shots involving mostly the line of Durin but possibly anyone who tickles my fancy.
1. Winter Nights, Thorin

Summary: Caught in a winter storm, Thorin seeks shelter and warmth in a nearby inn.

* * *

Hearing a loud knock on the door, you glanced at the innkeeper. He had locked it due to the harsh storm that had struck just an hour before. The winter winds and falling snow had created a blizzard that was a deterrent to most, but apparently not all.

"Open the door, girl," he finally said, waving you on.

Nodding, you hurried to the door, not wanting to leave whoever it was outside for any longer. You hauled it open and were startled at who was on the other side. Stepping back, you ushered the dwarf in. You wanted to ask him what madness had driven him outside but you held your tongue.

"Thorin!" the innkeeper said in surprise. "I thought you had returned home!"

"I had planned on it," he said, passing you his snow covered cloak when you held your hands out. "The weather had other plans."

The innkeeper nodded and you recognized the light in his eyes. He hadn't expected any business today with the storm, but now that Thorin was here? She had a bad feeling he might try to charge the other dwarf more than he should. "We can get you a hot meal and a warm room quickly," he said. "As you can see, we aren't busy."

Moving to the roaring hearth, you hung up the wet cloak, listening to the conversation between the pair. You had been hoping to tuck into your room with a book after you had helped clean the main room, but a part of you wasn't overly upset about this visitor. All dwarves in the west knew who Thorin Oakenshield was and that he travelled up and down the mountain range, looking for anything to help his people's state.

"I would rather a hot bath first."

Pausing slightly, you glanced over at the others. A bath? The bathing room was not ready for a bath and you knew who was going to have to get it ready. Sure enough, the innkeeper looked at you and you fought a sigh. "Give me a moment and I'll get it ready," you said, trying not to let your ire show.

Thorin glanced over and a little thrill ran through you. Had you not hid it well enough? When he didn't say anything, you hurried from the room. You were constantly warned to watch your tongue, but sometimes you forgot. Now was not the time and he was not the dwarf to lose it with.

Closing the door, an explosive sigh left you. Antagonizing someone else all because they had gotten caught in the storm? That wasn't like you at all. You gave yourself a shake and set about doing your job.

You were just finishing filling a large tub when the door opened. "Nearly ready," you said, wiping at your brow. Steam from the hot water was filling the air and beading on your skin. It was also making your clothes heavy from the humidity and made you wish you were taking the bath so you could get them off.

He didn't say anything but you heard the slide of cloth and metal as he began disrobing.

Glancing at him, you were glad the heat had made your skin flushed as you watched his broad chest slowly become exposed. Your tongue wet your lips quickly and you forced yourself to finish your task. Placing a towel near the tub, you tried to keep your eyes adverted as he kept undressing but you realised you had another problem.

Thorin was between you and the door.

Your teeth ran over your lower lip, wondering if you should say something or simply brush past him to get out.

"I've seen you in other villages."

You nearly jumped at his low voice and it took you a minute to understand what he had said. Before you could say anything he spoke again.

"Are you following me?"

A disbelieving laugh left you and you opened your mouth before you could stop yourself. "I'm not some empty-headed maid who has nothing better to do than follow a dwarf around the width and breadth of the Blue Mountains. Any village you saw me in, I was there first. Perhaps you have it the wrong way around. Maybe _you_ are following _me_ instead."

He lifted a brow at you. "Do you always speak so forcefully?"

Your job was dealing with drunken dwarves most days. If you weren't forceful, you'd be taken advantage of. "Why do you think I move often?"

He made a low noise that might have been a laugh if it had come from anyone else.

"If you'll excuse me, I will see about your meal," you said, heading to the door and studiously avoiding looking at him.

You were almost expecting him to stop you again, but you slipped out of the room without incident. Leaning back against the door, you tried to breathe normally. What had that been about? Why was he asking you such a question? And why had he noticed you?

Jumping when your name was shouted from the kitchen, you hurried to it and found the innkeeper with a tray of food and a tankard of mead in hand. "How did you-"

"You can make your own meal, girl," he interrupted. "The prince needs a good, hot meal first."

You bit down on your tongue and nodded. What else could you do? You couldn't afford to be kicked out during this storm and you had nowhere else to go. "Where are you going?"

"No need for me to stay down here. You can mind downstairs well enough and it's getting cold."

You nodded again, wondering why you had ever come here. As he left, you trudged back to the bathing room. Knocking, you called, "I have your dinner." _Which is actually _my_ dinner._

"Come."

Pushing open the door, you nearly stumbled as you saw Thorin sitting in the tub, his gaze on the door. "Where do you want it?" Had you said it? You hoped you had because for a moment you had wanted to say me.

"Over here."

You crossed the room and placed the tray next to the tub. "If there's nothing else, please excuse me."

"What if I was?"

Blinking, you looked at him curiously.

"Your earlier question," Thorin said. "What if I was following you?"

Your heart gave a hard thump and warmth that had nothing to do with the heat of the room spread through you. After a moment's though, you reached out and flipped the lock on the door. "That would depend on why you were following me," you said, turning back to him. "Are you?"

His arms were slung along the rim of the tub as he leaned back in it. Despite the setting and lack of clothes, he looked every inch the royal he was. "What would you do if I was?"

"Be flattered."

"Anything else?" he asked lowly.

You smiled slightly and slowly crossed the room. "Perhaps, be appreciative."

His eyes were on your bodice as you got closer or more precisely, the swell of your breasts above the fabric. "How much?"

"Very," you purred, your hands lifting to tug at the laces holding your dress together. It was rather bold of you, but the way he was watching you gave you confidence.

A soft hiss left him as the dress slid down your body but you stopped it before even your nipples were bared. His eyes narrowed at you and you knew he wasn't impressed. He growled your name and it made everything in you tighten.

"At your service," you murmured, letting go of the fabric.

His gaze followed the dress as it fell, his eyes so intent they felt like a heated caress. "Good," he said, his voice so low it made chills dance across your skin. Seeing you shiver, he held out a hand. "It's cold tonight."

"Are you going to warm me up?" you teased, unable to help yourself.

The look that crossed his face made your bones melt and you took his hand, letting him help you into the bath. Before you could decide where you should sit, he gave you a tug, forcing you down so you were kneeling over his lap. You weren't sure which was hotter, the water surrounding you or the places where your skin was touching his.

Despite your earlier bravado, you weren't sure what he wanted you to do next. The end result was obvious by the hardened length brushing against you, but-Your thoughts were cut off when his hand tunnelled into your hair and pulled you forward. There was no foreplay to his kiss; he cut right to it, his tongue slipping between your parted lips to stroke your own. You could feel his hands tightening in your hair and on your hip as you returned the kiss and it spurred you on.

Starting at his shoulders, your hands stroked everything they could touch. Trailing along the firm muscles in his chest, your nails scraped lightly at him, making him groan into your mouth. You didn't stop there. Stroking along his sides, you followed the dips and planes of the bones and muscles that made up the solid dwarf you were sitting on. Nothing was off limits as you slowly stroked ever downward.

"Mahal," he growled, pulling his mouth away from yours as your fingers slid down past his naval.

You smiled, leaning forward to press kisses along his bearded cheek. The rasp of the coarse hair against your skin wasn't unpleasant and you couldn't help yourself from rubbing your cheek briefly against his. You didn't linger though, somehow knowing that the heir of Durin would not want to be toyed with for long. Your mouth trailed down his neck as his head tipped back and your wandering fingers slid a little lower.

When your fingers brushed against his length, he bucked under you, causing a startled laugh to leave you. "Easy, my king," you breathed, your mouth moving so you could nip at his ear. "We're only just starting."

That earned you a growling groan and his hips lifted again as your fingers stroked down his shaft. "I'm not one for teasing," he bit out.

"No, but you should be rewarded after chasing me for so long," you murmured, flicking your tongue down his neck.

Whatever he was going to say in response was lost as he moaned instead as your fingers wrapped firmly around him. His own fingers dug into your hip, silently urging you to do more than just hold him and you were completely willing to give him what he wanted.

Sliding your hand down the length of him, more heat flooded you at the pleasured noises leaving him as you stroked him. Each time one left his parted lips, fire flashed through you, building your own passion. How you were supposed to last once he actually touched you, you weren't sure. Every time his hips lifted, pushing him into your hands, his thighs brushed against the sensitive flesh between your legs and you had to bite down on your lip to keep yourself from crying out.

You felt his hands move on you, slowly sliding across your slick skin before a gasp left you as he cupped your breasts. His hands were rough against you, typical for one who had spent his entire life training with weapons or working at a forge. It made you shiver in pleasure and your back arched to push more of you into his hands. His low chuckle made liquid heat pulse through you and you couldn't resist him when he urged you up further on your knees. A sound of protest left you when his cock slid from your fingers, but it quickly died as his lips closed around one of your nipples.

"Thorin!" you gasped, your head falling back as he sucked and nipped at you. Your hands came up to grip his hair, holding him to you as he stroked your desire higher. Every tug of his lips and pinch of his fingers made you squirm above him, your body aching for what he wasn't giving you yet.

You were so focused on what his mouth was doing, you almost missed it as his free hand slid down your torso. Your breath caught as he swirled his tongue around your nipple, his fingers repeating the pattern on the skin low on your belly. When Thorin made no move to go onward, you dropped your chin and found him gazing up at you. Your nipple was still caught firmly in his mouth, his tongue lazily flicking over it while his fingers rolled the other between them. The hand on your stomach was skimming slowly over the skin but not moving downward.

"I thought," you whispered, your breath catching as he nipped at you, "you didn't like teasing."

A wicked light shone in his eyes and he cocked a brow at you. When he made a low noise, almost humming deeply against your skin, it was all you could do not to scream in pleasure. But it made you aware of the distinction. He didn't want you teasing him, but he was completely fine teasing _you_.

"Please!" you cried, wanting to rise up a little more so his hand would move down. But that would mean removing his mouth from where it was and you didn't want that yet.

Thorin's chuckle made your stomach clench even further, but his hand slid down and cupped between your legs.

The noise that left you was somewhere between a pleased cry and a thankful sob. His fingers lightly stroked over you, skimming as gently as they had over your stomach. It was enough to drive you insane. You felt him smile against you as if he knew how much he was frustrating you and it sparked something else inside you.

Tugging on his hair, you fought off the whimper that wanted to leave you as his mouth left your breast. Before he could say anything, you leaned down to kiss him, pouring your need and frustration into it. The hand still on your breast tightened for a moment before it slid around you, pressing between your shoulder blades to pull you closer to him. Your breasts pressed against the hard planes of his chest, the coarse hair there rubbing against your sensitive skin. A soft hiss left you at the contact, but you wrapped your arms around him, not moving away for a second.

A surprised cry left you when the hand between your legs suddenly shifted just enough for him to sink a finger inside you. You didn't move away from it, instead pressing your hips down as much as you could, trying to take more of him inside. Your muscles tightened as his thumb brushed against your folds, gently parting you before pressing down on your clit. Your body bucked in response, the pleasure sparking through you almost too much. He didn't let you get far though, pulling you back even as his finger curled inside you to rub against that hidden spot.

Your fingers clench in his hair almost as tightly as your muscles around his finger. He doesn't cease rubbing though, if anything your body's reactions urge him on. You can't help gasping into the kiss, your mind nearly shutting down from the pleasure he's finally giving you. Somehow you manage to pull away from the kiss, your body shaking as you hovered on the edge of release.

A gasp ripped from you when he suddenly pulled his finger out of you, disbelief cracking through the pleasure. "Thorin!" you cried, looking down at him and shaking your head. "Don't tease me now!"

His eyes were dark as his hands settled on your hips. "I want to be inside you when you come," he said, his voice low and commanding.

Just like that your displeasure faded and your hands slid down his body. His soft hiss as your fingers closed around him again made you smile faintly, but you wasted no time in moving him so he was positioned at your entrance. You had barely let go of him when his hips jerked up, his cock thrusting hard inside you.

You bit down on your lip to keep from crying out as he stretched you, his foreplay not enough to get you ready for him. A soft noise leaves you as warm lips wander over your shoulders and up your neck. Your eyes slide shut as he kisses you gently, your body relaxing just enough for him to shift under you. The shallow thrust was nearly your undoing.

He groaned your name as your muscles clench around him, squeezing him and not letting him pull out of you. "You're going to kill me," he panted in your ear.

No, there would be no killing; unless he stopped. But his hands were gripping your hips tightly as he kept thrusting short and hard inside you. Gradually, his thrusts became longer as your body became wet enough for him to easily move inside you, even with the tight grip of your muscles around him.

"Mahal," you panted, your head falling back as he worked your passion again. He filled you to the brink, his entire cock sliding inside you now. Molten desire was curling deep within you and every thrust stoked it that much higher. Your hands latched onto his shoulders as you clung to him, your body wanting nothing more than to shatter already. You wouldn't last if he kept on like this, but you weren't sure that you actually wanted to.

His breaths were hot against your ear as he kept thrusting hard and deep, the muttered words leaving him setting you aflame. His fingers were digging into the soft curve of your hips as he brought you down to meet every thrust, but you didn't care. The slight pain only added to what you were feeling and pushed you that much closer to release.

"Thorin," you moaned, unable to stand it anymore. You wanted to come. You wanted him to make you come.

A low curse left him and one of his hands slid down between your bodies. Your teeth sunk into your lip again as his thumb rubbed firmly at your clit, never breaking his pace and not letting up as your breaths grew erratic. It didn't take long for that touch to send you over the edge.

You sucked in a sharp breath as your pleasure cracked sending you tumbling into orgasm. Before any cry could leave you, Thorin claimed your mouth again. The kiss was demanding and hard, exactly the same as he was moving between your legs. Your nails dug into the muscles bunching in his shoulders as pleasure kept exploding inside you with every thrust he made. It felt like it went on forever, a constant circle of demands and pleasure, before he groaned deeply into your mouth and his hips jerked under yours.

Gasping for air as he broke the kiss, you watched him slump back against the tub as his body slowly calmed under you. His hips were still shifting, moving him deliciously inside you, but it was quieter, not as insistent as before. "Thorin," you murmured, your voice husky.

His lips curled upward and blue eyes cracked open to look at you. "Winter nights are long and cold in the mountains," he said, his voice as husky as yours. "It takes a while to get warm once the chill sets in."

You returned his smile, leaning forward to press your chest against his even as your arms looped around his neck. "I'm ever at your service, my king," you purred, suddenly looking forward to the rest of your night.

* * *

A/N: *coughs* Uhm, hi. So yeah about this..I don't even know where this came from. I should honestly be studying for an exam tomorrow but this took hold of my brain. I know this isn't what I've been posting, but it was a nice little break from the usual. It was honestly harder to write than I thought it would be because it's been a long time since I've written smut of any kind and never one where it's a reader story. (I think I mostly wrote it because I found a few good ones over on tumblr and it inspired me to try my hand at it) And I really don't know what else to say so I'm going to stop now before I embarrass myself further.

PS: If any of you have tumblr, feel free to shoot me an ask requesting a ficlet or a prompt or something. I'm still working on my other stories, but it's nice to have a little break every now and then!


	2. Learning Curve, Kili

Summary: Kili has a special request he'd like to ask of you.

* * *

All night you had felt eyes on you which really was nothing new. The males that came to the tavern were always staring and trying to cop a feel. You spent more of your shift dodging hands than serving ale sometimes. But something about tonight was different. Normally the stares didn't make tingles run through your body or warmth pool low in your stomach. You had tried to figure out who was making you feel like this, but so far you'd had no luck

As more and more patrons began to leave as the night wore on, the feeling still did not fade. Gathering the discarded mugs from a table, you casually scanned the main room. A few tables were still in use, but none of the occupants were looking at you. Hoisting your tray, you carried it to the bar and wondered if you'd be allowed to leave now. There weren't many tables to watch and you wanted to be out of the room. Whoever had been staring had worked you into a state and you wanted to be alone.

Giving the tavern owner a pleading look, you smiled when he waved you off. You tossed your rag behind the bar before heading to the stares. The gaze was back on you as you did and it made you shiver. You might have swung your hips a bit more too, but you weren't going to think on it. If someone was staring, no reason not to tease them back a bit.

You were only half way to your room when someone called your name. Glancing over your shoulder, your stomach tightened as you saw the pair coming toward you. "Fíli, Kíli," you said, smiling at them. "I haven't seen you in a while."

Fíli gave you a smile, but you noticed Kíli wouldn't quite meet your gaze. "Our uncle has kept us busy," he agreed. "We don't get much time to ourselves as we used to now that we're both adults."

"So what brings you this way?" you asked, incredibly curious about Kíli's behaviour. He had never struck you as shy before and yet that was how he was acting. Had something changed in the time they had been away?

"You."

Blinking at the straight forward answer, you looked back at Fíli. "Me?"

"Yes. We-well, Kíli has a favour to ask of you actually."

You lifted a brow, waiting for it. The last time they had asked you for a favour it had ended in half of the village nearly burning down. You sincerely hoped that whatever plan they had this time didn't involve anything with fire or mining tools. A sudden thought occurred to you and it made the heat from before flare to life. Perhaps it had been them watching you?

Fíli's lips twitched and he gestured at Kíli when he remained silent.

Kíli threw him a glare and you thought you saw a blush under the stubble on his cheeks.

Now you really had a good idea about what this was about and you took a little bit of pity on the dwarf. "Were you the one watching me all night?" you asked.

Dark eyes looked at you. "Everyone watches you."

"It's hard not to when you swing your hips the way you do," Fíli chuckled and you nearly blushed yourself.

Deciding not to answer that, you countered Kíli with, "Everyone doesn't make my skin burn when they watch me."

You saw Kíli lick his lips quickly and the blush was definitely there. It made you realise something about him.

"Kíli?" you asked, drawing his gaze back. "Have you had a woman before?"

His eyes widened in surprise before he shot a glare at Fíli. "You told her?!"

"I didn't!" Fíli protested, holding up his hands. "I swear, Kíli, I didn't!"

"He didn't," you agreed. "I guessed."

Kíli looked stricken now. "You guessed? It's that obvious?"

Damn. That had come out wrong. Reaching out, you grabbed the front of his laced tunic and gave him a tug. He stumbled forward, startled, and you took advantage of it. Pressing your lips to his, you kissed the stunned dwarf. You didn't let him pull away, feeling the tension in his body and wanting it gone. When he still didn't relax, you trailed your lips along his cheek until you reached his ear. Nipping at him, you felt him jerk and it made you smile. "I'm flattered you picked me for this," you murmured in his ear. "And I wish you had come to me sooner."

"You do?" he asked, his hands coming up to rest lightly on your hips.

You nipped him again. "Yes. Shall we find a room?"

He nodded against you and it made you smile.

Pulling away from him, you looked at his brother. "And what are you planning on doing with your night?"

He smiled. "I already know how to please a woman," he said. "I-" He stopped as Kíli said something harsh and sharp. Blue eyes studied his brother before he slowly said something back in the same language.

Curiosity ate at you. You had been around enough dwarves to know that they did not frequently speak in their native tongue when others were around. Whatever Kíli had said to his brother must have been important for him to slip into it. That or rather embarrassing if he didn't want her to know about it. Leaning forward again, you kissed the skin under Kíli's ear and heard him hiss in a sharp breath. His hands tightened on your hips and drew you closer.

"Fine," Fíli said after Kíli had spoken to him again. "Only this one time, Kíli."

Your brows lifted as you looked at Fíli again. "Do I get to know what only this one time is?"

They shared a look before Fíli was moving to their room's door and opening it. "Kíli wants me in here with you," he said as you pulled away from Kíli.

You paused in the doorway. "I beg your pardon?" You had known they were close but even this was new to you.

He gave you a lazy smile. "I won't be doing anything to you tonight," he assured you, giving you a little push inside. "Tonight's Kíli's."

"Then why-" You stopped as you thought about what you knew about dwarves as Kíli came inside and the door was shut. Sex was not a big deal when there were so few females within the population, especially since so many of their kind were so focused on their crafts. But sex before a dwarf became an adult was frowned upon fiercely and you weren't so sure how much instruction elders gave their youths concerning it. Fíli had been an 'adult' for five years now. Was Kíli hoping that his brother could teach him whatever he needed to know?

A shiver wound through you as hot palms slid around your hips to pull you back into an equally warm body. Stubble rasped against your neck even as Kíli kissed your shoulder. One of your hands moved to grasp his while the other reached back to thread through his hair. "Mm," you sighed, shifting back against him.

That earned you another hiss as your ass rubbed against his erection. He pushed back, pulling you even closer. "Mahal," he whispered as you didn't stop rocking against him.

Your lips curved up in a smile and you watched as Fíli crossed the room to take a seat near one of the beds. Was he really going to watch his brother fuck you? The thought made you shiver.

"You're cold," Kíli said softly, his lips leaving you.

With him throwing off heat like a forge? "No," you corrected, turning in his arms to face him. "I'm aroused."

Something flared in his eyes and his hands cupped your ass, kneading at the soft flesh. "Aroused," he repeated.

Your smile grew a little bit and you leaned forward. "Yes because a certain dwarf has been watching me all night," you breathed before kissing him.

The kiss in the hallway had been tame, a chaste, possibly first kiss. But this one was more bold and confident as Kíli responded to you. Your tongue had barely flicked over his bottom lip when a low growl had left him. One of his hands swept up your back, tangling in the hair at the nape of your neck as his lips parted and his tongue slid into your mouth. You felt your toes curl in your shoes as he kissed you deeply, his hand tilting your head back so he had more access to you.

Your body was pressed flush to his and you could easily feel his erection hot against your belly. More lust swam through your veins as you realised he was thick and incredibly hard. Before you had the chance to think about it, your hand slipped between your bodies and cupped him. He almost whimpered into the kiss, his hips bucking as you squeezed him through his leather pants.

He broke the kiss, much to your displeasure and let his forehead rest on yours. His breathing was a little broken already and soft sounds of pleasure were leaving him as your hand didn't move from its spot. "Mahal," he growled again.

"You'd better get her naked, brother," Fíli said from his spot. "Or she's liable to unman you right there."

You tossed him a look but otherwise ignored the comment. You weren't going to let the night end so soon. You had plans and they involved Kíli being inside you when he found his release.

"I do want you naked," Kíli said, his voice low and husky.

That only aroused you more and you felt his hands moving over you to find the laces at the base of your spine. His actions were a little jerky, a clear sign that he had never taken a dress off of a woman, but he took to it quickly and soon your clothing was loose around you.

A slight shimmy had it skimming down your arms and you smiled when he licked his lips as your breasts came into view. Surprise filled you when he caught the dress, not letting it fall any further. "Kíli?"

"Wait," he said, kneeling in front of you so his mouth was on level with your breasts.

You bit down on your lip as you felt his breath on you and it took all of your control not to squirm as he watched your nipples harden further under his gaze. "Kíli, touch me," you pleaded, unable to bear it.

You thought his lips twitched before he leaned forward that small bit and closed his mouth around you. You didn't even try to be quiet as your head fell back with a moan at his first suck. Your legs trembled when his tongue flicked over you, ringing around the sensitive flesh before passing over it again. It took him no time at all to find a rhythm that had you quivering and moaning in pleasure. Your fingers flexed at your sides, wanting to touch him back, but he had them pinned within your dress and you couldn't get them free.

A quiet whimper left you when he pulled away but it turned into a gasp when all he did was merely switch breasts, treating the other to the same pleasure as the first. He also released his hold on your dress, letting the material slip down your body. You didn't even hesitate to reach out to him, greedily threading your fingers through his hair to keep him where he was. Your head bent over his as you gasped for air, your heart pounding as he stoked your desire.

The gasp that left you was sharp and high when one of his hands suddenly came up between your legs. You heard Fíli chuckle at your reaction and it made you burn even more. As Kíli's fingers slowly slid over you, stroking your wet flesh, you could feel your skin tightening from both his attention and his brother's gaze. Forget unmanning Kíli. He was liable to melt you on the spot if he kept going the way he was.

When one of his fingers dipped between your folds to glide over your clit, your legs buckled. Strong arms immediately snapped up around you and Kíli rose from the floor, your body pressed against his. A small part of your pleasure fogged brain realised that your toes weren't actually touching the floor but you didn't care.

"You're alright?" he asked, concern coating his voice.

You couldn't say anything so you nodded, a small smile crossing your lips.

"You're doing it right, Kíli," Fíli said. "Lass probably can't feel her legs right now."

That was a close enough description but your heart fluttered at the look of pride that crossed Kíli's face. "I hope you aren't done though," you managed to say, "because if that's how you start, I can't wait to see you finish."

His eyes widened slightly and you heard Fíli make a choked noise at your bold statement.

"Take me to the bed, Kíli," you whispered, loving the feel of him against you but wanting him naked and pressing down on you.

He nodded and carried you over. Carefully setting you down, you saw him stare down at you, rubbing one hand against his mouth. A wicked thought had you arching your back, thrusting up your breasts and tensing your muscles as he watched. A low groan left him at the sight and he started tugging at his clothes.

Your lips curled in a smile at that and you had to refrain from licking your lips as his tunic was tossed aside. Powerful muscles built his solid chest and a line of dark hair trailed down the centre of it, disappearing into the waistband of his pants. Rolling onto your stomach as he tugged his belt apart, you knew what needed to happen next. Reaching out, you caught him by the hips and tugged him forward just as he worked himself free of his pants.

Something in that sharp language left Kíli as your tongue flicked out over the head of him. You saw his hands tremble where they were still holding his pants and it made you smile. Had he not expected this? Had his brother even told him about this kind of thing? Because you were sure that Fíli had been the one to tell his brother what to do to make a woman feel pleasure.

Pushing thoughts aside, you parted your lips and slowly took him into your mouth. His ragged groan shivered down your spine and made you scoot closer to him so you could take him deeper. Pressing your tongue to the underside of him, you traced along the thick vein there as you slowly pulled back. Curling your tongue around the head of his cock, you tasted a hint of precum and it made you hum softly. Which in turn made him gasp and throw his head back.

You teased him for a little while, playfully licking and kissing along his length, caressing every inch you could reach. When you took him back into your mouth, you treated him to the same pleasure he had given you, sucking on him while you slid along his cock.

"Mahal," he breathed repeatedly, his hips rocking to moving him inside you. "I can't-" He broke off and swore harshly when your hand closed around the base of his cock, preventing any sort of release from taking him.

"Uh uh," you said softly, your lips brushing against the head of him. "Not yet."

"Lass, you are a tease," Fíli breathed from his seat, his own voice sounding strained.

You pushed yourself up on your hands and knees before moving back on the bed. "I know what I want," you said, giving Kíli a smile. "And while the thought of sucking you until you come in my mouth is incredibly appealing, I want you inside me this time."

"This time?" Kíli said, pausing in pushing his pants down his legs.

Your smile grew. "You can't learn everything in one night, Kíli," you murmured.

Desire flared in his eyes and he quickly shoved his clothing off, joining you on the bed. You were surprised when his hands slid into your hair and he kissed you deeply, his tongue curling and coiling around your own. He soon had you quivering as badly as he had been and you didn't offer up any resistance when he pressed you onto your back. Your legs parted as he settled on you and your muscles clenched as you felt his erection brush against your thigh.

Murmuring your name as he broke the kiss, Kíli trailed more kisses down your neck, his stubble scraping gently against your skin. It was almost as erotic as his caresses. A thrill ran through you as he kept going when he got to the base of your throat, his lips moving down the centre of your chest. His tongue swirled around your navel when he reached it and chills broke out on your skin when he blew against the wetness. He chuckled at your soft whimper before he shifted lower.

His hands spread your legs more, leaving you completely open to him. He said something low in Khuzdul before he was leaning forward. Your gasp rang through the room as his tongue trailed over you, the wet friction almost too much. Your hands reached down to tangle in his hair as he did it again, your hips trying to buck against the hold he had on you. But his hands were gripping your thighs tightly, preventing you from moving anywhere.

"Kíli!" you moaned, your head thrashing against the blankets as his thumbs parted your folds and his tongue found your clit. Damn it, you weren't going to last like this! "There!" you cried as his lips closed around that sensitive spot and he sucked on you.

His low rumble made you scream, the vibrations causing pleasure like you'd never felt before. Your fingers dug into his scalp even as one of his own slipped inside you. The thick digit felt perfect and your muscles clenched around him as he slowly began thrusting it inside. You tried to move your hips again and succeeded, but his free hand wrapped around your leg to press down on your stomach. He had you pinned once again.

"Damn it," you moaned, pleasure bursting through you as he didn't slow his attentions. He was working you hard, making your body tremble as desire slammed into you in time with his finger. "Kíli!"

His mouth left your clit and caused you to whimper. A shudder wracked you when he flicked his tongue over you before he was shifting up your body. As his lips claimed yours again, you felt him slide a second finger inside you, your body easily accommodating him from how wet he had gotten you. Your legs lifted as much as they could to squeeze against his sides, your hips now free to buck against his fingers as pleasure filled you.

"Think you're ready?" he whispered against your lips.

You couldn't answer him because you knew you'd sob out the answer. You needed him inside you. As good as his fingers and mouth were, you wanted his cock. A low noise left you as his fingers slid out but it faded to a moan as the head of his erection pressed to your opening. He was thicker than his fingers and you knew it might hurt a bit, but your hips still shifted impatiently, wanting him now.

He hissed softly as he slowly began sinking in and your eyes squeezed shut even as your body clutched at him. "So damn tight," he groaned against your cheek.

You didn't tell him you were trying to relax so he could get deeper, but your body was having none of it. It was too aroused, wanted this too much to even consider it. You heard Fíli say something, but it was lost to you.

Kíli, however, must have heard him, because he shifted his weight to one arm and reached between your bodies with the other. Stars burst before your eyes as his fingers pressed to your clit and slowly rubbed at it. Heat flooded you and, even though your thighs were squeezing him, you managed to relax just enough for him to sink completely inside.

You bit down on your lip, feeling the thick girth of him inside you and loving it. There were slight twinges because he was easily the biggest male you had had, but they were fading as his attention to your clit didn't cease. "Move," you whispered, your hips shifting as much as they could under him.

He groaned at the action and his own hips pulled back smoothly, creating a delicious friction. You couldn't help the pleased cry that left you when he sank back inside you hard when only the head of him had been left inside. "Mahal, you're so tight," he moaned again, his body not stilling as he slid easily into you.

Only a whimper could leave you at that. Pleasure was flooding you with every stroke of his fingers and cock. He was filling you completely and every thrust drove you that much closer to the release he had been building.

"Take her harder, Kíli. She wants it."

A gasping moan left you at Fíli's voice. You had almost forgotten he was watching the pair of you. When Kíli pushed himself up to meet your eyes, you licked your lips and his gaze darkened.

Rearing up above you, you felt him shift his weight to his knees, your thighs draped on either side of them. You watched in fascination as his big hands gripped your hips as he began thrusting hard into you, pulling you along his cock. Your hands fisted in the blankets as he seemed to go deeper inside you and your head pressed back into the bedding as your body tightened even further.

"Open your eyes."

Kíli's low growl made you shudder and you were helpless to disobey. Your gaze found his, your breath catching as you saw the primal desire burning in his. "Kíli," you whimpered so close.

His hands tightened on your hips and he took you harder. It was enough to make you scream and you did when he suddenly moved one hand so his thumb could find your clit. Pleasure slammed into you and burst under your skin as your orgasm finally peaked. Nothing mattered expect that wonderful pleasure that sparked a little more as he kept thrusting. Through your cries, you heard his breathing get ragged, his thrusts sharper and you knew he wasn't going to last.

Summoning the last bits of energy you had, you squeezed his cock with your muscles and were rewarded with a harsh shout in Khuzdul. His hips jerked against yours, his fingers digging in harshly as he came. His breathing became even more strained before his grip on you loosened and he slumped forward on top of you.

Wrapping your arms around him, your trembling hands swept over his back, feeling his own muscles quiver and the fine sheen of sweat covering his skin. Kissing his neck and ear, you let yourself bask in the pleasure he had given you and just listened to him as he struggled to come back from his orgasm. A low noise drew your gaze and you saw Fíli was shifting in his chair, one hand rubbing against his mouth while the other tugged at his pants. A small smile curled your lips. "I think we put your brother in a state," you whispered to Kíli.

A husky chuckle left him. "Serves him right," Kíli muttered. "Now he knows what it's like to only watch and not be allowed to touch."

You laughed softly and it drew Fíli's attention.

Blue eyes narrowed at the pair of you, like he knew what you had been speaking of. "Don't push your luck, Kíli," he said, "or I might have to show her how it's really supposed to be done."

A flash of desire went through you and Kíli groaned as your muscles tightened around him at the thought. Perhaps this night wasn't going to only be about Kíli after all.

* * *

A/N: Well that didn't go as planned but oh well. Still a good one I think. So here's some more smut for you! I don't know when I'll be writing more on this because I've got so many other projects that want my attention but I know I'll get back to it soon enough. Just have no idea what I'm going to write about so if you have any prompts that are non-slash feel free to drop me a pm or put it in a review or go ask me on tumblr at .com if you have any! Thank you for reading and hoped you enjoyed!


	3. Distraction, Thorin

Summary: You aren't very keen of the dwarf working in your father's forge and he knows it.

* * *

"How long is he going to stay, Father?" you asked quietly, handing him a mug of ale. You didn't mention names even though your father had several apprentices working for him in the forge. You also didn't look over at the work anvils because your father knew who you were talking about.

"I don't know what it is about him that sets you off, girl," your father said, taking a long pull from the mug. "I like having him here. His skill at the anvil puts all the lads to shame and I don't have to worry about him being here alone."

With you, he meant.

"Go and give him some ale. He's been working all day and will surely want it."

You nodded slowly and took the second mug over to him. Your steps were quiet on the stone, but he still heard you. His head turned just enough to see who was approaching him before he went back to his work. "This is for you," you forced yourself to say.

"Set it there."

Since he didn't specify where, you set it on a nearby anvil and hurried back to your father. Something about the dwarf set you on edge every time you saw him. He didn't associate with the apprentices and barely even spoke to your father. He worked. From sun up to sun down, he worked. Whatever had driven him to work in a village of Men wouldn't let him rest. You had seen him in the middle of the night, staring broodily at nothing and frowning fiercely at whatever consumed his thoughts. He never spoke of where he was from or where he was going and no one tried to ask him.

Blinking as you heard a commotion coming towards the forge, you swivelled around as the door burst open and the mayor's son came in. "We need your help at the old bridge!" he yelled at your father.

Your heart leapt slightly. The old bridge was just that, old, and your father had warned the mayor several times that it needed to be replaced before someone got hurt. "What happened?" you asked.

"Some of the farmers were bringing in goods for market day and the damn thing nearly collapsed!"

You heard your father mutter something under his breath and you tried not to let your lips twitch into a smile. You knew he was cursing the mayor's laziness and cheap nature that had stopped someone from fixing the bridge before this happened. "Was anyone hurt?" your father demanded.

The young man shook his head. "No, but the wagons are stuck on the bridge, wheel axles shot, and we need you to get them fixed so we can get them off of there."

Your brows rose. So they wanted your father to go onto a bridge that was breaking to save market goods. You opened your mouth to protest when you saw your father shake his head slightly. Your teeth clacked together as you held your tongue, but if something happened to your father, everyone would hear what you had to say.

"Lads, you're all coming with me," your father called at the apprentices that were now milling around.

"I ain't going on that old thing!" one protested and others murmured agreement.

"Then you'll leave this forge and never come back!" your father snapped, cowing the rest into silence.

"Be careful," you whispered, knowing that this could turn dangerous in a second.

Your father smiled at you and nodded before he looked back into the forge. "Thorin, I can trust you to see to the place while we're out?"

Your heart leapt. Damn it! You had thought the dwarf would be going with!

"Aye," the dwarf said quietly before returning to the anvil.

"You know the prices of everything," your father said to you, "but I don't think we're going to have much business with this hoopla going on. The whole town is probably staring at the bridge by now."

Probably. Nothing brought people together like a near disaster. You offered him a smile as he loaded himself down with tools before hustling everyone out of the forge. As the door closed, you thought it sounded more ominous than it truly was. You were alone with him now.

Glancing over as the ringing strikes of hammer against steel filled the area, you saw that Thorin was working once again. You sat down on a stool and watched him because you truly had nothing better to do.

Despite his close proximity to the fire roaring in the forge, he showed no discomfort. You suddenly realised that he always took the anvil closest to the heat and that none of the other lads ever went near it. Did the fire not bother him at all or was he trying to prove something by working there? Sweat ran down his face and arms so he could obviously feel the flames but did he not care about it?

Your mind circled back to the question that you everyone wanted the answer to and wondered why he was here. Everything you knew about dwarves had them as a secretive people who didn't enjoy the company of those who weren't their own kind. Yet here he was, working for and surrounded by Men.

"Why are you staring?"

It took you a second to realise he had spoken because he hadn't stopped working and all of another second for a blush to stain your cheeks. "I'm sorry," you forced out, looking away.

"That isn't an answer."

You frowned. Since when did he want to talk to you? Or anyone for that matter? "Nothing else to really look at in here is there?" you asked, looking back at him.

His gaze flicked to you before back to the sword in his hand. "Stop."

You nearly huffed about that, but did look away. You didn't need to rile him up because as much as he unsettled you, your father was enjoying having him in the forge, at least profit wise. His skills were better than even your father's but he didn't seem to care. All he cared about was that the dwarf was bringing in coin.

Staring at the weapons lining the wall across from you, you quickly grew bored of it. You knew what was in your father's shop and the only thing out of place was the dwarf. Looking back at him, you saw that he was studying the sword in his grasp again, twisting it in his hand to examine each side in the firelight.

"I said stop."

You lifted a brow. "You are not the boss of me," you said quietly.

"Then leave."

He was telling you to leave? How rich! "This is my family's business and I'm not going to leave it in the hands of someone I don't know or trust."

He finally looked at you and you thought there was something odd in his gaze. "You think I would cheat your father out of whatever profit he made?"

Honestly, no. If anyone was cheating someone, it was your father to the dwarf, but you couldn't just say that. "I have heard the dwarves are a greedy lot," you said without thinking. "I've no mind to find out first hand."

That was the wrong thing to say. The sword he was working on was tossed aside and rang sharply as it struck the stone floor. Fear suddenly filled you as he stalked across the room and you leapt off the stool to put a solid oak table between the two of you. "I have seen greed in my kin," he said harshly, prowling around the table and making you hurry away, "and it is not something that a simple girl like yourself should jest about."

Simple? "And how does it feel having to work for a simple family like mine?" you demanded, your temper starting to take hold of you.

"Your father isn't a simple man, but you do him no justice."

You glared at him, still keeping the table between the pair of you. "What would you know about my father or me? You've barely been here for two weeks!"

"I know enough about you to know that your father is right in never letting you be alone here."

Frowning at him, you put more distance between you and him by moving across the forge. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Yes, you do, simple girl," he said shortly. "You have no place in this forge yet you are always here, always being a distraction."

You scoffed and shook your head at him. "To whom?" you demanded. You stayed out of the way, bringing food and water to the men that worked here, exactly like your father instructed you to. No one ever complained about you being there and you made sure that you never gave them anything to complain about.

"None of the boys your father is training are going to learn anything with you flitting around like you do," he continued, stalking toward you. "You are a distraction."

"They get along just fine!" you snapped. Who was he to come into your home and berate you like this? Yes, perhaps you had sort of started it, but this was escalating into something that wasn't going to end well. "If you're the one with the problem, then maybe you should be the one to leave!"

Something dark and dangerous flared in his eyes and, before you could get away from him, he surged forward. Large hands gripped your wrists, pinning your hands together even as he pushed you back against the anvil he had been working at earlier. "I can't leave, girl," he growled at you. "Unlike you, who haven't known a moment of pain in your life, I have others that I have to think about."

Your temper was sparking again and you struggled against him, trying to get away. Who was he to think that he knew anything about your life? "Let go!"

"You think I haven't heard you? Constantly asking your father when I'm going to go away."

Your heart stuttered at that. "It isn't what you think."

"No? You don't want me here when I haven't done anything to deserve your hatred," he snapped. "Do you think I _want_ to be here? Or are you just being a spoiled brat who doesn't know when to shut her mouth?"

Yanking hard against his grip, you freed one hand and promptly slapped him. Your palm was stinging as he slowly turned his head back to look at you, his blue eyes burning. "I already told you," you said in a low voice, "leave if you don't want to be here."

_"I can't."_ Before you even had a chance to think about the myriad emotions in his voice, his mouth crashed down roughly on yours. Your gasp of surprise allowed him to slip into your mouth, his tongue curling around yours.

Your free hand curled into a fist, but you had no intention of hitting him. Instead it came down to rest on his shoulder before digging into the material of his tunic. He was still kissing you and his beard was rasping against your skin. You had been kissed before but none of those young men had had any hair on their face and you weren't certain about the feel of it now. When he suddenly pulled his lips from yours, you sucked in a harsh gasp of air that quickly turned into a moan as he began kissing and nipping at your neck.

"Do not stop me," he growled in your ear when he reached it.

You trembled as he lifted you up so you were propped better on the anvil and it wasn't until he began gathering your skirt up that you realised both of your hands were free. Trailing both of them along his chest, you couldn't believe how much heat he was throwing off. It was no wonder the forge's fire didn't bother him. He hissed softly when your hands slid into the opening of his tunic, stroking the skin you could see there.

"You are a distraction I can't afford to have," he muttered against you, making your hands pause.

"What do you mean?" you whispered, confused at his contradicting words and actions.

"I have a purpose," he continued, his rough palms wrapping around your thighs. "I have something I have to do and you are distracting me from it."

He wasn't making any sense, but he was still touching you and you took it as a sign that you could continue with your exploration. Your hands left his shirt and trailed down his chest, feeling the solid muscles that were tensing under your touch.

"You are a distraction," he repeated, his voice a low groan now, "but I cannot resist you any longer."

Your gasp rang through the silence of the forge as his thick fingers brushed against the spot between your legs. Your hips lifted off the anvil and you whimpered as he pinned you back down. You tried to wriggle out of his grip but he was having none of it. A soft moan left you when he suddenly sunk a finger inside you, his hand shifting so he could rub his thumb against your clit.

Teeth biting down on your lower lip, you tried to contain the pleased noises leaving you as Thorin pumped his finger inside. The pad of his thumb was rough against you, but it was pressing and rubbing with just the right amount of friction to make your bones melt. Lifting your legs, you wrapped them around his hips, tugging him closer and wanting to feel his skin on yours.

"You are not a maid," he rumbled, his voice low and husky as he slipped a second finger inside you.

A whimper left you as you shook his head. No, you were not, but his fingers were thick and stretching you more than you were used to.

"Good," he growled, his teeth closing on your neck again.

Gasps and moans left you as he worked his way down your neck, tugging your blouse down to reveal your breasts. You nearly screamed when his teeth closed down on your nipple suddenly. No one had ever handled you this roughly before and it was making your blood burn. His fingers were digging into your thigh where he was gripping it, hard enough to leave bruises, but it only made your heart pound harder.

Your muscles tightened around his fingers when he flicked his tongue over your nipple and it earned you a groan from him. "Mahal, you're going to kill me," he muttered against you.

Only if he stopped. When a low chuckle rumbled over your skin, you wondered if you had said that out loud. It didn't matter though because he wasn't pulling away from you, his mouth still at your breast and his fingers pumping hard and deep inside you. But it wasn't what you wanted anymore.

"Thorin," you panted, your voice breathless. "Please."

He stilled against you, blue eyes looking up to meet your own. You felt the hand on your thigh leave you as he moved back up your body to claim your lips. Tangling your hands in his hair, you kissed him back as fervently as he was you. You nipped at him when his other hand left you, feeling empty and wanting him back inside.

A shudder passed through you when both of his hands cupped your ass and lifted you off the anvil. His hot erection was rubbing between your legs now, setting you on fire. He rocked against you, the head of his cock nudging against your clit and making you hiss. When he continued to tease you, you reached between your bodies to grip him. The low, guttural moan that left him had your body tensing and you ran your hand along him once before moving him so he was pressing against your entrance.

He didn't tease anymore, instead sinking completely inside in one hard thrust. You gasped, breaking the kiss as your head fell back. Your body was burning slightly from the intrusion, not expecting the thick length of him and trying to accommodate.

"You're tight around me," he growled against your cheek, his fingers flexing on your ass.

Whimpering softly as he began pulling out of you, you weren't sure if it was because of the slight hurt it caused or the wonderful friction of it. When he sank back in, it turned into a moan.

He swore harshly in his language before you felt him shift as he braced his feet a little further apart and started pulling you along his cock. You could feel his muscles bunching and coiling as he supported both of you and you wished that he had removed his clothes so that you could feel them under your hands. As it was, you could only cling to his tunic, your legs squeezing his hips as he pounded into you.

Your pants for air and moaning cries filled the silent forge as he didn't slow in taking you. If anything, the noises you made seemed to spur him on, driving him to take you harder. His fingers were digging into you and his teeth had once again turned to nipping and biting at your neck. The coarse hair on his cheeks was rasping against your skin, making you tremble and wonder what it would feel like rubbing against more sensitive areas of your body. The thought quickly fled as he bit down hard on you and a short scream left you.

"Shh," he said harshly, his hand briefly leaving your ass only to smack it harshly.

You bit down on your lip and glared at him as much as you could when he pulled back to look at you.

A smirk curled his mouth. "Such fire," he growled. "You think you can burn me, girl?"

How could you when he already felt like he was on fire?

"I've half a mind to bend you over this anvil and teach you a lesson," he muttered, his voice husky.

You tightened around him at the thought, your toes curling as your mind supplied the image.

"Next time," he groaned, his hands trembling slightly on you.

You nearly purred at his words but you didn't dwell on them long. You were already close. Your body was shaking in his grasp, on the edge of orgasm and needing one more push to send you over.

His lips trailed over your cheek before he nipped at your ear. "Touch yourself," he growled.

Your breath caught. What?

"Do it and make yourself come."

A shaky breath left you and you forced one of your hands to release the fabric of his tunic. Squeezing it between your bodies, you felt him tremble as your nails accidently scratched across the muscles in his abdomen. Your hand trailed down a little further, stroking his cock as it slid in and out of you and making him bark out a curse. Your lips curled into a smile before you did as you were told.

Moaning as your fingers rubbed against your clit, you felt him shudder as you tightened around him in response. You weren't going to last long with this. Between the hard length of him pounding into you and your attentions to your slick flesh, you would be lucky if you didn't burst at any second. "Thorin," you breathed, your voice catching.

He growled against you and the low noise set you off.

Your pleased cry was cut off as his mouth quickly claimed yours again, kissing you hard and desperately. You whimpered against him, your fingers digging into his tunic and still rubbing against your clit. You couldn't stop, not while he was still driving inside you and your orgasm continued to flare with every move of his body. Your thighs squeezed his hips, wanting him to stop and yet never stop at the same time.

Thorin groaned into your mouth, his fingers digging into you as he pulled you down hard on him one final time. Nearly purring again as his hips still rocked against you, slower now, you felt the kiss lose its frantic edge even though both of your hearts were pounding. Sliding your hand back around so you could grip his tunic, you marvelled at the strength in his compact body. Despite the pleasure you had both found, he was still standing steady and supporting you easily.

"Distraction," he muttered against your lips.

You huffed softly at him, but there was no heat in the sound. "I do have a name you know," you said tartly.

You felt him smile slightly, his hands flexing on you. "I know."

Letting your forehead rest on his, you smiled yourself. "Should I leave you be now?" you teased. "Or am I allowed to distract you further?"

His gaze sparked and he thrust against you. "Distract all you want," he said lowly. "I won't be going anywhere for a while now."

* * *

A/N: Welp. I'm supposed to be working on other things, but apparently when people piss me off, I write smut to work out my anger. Hence the reason things are a little angry in the beginning, but faded by the end. I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I'm going to post it anyways. I'm thinking this takes place after Erebor is lost and after the battle for Moria so Thorin is not really in the greatest of places and the frustration/anger has gotten to him. So yes. Hope you enjoyed and hopefully the next one will be about Fili. Poor dwarf ain't getting the loving yet but I will try to write him next!


	4. Birthday, Fili

Summary: It's Fili's birthday and his brother has enlisted you to give him a surprise birthday present.

* * *

Braiding your hair back from your face, you smiled into the mirror when you heard a low groan behind you. Apparently your prize was finally waking.

"Mahal, Kíli, how much did we drink?" he mumbled.

"More than you should have," you answered primly.

He sucked in a sharp breath, obviously recognizing your voice and realising you weren't his brother. "Lass, is that-Am I blindfolded?"

Your smile grew and you walked over to the bed. "Why, I do believe you are," you said in mock surprise. "I wonder how you wound up like that."

Fíli was silent before a moment before he said, "Kíli had a hand in this, didn't he?"

"Perhaps." A big hand since it had been his idea.

"…Lass, why am I tied to the bed?"

"Because it's your birthday."

"That makes no sense," he muttered, straining against his bonds.

"Your brother said it was the only way to give you your gift."

He stilled. "Gift?" he echoed. "You have a gift for me?"

Did you ever. Giving the blankets covering him a small tug, you exposed his chest and licked your lips. He was all defined muscles with a smattering of hair across his pecs and a thick line of it down the centre of his chest.

"I can feel you staring," he said, his voice husky.

"Oh really?" you purred, moving to straddle his upper thighs. You placed your palms flat against his stomach, feeling him tense in response. Sliding them up slowly, you felt heat fill you. When Kíli had approached you with this idea, you hadn't been sure about it. But as the night had gone on, you had seen the appeal. A dwarven prince tied up in your bed and at your mercy? Yes, there was definitely a lot of appeal there.

As your fingers slid up and over his shoulders, he groaned softly and you licked your lips. His hair was tousled from his brief sleep and you wanted to mess it up further. Tunneling your fingers into it, you leaned over him, keeping your torso off of his. You saw him lick his lips in anticipation and you pressed yours to his. The low noise that left him was a mix of a moan and growl and it made your nipples tighten in response.

Despite the fact that he was bound, Fíli controlled the kiss. His tongue curled around yours, stroking teasingly and making you wonder what it would feel like on other parts of your body. You gasped against him when his hips lifted suddenly, making your chest press to his

"You aren't naked," he growled against you.

"Not yet no," you agreed.

Fíli shifted under you. "This is unfair, lass," he muttered. "At least let me see you."

"Not yet," you repeated, sitting back up. "Besides, you know what I look like. Use your imagination."

"Oh, I have. Several times."

His husky admission made your skin tingle. He had imagined you naked? That was almost as arousing as having him naked under you. "You'll have to imagine for a little longer."

"Tease," he growled, lifting his hips again.

Your lips twitched. Perhaps. "Have you imagined me in bed with you?" you murmured, kissing along his jaw.

"Lass, there isn't anything I haven't imagined us doing."

A shaky breath left you. Damn it, you were supposed to be in control and he kept stealing it from you. Nipping his ear, you murmured, "Naughty dwarf."

"Untie me and I'll show you how naughty I can be."

Damn Kíli and making you promise _not_ to untie him! "Maybe next time."

A low rumble left him as you began kissing down his neck. "There better be a next time, lass."

You smiled as you nipped his collar. You would like there to be a next time, but it depended on how tonight went. Trailing kisses down his chest, you swirled your tongue around his nipple, flicking the hard nub. When he groaned, you closed your teeth around it and felt him shudder.

"I'd rather be doing that to you."

"Maybe I'll let you if you're good," you teased.

He swore softly. "Lass, let me suck one of those pretty nipples," he pleaded.

"How do you know they're pretty?"

"They're yours. They have to be."

You melted a bit at that, but didn't give him what he wanted. Your kisses slowly worked down his chest and you paused every now and then to lavish more attention on his skin. His chest was heaving as you neared his hips, a faint sheen of sweat covering him. The posts of the bed were groaning slightly as he pulled on the ties around his wrists and it would have worried you if you hadn't been assured he couldn't break them. "You're going to hurt yourself," you cautioned, your lips brushing against his hip bone.

"Let me go, lass," he groaned. "Let me touch you."

You shook your head and he groaned as a few stray strands of hair brushed against him.

"You really don't want me to touch you?"

No, you wanted him to touch you, you were craving it. But you had been told to not give into him. "I never said that," you murmured, unable to keep the regret out of your voice.

"Then why…I'm going to kill Kíli," he growled.

You rolled her eyes. He was talking too much. Sitting up, you scooted down a little and gave the blankets another tug. He hissed softly as the material rasped over his erection and your lips parted on a soft gasp as you caught sight of him. He was thick, thicker than you had expected, and your mouth watered at the sight of them. When he shifted his hips, you shook yourself out of your momentary stupor and leaned forward.

You felt him tense under you as your breath fanned over him and another hiss left him as you flicked your tongue out to taste him. Smiling, you wrapped your hand around the base of him and nearly squealed when his hips bucked in response. "Fíli," you scolded lightly.

"It wasn't my idea to stay still," he pointed out, "and I'm not keen to follow through on it."

Rolling your eyes again, you slowly pumped your hand along his erection. He was hot in your hand and you could feel the steady throb of his heartbeat under your palm. You wanted to take him into your mouth, to lick every inch of him, but you also wanted him to last. So you kept things slow and gentle and nothing that he wanted judging by the curses leaving him. Still stroking him, you leaned over and trailed your lips over his thigh, feeling the muscles jerk in response.

"Tease," Fíli growled.

"We can't always get what we want," you murmured, focusing your attentions on the head of his cock. "At least not right away."

He cursed lowly, but his voice was a deep purr and there wasn't much heat behind it.

You smiled against him and sat back so that you could wrap both hands around him. His low groan as one pumped his length and the other continued its focus on the head made you shiver in response. You understood that you were supposed to tease him up, but you hadn't expected to get aroused so fast by touching him. You weren't sure you'd be able to tease him as much as you had agreed. And you knew you weren't going to leave him tied up after this time because you wanted his hands on you as much as he seemed to.

When his muscles were straining against the ties again, you removed one hand and replaced it with your mouth. You weren't surprised when his hips jacked up and you pulled back before he could hurt you. Listening to him pant for air, you slowly took as much of him as you could into your mouth. Your tongue pressed flat to him as you pulled back, licking along the thick vein on the underside of his cock. Flicking the head when you reached it, you nearly purred as he let out a whimper and swirled your tongue around him.

"Mahal have mercy," he ground out as you trailed your lips down him.

Did he think you weren't going to have mercy on him? Well, you had left the blindfold and restraints on him so perhaps he had a reason to think that. As you licked back up him, your free hand wandered down your own body to slip between your legs. A soft moan slipped past your lips as you stroked the wet flesh there. You wanted him badly and were ready to take him. But you held back, your fingers teasing both him and yourself into a higher frenzy.

When a second moan left you, you had him in your mouth again and he cried out in response. "Lass, tell me what you're doing," he panted, his voice shaking.

You made a curious noise that had him shuddering. What was he talking about? Couldn't he feel what you were doing?

"To make yourself moan like that," he said, moaning himself.

Colour filled your cheeks. It was one thing to do it, but completely another to announce that you were touching yourself because you were aroused.

But he moaned raggedly as you didn't answer. "Mahal, you're touching yourself," Fíli said lowly.

Somehow your skin got hotter even though he couldn't see you.

"You still won't let me touch you?"

"Not supposed to," you muttered against him.

A strained chuckle left him. "But you want me to, don't you?"

"I'm not untying you yet, Fíli."

"You don't have to."

Wondering what he was about, you regretfully left his cock. You stretched out over him and gently tugged the blindfold off of him. Blue eyes blinked once before immediately focusing on you. You watched them dart over your face, taking in the colour that was no doubt staining your cheeks still, before they trailed down. When he licked his lips, you knew he could see where the tunic you were wearing was gaping open, letting him see your breasts. "What were you talking about?" you asked, drawing him back to the topic that had your curiosity.

He looked up at you and a slow, sensual smile curled his mouth. "While the thought of you teasing yourself could make me come just from thinking about it, I want to taste my present."

"How's that going to work?"

"Easy. Straddle my face."

"W-What?" you said, pulling back slightly as a startled laugh left you.

"It's no different than if I had you on your back, which I will," he added. "It's just you're above me instead of under me."

You licked your lips nervously. "And what about you?"

"What about me?" Fíli echoed. "Face away from me and you can continue what you were doing."

So he would get pleasure while he was giving it to you? Your muscles tightened at the thought of that clever tongue between your thighs. "You're sure?" you still asked.

"Get up here, lass."

Moving slowly due to embarrassment warring with desire, you bit your lip as you shifted until you were on your knees above his face. You blushed again when a low noise left him and nearly moved off of him. How was this so much more exposing than anything else you had ever done? You almost jumped out of your skin when he moved so he could rub his cheek against your thigh, his beard rough on the soft skin. "F-Fíli?"

"You need to lower yourself down," he said, his voice thick. "Do it, lass, because I need to taste you."

Biting your lip harder, you lowered yourself until a sharp gasp left you when his tongue ran over you. Your fingers curled into fists as he lapped at you, his talented tongue leaving no part untouched. Trembling above him, you cried out again when he slid a little deeper and found your clit. He groaned against you, making you shudder in response and your gaze moved down his body. You were supposed to be giving him pleasure as well.

Trying not to dislodge him, you slowly leaned over, bracing your hands on the bed as his attention had you seeing stars. You had to force yourself to focus, shifting your weight to one hand as he didn't stop licking at you. Your fingers were trembling as they wrapped around him and your teeth sunk into your lip as it made him moan against you. If you had thought you weren't going to last before it was nothing compared to now. But you weren't going to be outdone by him.

You were pleased when he moaned again as your lips closed around him. Instead of licking him, you sucked this time and were rewarded with his entire body trembling. Keeping your lips wrapped around the head of him, you continued your teasing, your tongue swirling around him as you did. You were trying to distract him, but it wasn't working because he didn't let up. Every now and then he paused, panting against you, but he always returned to his 'task'.

A muffled whimper left you when his tongue dipped inside you before he shifted so he could suck on your clit. It took you a moment to realise he was mimicking you, licking when you did, sucking at the same time, but you didn't care. Your pleasure was peaking and if he continued much longer you were going to orgasm before he was inside you.

Rolling off of him was the hardest thing you'd done, but you managed it. His harsh growl made goose bumps erupt on your skin and you weakly lifted your head to look at him. Glittering blue eyes were staring at you and he had a brow cocked.

"I wasn't done with you," he said thickly.

"I'm not done with you either," you managed to say, moving so you were sitting by his hips.

Somehow his brow lifted higher and he gave a pointed look down his body when you didn't move again.

"Don't get smart with me," you scolded, smacking his stomach lightly.

"I want to be in you, lass."

Shivering, you moved to straddle him, your thighs on either side of his and your hands pressed flat to his stomach as you balanced yourself. You met his gaze and it was a mistake because it made your already weak muscles falter even more. Swallowing, you reached between you, wrapping your fingers around his cock to guide him to your entrance.

Fíli's head tipped back into the pillow, the tendons in his neck taut and his back arched as you slid slowly down him. You tried to watch him, but your lashes fluttered and your eyes closed as he filled you. You were wet enough that he slid easily home and a small gasp left you as you could sink down no further.

"Lass," he breathed shakily, "you need to move before you drive a dwarf insane."

Move? How were you supposed to move when you could barely focus? A gasp left you when his hips shifted a fraction, sliding him inside you. Oh. Oh, you would move to feel that again. Slowly transferring your weight to your hands, you lifted your hips and whimpered at the pleasure it caused.

"Aye," Fíli groaned, his hips bucking up to meet you as you slid back down him. "That's it."

Taking encouragement from his words, you shifted your legs apart a little more and moved a little quicker on him. Your fingers curled against his stomach, scraping against the skin and running through the line of hair there. Soft gasps for air were leaving you as you took him, your body tingling with every thrust of his hips.

"Lass, take off the cloth," he panted, his eyes on you again. "Let me see you."

You groaned. Didn't he understand that it was taking all of your concentration to keep moving on him? Obviously not because he was watching you with hot eyes, waiting for you to comply. "You aren't in charge here," you said, your voice breathless.

"Aye, but are you really going to deny me the pleasure of seeing you naked?"

Damn him and his silver tongue. Your hands left him, gripping the hem of the tunic you were wearing. Instead of sliding along him as you attempted to remove the clothing, you sank down on him and rolled your hips.

"Mahal!" he barked out, his head tipping back again.

You took the moment of his distraction to pull the tunic up and over your head, tossing it to the floor. When your gaze found him again, you saw that his eyes were already greedily moving over your body, devouring everything you were showing him. Feeling bold at the appreciation in his eyes, you leaned back slightly, bracing your hands on his legs instead.

He groaned deeply as his eyes moved down to the spot where your bodies were joined and your muscles tightened as he watched you take him. "Aye, lass," he muttered. "Like that!"

Letting your head fall back as you kept riding him, you focused on the pleasure the sex was giving you. Your body felt like it was on fire and every time your hips came together, your skin got a little tighter, your muscles trembled a little more. His gaze felt like a caress as he watched and it was all you could do to keep moving.

When you tightened around him, he groaned, "Look at me, lass."

Tipping your chin down, you met hazy blue eyes, seeing all the passion and desire you were feeling reflected in his gaze. "Fíli," you whispered, so close to release.

His hips bucked against yours, jarring you slightly but telling you that he was close as well. He didn't look away from you, however, and you couldn't pull your eyes away from him. Knowing you weren't going to last under his stare, one of your hands moved so you could rub at your clit. You saw his eyes darken and knew he knew what you had just done. He didn't protest though and you hadn't expected him to. Not when your muscles were clenching around him, your body gearing up for orgasm.

It hit you hard and fast when it came. Your hips faltered as you gasped, your eyes squeezing shut as pleasure swamped you. Fíli kept thrusting into you, taking over what you had started. Your hands landed on his stomach again, bending over him as you trembled. Your nails scratched him as he didn't stop, moaning as it almost became too much. "Fíli," you whimpered.

He thrust hard into you, a low curse leaving him before his hips bucked again and gradually slowed as his own release claimed him.

Slumping onto his chest, you tried to suck in air, but all your body wanted to do was tremble. You lifted and fell as Fíli panted, completely content to stay exactly where you were. A soft noise left you when you felt something brush against the top of your head.

"Are you going to let me go now, lass?" he murmured, his voice husky.

"What makes you think I can move?" you sighed.

He chuckled and shifted under you. "Come on, now. The night's still young and it is my birthday. I want to enjoy my gift as much as I can."

The thought of him enjoying you again made everything in you melt and made it that much harder to move to release him. Somehow you managed it and the room spun as he rolled you beneath him. His blue eyes were filled with wicked intent as he stared down at you and it made your breath catch.

Smiling slowly at you, Fíli murmured, "Now, it's my turn."

* * *

A/N: Well, lookie here. I finally managed to get some Fili smut down! And gah, I wrote some of this at work and what a stressful situation that was. But love me a challenge and Fili was a bit of a challenge because I couldn't figure out what to do with him. So I figured why not tie him up and make it good. Wow, I think I just embarrassed myself saying that. But anyways, hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	5. Controlling the Throne, Thorin

Summary: _AU, where certain individuals don't die in the Bo5A. _Wandering the halls of Erebor, you find yourself in the last place you expected with the last dwarf you ever thought to meet.

* * *

Wandering the halls of Erebor, you knew you were lost. You had been told to stay in your room, but you rarely did as you were told. As soon as the sun had set, you had snuck out, eager to explore. But this was your first time in the Lonely Mountain and too many of the hallways looked the same. It didn't help that you were avoiding areas of loud noise. Rowdy, drunken dwarves were not what you wanted to deal with right now.

Pausing as you came to an intersection, you frowned to yourself. Now which way? At this rate you were liable to wander the mountain all night and not get anywhere.

Heavy footsteps suddenly sounded from the hallway on your left, causing your heart to leap. Forward or right? You needed to choose and quickly before you were found. Gathering your skirts, you hurried forward, praying for a corner or alcove to hide in.

You found neither. Instead, you found a heavy door. Not hesitating, you pushed it open. There was silence on the other side and you knew you were safe for the moment. You thought it was strange that the door opened into another hallway and your curiosity got the better of you. Creeping forward, you saw this hall was lined with rich tapestries and unlit torches. Where were you?

Seeing light further on, you kept going. Whatever room you were approaching was silent so you wanted to know what was there. When you reached the end, you froze.

You were in the throne hall. The hallway you had found was a personal entrance for the royals because you were standing on the edge of the walkway that held the throne.

Swallowing, you wondered if you should leave, but you wanted to see the throne up close. You had been in the crowd earlier for the start of the celebration, but you hadn't really been able to see anything. Besides, the hall was empty so who would know you were here?

You stepped out, your gaze moving over everything over everything you could see. The hall was huge. It hadn't seemed it when it had been packed with people, but from here it was massive. You knew dwarves could get loud, but how anyone could be heard in here was beyond belief.

"Oh my," you murmured as you saw the mithril engravings on the throne glow in the moonlight.

Hurrying to it, your fingers ran over the arms of it. It was solid stone, a true throne worthy of Durin's Heir. The Arkenstone was glowing above the seat and captivated you for a moment with its swirling colours. Your gaze returned to the throne and a wicked smile crossed your lips. No one was here. No one would know.

You gathered your skirts and sat on the throne. It was cold, telling you the king was long gone. Probably with his kin, drinking the night away. Your gaze moved over the hall, appreciating the view. Closing your eyes, you leaned back, resting completely on it. It was wrong to be sitting here, but you weren't going to move yet. How many other than the line of Durin could claim to have sat here? Not that you would be able to tell anyone. You weren't sure what the punishment would be, but you didn't think it would be nice.

"Enjoying yourself?"

Everything in you froze at the deep voice. You hadn't heard anyone approach. Had you imagined it?

"I know you heard me."

Cracking your eyes open, you saw the last person you wanted to see walking toward you. Damn it. Now what? "Enjoying myself?" you echoed, deciding to answer him. "Perhaps. Does it matter?"

"You're on my throne," he said darkly, climbing the steps to where you were seated.

"So I am." You pushed yourself out of it. "Maybe I was keeping it warm for you."

His eyes darkened at your sass and you almost cursed yourself. Why were you baiting him? You were in the wrong and were making it worse every time you opened your mouth.

Wondering if you could out run him, you took a step away from the throne.

"I didn't say you could leave."

Freezing again, you watched as he took his throne. Why did he want you to stay? Well, there was the whole matter of you sitting on his throne to deal with. He didn't look angry, but you had heard he was very good at hiding his emotions.

He studied you, his blue eyes serious. "I have to admit I'm at a loss what to do about this," he said quietly. "No one has been bold enough to do what you have."

Or they hadn't gotten caught. Resigning yourself to the fact that you were going to be punished, you silently hoped that it would not get back to your family.

"Strip."

Gasping in surprise, you took a step back. "W-What?"

He lifted a brow. "I told you to strip."

Yes, he had but you didn't want to.

"Where did all that sass from earlier go?" he asked. "Can you not face the consequences of your actions?"

"I wasn't planning on facing a pervert," you muttered.

"Perhaps you'd rather be locked away until I figure out what to do with you?"

No. You wouldn't. Reaching behind you, you gave the ties of your corset a tug. You didn't want to, but your curiosity had landed you in it and a little part of you wondered where he was going with this. Tugging a little more on the corset, you pushed it down your body when it was loose enough.

A low growl left him and made you shiver.

Looking down to see what had set him off, you blushed faintly as you saw that the moonlight turned the white blouse you wore under the corset completely transparent.

"Keep going."

Your eyes narrowed at him. You really didn't like his tone. Hands lifting, you removed the clasps holding your hair up. He growled again as curls and braids fell around you, hiding your body.

"I didn't say to do that."

You simply smiled and let your hands trail down your neck. They were cool from your nervousness, but his gaze was making your skin hot. Your fingers hooked into the top of your blouse, slowly pulling it down. It slid over your shoulders, gaping across your breasts. When the pale tops of your breasts came into view, your hands slipped out of the material to run down your chest.

"I said to strip," he growled, his voice low.

"And I am. You didn't tell me how to strip though."

He glared at you. "You aren't in a position to tease."

"Oh, I think I am," you purred, hands skimming down to your hips. As mad as he was acting, you knew his gaze kept returning to your barely covered breasts. You deftly undid the laces holding your skirt up and heard him suck in a harsh breath as the material pooled around your feet. Your blouse was long enough to cover the top of your thighs, but your skin still burned as his gaze raked over you. "Better?"

"Much," he said huskily. "I'm almost inclined to let you keep the shirt."

Wasn't like it covered much. "And now?"

He rubbed his chin, studying you. "Come here."

There wasn't much distance between you, but you sauntered over to him. Placing your hands on the arms of the throne, you leaned into him and knew your shirt really wasn't covering your breasts. "Now what?" you murmured.

"Don't think you have any control over this situation."

Didn't you? Pulling back from him, you gripped your shirt and slipped it over your head.

"Mahal," he growled, his eyes roaming over your naked form.

Your lips quirked as he reached out to push your hair away from where it covered you. When his fingers grazed the underside of your breast, you stepped back. "You said strip, not anything about touching."

"You would defy me?"

"You aren't my king."

He growled and his hands whipped out to latch onto your hips. Before you could get away, he jerked you forward. Stumbling, you gasped as you fell into his lap and he groaned as one of your hands landed between you.

Your fingers curled around the hard length you could feel through his clothes. "Oh my," you whispered. "Does someone like what they see?"

He groaned again as you rubbed him.

And he thought you didn't have any control. Foolish king. Leaning forward, you left your hand where it was and shifted so you were straddling his lap. "Tell me, Thorin," you murmured, your lips brushing his ear. "Have _you_ enjoyed your throne?"

"What do you-" He broke off with a growl as you squeezed him.

"You know what I mean."

He shook his head once, making you smile.

"What a shame," you sighed, your lips wandering along his bearded jaw. "Do you want to?"

His hips bucked up when you pulled your hand away.

"That isn't an answer," you scolded gently.

"I'm a king," he growled, "and you think to tease me?"

You huffed out a breath. Back to this? "Yes, I do because, king or not, you want me and my teasing. If you didn't, you would have stopped me already."

Thorin made a low noise, but didn't deny it.

"So are we going to enjoy your throne?"

"Aye," he said lowly.

"Good." Your hands pressed to his chest, slowly trailing down. You could feel his hard muscles through the fabric and the thought of that raw strength moving over you made your skin tingle. "Oh, the things I want you to do to me."

He lifted a brow. "Oh?"

"I want you between my legs, licking and sucking me to orgasm," you breathed and heard him make a noise. "I want your fingers inside me, getting me ready for when you take me. I want you to pound deep and hard inside me and make me scream as I come."

"Mahal," he growled again.

"But right now I really want you to kiss me."

He didn't even hesitate. One hand shot up to grip the back of your head and pulled you forward. His lips were firm on yours, his kiss as hard as the rest of him. You didn't resist him when his tongue passed over your lips, but he surprised you. Nipping at your lower lip, he swept his tongue along the plump flesh. Each pass had you trembling and it wasn't long before you deepened the kiss.

His fingers flexed in your hair, pulling your closer so you were pressed flush to him. The rich fabric of his tunic rubbed against your nipples, making them tighten further. His hips were rolling up, pressing his erection against your sex. It was enough to drive you mad. But you weren't going to give up your control so easily.

Pulling back from him slightly, you kissed his jaw again and ignored his growl. A gasp left you when he tugged on your hair.

"I thought you wanted me to kiss you," he growled.

"Maybe I want you to kiss me somewhere else," you purred.

He shuddered under you. "Where?"

"Haven't decided yet," you teased, nipping his jaw.

"If you don't, I'll pick for you."

You smiled. "And where would you kiss me?"

His hands latched onto your hips and lifted you up on your knees. A moan left you as he rubbed his cheek against your breast, his beard rough against your sensitive skin. Your fingers curled into his tunic as he nipped at the soft underside of your breast and it was all you could do not to start panting in anticipation.

You trembled as he began kissing you, his lips hot on your skin. When they brushed against your nipple, a soft whimper left you as he didn't stop there. The upper half of your breast got the same attention, his mouth kissing every inch of skin he could find. "Thorin," you murmured.

"You said kiss," he rumbled, his lips moving to give the other breast the same treatment.

A growl left you at that. Apparently the king thought he was funny. "Maybe I want more than kissing."

"Like what?"

Licking and sucking came to mind.

His tongue flicked out to ring your nipple and it made your muscles tense. Dropping your chin, you found him looking up at you, his blue eyes wicked. As his tongue made another pass around you, your composure cracked and your hand lifted to grip his hair. You tried to keep him where he was, wanting him to take you into his mouth.

"Thorin!" you cried as he moved on.

The low chuckle that left him set you on fire. You cried out again when his lips closed around you, sucking you into the wet warmth. Nails scraping against his scalp, you quivered in his grip as he sucked on you. You jerked when his hand cupped your other breast, his fingers rolling and pinching your nipple.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you felt the ache between your thighs grow with every touch. You wanted his mouth and fingers there, wanted to feel that low chuckle rumble over your wet sex. But it felt so good having him where he was. You jumped when he nipped you suddenly, holding your nipple as his tongue flicked over you. Biting down your lip, you tried not scream at the pleasure you were feeling.

You were panting by the time he leaned back, your body trembling.

"Still only want kisses?" he rumbled.

Growling softly, you sank back down in his lap and kissed him. There was no teasing this time. It was all raw passion, teeth and tongues clashing as you kissed. His hands were back on your hips, his hold bruising and tight as he held you still. He was rocking under you, grinding his erection against you.

Your head fell back with a moan when you couldn't take it anymore. He muttered something before his mouth moved to your neck, biting and sucking on you. This had spiralled out of control faster than anticipated, but you weren't complaining.

You gasped when the world spun and you found yourself seated on the throne. "Thorin?"

"I'm not done kissing you yet," he said huskily.

A shiver wound through you as he moved down your chest, his lips soothing the burn his beard left in his wake. You made a soft noise as he swirled his tongue around your navel, wanting him lower.

He pushed your legs further apart and pulled you to the edge of the throne. You couldn't help squirming as his eyes moved over you. It didn't matter that you were in the shadow of the stone seat. You felt exposed now because you knew he could see you and you couldn't push him away when he was finally where you wanted.

The moonlight spilling into the hall let you see him and you watched as he licked his lips. You waited anxiously for him to move, to do something. "Are you done kissing?" you forced yourself to say.

"No," he growled, leaning forward.

Your gasp rang through the silence as he parted you with his thumbs before closing his lips around your clit. Lifting your hips, you whimpered wanting to get closer to him. You protested wordlessly as he pushed you back down. He was going to drive you insane!

His hands were back on your thighs, his palms rough against you. As his fingers flexed on you, you shivered and moaned softly. He was still at your clit, his wicked tongue dancing over you and making you see stars. Your muscles were coiling and tensing under your skin, the aching feeling from before throbbing in time with his tongue. You were close, so close. If he slipped a finger inside you, you were liable to orgasm from it.

A scream left you when he suddenly made a low noise, the vibration of it ricocheting through your body. You struggled in his grasp as he didn't stop, the hum sending waves of pleasure through you that made you tumble into release. You whimpered and pushed at his head when he wouldn't move away.

He growled at you, making you cry out.

Biting your lip, your head thumped back against the throne and you tried not to scream again. A gasping noise left you when he finally leaned back and you forced your eyes open. He was sitting back on his heels, his hands still on your thighs and his gaze on yours.

"Done already?" he asked, lifting a brow.

You glared at him, panting softly.

"Or your other lovers didn't know how to satisfy you."

Rolling your eyes, you tried to push yourself back up, but your arms were weak and shaking.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growled, his fingers skimming over you and making you shiver.

"And what do you have planned for me?" you whispered.

He stood up on a lower step and you watched as he tugged on the laces of his trousers. You couldn't help licking your lips as he freed his erection, eager for him to be inside of you. "I think you know."

Oh did you ever. Despite how sensitive you felt, you wanted sex. Reaching out, you tugged him closer and kissed him. His tongue slid into your mouth even as your hand moved down his body. He thrust against you when your fingers closed around his cock, a moan coming from deep within his chest.

Stroking him, you let Thorin control the kiss because you knew his attention wouldn't last. Not when you could already feel him shuddering against you. Rubbing your thumb against the head of his cock, you smiled as he groaned harshly, bucking in your hold. You shifted on the seat, wrapping your legs around his waist.

A harsh curse left him when you guided him to your entrance, his forehead resting on yours.

"Is this what you want?" you purred, sliding your hand down him again.

"Aye," he growled, thrusting into you.

A gasping moan left you as he filled you, your fingers back to clutching at his tunic. A low hiss left him as you tensed around him and you almost laughed. But then he moved his hips, sliding out of you slowly. "Oh," you moaned, lifting your hips to try to keep him inside.

You felt him shift as he thrust back in, bracing himself against the arms of the throne. It was the only real warning you got before he started moving on you, his thrusts getting longer and harder. Your head fell back as you clung to him, your body loving the feel of him. His hot breath was fanning your skin, his harsh pants for air arousing you further. You had pushed the king of Erebor to this, to fucking you roughly on his throne.

A faint smile curled your lips at the thought, but it fled you quickly when he lowered his head to your neck. You threaded your fingers through his hair as he nipped and kissed you, keeping him there.

Gasping for air, you moaned in pleasure as he didn't let up his pace. You'd had enough time to recover from your previous orgasm that all you felt was pleasure with each thrust. Your legs tightened around him, squeezing and pulling him closer. "Thorin," you moaned, trembling under him.

He muttered something against you before pulling back. A wordless protest left you, missing the heat rolling off his body already.

"No!" you whimpered when he actually pulled out of you.

"I'm not done with you," he rumbled, helping you off the throne.

Your legs were shaking as he turned you away from him. When his palm pushed between your shoulders, you bent over and braced your hands on the throne. Glancing back at him, you saw his gaze moving over you before his hands gripped your hips. A cry burst from your lips as he thrust back into you, driving deep.

Gripping the arms of the throne, you gasped for air as he started up his harsh pace again. Your body trembled as pleasure flooded you, his thrusts finding a spot that had stars bursting before your eyes. His cock was filling you completely, hard, thick, and unyielding in his course to make you come.

A shudder wracked you as his rough palms slid around your body, one moving up to cup your breast while the other slipped between your legs. Sucking in a harsh breath as his fingers toyed with you, you let it out in a loud moan, unable to resist him. He was pressed to your back now, his breaths hot on your neck and his hips pounding against you.

"Aye," he groaned when you tightened around him. "Come for me."

You whimpered softly, unable to do anything but what he wanted. Your cry echoed through the empty hall, drowning out Thorin's pants for air. Legs shaking as he kept thrusting, you knew he was the only thing keeping you up. Every thrust made you weaker, your body only feeling pleasure and not caring about anything else.

Shivers broke out all over you as a harsh growl left him, his hips slamming hard against the backs of your thighs one last time. You sighed softly when his arm wrapped around your waist to keep you to him, the other bracing you both on the throne. He was pressing light kisses to your shoulders, his beard tickling you slightly.

"Thorin-"

"My king!" a new voice shouted, shattering the silence. "We heard shouts! Are you well?"

You tensed and Thorin groaned softly as you tightened around him. "Be still and silent," he muttered in your ear. "If you can manage."

You glared at the throne, but did as he ordered. You didn't want to be caught completely naked with the king of Erebor buried between your thighs.

"My king?"

"All is well," Thorin called to the guard. "Continue your patrol."

You didn't think the guard wanted to move on, but thankfully he was a good dwarf solider and did as he was told.

"I'll remember that."

"What?" you muttered, wanting to get to your clothes.

His chuckle rumbled over you as he pressed his lips to your ear. "If I want you to obey, I just need to keep you naked."

* * *

A/N: So this is what I do when I work an eight hour shift. You'd think I'd be worried about being caught, but when an idea hits, you gotta write it. This didn't go exactly the way I had planned, but it still works and really, smut is smut. :) Hope you enjoyed and see you next time!


	6. Return of the Princes, Fili Kili

_Summary:_ The inn might be crowded, but you hadn't missed the return of a pair of Dwarven brothers. (Continuation, sorta, of chapter two, Learning Curve)

* * *

The brothers were back.

You tried not to let it get to you but it was hard. The last time you had seen them was fresh in your mind, even though it had been a month. How could it not be when you still dreamt of it? Despite that, you had tried to keep some semblance of control so as not to make a fool of yourself. The problem was that they had shown up around supper time and hadn't moved from their table even as the room had filled.

Thankfully the other patrons had kept you busy and thoughts of the brothers were pushed back to let you focus. But when you took a second to catch your breath, your skin tingled and your breathing hitched. You were sure they were watching you, but you hadn't caught them yet. Every time you did glance over, they were deep in conversation with one another.

The hours flew by as customers kept coming in and you were constantly busy. There was no time to do anything except serve ale. It also meant you weren't paying attention to where you were going. "Refills, lads?"

"Evening, lass."

Your gaze jerked up and you saw you were at their table. "O-Oh! Evening!" you squeaked, telling yourself not to blush. Or think about them naked.

Smiles curled both of their mouths as you felt heat rising in your cheeks anyways.. "Busy enough tonight," Fíli remarked.

"More than usual," you agreed. "I should get back to working."

"Aye, don't let us keep you," he murmured.

"Did you want refills?" you asked before you left.

"Yes," Kíli said, "and we wanted to talk with you when it slows down."

You blinked and nodded, thinking that was strange. Hurrying to get their ale, you tried not to dwell on the serious tone in Kíli's voice. But it stuck with you as you worked. Of the pair, he was never the serious one. Was something wrong? No, it couldn't be. You hadn't seen them in a month. Not since…. Were they here because of that? You had thought they'd enjoyed it, each of them taking turns with you through the night. You'd certainly enjoyed every minute of it. Had you been mistaken about them?

Your thoughts were whirling out of control and it was hard to focus. All concentration flew out the window when you slammed your hand with the mallet used to open the kegs of ale.

The curse that flew out of your mouth was short and harsh and rang through the room. Dropping the mallet, you shook your hand out and were alarmed when you saw your fingers already turning purple.

"Go out back and put some ice on it," the innkeep said, glancing at your hand. "You ain't going to be able to lift trays with that. You're done for tonight."

You nodded and slipped into the kitchen. You ignored the dirty look the cook gave you as you scooped up a bowl and filled it with chopped ice. Putting your hand in it, you went out the back door and sighed deeply. This was not what you had expected when the brothers had walked into the inn.

Leaving the light of the windows, you sank down on the stone bench along the back wall. You kept the bowl in your lap and muttered, "What kind of child are you? Getting so distracted that you hurt yourself?"

"Aw, it wasn't our fault you hurt yourself, was it, lass?"

You started at the voice, nearly spilling your ice. "Fíli?" you called, sure it was his voice but you couldn't see him.

A warm chuckle came from the darkness and a shadow separated from the rest. "Aye, lass. You didn't answer my question though," he said as he came closer.

Blushing, you shook your head. "No, it was my fault."

"Mm." He didn't sound convinced as he sat beside you. "It was Kíli, wasn't it?"

"It wasn't either of you." That was a partial lie, but you weren't going to admit that. And it really wasn't Kíli's fault either. It was yours for thinking too much on what he'd said.

Fíli made a low noise. "I'm not going to call you a liar, but I don't believe you."

"Why not?"

"Because I saw your face when Kíli said we wanted to talk to you."

You cursed silently. "Fíli, I-"

"It's alright, lass."

That depended on what he was talking about. A soft noise left you when he clasped your chin and turned you to him. It turned into a sigh when he kissed you, the tension leaving you as his beard rasped against your skin. Your hands lifted to grip his shirt and you hissed softly as pain throbbed in the one.

"Easy, lass," Fíli chuckled. "Don't hurt yourself more."

But you wanted to touch him and one hand wasn't enough.

"We still need to talk, remember?"

Yes, you did, but you weren't as worried about it now that he had kissed you. Curiosity was eating at you, however, and you wanted to know what it was about.

Fíli chuckled again and his thumb rubbed against your lower lip. "Look at you, so curious and so tempting," he rumbled, his voice husky.

Your breath caught as he leaned in again.

"Have you thought about that night?" Fíli murmured, his lips brushing against yours. "Have you thought about what we did?"

"Yes," you whispered, your voice shaking.

"Good because I couldn't get you out of my head," he growled before kissing you again.

You gasped, your good hand curling into his shirt. This wasn't gentle like the first. This was the kiss of a male starving for it. It was all raw passion and lust and you never wanted it to end.

"Fíli!"

He growled at the snap of his name and pulled away from you. "You can't complain, Kíli. You drew the short straw."

You blinked as Kíli came toward you as well. What were they talking about?

"Is she mad?"

"No. If anything, I think she missed us."

"Did you?"

"Yes," you admitted quietly, your body humming at the thought of a repeat of last time.

You thought you saw Kíli relax slightly before he dropped to his knees before you. "I'm sorry about your hand," he said quietly.

"It wasn't your fault, Kíli."

"Yes, it was. I could have phrased it better."

You watched as he took your injured hand in his, cradling it carefully as he set aside the bowl. A soft noise left you when he kissed your fingers. "Kíli…."

"We couldn't stop thinking about you," Fíli rumbled, his mouth next to your ear. "We wanted to come back sooner, but we couldn't."

"You want to…again?" you whispered, your voice breathy as Kíli sucked lightly on one of your fingers.

"Yes," they broth groaned, shifting closer to you.

"Oh," you breathed, trembling slightly.

"Is that a yes, lass?" Fíli murmured, his teeth nipping at you.

"Say it's a yes," Kíli purred, his tongue trailing along one finger.

"Yes," you sighed.

They both growled before Fíli claimed your moth again and Kíli gave your blouse a tug.

You gasped as his lips closed around your nipple, his stubble rough on your skin. Your hand came up to loosely grasp his head, wanting to clutch at him but unable to. Your head was spinning as neither of them pulled away from you. Fíli was kissing you deeply, his hand cupping the breast his brother wasn't at. Kíli was sucking and licking at you, his body hot between your legs as he rucked up your skirt.

Shivering as his palms ran over your thighs, you whimpered softly as his fingers skimmed over your underclothes.

"Mahal, she's already wet," Kíli growled against you.

Fíli chuckled. "Of course she is. She wants this as much as we do."

You didn't deny it because you all knew it was true. You gave Kíli's hair a small tug when he didn't return to your breast.

"And impatient," Kíli murmured, his tongue flicking out to ring your nipple.

"Your fault," you muttered, willing to lay this blame at their feet.

A low noise left Fíli as he kept toying with your breast. "Now it's our fault?"

Rolling your eyes, you gave him a tug and kissed him again. It was their fault you were aroused and they couldn't deny it. Trembles coursed through you when Kíli gave your undergarment a tug to the side and his fingers slid over you. Squirming on the bench, you spread your legs a little more, wanting him closer.

A gasp left you when one thick finger slid inside you suddenly. You tightened around him as he curled it, rubbing firmly at that spot just inside you. You almost pushed him away as he didn't let up, your legs squeezing against his sides now. Panting for air, your fingers tightened on Fíli's shirt and a soft mewl left you as you broke the kiss.

"Kíli, ease up," Fíli growled. "We want her to last."

The other dwarf growled as well but his finger slowed inside you.

"No," you whimpered, wanting more of the pleasure he was giving you.

Fíli shushed you, giving you a quick kiss. "Don't be stubborn, lass," he murmured. "We're far from done with you."

A small sigh left you, but you weren't sure if it was because of his words or Kíli slowly thrusting his finger into you. Your eyes closed as Fíli's mouth moved down your neck, your head tipping back to allow him easier access. A moan slipped out as he sucked on the crook of your neck, his fingers pinching your nipple. When he paused, you almost squirmed impatiently, wanting his mouth back on you. But he was talking to Kíli in Khuzdul, his lips brushing against your skin.

Protesting softly when they shifted you suddenly, you quickly found yourself stretched out along the bench. You wanted to complain but Fíli tugged you back to lean against him, his hands sliding around to cup your breasts. Shivering, you watched as Kíli moved back between your legs, his head disappearing under your skirt. "Kíli!" you gasped when his tongue ran over you.

"Shh," Fíli purred in your ear. "We don't want anyone catching us do we?"

"You want to…h-here?" you stammered. You had thought you'd play out here and then go to their room!

"We can't wait. Can you?"

You shook your head, moaning, It had only been a month but Kíli had picked up a few skills since you'd seen him last. His finger was inside you again, thrusting leisurely while his tongue lapped at your clit. You wanted to close your legs on him, keeping him tight to you, but he had them spread, his free hand clamped firmly on your thigh.

"Give me your mouth, beautiful," Fíli growled in your ear.

You whimpered and tipped your head back. His mouth crashed down on yours, his tongue slipping between your parted lips immediately. You bucked in their hold when Kíli sucked on your clit and Fíli rolled your nipples between your fingers. Maybe it was a good thing you were staying out here. There was no way you'd be able to walk up the stairs after this foreplay.

Your good hand came up to tangle in Fíli's hair, kneading at his scalp as he kept kissing you. Pleasure was swamping you, making it hard to think. But all you really cared about right now was making sure the pleasure didn't end.

Moaning as Kíli fit a second finger inside you, you lifted your hips, encouraging him to go deeper. He did just that, his thick digits plunging into you. You broke the kiss, arcing against Fíli and biting your lip.

He made a low noise and started kissing your neck again. The metal beads at the end of his moustache were cool on your heated skin, but his lips were hot. His hands were still on your breasts, kneading and teasing the sensitive flesh.

Biting harder on your lip, you tried to muffle your cries as Kíli pushed you closer to orgasm. Your injured hand moved to push at his head, but he didn't budge. If anything, he moved closer, sucking harder and pumping his fingers faster. "Oh," you moaned, your hips lifting to meet him.

Kíli growled against you and it set you off.

Inhaling sharply as pleasure burst through you, your cry was muffled by Fíli's hand covering your mouth. Whimpers fell from your lips as Kíli kept thrusting his fingers, your hips jerking with each one. You were panting for air when he pushed your skirts up your legs and Fíli pulled his hand away from you. You were limply lying against him, every muscle quivering in pleasure.

"Look at you," Kíli rumbled, his voice husky.

You stared down at him. He looked far too comfortable between your legs, but you didn't want him to move away just yet.

"But we're still not done with you."

A thrill ran through you at those words, but you weren't sure you'd be able to move. You sighed when Kíli's hands ran over your thighs, his palms rough on your skin.

"Come on, lass," Fíli murmured. "Let's get you turned around."

You frowned at that but you were too pliant to resist them. You quickly found yourself on your hands and knees on the wide bench and you shivered as you felt Kíli behind you again. When his hands gripped your hips, your breath caught and your body tightened in anticipation.

Their chuckles rumbled over you. "So impatient," Kíli muttered.

"Perhaps we'll have to teach you patience tonight," Fíli teased, crouching in front of you.

"You two are not ones to talk," you pointed out.

They chuckled again, but Kíli's changed to a groan as he suddenly pressed to you. "Mahal," he growled, his hands tightening on you.

Shifting against him, you smiled when he hissed and held you still. A gasping moan slipped from you as he thrust into you, burying his thick length within you. Your eyes squeezed shut, letting your head fall forward as your body stretched to accommodate him.

"Give her a second," Fíli said softly.

Kíli groaned, his hands flexing on you. "Easy for you to say," he panted. "She's not squeezing you."

A shiver coursed through you, making him groan again and Fíli chuckle. But you heard a strained edge to it. Lifting your head, you met his gaze and saw the raw lust burning there. You licked your lips and saw his eyes follow the motion.

The low noise that left him was primal and he moved forward to kiss you. You let him for a bit before pulling back.

"Lass?" he ground out.

"Not what I want to kiss, Fíli," you purred.

A rough curse left him as he surged to his feet.

You watched as he tugged at his belt and the ties of his trousers, your lips curling upward. Feeling Kíli's fingers flex on you again, you shifted against him and grinned at his gasp. He didn't need any more prompting and a moan left you as he began thrusting into you.

Your gaze flicked up to Fíli's face as he got his cock free and you couldn't help licking your lips again. Bracing your weight on your good hand, you loosely gripped him with the other and tugged him closer.

He groaned in response before shuddering as your tongue flicked out to ring the head of his cock. Fíli swore deeply when you closed your lips around him, moving slightly as Kíli's thrusts rocked you forward. One of his hands tangled in your hair, but he didn't force you further down him. Instead, he let you move at your own pace.

You moaned around him as Kíli thrust harder into you, making him shudder. You tried to focus, sliding a little further down and sucking on Fíli's cock. His fingers twitched in your hair, his nails scraping lightly against your scalp. Your hand was still loosely wrapped around him and you were frustrated that your fingers hurt too much to stroke him the way you wanted. Even still, you slid them along his length that wasn't in your mouth. When your fingers slid up to where your lips were, you gave them a slight twist as they went back down.

Fíli barked out a curse and thrust into your mouth, his hips moving involuntarily. You heard him inhale to apologize, but you didn't give him the chance, pulling back slightly and sucking on him again.

Your tongue trailed along the underside of him as you slid along him, but your actions were not as smooth as you wanted. There was no helping it as Kíli kept thrusting into you. Every time his hips met the backs of your thighs, you were pushed forward, taking Fíli's cock deeper into your mouth. A low whimper left you when one of his hands slid around to press to your clit and you shuddered at the firm touch.

Pulling back from Fíli, you gasped for air as Kíli didn't let up. Your forehead thumped against Fíli's hip as you slumped forward, your hand still sliding along his cock, but you couldn't focus on it. All you could think about was Kíli pounding into you, driving you toward another release. Turning your head slightly, your tongue flicked out to trail along the base of Fíli's cock and you felt him shudder this time.

"Kíli," he hissed sharply, surprising you.

A low, harsh growl left Kíli and you could just imagine him shaking his head as his hand tightened on your hip.

"Short. Straw," Fíli ground out.

What were they talking about? A cry left you when Kíli suddenly pulled out of you, the action leaving you aching. "No!"

Fíli broke your grip on him and lifted your head so you were looking at him. "Shh," he told you, kissing you quickly.

You wanted to whimper as he let you go. Your body was trembling too much for you to hope to support yourself for long. You heard them moving and wondered what they were doing. Your head lifted again when warm fingers gripped your chin. You met Kíli's hot gaze and your insides tightened again. "Kíli?" you murmured hopefully.

He tipped you up a little further before kissing you deeply.

Your fingers curled against the bench as his tongue slid along yours, pleasure sparking back through you. You gasped into the kiss suddenly when you felt Fíli's hands on your hips. Trying to break the kiss to look over your shoulder, Kíli wouldn't let you move, his fingers tightening on your chin and keeping you where he wanted you. A sharp noise left you as Fíli slid home and you trembled as he filled you.

"Not done," Kíli whispered against your lips.

Whimpering softly as Fíli began thrusting, your head tipped back, arching your spine. You heard Fíli groan as you no doubt tightened around him, but it was lost on you as Kíli cupped your breasts. His fingers pinched and rolled your nipples, each a little flash of pleasure that had you biting your lip to keep from screaming. His stubble rubbed harshly against your neck as he pressed nipping kisses to your skin, making his way along your bare shoulder.

Panting for air as pleasure consumed you, your head fell forward to rest on Kíli's shoulder. Did they honestly expect you to last with this? You had been ready to come before Kíli had pulled out and now you felt fit to explode. But…. "Kíli," you whispered.

He made a low, questioning noise, his lips moving up your neck now.

"Give me…." You moaned deeply as Fíli changed his rhythm, thrusting shallowly and rubbing firmly against that sweet spot inside you.

"What do you want?" Kíli rumbled, his voice low and husky in your ear.

Reaching blindly in the dark, you hand trailed down his chest before encountering skin. He sucked in a sharp breath, the sound loud in your ear as your fingers closed around his erection.

"You're sure?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"Yes," you moaned, your muscles tightening as Fíli wouldn't stop hitting that spot.

Kíli made a desperate noise and rose to his feet in front of you.

You took a breath to try to steady yourself, but it was no use. Tugging him forward, you pressed your tongue to the base of him and licked all the way up to his head. You felt the material of your shirt tighten and assumed Kíli had grabbed onto it instead of your hair. Ringing the head of his cock, you licked away the precum on the head and smiled as he made a ragged noise.

Wrapping your lips around him, you sucked on him, flicking your tongue over him. You could hear panting mutters falling from him, his hands tugging on your shirt. Your eyes flicked up and you saw his head was thrown back, his jaw tense as he clenched his teeth. Humming softly on him, you watched as he jerked and gasped in air. It made you smile but you heard a dark chuckle from behind you.

"I wouldn't tease him, lass," Fíli purred. "It might backfire on you."

You rolled your eyes and Fíli must have known because his thrusts slowed. Your growl made Kíli moan and his chin dropped so he was looking at you. The light wasn't that great but you could tell his cheeks were flushed and his lips were parted as he panted for air.

"He didn't deny you."

A shiver wound through you at the reminder of Kíli between your legs.

"Mahal, don't," he panted, his hands jerking at your blouse as you took more of him into your mouth.

He was close. Realising Fíli was still thrusting slowly into you, you shifted your focus to Kíli. He had given you an orgasm so the least you could do was return the favour. Wrapping your fingers around his base, you pumped him as tightly as they would allow, countering the action as your mouth slid along him. You could feel him trembling, curses and pleas falling from him as you didn't slow.

"I…Mahal, I'm…," he groaned brokenly.

Your grip tightened on him when he tried to pull away and you growled at him. Just like it had done to you, the noise sent him over. He muffled the shout that left him, biting down on his lip as he came. Swallowing repeatedly, you nearly hummed in satisfaction as you felt his hands shaking on your back. Giving him a parting lick when he was spent, you pulled away from him and smiled up at him.

He fell to his knees in front of you when you licked your lips and whispered, "Wicked temptress."

Your lips curved up further before you gasped as Fíli gave a short, hard thrust. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw him smirking at you.

"My turn," he purred, already thrusting into you.

Inhaling shakily, your eyes closed as he didn't spare anything. His hands were gripping you tightly, pulling you back to meet each one of his thrusts. Your teeth sank into you lip, pleasure crashing through you again. You shuddered harshly when Kíli's hands cupped your breasts again, the touch almost too much. Your head landed on his shoulder again as soft mewls left you, your body nearly done.

When Fíli's hand slid around to press firmly to your clit, you bit down on Kíli's shirt to muffle your scream. Stars burst behind your lids and through your body as your orgasm claimed you. One of Kíli's hands left you to press you further into his shoulder, letting you use him as a buffer while Fíli kept sliding inside you. You whimpered against him as Fíli kept playing with you, his fingers rubbing at your clit to prolong your release, but his thrusts were getting erratic.

You rocked into Kíli when Fíli thrust hard into you, a low groan leaving him as his hand tightened on your hip to keep you still. You bit down harder as his fingers still lazily moved over you, wanting to jerk in response but unable to move. A deep sigh came from behind you and you felt Fíli bend over you before shivering as his mustache trailed over your shoulders. You slumped against Kíli as all of your energy left you, wanting nothing more than to simply bask in the pleasure they had given you.

Fíli chuckled deeply, kissing you gently. "We didn't tire you out already, did we, lass?"

You huffed and shifted so your cheek was resting on Kíli's shoulder. "You telling me you'll be able to walk up the stairs?" you muttered.

They both laughed softly. "Maybe after a little break," Kíli murmured in your ear. "Not so sure I can feel my legs right now."

Your lips curved upward. Well, so long as you weren't the only one, you weren't going to complain about it.

* * *

A/N: I am SO sorry it took so long to get this up! I hit a wall, repeatedly, and couldn't write anything! It doesn't help that I'm in my second round of midterms and they're sucking the life out of me. But! Here's something fun for all of you who've waited patiently! I...have not written a threesome in a very long time so I hope you enjoyed it! It was a sort of prompt from the reviews and it took a while to figure out a situation to put the boys in, but there we go! Thank you for reading and hopefully the next update won't take so long to crank out!


	7. Massage, Bofur

_Summary:_ It wasn't your job to help like this, but you never could stand to see someone hurting.

* * *

Pushing your sleeves up, you tried not to wrinkle your nose at the smell surrounding you. Normally you didn't mind the tenants in your home, but you were getting tired of constantly doing their laundry. You know they were miners but you were positive they went out of their way to get intentionally dirty. It had been part of the original arrangement, however, so you kept your mouth shut.

You scrubbed a shirt over your washboard, humming softly to distract yourself. The room was filling with the smell of soap so it quickly covered the pungent odor of the clothes. But your fingers were beginning to ache as you kept washing. There wasn't too much left to do, but you wanted it done. You hated leaving a job half done so no matter how much you were aching, you'd finish it.

As you were wringing out the last shirt, you heard thumps from above you. Your tenants had returned. Hanging the shirt to dry, you wiped the sweat from your brow and sat for a moment, thinking about the three staying with you.

They were all related, a pair of brothers and their cousin they had said when they first arrived. You had been startled because the one had an axe embedded in his forehead, but other than speaking a different language, he didn't seem affected by it. After the first day they had been here, you had decided to ignore the fact that it was there. One of the brothers was extremely quiet and barely spoke to anyone besides his brother. But he was amazing in the kitchen and had taught you a few tricks to improve your dishes. It was the older brother you saw the most of though.

Bofur was friendly enough, always there with a smile and a story that usually left you in tears from laughing so hard. He would tease his brother unmercifully, but he was the only one allowed to do so. It had startled you the first time you had seen the shift in him when another had tried to tease Bombur. As quick as lightning he had gone from jovial to ruthless and no one had had a chance to even realise what was going on before the matter had been dealt with. It had also made you realise what lay just under the skin of the usually easy going dwarf and you hadn't forgotten.

Pushing on your lower back as you left the room, you sighed deeply. It would be a little bit before they would want dinner so you could soak the aches away for a while. Even though you shouldn't have wanted to see a tub of water again, you couldn't help your quick pace up the stairs. A little bit of rest sounded-

A harsh voice calling out made you pause and look at the speaker. "Bifur?"

He came up to you and clamped his hand on your arm. He said something else as he began tugging you down the hallway, gesturing about. You had no choice but to follow with no clue what was going on.

When you stopped in front of Bofur's door, you frowned. "Bofur?"

Bifur gestured before rapping on the door and opening it. Before you could react, he pushed you inside and closed the door after you.

Looking around, you couldn't see Bofur. You tried the door handle, but it didn't move. Was Bifur on the other side, holding it closed so you couldn't leave? "Bofur?" you called hesitantly.

There was movement in the small bathroom that attached to this one and the next before the dwarf you had called came into view. Your eyes widened when you saw that he was naked from the waist up, his hair loose from the braids he usually wore. "Lass," he said in greeting, seemingly as confused as to your presence as you were.

"I don't know," you said, hugging yourself. "Bifur caught me in the hall and brought me here."

Understanding flooded his face before he shook his head. "Bifur," he sighed, giving you an apologetic look. "My cousin sometimes has an odd way of showing it, but he does care. He's always looking out for those around him."

"Did something happen?" you asked, looking him over. He seemed no worse for wear, but that might not be the case.

He smiled. "Nothing you need to worry about."

Apparently that wasn't what Bifur was thinking.

"I'm fine, lass," he assured you. "You don't have to-"

"Bifur's holding the door closed," you said dryly.

He glanced behind you before sighing.

"So obviously he thinks something's wrong," you continued, looking at him pointedly.

"You don't have to play healer, lass."

Well, that certainly brought interesting images to mind; especially since your gaze kept straying to his bared chest. He was built like most dwarves, all deliciously hard muscles that needed to be touched, and keeping your eyes from following the dark hair down his torso to the waistline of his trousers was proving difficult.

"Lass?"

You jerked, flushing slightly as his voice snapped you out of your day dreams. "Sorry, what?"

"You got a hazy look in your eyes and you swayed slightly."

Damn it. What did you say to that? "Been cleaning all day," you said, smiling weakly. "Fumes must be getting to me."

Bofur nodded slowly, not looking like he believed you. "Have a seat," he said, waving at a chair. "It might be awhile before Bifur will let go of the door. If he's got it in his head that he thinks I need your help, he'll probably stay until he's satisfied that you've done what he wants."

You started for the chair but froze when he turned away from you. "Bofur, what happened?" you gasped, staring in horror at the mottled bruises across his shoulders.

"It's nothing, lass," he insisted.

"That isn't nothing! Something fell on you!"

"It did, but I'm fine."

No, he wasn't. You could see he was holding himself stiffly so it was obviously painful to him. How could he say that something like this was nothing? "Lie down," you said firmly, pointing at the bed.

"What?"

"Lie down before you hurt yourself more," you said, brushing past him to the bathroom. Looking over the contents inside, you shook your head as you saw the salve near the sink. He was fine your arse. You knew it was used for numbing muscles and for him to use it meant he was in a lot of pain. "No wonder Bifur wanted me in here," you muttered as you went back into the room. "You're too stubborn for your own health."

He shifted his head from on the pillow to give you a look. "I could have managed just fine on my own."

"With the luck you seem to be having lately, you would have just hurt yourself more." Approaching the bed, you frowned slightly. How were you going to do this?

"You don't have to do this, lass," he said quietly.

"I know." You were honestly just their landlady. This was well outside what was expected of you, but you never could stand to see someone hurt. And to know that it was one of the nicest people you had ever met? No, you weren't going to let him suffer like this when you could do something about it. "I want to help you, Bofur."

His face softened as he nodded in defeat.

Crawling up on the bed, you knelt over his thighs and opened the jar. The sharp odor stung your eyes, but you ignored it and scooped out some of the salve. Spreading it on his shoulders, you gently massaged it into his muscles. You would have liked to work it in harder but the bruises were daunting and you couldn't hurt him further.

A deep sigh left him as soon as you began to work and he mumbled something into the pillows. You smiled slightly at that and didn't ask him to repeat it. You simply kept working, knowing that he was appreciating what you were doing.

When your own fingers began to grow numb from the salve, you wiped them clean on your skirt and wiggled them. They were just numb enough that the former pain from the laundry was gone. Studying the wide expanse in front of you, you wondered for a moment before you made a decision.

A low, pleased moan left Bofur as you began working on his lower back. "Lass, you're a gem," he murmured, completely relaxing under you.

You smiled and kept working. His back was a mess of knots, all tense muscles and bruises. "Bofur, what happened?" you asked softly.

He was quiet for a long time, soft grunts leaving him as you massaged. "Partial cave in," he said lowly.

Your hands froze. A cave in? Those were death sentences in the mines. If he had gotten away with only bruises then he was incredibly lucky. "Was anyone else hurt?"

He shook his head. "Just me."

Which meant he had probably gotten others out of the way before being injured himself. Pursing your lips, you turned your attention to his back. You knew you shouldn't be thinking about anything except helping him, yet you couldn't help but feel how solidly he was built. It was hard not to start stroking muscles you were supposed to be massaging. He was so pliable under you that you wanted to touch all of him.

When he inhaled swiftly, you froze. Had you done something to give yourself away? Or had you hurt him? "Bofur?" you asked softly.

"Lift up, lass," he said lowly.

Rising on your knees, you shivered as his trousers brushed against the inside of your thighs as he rolled over. A gasp left you when he tugged you back down, your hands landing on his stomach. "B-Bofur?"

His dark eyes ran over you even as his hands slid down your legs. "Have to find a way to thank you for this."

You shook your head, insides trembling at how husky his voice had grown. "It's no problem, Bofur," you assured him.

"Lass, if you think I'm going to let this go without repaying you, you're mistaken."

Was his accent thicker? It was normally so pleasing to the ear, but now it was bone meltingly good. "I-" Your breath caught when his hands found the bared skin of your legs.

"You what?" he prompted, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on your thighs.

You swallowed hard. Bofur had always been flirtatious with you, but you had assumed it was just his natural state. Apparently you had assumed wrong. When he cocked a brow, it decided you. You slowly trailed your hands up his chest, sliding over chiseled muscles you'd been aching to touch.

He chuckled as you licked you lips. "Seen you watching me," he said lowly.

Your mouth twitched slightly but you didn't answer him. You nearly purred as you swept your hands back down, lightly scraping your nails over him.

He groaned in response, his grip on your thighs tightening. "Been driving me mad with your stares," Bofur growled.

A soft laugh left you and your fingers skimmed over the skin just above his pants. "I'd apologize but I'm not sorry."

"Never said I wanted you to be sorry."

"And what do you want?"

He tugged you forward so you were straddling his lap and you bit your lip when you felt his erection pressing against you. "Should be obvious," he groaned, his hips lifting against you.

Yes, it was.

"Do you want it, lass?"

You glanced over your shoulder at the door. Was Bifur still holding the door closed? And did it matter? Your eyes slid shut when he rolled his hips again. "Yes, I want you," you whispered.

His lips curled upward and one hand closed in the front of you shirt. Tugging you down, he pressed his mouth to yours. Your lips parted and you slipped into his mouth before he could react. The growl that left him rumbled through his chest and made you shiver.

You gasped when his hand suddenly slid into your shirt, cupping your breast. His palm was rough on you, but all you could do was moan as he pinched your nipple and rolled it between his fingers. You rocked forward when his other hand slid between your legs, pleasure and surprise flowing through you at the touch.

Bofur groaned deeply. "You're already wet," he panted.

Nothing but a soft moan left you as he rubbed against you before tugging your smalls to the side. Your hips jerked as his fingers ran over you, the touch light and making you want more.

"I want to tease you," Bofur said lowly. "Like you've been teasing me for so long."

Your eyes opened to stare him, your hands fisting the blankets beside his head. Tease? You hadn't meant to tease him and you didn't think it fair of him to try to do it back to you.

"I want to," he repeated, his finger circling your clit slowly, "but I want you now."

Trembling as his finger slid lower, you cried out when he sunk it inside you, your body tightening around him.

"Mahal, you're tight," he growled, moving his finger slowly.

You pushed your hips against his hand, wanting more.

"Impatient," he chided.

"You said now," you moaned, shivers running through you as his thumb found your clit.

"And I'll not hurt you, lass." He paused for a moment, curling his finger and making you gasp. "Besides, this isn't bad, is it?"

You shook your head, biting your lip at the bursts of pleasure his touch was bringing. Pushing yourself up fully, you rocked against his hands. You couldn't help it, no matter what he said.

A low moan left you when he fit a second finger inside, your hips shifting as he stretched you. It didn't take long for you to get used to it, but all you could think was how good it would feel when it was his cock buried deep within you. A soft cry left you as he started thrusting them, your hips rolling to meet each one.

"Lass, you're beautiful," he breathed, his eyes moving over you. "I can't wait to see you come undone."

You were going to soon if he kept on the way he was. Your nails scraped against his stomach as your fingers kneaded at him, your body rocking above him. "Bofur," you moaned, your voice catching as he curled his fingers.

"Aye, lass," he said, his own voice husky. "I can't wait anymore either."

A whimper left you as his hand left you and his low chuckle made you shiver. He brushed against you a couple times as he worked on the lacing of his trousers, each brief touch sending shocks through you.

"Lift up," he said again, his hands on your hips to guide you.

You weakly complied, pushing on him to help as much as you could. Your body tensed up immediately when he pressed against you and you heard him groan deeply.

"Don't do that," he said through gritted teeth.

It wasn't like you'd done it on purpose!

He muttered something before one hand slipped around your hips, finding and stroking your clit.

You tensed further for a second, everything in you wanting more of his touch. But you quickly relaxed and soaked it in. It took you a second to realise that he was slowly pulling you down, sliding inside you. Your head fell back and you fought not to tense up again. You wanted this and doing that would completely ruin it. Teeth biting down on your lip, you moaned as he filled you.

His fingers were digging into your hips by the time he was fully inside you and he was trembling under you from the slow pace. You wanted to move right away, to feel that rush of pleasure you knew was going to come as soon as you did. But he wouldn't let you go yet.

"Bofur," you pleaded softly, squirming in his grasp.

"Mahal!" he gasped, hands clenching on your hips as he moved inside you.

Bracing your hands on his stomach, you shifted as much as he'd let you. "C'mon, Bofur," you murmured. "You wanted this. You said you weren't going to tease."

Brown eyes narrowed at you. "Don't sass me," he growled. "There's still plenty of time to tease."

"Next time," you breathed, rocking shallowly on him.

His eyes closed and a low noise left him. "Next time?" he repeated.

Oh, yes. There was going to be a next time. Your hands moved to grip his wrists and you squeezed slightly. You felt his hands loosen just enough that you could lift a little. Dropping back down on him, a shivering sigh left you at the pleasure even that small movement caused.

His groan made you smile and this time he lifted you. A hiss left him as he nearly slid fully out of you before jerking your hips down hard.

"Easy," you murmured. "You're hurt, remember?"

"I couldn't care less about my back. Ride me," he growled.

You shivered at the low command, your body immediately following. Rocking slightly on him, you smiled again as he made an impatient noise, obviously wanting more. Gripping his wrists, you used him as leverage and began a quick rhythm. It was hard to maintain it, though, as his hips kept lifting to meet you, driving him deeper and making your thoughts scatter.

Your head fell back as he kept thrusting into you, just riding out his harsh movements. Breaths coming in short pants, you shuddered as his hands left you, letting you have control again. It didn't last as he pulled at your clothing, ripping fabric that wouldn't cooperate with him and brushing against you in far too many appealing places.

Gasping as his hands greedily swept over you once you were bare, you tried to focus on taking him, but his wandering fingers were distracting. "Bofur," you whimpered as he cupped your breasts.

He swore shortly and you cried out in loss when his hands left you. Your breath froze when he pushed himself up, your hands quickly grasping his shoulders to balance yourself. "I got you, love," he murmured, one hand on your back.

You couldn't resist leaning in to kiss him, your hands moving to fist in his thick hair. He groaned against you, his mouth parting as his tongue slid past your lips. You didn't fight him as he slowly pushed you back onto the mattress. A purr left you as his solid weight pressed down on you, every inch of skin touching between you feeling like it was on fire.

When his hips began moving, your hands tightened on him as pleasure washed through you. You couldn't even find the will to chide him again when his thrusts became hard. It felt too good and you didn't want him to stop.

One rough palm slid down your body, leaving goose bumps in its wake, until it cupped your thigh. When he pushed it up so it was resting near his hip, you took the hint and forced the other trembling limb to follow suit. Locking your ankles around him, you moaned as it lifted you just enough to let him slide deeper inside you. Biting your lip, all you could do was feel as his cock stroked you, driving everything else out of your mind. The firm muscles and crisp hair of his chest were rubbing against your tightened nipples with every thrust and making them ache for a firmer touch. Your hands were shakily grasping at his back, nails digging into his shoulders as pleasure pumped through you with every shift of his hips. His breath was hot on your neck, his pants short and harsh as he took you.

A groan tore from him when you tightened around him, his hips jerking harshly in response. "You're going to kill me," he rasped.

You shook your head mutely, unable to form words. Why would you kill him? This would end if you did and you didn't want that.

"I want to feel you," he groaned against you. "I want to feel you come around me."

Gasping at the bold statement, you felt your muscles clench even more.

Bofur's chuckle was low and decadent. "Just like that," he breathed, pushing himself up on one arm.

Stars burst under your skin as he slipped a hand between your bodies to find your clit. Your eyes squeezed shut as he didn't let up, finding the perfect rhythm between his fingers and cock to have you nearly screaming. Your skin felt too tight, felt like your whole focus was narrowing to the feel of his body moving inside of yours, to his touch just above where he was taking you.

There was no warning as your orgasm claimed you, slamming into you and making you cry out harshly.

You clung to Bofur as you trembled in pleasure, unwilling to let him go as he sought his own release. A whimper left you as he kissed your neck, his breaths harsh as his hips moved relentlessly between your thighs. Chills broke out on your skin when he moaned deeply, his thrusts short and hard as he found his end.

A small sigh left you as he slowed to a smooth rocking and your legs slid limply from around him. His lips were still moving over your neck as you both tried to calm your racing hearts. A smile curled yours as he nibbled his way up to your ear. "Bofur," you sighed, feeling utterly content.

You felt him smile against you. "Aye, lass," he murmured. "We'll just catch our breath and then we'll be seeing about that next time."

Your body tensed at the very thought and his chuckle only made it worse.

* * *

A/N: Had a couple people request something with Bofur so I tried my hand at it. This...was harder than I expected it to be. (No pun intended...) I don't know why, but it just was. But I hope you enjoyed and since I know the rest of these one-shots are about the Line of Durin and Bofur might not be everyone's cup of tea I should have another one-shot up tomorrow. I'm nearly done writing it so the odds are in your favour that it'll be posted tomorrow at some point. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


	8. Treasure, Thorin

_Summary:_ Treasure isn't always gold and jewels. How far are you willing to go to fight for yours? (AU, set well after BoFA)

* * *

Walking the quiet halls of Erebor, you felt uneasy at where you were heading. It wasn't that you disliked the place; it was more why you had to go there. No one was wandering down here at this time of night and you knew that was exactly why it happened now.

Fíli and Kíli had both stopped you recently, together and separately. They were worried and had every right to be. They had seen the cracks and had thought they'd healed a long time ago. You had only heard stories about those days, but it had made you watchful. A relapse would not end well for anyone.

Pausing as you reached a shadowed entrance, you listened intently. The room was silent, but that didn't mean anything. He could be damn quiet when he wanted to and you had no desire to startle him. Walking quietly onto the stone balcony, you let your arms rest along a slab of rock and stared down at the piles of gold and jewels below.

You felt something tug deep in your gut as the torches made the treasure glitter and dance before your eyes. It was seductive and alluring, far more than it should have been for a pile of metal and stones. And if you were feeling it you could only manage what he was going through.

A movement caught your eye and you saw the object of your thoughts stomping through the vault. Even from a distance you could see the scowl on his face, a permanent fixture it seemed these days. He wasn't even looking at the gold, just pounding along the path between the large piles. He was wearing the light clothes he sometimes wore to bed, but had his heavy boots on which looked completely out of place with the linens.

Tipping your head to the side, you watched as he wandered angrily. How many times had he snuck out to come here in the middle of the night? What was he even doing it? Were his nephews' fears coming to fruition?

When he came back around, he paused and looked up sharply. His expression darkened when he saw you, his mouth pressing into a flat line. You immediately knew he was not impressed, but was it because you were here or that you had caught him here?

You returned his scowl with a mild look, unwilling to be cowed. If this was what you thought it was, you needed to stop it. Immediately. You held his gaze for a moment longer before pushing away from your spot. Walking to the stairs, you tried to figure out what to say to him. When it came to Erebor's gold, Thorin had an explosive temper. If handled poorly, you would make this worse.

"What are you doing here?" The demand came before you were even off the stairs.

"Looking for you." Silently, you told yourself to be calm. If you both lost your tempers, nothing would happen except bruised feelings.

"It's the middle of the night," he said shortly, glaring at you. "You should be asleep."

_So should you._ You lifted one shoulder in a shrug, murmuring, "I never sleep well without you there."

Something flared in his eyes but it was quickly gone. "Go back to bed," he ordered, turning away.

Your spine stiffened and you had to bite your tongue to keep from snapping at him. "To do what?" you asked mildly when you got your temper in check. "Lie awake and wonder what plagues my king?"

He looked back at you, fierce frown once again clouding his face. "You cannot help me with this," he said lowly.

Says him. There was no way you were going to lose him to a pile of coins.

"Go back to bed," he said again, his voice gentler this time. "Please."

That one word nearly sent you back to your room. He rarely said it, even to you. As a king, it wasn't a mandatory part of his vocabulary. And you knew he had said it because he didn't want you to see him down here. But despite that, you weren't going to leave him to face his dragons on his own.

You felt him stiffen when you brushed past him, going deeper into the vault.

"What are you doing?" he demanded.

Gone was the lover and the king returned, you mused. "I really haven't been here before," you said honestly. "I thought I'd look around."

"Why now?"

You refrained from rolling your eyes. He wouldn't have seen it, but he had an uncanny knack for reading your body language. "Why not now?" you countered. "I'm awake and not needed anywhere else."

He grumbled behind you and loudly followed as you wandered, his displeasure clear.

You barely looked at all of the treasure around you. The pull was still there, but it was dull compared to what you felt in his presence. Your steps slowed as you thought about that. Did he simply need something to pull on him greater than the gold?

Others had told you how the treasure had seized his mind, how it had nearly driven all of them to disaster. Now he was possibly on the brink again and was too stubborn to ask for help. Well, you weren't going to let that happen without a fight.

Turning to face him, you saw he was a few steps behind and watching you with narrowed eyes.

"You're planning something," he said lowly, his gaze moving over your face.

"Perhaps."

Somehow his eyes narrowed further. "Whatever it is, give it up."

"Never," you growled, startling him. "I will never stop fighting for what I want."

"Which is?"

"You." _You great idiot,_ you added sourly, irritated you had to actually say it.

He shook his head. "You have me," he said dismissively. "That isn't-"

"Thorin, shut up."

Black brows slammed down over his eyes. "What did you…," he trailed off angrily, unable to even finish the sentence.

"You heard me." You tossed your hair over your shoulder and pointed at him. "And you misunderstood me."

"How so?" he said tightly, his jaw clenched.

"I want you." You paused briefly. "Now."

Lust sprang to life amid the anger in his eyes. "You don't command me."

You nearly scoffed at that. He was King Under the Mountain, yes, but the dynamic between you changed when you were alone.

"And you had me a few hours ago."

"Your point?" you asked. "I want you again. Now."

He could pretend he was annoyed with your demands, but his arousal shone in his gaze and his sleep clothes did nothing to hide his growing erection.

You stepped back when he reached out for you, no doubt intending to carry you from the vault. But that wouldn't do. "No. Here."

Thorin frowned. "Here?" he echoed, looking around.

"Yes," you said simply.

"A bed would be more comfortable," he coaxed.

"I'm not looking for _comfort_ right now."

His eyes narrowed at your tart tone of voice. "You're looking for a sharp smack to the ass right now," he muttered.

The threat made you shiver. Smiling at him, you tugged on the tie of your robe and shrugged out of the thick mantle.

"In Durin's name," he growled, his eyes wide now. "You came here like _that_?!"

"I was covered," you said mildly. But the robe was all you had put on so you were as naked as he had left you earlier.

He took a step toward you, desire clouding his expression. "You're shameless."

Only where he was concerned. "Are you going to come over here or not?" you asked, rolling your shoulders.

His gaze dropped immediately to your breasts and your nipples tightened under his stare. "You don't command me," he repeated, but his voice was ragged.

You shrugged and sauntered forward. "We both know that isn't true," you purred, cupping his erection.

His thick frame shuddered as you rubbed him through his pants. Blue eyes were glittering brightly as he stared at you, his desire so plain to see.

Smiling at him, you sank to your knees before him and nearly laughed at the noise that left him. You tugged on the ties of his trousers and slowly pulled the material down.

He hissed as it drug over his cock, the feeling not one he wanted. "Don't," he warned as you let the material pool over his boots.

Your grin could only be described as cat-in-the-cream. "Don't what?" you breathed, raking your nails up his thighs.

Thorin glared at you, but didn't answer. You knew he had meant several things and he didn't want you doing any of them. Especially not leading him on a merry chase through the gold when his pants were around his ankles. There was only one thing he wanted from you right now and lucky for him you wanted to do it.

Licking your lips, you held his gaze as your breath caressed him. You saw his brows draw together while he shifted on his feet, anxious for your mouth to be on him. Letting him suffer for a moment longer, you smirked when his lips pulled back in a snarl. "Temper, temper," you chided, leaning forward.

"Do not-Mahal!" he barked out as your tongue flicked over the head of his cock.

You tried to stop smirking, but you couldn't as you licked along the length of him. Pressing your hands to his thighs, you kneaded at the thick muscles there, feeling them bunch and tense as you made your way back up him. You caught his eyes again as you took him into your mouth and saw his roll back as you slid down him.

A groan slid past his parted lips as you sucked on him when you could take no more. One hand fisted in your hair as you slowly pulled back, your cheeks still hollowed as you sucked on him. His fingers clenched against you when your tongue swirled around him, licking and teasing the sensitive crown.

His muscles were tensing under your palms as you bobbed on him again. You could feel all of his caged strength trying to keep him from thrusting into your mouth. You knew he wanted to and he knew you'd stop as soon as he did. The growling groans leaving him made you shiver. You wanted him to make them again when his face was buried between your thighs. Your body tightened at the mere thought of it and it was all you could do to focus on the task at hand.

Surprise filled you when Thorin caught your hand and tugged you onto your feet. "Thorin?" you murmured.

"Shut up," he growled at you, his mouth hungrily claiming yours.

Moaning, you wrapped your arm around his neck and your fingers clung to his hand. You pressed good and tight to him, loving the feel of his solid body against you. The material of his shirt was a fine weave, but it felt harsh because you wanted skin. Below the hem, his erection was pressing hotly to your stomach and making the ache between your thighs throb.

He broke the kiss with a growl, his hands releasing their hold on you for a moment so he could wrap his arms around you. Lifting you off your feet, he began carrying you away.

"Thorin, no," you hissed, nipped at his ear.

He jerked back to glare at you. "You really want me to take you here? Where anyone could find us?" he demanded.

"It's the middle of the night," you growled. "Only fools are awake at this hour."

His eyes narrowed at the insult and he quickly pressed you down onto a bed of gold and jewels. He ignored your grumble at the chill of the metal and moved down your body.

You stared down at his dark head as he trailed his lips over your stomach. His hair brushed against your skin, making you shiver and moan. "Yes," you hissed softly when his mouth moved between your legs.

Blue eyes flicked up to meet yours as his tongue parted your wet folds, ending with a teasing lick to your clit. His low chuckle when you spread your legs further had you biting your lip to keep from screaming.

You didn't look away from him as he began to lap and suck at you, even though you wanted to. Your lids were heavy and you wanted to close them to savour what he was doing. But you forced yourself to hold his gaze, entire body trembling at the raw passion burning in them.

Moans fell from your lips as rough palms slid up your body to cup your breasts. Thick fingers toyed with your nipples, rolling and pinching them almost painfully. Your breath caught as he sucked hard on you, your hands flying down to grip his hair when he started humming. "Thorin!"

He didn't let up, even when you pushed at him desperately. He kept you where he wanted you, not letting you get away as your pleasure began to peak.

Throwing your head back, you finally broke eye contact as your body trembled on the edge of release. You inhaled sharply, but your cry of pleasure turned to one of distress when he pulled away from you. It died on your lips as he surged up your body. He claimed your mouth roughly even as he thrust deep inside you.

Your fingers tightened on him, your nails scraping his scalp as he pounded into you. The slight burn of his entry had passed almost immediately and now your body was greedily clutching at him, not wanting him to leave you. Your feet pressed to the slippery coins, pushing you against him to meet his thrusts.

Shuddering as he growled into your mouth, you gasped when he fisted a hand in his tunic and ripped it over his head. It broke both the kiss and your hold on him. For a moment, you got to feel his skin rubbing against yours before he pulled away completely. You stared up at him, dazedly wondering what he was about.

You didn't have to wonder for long. Watching with wide eyes, you shivered as he hooked your legs over his arms, lifting and spreading you. You whimpered as he grasped your hips, picking up his hard pace again. Grabbing at the coins around you, you tried to hang onto some form of sanity but it wasn't working.

Biting down on your lip, you tried to contain the noises wanting to leave you. You had no desire to bring guards down on you with your screams. But Thorin's strokes were hard and fierce and making your body burn. Your thighs squeezed him as your release hovered just out of reach. As much as you wanted to orgasm, you didn't want this to be over yet.

It was hard, but you somehow managed to plant your feet on his chest and you shoved with all the strength you could muster. You tried not to cry out as you dislodged him and you actually felt his temper spark to life.

"What are you doing?" he snarled.

You lifted your head and trembled as you saw him. His eyes were bright with anger and desire, the blue nearly glowing in the torches. His skin was slick with sweat as he knelt just past your feet, his body shaking harshly. "Making you work for it," you whispered, knowing it would set him off.

His eyes narrowed on you and your breath caught. "Making me work for it," he growled.

Knowing he was on edge, you tried to push yourself away from him. It didn't work. Even if you could have found purchase on the slippery metal, he lunged forward and grasped your ankle. A startled cry left you when he flipped you over, pressing against you.

"You are mine," he snarled in your ear, his legs pushing yours apart. "And I will not be denied what is mine."

Your head smacked back into his shoulder when he sank into you again. "Thorin," you whimpered.

He grunted harshly, his hips already driving him deeper with each thrust. His weight kept you pinned to the treasure, unwilling to let you get away from him again.

Shudders ripped through you as he nipped at your neck and shoulders. His teeth closed on you hard enough to leave bruises, marking you to show that you were his. Normally you didn't let him do that but you were helpless to stop him. You had pushed him and this was his response.

Your fingers curled into the gold again as he cock rubbed against that spot inside you that had you seeing stars. Moaning as he angled his thrusts so he'd move over it harder, you nearly cursed him as he wedged a hand under you. He toyed with your clit as he took you, winding your pleasure so tightly you thought you'd crack.

Trembles wracked you from head to toe as your release crept closer. Your eyes squeezed shut as his beard rubbed over the sensitive skin he had been abusing and you gasped as his mouth pressed just under your ear.

"Do. Not."

Breath freezing in your lungs, you knew what he was telling you. You whimpered in protest, shaking your head.

"Don't," he warned again, still taking you mercilessly.

A soft wail left you as you tried to ignore what his body was doing to you and follow his command. It was almost painful because you were hovering on the edge of orgasm and he was driving you closer to it with every touch. But he didn't want you going yet.

Dropping your head, you panted for air, your body torn as you fought the desire to just let go. What more could he do to you if you did?

His low growl in your ear made you cry out, muscles clenching around him. "You never listen," he snarled.

"Thorin, don't," you nearly wailed as he slowed.

"You deserve it for thinking to make me 'work for it'."

You clenched your teeth, desperate for the hard pace you had just lost.

"Are you going to do it again?" he rumbled.

You shook your head frantically. "No!"

His chuckle made your blood burn. "Liar," he growled, "but it'll give me an excuse to punish you later."

Nearly sobbing in relief when he began thrusting again, you ignored his words. It was a never ending cycle between you, the teasing and punishment, and you both enjoyed it more than you should. Shuddering, you let go of the hold you'd had on yourself, letting yourself feel everything he was doing to you. It wasn't going to take much more to-

"Now," Thorin growled in your ear.

You were helpless to stop your response. Crying out as your desire snapped, you bucked under him, unable to go anywhere as he kept you caged. Pleasure sparked through your veins, an inferno stoked by his still thrusting hips. You tried to pull his hand away from you as the pleasure became too intense, but it was no use as he milked your climax for all it was worth.

"Thorin!" you yelled, desperate for him to orgasm so he'd relent.

His body shook above you, his thrusts suddenly short and pointed. A low noise rumbled up from deep in his chest, making your toes curl in response. He gradually slowed, his hot breaths falling on your neck as his own pleasure washed through him.

Slumping on the coins, you mumbled indistinctly as he pressed kisses to your neck. You weren't going to be able to move for quite a while yet, but this was not comfortable. Not that you'd tell him that. He'd gloat about it, but you'd remember for next time.

"You know better than to provoke me," he said huskily. "Why would you now?"

Because gold and jewels were not the only treasure the vault held and you refused to lose yours down here to the lumps of metal and shiny rocks. "Because," you said simply, as if that was an acceptable answer.

He paused before a low chuckle left him. "Let's get you back in bed, shall we?" he murmured, rubbing his cheek against your neck. "Before we both fall asleep and someone catches us down here."

You bit the inside of your cheek to keep from giggling at the thought, but inwardly you were pleased. If you caught him here again, at least you knew how to get him out without it dissolving into a fight that would bring the mountain down around the pair of you.

* * *

A/N: Angry sex + Thorin = far too easy to write. I started this last night and managed to crank it out a lot faster than I was expecting. I'd seen a confession about it over on tumblr, about Thorin taking someone in the treasure vault and my mind just went WE NEED TO DO THIS! I also had someone request it so it just made me want to write it more. Hope you enjoyed!


	9. Durin's Day, Fili

_Summary:_ A new year is upon Ered Luin and your prince warned you that you were his for the day (continuation of Fluff'n'Stuff's first chapter).

* * *

The sound of drums was echoing in your blood. Fires were blazing in pits and shadows were writhing on the stone walls as dwarves danced around the flames. Tables were piled high with food and ale was flowing freely everywhere you turned. All around you the dwarves of Ered Luin were celebrating Durin's Day.

Even though it happened every year, somehow it got better every time. Everything seemed just that much more elaborate than last time. But that also could have been the ale you'd already consumed.

Gasping when hands latched onto your hips, yours clenched in preparation of sending the dwarf on his way. You'd already had a few graspy buggers who didn't understand that you didn't want to do anything with them.

"Easy!" a voice you recognized laughed. "I just want a dance!"

You turned to see Kíli grinning at you. "You're going to get smacked if you keep doing that!"

"Will you at least kiss it better?" he teased.

"You're hopeless," you laughed.

He tugged you toward the fire pits, his grin still in place. "Dance with me."

There was enough ale in your system to agree even though you knew how much energy Kíli always had. It was rare for anyone to dance with him again because the first was usually exhausting, but one dance wouldn't hurt. Giggles bubbled out of you as he spun you in circles, hands sometimes on your waist and at other points holding your hand. Everyone was spinning around you, all thoughts of proper dancing long gone. The beginning of the day was for formality; the night was for revelry.

Laughing as Kíli wrapped his arms around your waist, it turned to a squeal as he lifted you and spun faster. "Kíli, you're going to fall!"

"I'm not that drunk!"

His bright eyes and flushed cheeks spoke otherwise and your expression must have revealed your thoughts.

He pushed his lower lip out. "I'd never drop you. You know that."

Yes, you did. When he was sober and steady on his feet.

"Fíli would skin me alive if I hurt you."

You patted his chest. "I know, Kíli. Let's keep dancing."

His grin came back and you laughed as he spun you again before your feet touched stone. You danced together, weaving in and out of the others and giggling when you bumped into some.

"Are you sure _you_ aren't too drunk?" he teased.

Sticking your tongue out at him, you hopped away when he tried to catch you. Your triumph was short lived as you backed right into someone. Before you could apologize, strong arms looped around your waist and tugged you into a warm body. "My turn," a low voice rumbled in your ear.

You melted at Fíli's husky voice. If he kept talking like that, you weren't going to want to dance. "Where have you been?" you breathed, shifting back against him.

"With Mother and Uncle," he murmured, rubbing his cheek against your neck. "I'm still supposed to be there, but I saw you with Kíli."

"You weren't jealous of your brother, were you?"

"Mm, no," he said, grinding his hips into you. "I told him to dance with you and gut anyone who tried to cut in."

"Fíli!" you laughed, one hand reached back to tangle in his hair. Even though you laughed, you weren't sure if he was actually joking or not.

"You're mine and I don't share well, lass."

You shivered at how low his voice was and closed your eyes. It narrowed your focus to only him, which was exactly what you wanted. You could feel his palms burning you through your dress, his fingers flexing against your hips. His body was pressed against the length of yours and you could easily feel the erection he was grinding into you. His breath was hot on your neck as he kissed you, his beard rasping delightfully against your skin.

"I've wanted you in my arms all day," he growled.

"Poor princeling."

He laughed darkly. "Do not tempt me, love," he murmured. "I'm still wound up from your teasing yesterday."

You bit your lip to keep from making it worse.

He stiffened behind you, as if he had known what you were thinking. "You just never learn," he said lowly.

Not giving you enough time to react, Fíli spun you around and tossed you over his shoulder. "Fíli!" you gasped.

One arm wrapped around your legs when you kicked out and a sharp smack to your ass had you freezing while everyone around you laughed. Your face went red as he carried you away from the festivities. "Beast," you muttered.

His arm tightened as he shook his head. "Lass, you aren't doing yourself any favours," he told you, kicking a door open.

"What are you even doing?" you mumbled, your ears ringing as blood rushed to your head.

The door slammed shut and the lock clicked in place. A gasp left you as the world spun and you found yourself on your feet before him. "I told you," he said quietly. "Today, you're mine."

"Fíli, you didn't have to do it like that…."

His hands ran along your sides, a small smile on his lips. "Why not?"

Because everyone knew exactly _why_ he had done it.

Fíli groaned and tugged you closer. "Most of those dwarves are either too drunk to remember or they will be soon enough. There's no point in worrying about it."

You made a face. He was right, but you didn't enjoy being carted around like a sack of flour.

"Don't be mad," he coaxed, leaning down to press soft kisses to your face. "You'll spoil the night."

Rolling your eyes, you looped your arms around his neck. "You didn't want to dance?"

"Not where everyone could see."

You laughed softly, murmuring, "Fíli."

He gave you a smile, one arm wrapping around your waist. You weren't overly surprised when he lifted you off your feet, bringing you a little closer to his mouth.

A small sigh left you as he kissed you again, this time with all the passion of a prince of Durin. You could taste all of the lust and desire boiling under his skin as he plundered your mouth. The hand on your hip was kneading the flesh there even as the other tangled in your hair.

Between his kiss and the ale you'd drank, your head began to spin. Your skin was tingling, every inch of you wanting his rough palms to touch it. You broke the kiss, panting softly as you quivered in his arms. "Fíli," you sighed, glancing over his shoulder at the bed.

He chuckled deeply. "Love, I haven't even done anything yet," he said quietly. "But you're ready for me, aren't you?"

"You aren't the only one who was looking forward to today," you breathed.

Fíli laughed again, the sound deep and erotic.

Excitement hummed through you as he carried you to the bed. When your feet touched the floor, your hands slid down his chest and started on the laces of his tunic. You felt your dress tug and loosen as he undid the ribbon of your corset. A deep sigh left you as the horrid thing fell to the floor and you barely resisted the urge to kick it aside.

"Look at you," he rumbled, pushing your dress down your body.

You made a disgruntled noise when he forced your hands away from him as the dress slid down your arms. It changed to a gasp when he caught the material, pulling it tight and pinning your arms to your sides. "Fíli?"

"You didn't think you were getting off that easy, did you?" he purred, his eyes dancing with a wicked light.

Rolling your eyes, you muttered, "What are you going to do? Tie me up?"

The grin that curled his lips made chills break out on your skin. "I think that's the best idea you've ever had."

"W-What?" you stammered, shocked at his seriousness.

He stripped the dress from you before you knew what was happening. "You can't even blame me," he said, scooping you up to stretch you out on the bed. "It was your idea."

"I didn't mean it!" you protested, shocked as he pinned your wrists with one of his hands.

"Should always say what you mean, love," he murmured, his free hand rummaging in the stand beside the bed. "It's the only way to avoid misunderstandings."

You stared at him as he produced a silken cord and wound it around your wrists. "You can't be serious!"

He chuckled and threaded your bindings through the headboard. "It was your idea."

"Why did you have the rope? You were planning this!"

He kissed you soundly. "Not planning," he said against you. "Hoping. There's a difference."

You blushed as he pulled back to look at you, feeling very exposed. It wasn't the first time he'd had you naked in his bed, but it was the first time you'd ever felt like this.

Fíli must have seen your nerves because his face softened. Cupping your cheeks, he quietly said, "You trust me, don't you, love?"

"Y-Yes."

"You know I'd never hurt you."

You nodded unable to look away from him.

His thumbs rubbed against your cheekbones. "Trust me to do this."

"A-Alright."

He kissed you quickly, his eyes dancing again and you wondered if you should have lied. "Good girl."

You bit down on your lip as he pulled away again, his gaze hot. You could feel yourself responding to him despite your nerves. Your nipples tightened as he looked at them and you shivered when he licked his lips.

Fíli groaned when you arched your back impatiently, wanting his mouth where his gaze was. "No," he said, but you weren't sure if it was aimed at you or himself.

Brows drawing together as he moved off the bed, you watched in the candlelight as he went to a small table with a covered dish on it. Your eyes widened when he brought it back to the bed and you know what was in there. "Did you steal all of the cream puffs?"

He gave you a cheeky grin. "Not all," he corrected. "I know you didn't have any and that seemed a shame to me."

You rolled your eyes, but you couldn't help licking your lips. They were your favourite and he was right. You hadn't had any.

Watching as he dipped the pastry in a thick cream, you almost purred as he let you bite it in half. Your lashes fluttered closed as you savoured the treat, but not before you saw him pop the other half in his mouth. The pastry melted on your tongue and you moaned softly. It changed to a squeal when something cold spread across your breasts. Hurrying to swallow, you looked down to see him spreading the cream over your chest. "What are you-"

"Shh," he said, giving you a look.

You clamped your lips together and tried to contain your shivers as he covered your breasts. The muscles in your stomach contracted as he spread a line of the sweet stuff down your body. "You're going to make a mess," you pointed out.

Fíli laughed softly. "Oh, no," he purred, setting the bowl aside. "I intend to devour it all."

He didn't say it but you knew you were included in that all. You watched with wide eyes as he shifted on the bed and settled between your legs. A soft moan left you as he leaned down, kissing your hip and slowly making his way inward. You shivered when his tongue flicked out, removing some of the cream. Was he really-You moaned again as he licked around your navel, thighs coming together to squeeze him.

It didn't help to hold him in place. He slowly made his way up your body, warm swipes of his tongue making your muscles clench. He licked along the shallow indents of your ribs, your breaths becoming choppy as he moved a little higher with each lick. You jerked under him when he nipped at the soft underside of your breast and tried not to laugh when he growled at you.

"It's your fault," you murmured, watching as he licked the cream from his moustache.

"Lass, don't push your luck."

"You bit me!"

"I did say devour," he growled, leaning down again.

You gasped as his lips closed around your nipple, sucking the cream from the hardened bud. You tried to arch up but he kept you pinned this time. Whimpering as his tongue swirled around the sensitive peak, you trembled under him as the warmth of his mouth gave you just as many chills as the cold cream.

You were panting for air when he let you slip from his mouth, tongue moving to lick away the rest of the dessert on your breast. "Fíli," you mumbled, your hips shifting against him.

He groaned and pushed down on you, grinding his erection against you. "Temptress," he breathed.

But you weren't doing anything! You protested when he pulled his hips away from you and one arm slid under your back to prop you up. It died on your lips when his returned to your still covered breast. You tugged lightly at your bonds, desperately wanting to touch him. His hair was trailing over your chest, the ends tickling and teasing you further. You could _feel_ the tension in him and you wanted to clutch at those firm muscles, to feel the strength in them as he kept his pleasure in check.

All thoughts fled when he shifted above you and his free hand cupped between your thighs. "Fíli!"

He chuckled against you, his fingers slowly stroking against you.

Your hips lifted, trying to get him to touch you more firmly. When he parted you, you moaned as his thumb found your clit. The rough pad created pure bliss as he rubbed the swollen bud, his touch firm. Before you could even absorb any of that pleasure, he slid two fingers inside of you.

"Mahal," he muttered against you as your muscles clenching around him. "You're ready for me."

You shuddered at the husky note of his voice. You couldn't deny his words; if anything it made you wetter. There was no helping it as his mouth returned to your breast and his fingers began pumping into you. Your eyes squeezed shut as pleasure flooded you, your body trembling at his touch. He knew exactly how to bring you to the edge of orgasm, pushing you quickly to release.

Your breath hitched as you tightened around him, but it left you in a scream of denial when he pulled away from you. "No!" you cried, staring at him in horror.

He was kneeling between your legs, a smug grin on his lips. "You didn't think I would let you off that easily, did you?" he murmured, licking his fingers.

A soft wail left you and you shook your head. "Please!"

Fíli moaned and fell forward. He caught himself on his hands before he landed on you, none of him touching you. "I can never resist you when you beg so prettily," he said softly, his lips brushing yours.

You lifted your head, kissing him desperately. You were so close! He just needed to touch you a little more and-you whimpered as it became obvious he wasn't going to. His kiss was slow and languid this time, bringing you back down from your peak. You sank into the mattress as the shivers gradually faded from your muscles. "Mean," you muttered.

"You love me," he murmured, trailing kisses along your jaw.

You were considering biting him. But a small sigh left you as he tugged at your earlobe before moving down your neck. His loose tunic was dragging over your body, making your skin even more sensitive with the brush of the material. He shushed you when you whimpered as he kissed between your breasts, his hair brushing against you.

Your stomach tightened as he moved over it, your arousal reigniting. Lifting your head slightly, you saw glittering blue eyes staring up at you as he settled between your legs. You caught your lower lip between your teeth as he stayed there, his breath fanning against you and making you squirm.

You nearly jumped when his hands slid up your thighs suddenly, pushing them further apart. Your breath shivered out of you as his thumbs brushed against you before parting your slick folds. You tried to stay still, but it was hard. Especially when his gaze flicked down.

"Fíli, please," you begged when he did nothing more.

The groan that was pulled out of him was low and ragged and he leaned forward. His mouth closed around your clit, sucking hard and making you see stars.

Throwing your head back, you felt pleasure bursting inside you with every flick of his tongue and tug of his mouth. Your earlier fervor returned with a vengeance, your whole body quivering in excitement. Your feet planted against the mattress and pushed against him. A part of you was scared he would deny you again and you were desperate for it now.

Your arms strained against the ties, wanting to hold him where he was. You wanted him to fill you again and make you shatter. It wouldn't take much. He just needed to do it.

"Please," you begged, your voice cracking. "Please!"

He groaned against you and the noise almost did it. But he pulled away from you before it could.

"No!" you screamed, unable to believe he would do this to you again.

"Shh!" he hissed. "You'll bring the nation down on us!"

You almost didn't care. Your body was aching for release and you felt insane at his denials.

"Mahal, you'll be the death of me," he moaned.

A gasp ripped from you as he covered you and you felt his erection between your thighs. You would have screamed again as he entered in one short thrust, but he kissed you deeply. Your legs wrapped around his as he began pumping his hips, trying to prevent him from leaving you. You could feel the material of his pants and realised he had merely shoved them down his thighs before taking you.

Letting your head fall back, you moaned as his lips found your neck, nipping and kissing there. The rasp of his beard made you shiver, your muscles tightening around him.

"Fuck, love," he groaned, his breathing harsh against you. "Don't-" He broke off as your legs squeezed him.

You bit your lip, knowing you were on the edge. If he stopped now, you would kill him. But he kept pounding into you, his thrusts hard as you clenched around him. You tugged at your hands, wishing you could get one free so you could slip it between your bodies. "Fíli," you whimpered.

He groaned, his weight shifting above you. One arm slid under your shoulders while the other moved down your stomach.

You saw stars as his fingers found your clit and he once again muffled your cry. You arched under him, pleasure ripping through you as he rubbed firmly at you. His thrusts were still hard and each one brought a new wave of pleasure with it.

You whimpered against him, thighs squeezing against him as he didn't stop. You knew he was close and prayed he wouldn't be stubborn about it. There was only so much you could take.

He broke the kiss to press his forehead against your shoulder, his body still working over yours. His pants for air were scalding on your neck as he kissed at your skin.

"Fíli," you panted, pleading with him.

A low groan left him, his thrusts losing their rhythm but he wasn't quite there yet.

_Stubborn dwarf! _Lifting your head, you bit his ear.

Fíli barked out a curse, jolting above you. You felt him tense and shudder, a moan leaving him as his hips thrust erratically for a moment and finally slowed against yours.

Your legs slid limply from him to land on the mattress, all of your muscles quivering. You couldn't suck in a full breath of air, gasping little pants the best you could do until the pleasure faded. It didn't help that he had slumped on top of you, his solid frame a welcome weight but not doing anything for your breathing.

"That was mean," he mumbled.

You laughed breathlessly. Of all the things he'd done to you, you hardly thought you biting him was an issue.

He sighed deeply, rolling off of you to prop himself on one elbow.

"Let me go?" you asked as his eyes trailed down your body.

"Mm, I had planned on it," he said, his fingers stroking alone the centre of your chest. "But then you bit me."

"Fíli, you can't keep me tied up all night!" you protested.

He gave you a wicked smirk before kissing you. "Watch me," he purred.

* * *

A/N: Over on Fluff 'n' stuff, vintagelove4577 mentioned that a continuation of the bakery scene with Fíli would be nice and I thought, what the hell. Why not? I also had another request for a reversal of the Birthday one-shot where Fíli was tied up so I worked them into the same one. Not going to lie, had issues with this one and had to write it in chunks. But it is done, not sure if I'm hundred percent with it, but oh well.

A small note, updates are going to get even more sporadic because I'm coming into finals and I actually need to focus this year. I'm still going to write, but I have no idea when that'll be. With that said, thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed!


	10. Battle, Thorin

_Summary:_ A close brush with death makes you wonder if you ever should have left your home in the first place and a certain dwarf is of the same opinion.

* * *

The attack had come out of nowhere. One minute, everything had been peaceful, the next orcs had been pouring out of the trees. The clang of steel rang in your ears, followed by harsh battle cries as your company rose to meet the attackers.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you blocked blows and delivered your own. You knew the enemy didn't care that you were female; they wanted everything dead. And since you quite enjoyed living, you fought back with all the skills you'd been taught and had hoped you'd never use. Your sword swung straight and true, severing heads and biting deep into chests.

Black blood splashed your arms and face as the fell creatures came at you, sticky and disgustingly warm. You fought down a gag, the vile stuff turning your stomach. A gasp left you when something snatched at your hair, tugging your head back harshly.

"Ooo, pretty," a bone chilling voice sneered. "Wonder how good you're going to taste. Maybe we'll find something else for you dead body besides dinner."

Your blood turned to ice at the implication and your hands shook, nearly dropping your sword. "Let go!"

"Maybe I'll cut off your head and drink all of your blood first."

You cursed yourself for your vivid imagination that was supplying you with visuals of what the orc was saying. The hold on your hair was tight and the orc was pulling back on it, arching your back painfully. You knew you should be fighting back but you had frozen and couldn't move.

"I'm gonna-" It broke off with a gurgle and you found yourself released.

Spinning around, you faltered when you saw the dwarf who had just saved you. Cold blue eyes stared at you and you knew he wasn't impressed. As usual. He hadn't wanted you to come and it shone in his gaze. Looking away, you saw the battle was over with minor injuries to the company.

You felt your gorge rise as you saw the black blood staining you, felt it dripping down your face and neck.

"There's a river nearby," Dwalin said quietly, making your eyes jerk to him. "Go wash up while we finish this."

Nodding, you hurried away with sword still in hand. You couldn't remember why you had insisted on going along. It was a foolish idea and you knew you'd never hear the end of it from him. It wasn't like he hadn't said it a hundred times already and you'd barely been on the road for a few days.

You sank to your knees beside the water, submerging your hands in the cool water. It was bracing but welcome. You rubbed your arms in it, cleaning them as well as you could before splashing your face. A part of you wanted to strip completely and leap in. You wanted to scour every inch of your skin until it was red and raw and devoid of all traces of orc. But you doubted you'd have the time to actually do that so you kept splashing your face, wishing you hadn't been so stubborn about this.

You stiffened when you heard steps behind you suddenly. Damn it, where was your sword? There was water in your eyes and your hair was hanging in your face so you couldn't see!

"You would be dead."

Your shoulders slumped at the voice. Of course it would be him. Here to drive the point home once again that you had been silly to follow them out. Even if you were an expert in the wares they were getting and knew how to drive a bargain to benefit the company. "I'm sorry?" you offered, not knowing what else to say.

"Don't be sorry; stop doing it."

Yes, because you were doing it on purpose. You saw his boots out of the corner of your eye, but didn't actually look at him. There was no need when you knew that there would be anger and disdain coating his face. You kept your fingers in the water, trying not to squirm when you felt his eyes on you. It was always like this when you did something he didn't approve of and was what the past few days had been full of.

The silence between you was strained and you wanted nothing more than to run back to the others. After a few more moments of awkwardness, you rose to your feet and made sure to scoop up your sword. "I'm going b-"

"No."

You froze at the low note in his voice, every muscle stiffening. You recognized that tone and knew it didn't bode well. "We agreed, Thorin," you said softly.

He looked over at you, blue eyes overly bright. "I changed my mind."

And there was nothing you could honestly do about it. Breath catching, you shifted to take a small step back. You needed to put a little bit of space between you even though he was a few feet away from you. It wasn't enough.

"Don't run," he warned sharply.

You hadn't planned on it. You knew what happened when you ran from him. Instead you watched him carefully. His posture was relaxed and casual, completely contradicting his tone and eyes. He was tugging lightly at his bracers, but his gaze was on you. The heat in it made your heart pound, barely having calmed after the rush of battle. But he hadn't calmed at all.

Knowing you had to be cautious so you didn't set him off, you stayed frozen. You had a very good idea where this was going to go, but you weren't sure if you were supposed to make the first move. He was mad at you after all.

"Come here."

You hated when he seemed to read your mind like that. Slowly walking toward him, you hissed softly when his hand fisted in your hair. Your eyes watered slightly as they met his, but you kept silent.

He studied you for a long moment, his face giving nothing away. You were startled when his mouth crashed down on yours, his tongue parting your lips. The kiss was rough, that of a warrior still riding the high of battle. He didn't let you move, his hand still gripping your head tightly, and you could barely return his kiss. It didn't seem to matter to him, a low hum of pleasure rumbling through his chest.

Gasping as his lips left yours, you moaned as he jerked your head to the side and left stinging kisses along your jaw. You shuddered as his teeth closed on your ear, tingles spreading through you as he held the sensitive flesh.

"You're still filthy," he growled lowly.

Before you could process that, his hands gripped your tunic. A short scream left you as he tossed you into the river, the water closing over your head. It really wasn't that deep, but you touched the bottom before quickly scrambling to regain your feet. Sputtering as water streamed down your face, you nearly screamed again when you found Thorin standing before you and jerked back.

His hand whipped out, fisting in the front of your tunic and keeping you balanced. His eyes moved down you and he muttered, "Better."

You nearly cursed him, but you were shivering from the cold water. When his arms wrapped around you, a small sigh left you as you felt the heat rolling off of him. You knew the tenderness wouldn't last so you soaked it in as quickly as you could.

Sure enough, you felt his hands tighten on you. He pushed you back until your eyes met. Only holding your gaze for a second, his grip moved to your shoulders and he forced you to your knees.

The water rushed around you, making you shiver as it lapped just under your breasts. You weren't sure this was a good idea with your shivering, but your hands found the laces of his trousers. Tugging on them, you loosened them just enough to slip your hands inside.

He bit out a curse as cold palms met hot flesh and glared at you.

"You threw me in the river," you muttered, curling your fingers around him. He was already hardening in your hand despite the freezing water and your cool touch.

He jerked your head back and growled, "Do not push me. Not now."

You pursed your lips but nodded as much as he'd allow. You slowly slid your hand along him, twisting it when you reached the head of his erection. He hissed as you did it again, working him to harden faster. His hips were rocking slightly, pushing him into your grip.

Using your free hand, you gave his pants a small push so you could pull him from them but not drop them down his legs. A shudder went through him, but whether from the cold or anticipation, you didn't know. His hand tightened on your hair and urged you forward. Resisting for a moment, you leaned closer as a low growl left him.

"Mahal," he groaned, his head falling back as you took him into your mouth.

You flicked your tongue over him, swirling it all around the head. Licking away the bit of precum from the tip, you smiled as he shuddered. Your hand was still pumping along his length and you slowly started to bob on him. Pressing your tongue to the underside of him, you trailed it up the thick vein there, tracing it slowly.

His fingers tightened on your hair as you slid down him and pushed you further when you stopped. A groan left him as he hit the back of your throat and your eyes flicked up to meet his. The usually pale blue irises were dark with passion as he held you there.

You made a low noise when he didn't let you move and it made his eyes roll back. His grip slackened and you pulled back, sucking in a quick breath. Your hand pumped him quickly, letting you catch your breath for a moment.

It wasn't long before he was thrusting into your hand, demanding more. You sucked on him again, moving along him to where you wanted to take him. His hips were still rocking against you, sliding him in and out of your mouth. Your hands moved to pressed against his thighs, letting him control this.

"Look at me," he said lowly, his voice hoarse.

Your gaze moved back up him. He was panting for air, his lips parted as his breath puffed out of him harshly. His colour was high and his eyes dark from passion. Your lips twitched around him, fighting a smile, but he saw it.

A gasp left you when he pulled you away and lifted your to your feet. "Thorin?" you murmured, voice thick.

He made a low noise and walked you backwards through the water.

You bumped into a large rock, pressing between it and the dwarf lord. You shivered, but not because of the cold anymore. He hadn't touched you in desire yet, but you were already quivering. He kept you pinned, breathing deeply and holding your gaze.

Licking your lips reflexively, you saw his eyes dip to follow the movement. A harsh growl left him and he kissed you again. Your fingers curled into his thick coat, tugging him closer. He pressed against the length of you and you could feel his erection prodding your stomach. It made your muscles clench at the thought of him taking you.

You rose on your toes when one hand cupped between your legs. He pushed up against you, pressing the seam of your pants against your clit and rubbing against the sensitive flesh. You rocked against him, loving the bursts of pleasure that it caused.

His hands moved to settle on your hips suddenly and he kneaded at you through your clothes. It was a hard grip, probably leaving bruises and you didn't care. You growled a protest when he lifted you, breaking the kiss and your hold on him. He settled you on top of the rock and gave you a look when you tried to squirm away.

You weren't too high up, but you knew you were at the perfect height for him to-You made a disgruntled noise when he pushed you back so you were stretched out. You shifted as he tugged your pants down your legs, lifting your hips to help him.

He pulled them down to your boots and growled huskily as your thighs parted a tiny bit. His palms landed on your knees and pushed them apart, his gaze fastened between your legs.

Your head fell back as he slowly leaned in, his breath fanning against your skin. The muscles in your thighs twitched and jerked as he slid his hands up them. You weren't surprised when they slid under you, cupping your ass and tugging you to the edge of the rock. Anticipation hummed through you as you waited for the first touch from him. You didn't wait long and a high pitched shriek burst from you when his mouth closed over your slick folds, sucking strongly on the sensitive flesh.

You bucked on the rock, your hips pushing up against him. Pleasure burst through you at the contact and your hands moved down to grip his hair. You tugged him closer, wanting more from him. Shuddering as his tongue parted you, your muscles clenched as he pushed it inside you, teasingly licking you. The touch didn't last as he moved to trail it up and flick it over your swollen clit.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you gasped for air as he lapped at you, sometimes using the full press of his tongue and others just the tip. He trailed it around your clit, narrowly avoiding actually touching it. He made you whimper as he sucked harshly on you, not letting you move away as your clutching turned to pushing.

"Thorin," you begged, your voice breaking as his tongue moved over you again.

He growled, making you cry out, and moved closer. His beard was rasping against the insides of your thighs, the coarse hair harsh but heightening your pleasure. He was slowly kneading at the soft flesh in his hands, fingers expertly working the tension out of you even as his mouth caused more. His body was pressed against the rock, pinning your feet between him and it so you couldn't use them to push him away.

Body aching as you felt your orgasm building, you nearly sobbed for him to stop, to actually take you. You loved when he used his mouth on you but you wanted him inside you. You wanted to feel him sliding deep and hard into you, his hot erection stroking every inch of you. "Mahal, Thorin," you panted, nails scraping against his scalp. "Please!"

The noise that left him was savage and you weren't prepared for him to pull away from you suddenly. The loss of contact had you shuddering, your body screaming for him to come back to it.

You cried out when he seized your hips and hauled you off of the rock. He spun you away from him, pushing on your back so you had to bend over slightly. You felt his erection slip between your legs and your hips pushed back against him, desperately trying to get him inside you.

"Not yet," he rumbled, pinning both of your hands to the rock when you made to reach down to grasp him.

A soft snarl left you but it quickly died to a mewl when he thrust between your legs. His cock was dragging through your slick folds, the head rubbing against your clit as he bumped against it. "T-Thorin," you moaned, back arching to press you against him.

His lips moved over your neck, nipping harshly at the soft skin. Threading his fingers through yours, he kept you still as his hips kept moving. His thrusts were slow and teasing and utterly maddening. When you tried to pull your hands from his, he growled at you and he bit down hard on the crook of your neck.

Tipping your head back so it was pressed against his shoulder, you gasped for air as he moved over your clit again. If he thought you were going to last with this kind of treatment, he was insane. Your teeth sank into your lip as you trembled, shifting slightly on your feet. When he hissed, your mouth curved into a smile. Before he could stop you, you closed your legs, holding him tightly against you.

"Wench," he breathed hotly against your skin.

"Wretch," you threw back at him, your voice breaking.

His chuckle was low and decadent and promised he was far from done with you.

You gasped as he still moved against you, his thrusts shallow this time. But each one had him continually rubbing against your clit. The tight clasp your thighs had on him only heightened your pleasure because now you could feel him moving over every inch of the sensitive flesh between your legs. "Damn it," you whispered.

"Not what you wanted?" Thorin mocked.

Groaning, you shook your head, but you didn't move your legs apart. The pleasure was too great for you to even consider it.

His lips moved up to your ear, his tongue tracing the shell and making you shudder. "Open for me," he breathed.

You shook your head again, bursts of pleasure rushing through your veins as he kept thrusting.

"I want inside you."

His blunt declaration had you catching your breath and you nodded this time. As your feet shifted apart, he brought one of your hands down your body. You trembled as your fingers brushed against your slick folds before he guided them to his cock. It was his turn to shudder as you greedily wrapped around him, squeezing him.

"Inside," he growled, making goose bumps break out all over you.

You almost didn't want to let him go, but you shifted your hold and moved so he was pressed against your entrance. Your fingers had barely dropped from him when he thrust home. Rocking on your toes, you let out a soft keen as he stretched you, your muscles clenching around him at the invasion.

He was muttering against you, but you could only make out a few words, tight and hot repeated several times. Thorin was still against you for a long moment, panting against your shoulder before his hips recoiled and surged forward again.

Your free hand came back up to land on the rock to keep yourself from smacking into it. Your arms tensed as you used them to push back against him, meeting him as he slid inside you. His free hand was holding your hip, keeping you steady as he took you. His fingers were curling into the soft flesh, his nails biting into your skin. The other was still tightly clutched in yours, holding it against the rock.

Head falling forward, you moaned as you caught sight of him sliding hard between your legs and squeezed your eyes shut. But the image was still there. You could see the thick length of him disappearing inside you and it made your muscles tighten even more around him. You could feel his thighs slamming into the back of yours as he thrust, the soft leather of his trousers such a contrast to the hard muscles you were used to.

You protested softly when his hand let yours go and you felt it slide down your side. When it reached your hip, it slid back up, joined by the other, but this time they slipped under your tunic. He ripped at the binding you had used over your breasts before he was cupping the soft flesh. You cried out as he pinched your nipples, rolling the tender buds between his fingers. His touch was rough and hard, mimicking the way he was thrusting between your legs.

"Thorin," you panted, legs trembling and feeling like they were going to give out on you.

He made a low noise before his thrusts changed and you nearly screamed. Instead of being long and filling you completely, he kept them short, working his cock over that sensitive spot just inside you. The thick head drug over it, making your knees buckle slightly and sparks flare all through your body. He would just go far enough inside you to get over that spot before pulling out to rub against you all over again.

"You're going to kill me!" you gasped, trying to move and take him deeper.

He laughed darkly in your ear and kissed under it. "You'll survive."

You weren't so sure. You felt like you were hovering on the edge and while each thrust drove you closer to it, it wasn't enough to send you over. Bracing yourself better with one arm, you moved the other between your legs. It was his turn to hiss as your fingers brushed against him as he thrust before he growled shortly as you began rubbing at your clit.

"Cheater," he muttered, swearing as your muscles tightened around the head of his cock.

You didn't say anything, biting down on your lip as your fingers worked over your tender flesh. A muffled cry left you when he began thrusting hard into you again, the full length of him sliding over you now. The thick vein on the underside of his erection was a constant pressure against that spot and had you seeing stars. Your fingers trembling against your clit and your legs shook.

He was pounding into you, driving you further towards orgasm. He was relentless in his taking of you, one of his hands sliding down so he could wrap it around your waist. Pulling you back against him to meet every thrust, he growled lowly as your muscles clenched around him. He didn't stop thrusting, making your pleasure even more intense.

Gasping in a quick breath of air, you felt your whole body shake as it focused on nothing but what was happening between your legs. A hard rub of your fingers against your clit and a deep thrust from him sent you over, his name leaving you in a harsh cry. You shuddered in his grasp, feeling like you were going to collapse, but he kept you up. And kept thrusting into your trembling body.

Your forehead thumped forward to land against your arm as he rocked into you, his thrusts becoming frenzied as you clenched and squeezed him. Your shaking fingers slid down to brush against him and it made him jerk harshly against you.

His curse was short and hard in your ear as his hips slammed into your thighs, his body shuddering as he released inside you. He rocked against you again, but slower this time, gradually coming to a complete stop as he leaned into you.

A soft noise left you as he pressed you to the rock, catching you between him and it once again. He was panting softly against your neck, his lips brushing over you. Soft murmurs were leaving him and you just let the low rumble of his voice wash over you.

"I changed my mind," he finally said, his voice sounding wrecked.

"Mm?" you mumbled, shivering as his fingers stroked over your breast again.

"I'm glad you came with us," he breathed wickedly.

* * *

A/N: Why does angry sex have to work so damn _well_ with Thorin? Granted, it was always going to be angry as soon as I saw the prompt. So yes, King Under the Mountain again. This was a request from ShamlessFanGirl669 and I hope you enjoyed! Sorry it took so long to update and get to the prompt! Hope you all enjoyed this latest round with our favourite dwarf king!

As a small aside, I don't mind when people prompt a pairing, but it's harder for me to write without a little bit more of a setting than that. It doesn't even have to be much, like a word if you can't think of a scenario that I could base it off of. That being said, I do have a bit of a list to work through still, but feel free to ask for something via review or pm if you want. :)


	11. Pantry Raid, Dwalin

_Summary:_ A midnight snack gets a little out of hand.

* * *

Coming awake with a start, you stared into the dark of your room. You sleepily looked around, trying to figure out what had disturbed you. When no other noise came, you settled back into your blankets and figured it had been nothing. Maybe you dreamt up the noise. It wouldn't be the first-

You bolted completely upright when you heard a loud noise from downstairs. Heart pounding, you threw off your covers and quietly climbed out of bed. Padding softly across the room, you scooped up the hammer leaning beside the door. It had been a long time since you had had to fight off an intruder but you had done it enough times to know what to do. You didn't even think about how bad of an idea it would be to confront them, knowing you had the element of surprise on your side.

A small frown crossed your lips at that thought. Break ins had been a common occurrence at one point, but a chance meeting had changed all of that. Why was it different now?

Silently descending the stairs, your hackles raised as you saw the intruder had lit a candle in the kitchen. The nerve of them. Were they going to make themselves comfortable while they stole your food? Well, they would get a rude surprise because you were no wilting flower of a maid. They would be lucky if you didn't break their skull when you were done with them.

You heard heavy steps on the stone floor and knew they were coming to the door. Gripping the haft of your hammer, you got ready. A shadow fell across the archway and you attacked.

A startled oath came as your hammer swung and you growled when the blow was block. Shifting your feet, you readied another attack but the intruder clamped his hand just below the head of the hammer. You tried to hold onto it, but it was pulled from your hands. Before you could get away, you were spun around and tugged into a hard body. Your back was to his front and he had your wrists gripped in one of his hands, pinning you effectively.

Oh, no, he didn't. You had been told what to do in this kind of situation. Your feet planted firmly and you shifted your weight forward. You felt him stiffen as he realised what you were doing, but it was too late. Tucking your chin to your chest, you threw yourself forward into a roll. You flipped both of you through the air and landed heavily on him.

His breath left him in a harsh curse and he swore again when your head flew back to connect with his. The sharp crack had you seeing stars but it had the desired effect. His grip on you slackened and you scrambled off of him.

You went straight for the hammer he'd dropped. A cry left you when he grabbed your ankle and you tumbled to the floor as he tugged on it. You tried to buck him off when he pinned you beneath him, but he had you caught now. His heavy weight held you to the floor and his hands covered yours before you could use them to push.

Panic tried to fill you and you barely kept it at bay. It would do you no good now. His breathing was loud in your ear and stirred your loose hair. You tried not to react to the heavy pants and your gaze dropped to the hands covering yours.

Blinking, you stared at the tattoos on thick fingers. You knew them. "D-Dwalin?" you whispered, voice soft.

"Aye, lass," his deep voice rumbled.

You nearly collapsed under him in relief.

"Damn fine welcome you have there," he continued sourly. "You almost broke my nose."

Relief went right out the window. "Excuse me?" you demanded. "What are you doing breaking in in the middle of the night?!"

"Wanted a snack."

You stared at the floor before squirming under him. "Get off of me, you oaf!" you snapped when he wouldn't move.

"Are you going to just go for your hammer again?"

"I've half a mind to," you muttered. "Breaking in to get a snack? Where's the logic in that? Why come here? Did you lock yourself out of your home again and Balin won't let you in?"

He growled in your ear and the sound made goose bumps erupt on your skin. "Are you going to just sass me all night?"

Your eyes narrowed as you glared at the floor. He always did that. You didn't feel bad about being mad at him because everything you had said had happened before, but he would just avoid the questions he didn't want to answer to get answers from you instead. "Let me up," you said quietly.

Dwalin didn't move at first before a low grunt came as he moved away from you.

Tucking your knees under you, you swivelled to look at him. He was leaning back against the wall, watching you with one brow cocked. He was in his travel clothes which meant he had probably just gotten back from wherever he had gone with Thorin. One arm was propped on his bent knee and he looked completely comfortable where he was. "If you think I'm going to wait on you, you're wrong," you told him, spine stiffening slightly.

He shook his head. "I forgot how feisty you get when you're startled awake," he muttered.

"You broke in."

"Aye, I did. What of it?"

You faltered slightly. Well, that was unfair. You were mad but it was more at the fact that he had given you a good scare and less at him.

His eyes narrowed suddenly and he growled, "Are you having problems with break ins again?"

Shaking your head, you pushed to your feet and planted your hands on your hips. "Only with dwarves who are more than old enough to know better," you said tartly. "Especially since you're the one who taught me what to do if someone did break in."

You saw one corner of his mouth quirk and he touched his nose lightly. "Aye, you would have flattened anyone else," he admitted.

You were not going to feel bad about hitting him. You were not. It was his own fault for breaking in. "It's the middle of the night. Why are you here?"

"Was hungry," he said simply, climbing to his feet and walking past you to the jars he had already put on the counter.

"You have food at your own house. Or you could have gone with Thorin to his home."

Dwalin snorted. "Neither of which is as good as yours."

"Oh, no you don't," you said, hurrying over to him to take a can of sweets away from him. "Flattery is not going to make me forget the fact that you broke in like a burglar."

He plucked the jar easily out of your hands and took one of the biscuits inside before you could stop him. "It's not flattery. It's the truth. Balin can't cook as well as you do and we weren't going to wake Dís to make us something."

You made a disgruntled noise as he lightly pushed you away when you tried to take the jar back. "That won't work," you said stubbornly.

"Sure it will. You know you're the best cook in all of Ered Luin and I know you like hearing it."

A little thrum of pleasure went through you at the words, but you squashed it. You were supposed to be mad, not flattered.

His low chuckle made your gaze jerk up. "Look at you," he said, voice low as he set the biscuits down. "Trying to be indignant and hide that you're preening underneath."

"I am not," you protested, taking a step back from him when he advanced.

"We both know you are, lass," he rumbled. "No use denying it."

You shook your head and a breathless squeak left you when you backed into the wall. Staring up at him as he placed his hands on either side of your head, your heart gave a little thump in your chest.

"You should be proud," he continued, leaning down. "Sweetest in the whole mountain range."

"My c-cooking?" you managed, feeling almost faint with how close he was.

His eyes sparked wickedly. "You know I'm not talking about the food."

Before you could even think of a response to that, he was leaning forward and claiming your mouth. A small whimper of need left you as your hands came up to grip the front of his tunic, twisting the fabric harshly. You shifted closer to him as he slipped into your mouth, wanting to feel as much as you could.

One of his hands left the wall and you shivered as his fingers hooked into the neckline of your nightgown. He tugged it down until it was below your breasts, your nipples pebbling in the cool air before you gasped as rough hands cupped you. His thumbs grazed over the sensitive buds, slowly teasing you.

An indistinct mumble left you when his lips moved from yours, trailing down your neck. His beard was scratchy against your skin, but you didn't comment on it, more focused on where he was going. You moaned huskily as his mouth closed around one nipple, sucking strongly. His tongue moved over you, ringing and flicking you. It was enough to drive you mad.

Moaning as he cupped and squeezed the other breast, you shifted against him, wanting more. You wanted his mouth and hands everywhere on your body, stroking you until you were weak with desire. You whimpered as he pulled away from you, but it died as your head thumped back when he took the other nipple into his mouth. He treated it to the same pleasure as the first, holding it between his teeth to flick his tongue over it.

A chill swept through you when his hands suddenly began gathering your skirt, pulling it up your legs. His fingers skimmed over your skin, making you shiver in pleasure. When his hands cupped your hips, your dress was falling over his arms and your lower half was completely exposed.

You weren't surprised when his mouth left you and he knelt at your feet. Forcing your eyes open, you glanced down to see him looking up at you. Your cheeks flooded with colour as you saw the heat and lust in his gaze. "You didn't break in for the sweets," you accused.

His low chuckle rumbled over you, the sound dark and erotic. "I broke in for only one sweet," he said softly, leaning forward.

Crying out as his tongue trailed over you, you didn't need encouragement to shift your legs apart for him. Your hips rocked slightly as he licked you again, the tip of his tongue flicking over your clit. His hands were still holding your hips, his thumbs rubbing slow circles on your hip bone as he held you exactly where he wanted you.

Your legs trembled when he closed his lips around you, sucking on slick flesh. Reaching down, you fisted your hands in his hair and tugged him closer. His growl had you crying out again, the sound vibrating through you and making your pleasure soar. You barely resisted tugging on him again but you didn't want to push your luck. Sometimes he had a vicious streak and would walk away from you if you didn't do what he wanted. He had been gone too long this time for you to risk that.

One of his hands slid down your thigh, his blunt nails scraping lightly at you. You rose on your toes when it slipped between your legs, his fingers stroking over wet folds. Your breath caught as he parted you before you jerked against him as a thick digit slid inside. Whimpering as he curled his finger, your knees trembled as he rubbed at that sensitive spot just inside you.

A broken moan left you as he ran his tongue over your clit, quickly flicking the tip over the swollen flesh. Your hands tightened on him when he uncurled his finger and began thrusting it into you. You rocked against him, pleasure making your blood burn and your heart pound. Your teeth sank into your lip when a second finger slid in with the first, the stretch hurting for only a second.

You tightened around him when both fingers curled and continued thrusting, striking that spot repeatedly. "Dwalin," you moaned, hips pushing forward against him.

A protest left you when the hand still on your hip moved to press to your belly and forced you flat against the wall. He kept you pinned as his pleasured you, fingers and tongue both working the slick flesh between your thighs. Your muscles quivered and shook as desire rocked through you, making your breaths come in short gasps. You tugged against him again, not caring about anything else but the orgasm he was building inside you.

His name echoed through the silent hallways of your home as he sent you tumbling over the edge, a desperate plea and a sob of pleasure at the same time. You trembled against the wall as he didn't move, his wicked hands and mouth milking every drop of passion that they could from you. When it almost became too much, you pushed weakly at him, entire body shaking.

Dwalin smoothly pulled back and a wordless cry of loss slipped out of you when he stood, taking a step back.

You blushed as his gaze moved over you, wondering what kind of picture you presented. Your breasts were bare and heaving as you tried to suck in enough air. Your skirt was rucked up around your waist still, some of it caught between you and the wall so you were still exposed. You had no doubt that your cheeks were flushed and you were sure that you looked drugged and dazed as his eyes slowly lifted to meet yours.

His lips curled in a pleased smirk and he made no move to come back to you.

Your heart skipped a beat. He wasn't going to leave you like this was he? Yes, he had given you an orgasm but you wanted to feel him inside you. You wanted to feel all of his strength against you as you both found release. "Dwalin," you mumbled.

He lifted a brow. "Aye, lass?"

So that was the way of it. Swallowing and licking your lips, you shifted ever so slightly and you saw his gaze immediately drop to your body. A low noise, almost a purr left him, as he surveyed you again. "Take me," you whispered.

Dark eyes flicked back up to yours. "Take you?" he echoed.

Your chin dipped in a small nod.

"Here? In your precious kitchen?"

A little part of you knew you shouldn't, but the rest didn't care. "Here. Now."

His growl made you muscles clench as he surged back toward you, pinning you to the wall as he claimed your mouth. You didn't resist him as he plundered your mouth, tasting yourself on his tongue. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pressing fully to him. The cool metal of the straps across his chest made you hiss softly as they pressed to your warm skin, but you didn't pull away. You felt his hands brushing against your stomach for a moment before they clamped around your waist.

A soft chuckle left you when he lifted you and your wrapped your legs around him. You pulled him close, purring as you felt his erection between your legs. Shifting slowly, you rubbed against him and smiled into the kiss as he made a low noise. Your satisfaction faded when he thrust against you, making desire scorch through you.

"I'm done with teasing," he said, his voice husky. "Are you?"

You didn't answer him. Instead your hand trailed down his chest, slipping between your bodies. You heard him hiss as your fingers closed around his cock, his hips bucking forward. Your grip tightened for a moment before you shifted so he was pressing against your entrance. Letting go of him, your head fell back to thump against the wall and you groaned as he pushed into you.

His slow pace surprised you as he sank completely inside, your muscles clutching around him. His forehead pressed to yours as a low, pleased noise left him and he stayed there for a moment.

"Dwalin," you whispered, shifting against him.

His hips pulled back smoothly, moving until only the head of him was still inside. You squirmed in his grasp, wanting him to thrust, to take you, to do something besides this slow teasing. "You're impatient tonight," he rumbled, making you look at him.

"You aren't?" you murmured, sighing as he sank back into you.

Dwalin laughed deeply, rubbing his cheek against yours. "Aye, lass, but you know how I like to savour my sweets."

You tightened around him at the thought, making him moan. "Savour me later," you breathed.

He tensed against you before his fingers bit into the soft flesh of your hips. "If that's what you want."

It was but before you could say anything, his hips pulled back and slammed back into yours. Stars exploded behind your eyes at the action and you almost whimpered as he started thrusting hard into you. You clenched around him, feeling every inch of his cock stroking inside you as he took you.

Moans spilled from your lips as he took you roughly against the wall, the harsh pace exactly what you had been craving. Your legs tightened around him, pulling him closer and spurring him on. One hand gripped the cloth covering his shoulder while the other snagged his belt, holding on for everything you were worth as he drove you towards oblivion.

His hot breaths fell against your neck as he pressed rough kisses to the skin there, his teeth scraping against you as he interspersed bites among the caresses. Soft curses were leaving him as he pounded into you, your muscles tight around him to try to keep him from slipping out of you. He couldn't go far but you didn't care.

Biting the inside of your cheek, you tried not to whimper as you felt another orgasm building. He had been gone too long this time that your body was desperate for the pleasure he could give you. You were melting from the heat he was throwing off and from the desire rolling through you. "Dwalin," you whispered, voice breaking.

He groaned deeply, teeth closing on your neck again.

Your eyes squeezed shut at the slight pain, trying to focus on it and prolong the pleasure. You didn't think it was going to work though. You were already so damn close. Your hand slipped from his belt without you thinking about it and a cry left you as your fingers brushed against your clit.

"Mahal damn it, lass," he bit out, hips jerking as you spasmed around him.

You shook your head slightly, not willing to stop. Thankfully, he kept thrusting into you. His hips were hitting yours hard, jarring you slightly, but it felt good. Your fingers were rubbing firmly over your clit and you were tightening further around him. You could feel him shuddering as you pleasured yourself and knew he wasn't going to be far behind you.

When his teeth closed on you again, you cried out and jerked in his grasp as you came. Pleasure flooded you, peaking again and again with every thrust he kept giving. Your nails bit through the fabric of his tunic, grasping at him as you gasped for air. Thighs squeezing his hips, you moaned deeply and silently begged him to join you.

His low groan rumbled over your body as he thrust hard into you, his hips grinding against yours as you felt him shudder. His hands tightened on your hips, fingers digging into your flesh hard enough to bruise as he pulled you good and tight to him. Finally, he slumped slightly, pressing you between him and the wall.

You looped your arms around his neck, panting softly and feeling completely dazed. You absently kneaded at his shoulders, your thoughts fuzzy as he held you.

It was a long time before he slowly pulled back to meet your gaze and you weren't certain you were ready to talk yet. His lips quirked as if he knew your thoughts and he let his forehead rest on yours again. "Perhaps I should break in more often if this is how you're going to repay me," he teased.

You rolled your eyes before gasping softly as he pulled away from the wall. "Dwalin?" you murmured.

"I'm not done with you yet," he said, groaning as his words made you tighten around him. "I still want to savour you and there's a lot of night ahead of us yet."

* * *

A/N: Welp. Thought this would be easy enough to write and wound up writing the last Thorin chapter instead because I hit a wall. But yes, a guest review asked for a Dwalin fic so here is a Dwalin fic. I wrote this instead of studying for Organic Chemistry…I would like to say that I regret not studying, but I don't. Smut must be written when it decides it is time. But yes, thank you all for reading and I'll see you next time!


	12. Tavern I, Fili Kili

_Summary: _When a fight gets out of hand, it's nice to have a prince, or two, to rescue you.

* * *

How crowded the tavern was should have been the first clue that something was going to go wrong. There was no way this many males could be in one place with copious amounts of alcohol and not have some form of trouble occur.

"There's too many," you muttered to your father. "You shouldn't have let so many in."

He laughed outright at you. "Hun, we can't make money if we don't let people in."

You knew that, but you wouldn't make money if they destroyed everything either. Sometimes, your father's greed knew no bounds. Tossing a cloth over your shoulder, you met the eyes of one of the barmaids as she came back. "You alright?"

"I swear," she growled, "if one more of those drunken bastards grabs my ass, I'm going to cut his hand off."

You bit down on your lip to keep from laughing. You had no idea why _she_ was a barmaid with the temper that she had. Honestly, you were surprised she hadn't wound up in jail with how often she threatened violence to the customers. "I don't think that would be good for business," you said slowly.

She cocked a brow at you. "I know you aren't complaining since if I did, we could close early."

Shrugging, you looked out over the crowd again. Someone had shoved all the tables away from the centre of the room and an impromptu wrestling match was going on. How your father thought this was okay was beyond you.

"I need another round for the corner table," your friend sighed.

Your gaze moved to the only table that wasn't joining in on the drunken revelry. Three heads were bent together, no doubt so they could hear one another over the noise. "How can they even think?" you muttered, turning to the kegs.

"Probably used to the noise. Damn it," she growled suddenly. "You take that to them for me, alright? I have to go see what those idiots want."

You stared as she stalked off, unsure what to do. Of course you knew how to serve, but when it was this busy your father wanted you behind the bar. A small sigh left you as you gathered the full mugs up. There was no helping it.

Winding your way to their table, you were suddenly glad for the game. It kept everyone distracted and allowed you to be left in peace. "Sorry about the wait," you said as you set the ale down. "And the noise."

The blonde gave you a smile. "Neither is your fault."

You returned the smile. "Anything else I can get you?"

"We're fine for now," the youngest looking said. "But we'll let you know if it changes."

Nodding, you started back towards the bar. That hadn't been so bad. Maybe the night wasn't-A gasp left you when an arm snaked around your waist and hauled you into someone.

"Here, love, give us a kiss!"

You gagged at the speaker's foul breath and pushed on his chest. "Let go!"

"Not 'til you give us a taste."

Pushing again, you snapped, "Put me down!"

"One little taste is all I want," he leered, leaning in.

"Put her down!"

The drunk looked over his shoulder at the barmaid across the room. "You keep quiet, you bitch. I don't want you tonight."

Your heart sank even as she snapped, "You've never had me, you ass. Now unhand her before I unhand you!"

He scoffed before eying you. "So how much will you be?"

"I'm not a whore!"

"Oh, you'll spread your legs for the right amount I'd wager."

"I will not," you growled, trying to find your father in the crowd. Where was he?

"You say that now, but-"

"What kind of male doesn't listen to a female's wishes?"

You blinked at the voice, looking over your shoulder to see the dwarves at the table watching you.

"Oi, keep your trap shut, little man," the drunk growled. "No one asked for your opinion."

"I'm giving it anyways," the blonde continued, rising from the table. "Put her down."

Your heart fluttered a bit, grateful that someone was willing to help.

"Listen here, you runt-" He didn't get further than that as something smashed into his head.

A squeak left you as he dropped you and you stumbled before the blonde caught your elbows. You stared as the drunk toppled over and revealed the barmaid standing there with the remains of a mug in her hands.

Dead silence fell over the rom and it was only broken by a low chuckle behind you. "No hope for it now," he murmured.

That broke the spell over the place and a riot broke out.

You gasped as you were shoved behind the blonde even as his companions surged to their feet. Oh, this was why you stayed at the bar! What were you supposed to do?

"Kíli," the blonde growled as the younger knocked a drunk over. "Get her to the bar!"

"And let you have all the fun, Brother?" he laughed. "Not a chance!"

"Idiot," he muttered before looking at you. "Come on, lass."

You didn't want to move but you followed him as he pushed his way through the brawl. Your fingers latched onto his wide belt and you watched with big eyes as he sent drunks sprawling to the floor. He may have been shorter than them, but none of these idiots could match the raw strength his race had.

"Stay here," he told you as he swung you around to hide behind the bar.

"T-Thank you," you stammered, heart pounding.

He smiled and caught your hand. You stared as he kissed the back of it. "You're more than welcome."

"Fíli, hurry up!"

His smile shifted to a smirk as he sprang away from the bar.

You wanted to peek over the edge to see what was happening, but you stayed where he'd left you. Biting down on your lip, you winced at every smash and snap you heard come from the other side. So much for your father's precious coin.

Gasping when something thumped into the bar, you jumped when someone grabbed your ankle. You saw a man on the floor, grinning at you as he gave you a tug. Swallowing your fear, you lashed out with the other foot and smashed your boot into his nose.

He howled and you scrambled back as he let you go.

A scream lodged in your throat when hands clasped your arms, lifting you. "No!" you cried trying to get away. "Fíli!"

"Kíli, actually."

Your head jerked around to stare at the dwarf helping you up. A blush covered your cheeks when you realised what you had said. "I-I…."

He gave you a grin. "I got you," he assured you. "Just stay close."

You nodded jerkily. Little noises left you as he kept himself between you and the fight, taking hits that would have dropped others. But he gave back as good as he got, bodies littering the floor in front of him.

As quickly as it had happened, the fight ended. Men were on the floor groaning pitifully while others surveyed the damage done. But all three dwarves were on their feet and looking like they did this all the time.

"Oh dear," you murmured.

"Sorry about the mess," Kíli said, giving you a grin.

You didn't think he actually was sorry.

"You had better head upstairs," you heard your friend say. "Before he tries to blame you for all this."

A fierce frown crossed your face at that. Where was your father? "Thank you," you said when Kíli started away from you. "To both of you."

Fíli and Kíli gave you a grin as they went to the stairs.

Looking at the third dwarf, you lifted a brow when you saw he was speaking to the barmaid. Well, that was none of your business and you need to find your father.

You headed toward the kitchen and stopped short when you saw him sprawled on the floor. A red mark was marring his face and told you he had not stayed clear of the fight. "Fool," you muttered.

"No argument there."

You glanced at your friend. "Now what?"

She rummaged behind the bar and pulled out a small healer's kit. "Go check on your heroes. I'll arrange for this mess to be cleaned up."

"Are you sure?"

"Get going, hun."

You took the pack and headed toward the stairs. Your father had placed the three in two separate rooms at the end of the second floor, but you weren't sure which-

"Damn it, Fíli, that hurt!"

"If you'd actually _use_ the defence you were taught, you wouldn't get hurt so much."

Stopping in front of the door on the right, you hesitantly knocked.

Silence fell before heavy footsteps approached the door. As it swung open, you smiled but it faltered as Fíli stood on the other side. Naked from the waist up. "Lass," he said in surprise. "Is everything alright?"  
You nodded, swallowing hard at the sight of chiseled muscles and tawny hair covering them. "You helped me," you said when you could remember how to speak. "I want to return the favour."

"You don't have to."

"And you didn't have to help me."

He chuckled. "True enough."

"Let her in, Fíli," Kíli called. "She has to be a kinder healer than you."

Fíli rolled his eyes and stepped back so you could slip inside.

As the door clicked shut behind you, a shiver wound down your spine as you saw Kíli sitting in a chair. His tunic was also off and your eyes followed the line of hair down the centre of his chest with interest. But you could also see the bruises forming on his ribs.

Crossing the room to him, you knelt at his feet and made a soft noise. "They must hurt," you murmured.

"Nothing a kiss couldn't fix," he said with a grin.

Fíli groaned and you blushed, but it was a tempting idea. You set the pack aside and lifted up on your knees. Placing your hands on his legs, you leaned forward to gently kiss a bruise. You felt him tense and suck in a sharp breath. Your eyes flicked up to his and you murmured, "Better?"

Kíli made a low noise, watching you with hot eyes. "If I say no will you do it again?" he rumbled.

Your lips twitched up and you kissed him again in answer.

"I'd be careful, lass," Fíli warned from behind you. "You're playing with fire."

Your eyes flicked up to Kíli's face and you saw the lust there. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw it mirrored on his brother's. "Are you going to make me burn then?"

Kíli groaned deeply and shifted to grab your waist. A gasp left you as he lifted you effortlessly into his lap. Your dress was rucked up around your legs and you could feel his erection pressing against you. You barely had time to think on it though as his mouth claimed yours.

Your hands lifted to fist in his hair as he kissed you hungrily. You shifted slightly in his lap, rubbing against his erection and making him moan. A disgruntled noise left you when your head was tugged back and you met Fíli's gaze.

"I thought we were fighting to protect your honour," Fíli murmured. "Not for the right to claim it."

You smiled slightly and reached out to grab one of his braids. He bent down when you pulled and met your upturned lips. A small sigh left you as he kissed you even as Kíli began kissing along your neck. His stubble rasped against your skin, making desire pool low in your stomach.

Hands tugged at the back of your dress and it wasn't long before cool air struck bare skin. You shivered when two palms cupped your breasts and you knew both of them were touching you. A whimper left you as they both toyed and teased you, but in different ways. Kíli's fingers were greedily rolling your nipple between his fingers while Fíli's palm cupped you even as his thumb leisurely trailed back and forth over the tightened bud.

It was enough to drive you insane.

Breaking the kiss, your head fell back with a moan as pleasure filled you. It turned to a gasp when Kíli's arms slid around you and he stood suddenly.

"Easy," he said, carrying you to the bed.

You squirmed slightly as he stretched you out and tugged your dress off completely. A blush covered your cheeks as he stared at you with hungry eyes. You were startled when he fell to his knees beside the bed and pulled you to the edge of it.

Your legs parted for him even as Fíli climbed onto the mattress beside you. Looking at him, you trembled at the smirk on his lips. "Fíli, what-" You gasped again when his brother began kissing up the inside of your thigh.

His smirk grew and he leaned over you. When his lips closed around your nipple, you moaned, back arching to push you into him. A hand on your stomach pushed you down and held you still.

You shifted on the blankets, torn between what they were doing. Fíli was licking and sucking on you, his tongue wickedly moving over your nipple. Kíli was still slowly kissing his way up your leg and one hand was trailing along the other, making you unconsciously part them further.

Jerking as the hand on your stomach slid down, you moaned as it slipped between your thighs. Thick fingers moved over wet flesh, teasingly brushing your clit and circling your entrance. Your hips bucked when the tip of a finger eased inside you and it made them chuckle.

"No," you protested when the hand slipped away but it became a cry when Kíli licked you.

More chuckles. Even as Kíli parted you, Fíli moved so he could claim your mouth again. You kissed him desperately, trembling as Kíli lapped at your clit. Your muscles were clenching in desire and you felt ready to burst. You cried out against Fíli as his brother slid a finger inside you and your hand shot down to grip his hair.

You gasped for air as Fíli pulled away, trailing his lips to your ear.

"Is he going to make you come?"

Your heart skipped a beat at the husky words in your ear. Had he…?

"He wants you to."

You tried to look at him, but he caught your chin and tipped it down so you could see Kíli instead. Shivers broke out everywhere as you saw dark eyes staring up at you. You made a small noise when he slipped a second finger inside you, thrusting them as deep as they'd go.

"We want to see you come for us."

A tiny whimper left you at Fíli's husky voice. When Kíli sucked hard on you and curled his fingers inside you, you cried out harshly and bucked on the bed as you climaxed. You tried to protest as hands clamped down on your hips to hold you still. Kíli kept pleasuring you, taking everything you had to give.

"Stop!" you cried, pushing weakly at him.

He growled at you and you screamed at the sound.

The bed suddenly moved sharply and you gasped as Kíli finally left you. Panting for air, you writhed on the bed and almost missed the conversation happening.

"Fíli, what are you-"

"You never learn."

"Fíli, don't! Let me go! You can't-"

"You'll get your turn when you calm down. There's no fun in it if you hurt her."

Weakly lifting your head, you stared. Kíli was back in the chair, but Fíli had strapped his arms to it using their belts. "What's goin' on?" you mumbled.

Fíli smacked the back of his brother's head before coming back to you. "He forgets sometimes," he said softly, trailing his fingers along the centre of your chest.

A small sigh left you at the gentle touch and you relaxed under it. "Forgets?"

"How intense he can be." Fíli's fingers stroked the underside of your breast, making you shiver. "But you can't really blame him, not when he's pleasuring such a beauty."

You blushed and made a soft noise as he kissed you. Your hands slid into his hair as his tongue slipped into your mouth. His kiss was soft this time, almost sweet and not at all what you'd expected. Sinking into the caress, you relaxed beside him, body calming enough so you could enjoy his touch.

Chills ran over your skin when he traced around your navel before his fingers dipped lower. You arched as he lightly trailed them over your slick folds, not sure you were ready for more. But his touch stirred only pleasure in you and a soft whimper slipped past your lips.

You thought you heard a low noise leave Kíli, but it left your mind as Fíli teased you back up. It wasn't long before your hips were shifting anxiously, wanting more than teasing. "Fíli," you pleaded desperately.

He chuckled. "Aye, I think you're ready," he agreed.

You didn't protest as he shifted you so you were stretched along the bed. A sigh left you as you watched him shove his pants down his legs and your lips curved upwards as he came back to you. "Your brother's watching," you murmured.

"Serves him right," Fíli said softly, kissing your neck as he settled between your legs. "He can wait until it's his turn."

You were about to point out that wasn't what you meant, but you moaned as he started slipping inside you. You clasped his arms, fingers digging into his muscles as he sank into you. "Yes," you sighed, loving the feel of him filling you.

"Mahal, you're tight," he groaned, his muscles bunching under your hands.

You tried to respond but words wouldn't form as he began thrusting. Pleasure sparked through you with each one. You could feel every inch of him stroking you, his thick cock burying deep inside you.

His hips suddenly moved a little harder on you and it made you gasp. He pushed up to meet your eyes and asked, "Alright?"

You nodded. It had felt good and you wanted more. A wicked smile curled his lips and made you shiver. You protested when he lifted away from you. His hands grasped your hips and he pulled you to meet his next thrust.

Liquid fire scorched through you and you arched on the bed. He chuckled softly as he kept taking you hard, the sound only making matters worse. Your fingers tangled in the sheets, twisting and jerking on them as he fucked you hard.

A low, desperate noise made you tear your gaze away from Fíli to look at his brother. Kíli was watching you hungrily, his gaze sweeping over your body. His tongue would pass over his lips as he stared at your breasts, raw desire in the dark depths. A sheen of sweat covered his skin as he strained against his bonds.

Suddenly his eyes met yours and somehow they got darker. "I want you," he said huskily.

Your breath caught and Fíli groaned as you tightened around him. "Kíli, shut up!"

Kíli growled, his gaze still on you but he fell silent.

Watching him, you panted for air before your gaze snapped back to Fíli as his thumb found your clit. Your eyes squeezed shut as he rubbed hard against you, thighs squeezing against his hips.

He hissed softly as you tightened around him again, losing his rhythm for a moment.

You whimpered as he didn't pull away, his thumb ceaselessly working your clit. "Fíli," you moaned, shaking your head.

He ignored you and something snapped within you.

Crying out as pleasure swamped you, you bucked in his hold. Short whimpers left you as he kept thrusting, taking all your body could give. Trembles racked you and it was all you could do to remember to breathe through all of it.

"Lass," he said brokenly.

You moaned, unable to form words. Your eyes opened when the bed bounced and you saw him above you again.

"I want your pretty lips around me when I come," he said lowly.

You gasped at the bold statement but you found yourself nodding.

Fíli groaned deeply and pulled out of you.

It was hard to keep silent at the loss and even harder to move to the edge of the bed when he got off of it. One hand closed around him even as you took him into your mouth.

His hands tangled in your hair as he thrust past your lips. He shook when you sucked on him, his head falling forward to watch you. It wasn't long before he cried out harshly, hips jerking.

You swallowed reflexively as he came, watching the pleasure on his face. Your tongue flicked over the head of his cock, making him shudder and tug on your hair. A noise left you when he pulled you away from him and your hand tightened around him.

"Leggo, lass," he groaned.

Shooting him a look, you let go and trailed your fingers up him. He made a noise before collapsing beside you.

You smiled as you heard him panting for air before you frowned slightly. It was too loud for it to just be him. Your gaze moved to Kíli and want pulsed inside you.

He was still trying to get free and his eyes were focused firmly on you. "My turn," he said lowly.

Heat flared and you weakly pushed yourself off the bed. Your legs shook as you took the few steps to him. Bracing yourself on his knees, you had to pause a moment before you pulled on the ties of his pants.

Kíli hissed as you brushed against his erection and threw his head back as your hand pumped along him. "Yes," he growled.

You smiled slightly before climbing into his lap. Your lashes fluttered shut as he rubbed against you, the thick head brushing your clit.

"Let me go."

Shaking your head, you reached between you to grasp him again.

"Please," he breathed, trembling as he pressed against your entrance. "I need to touch you."  
"No," you whispered, biting your lip as you sank down on him.

His hips lifted to meet you and you groaned as he went deeper. "_Please,_" he stressed.

You shook your head before kissing him. That intensity scared you more than you cared to admit and you liked the thought of riding him right now.

He kissed you desperately, tongue sweeping into your mouth. It made your toes curl and you braced yourself on his shoulders to slowly start rocking on him. He lifted as much as he was able, meeting you with short thrusts. Each one made your head spin and you moved a little harder on him.

Kíli growled in approval and his mouth moved to your neck when your head fell back. He pressed kisses and stinging nips to you and it only made you want more.

You thought you heard a noise behind you but you ignored it. Riding Kíli until you both came was more important. He muttered something against you, the low rumble making you shiver.

A gasp left you when arms suddenly wrapped around you, one on your hips and the other your shoulders. "K-Kíli?"

"Don't stop," he grunted, pulling you down to meet his thrusts.

You moaned as he made you ride him faster. Your fingers dug into his shoulders before you slid your arms around him. It made you press against him, your breasts rubbing over his chest. You tensed around him when one hand suddenly smacked your ass. "Hey!"

He chuckled, both hands cupping you now. "You love it," he growled, his voice low.

You didn't answer him, biting your lip. You felt ready to burst again and his rough treatment wasn't helping.

His stubble rasped against your neck and he murmured, "Can feel you tremblin' 'round me."

Your breath caught as he kept moving you on him.

"So wet and hot," he growled, pulling you down and grinding against you.

"Oh," you moaned as he rubbed your clit.

"Yes," Kíli hissed as you tightened around him. "Come for me."

A soft whimper left you as one hand moved to your clit and began rubbing it. He was still thrusting hard into you, his fingers digging into your backside. "Kíli," you breathed.

He bit down on your neck and it sent you over.

You nearly screamed his name as you shattered in his arms. He kept taking you, his grip tightening on you as you jerked against him. Mumbled nonsense fell from your lips as you slumped against him, pleasure licking through you and making you weak. "Kíli," you mumbled.

He swore softly before he pulled you down hard. His hips ground against you even as he shuddered in release. His arms slipped around you again, his fingers slowly trailing along your back as he relaxed in the chair.

The room was full of your pants for air and you felt perfectly content to stay in Kíli's arms. But he wasn't happy in the chair. Your arms tightened around him when he stood, cradling you against him again.

A laugh left you when he flopped onto the bed, keeping you on his chest. His hands were stroking again and he protested when you pushed yourself to look at him. He looked entirely relaxed now and the intensity had bled from him.

He cocked a brow at you when you looked around suddenly.

"Where's Fíli?" you asked, noting the blonde's absence finally.

"Went to get some food. Figures it'll be a long night."

It was your turn to lift a brow. "Oh really? Who said I'm staying all night?"

"We did," he said with a grin. "You're ours now."

Somehow, that didn't bother you.

* * *

A/N: Well, this got carried away rather quickly. It wasn't supposed to be so long but…that's what happens when you have two horny dwarves wanting sex. This was a request from tumblr by geekgirl4life and the first half of a two shot. I don't have the second part written but it is on the to-do list. So yes, hope you enjoyed and thank you for all the reviews! See you all next round!


	13. Tavern II, Thorin

_Summary: _ Sometimes you don't need a prince or a king to save the day.

* * *

Trying not to growl, you wound through the crowd in the taproom. If one more of those disgusting scum grabbed your ass, you were going to break their hand and then their face. Damn the consequences. A night in a jail cell wouldn't be that bad. Not when you got the satisfaction of-

Loud cheers cut into your thoughts as you saw that the idiots had begun wrestling in the centre of the room. How had that even happened? Oh, yes. The owner was an idiot. A greedy idiot who didn't care about anything except the coins he got at the end of the night.

"Lass?"

You nearly stumbled at the voice and glanced at the source. "Need another round?" you asked as you came over to a table of three dwarves.

The younger two nodded, but the elder merely watched you.

"Give me a minute and you'll have it," you said before hurrying away. There was something about that one that set you on edge. It wasn't the same as the rest of the tavern's occupants, but you weren't sure you liked it any better.

Your spine stiffened when a hand landed on your ass and you spun to strike the male it belonged to. He howled and toppled over to the laughter of his companions. "Idiot," you muttered, stalking to the bar.

"You alright?"

You looked at the owner's daughter and didn't bother to try to smile. "I swear," you growled, "if one more of these drunken bastards grabs my ass, I'm going to cut his hands off."

She bit her lip to not laugh. "I don't think that would be good for business."

You cocked a brow at her. "I know you aren't complaining since if I did, we could close early."

She shrugged and looked out at the crowd.

Rolling your shoulders, you tried to ignore the dull ache in your back. This night felt like it was never going to end. All you wanted was to curl up and sleep away the rest of the evening. "I need another round for the corner table," you sighed.

"How can they even think?" she asked as she began filling the mugs.

"Probably used to the noise. Damn it," you growled when you saw someone wave their mug through the air. "You take that to them for me, alright? I have to go see what those idiots want."

You took off before she could answer. You knew she was supposed to stay at the bar but there was no helping it right now. "What is it?" you asked when you reached the table.

"Be a dear and get us some more," one slurred.

"Show me your coin first."

He leered at you. "I'll show you mine if you show me yours."

You just stared at him. "You've skipped payment before. No coin, no ale."

"Aw, I can pay you in other ways."

"I only want your coin. If you offer anything else, I will hurt you."

"You hurt me when you say no."

Your breath left you in a soft hiss. One day. One day you were going to kill one of these fools.

"Let go!"

You spun around at the cry and your stomach hit your feet when you saw the owner's daughter in the arms of a drunk. "Put her down!" you shouted.

The drunk looked over at you. "You keep quiet, you bitch. I don't want you tonight."

"You've never had me, you ass!" you snapped. "Now unhand her before I unhand you!"

He scoffed and turned back to her.

"Damn you," you whispered before whipping around. "Give us your mug, love. I'll get you your ale."

The drunks at the table all cheered and you snatch up one of the mugs.

You tried to hurry across the room, but people kept getting in the way. By the time you got close, you saw that one of the dwarves was standing and the other two were watching intently.

"Put her down."

"Listen here, you runt-" He didn't get any further as you smashed the mug into the back of his skull.

You watched in satisfaction as the drunk toppled to the ground, remnants of your mug in his hair and around his head. You wished you could have had the satisfaction of hitting him with your fists but this would do.

The blonde dwarf caught the girl as she stumbled and his low chuckle broke the room's silence. "No hope for it now."

The hush broke as everyone shouted and began to fight in earnest. You saw the young dwarves spring into action, but your focus was on your friend. She needed to get back to the bar before-

"Worry about yourself," a low voice snapped.

Your heard jerked around in time to see the older dwarf knocking a drunk over. "What?"

"She's taken care of, now watch yourself!"

You hazarded a glance at her and saw the blonde was leading her to the bar, the other covering their backs. "Well then," you murmured, spinning to face someone.

He dropped like a stone when your fist connected with his throat and then his face. The violence woke something savage in you and you looked for another opponent. The drunks were not of much sport, but you seemed to have no shortage of them. In fact, it seemed like every time you turned around there was a new one staggering in front of you.

It didn't matter to you. You finally had a chance to work out the frustration brewing inside you. And you wouldn't get in trouble for this, not that anyone would admit to losing to a woman. It was the perfect solution. Well, for you.

Before you released it, the fight was over.

You made a face. Your hands were aching, heart pounding and adrenaline soaring. You wanted more and there was nothing here.

"Are you always so vicious?"

You glanced at the speaker and saw that the elder dwarf was looking at you. "Never caught your name," you said, ignoring his question because there was no decent answer to it.

"Thorin."

Nodding, you looked around the room and saw nearly all of the patrons were lying on the floor. "You had better head upstairs. Before he tries to blame this on you."

Thorin lifted a brow. "We helped protect his daughter."

"He's odd," you said, shrugging.

He made a low noise before giving you a look and heading to the stairs.

You frowned after him. What was that for? Turning to the owner's daughter, you saw she was in the kitchen doorway.

"Fool," she muttered.

You saw her father stretched out on the floor, obviously on the wrong end of someone's fist. "No argument there," you snorted.

She glanced at you. "Now what?"

You studied her for a moment before going behind the bar. Pulling out a small healer's pack, you said, "Go check on your heroes. I'll arrange for this mess to be cleaned up."

"Are you sure?"

You almost gave her a push. "Get going, hun."

Watching her go, you nearly chuckled. You knew what was going to happen and knew her father would not approve. But you didn't care. You knew what she wanted and you weren't about to stop her.

"Too bad you're an idiot," she muttered to her father's prone form. Turning to the room, you sighed at the mess. You looked at some of the men still standing. "Feel like earning some coin?" she called to them.

They all looked over in interest.

"Toss this lot into the street. Coin for every one you get out."

You tried not to smirk as they hopped to. Nothing motivated men faster than money. You watched as they none too gently hauled the drunken lot out of the tavern, some banged against the floor and door. Counting as they worked, you found your mind wandering back to the fight and the dwarf.

What had been with that final look? And where had he been in the fight? Nearby obviously, but…. Wait had he been the one tossing you the drunks? Why would he do that?

Digging out coins to pay the men, you locked the door behind them and stared at the stairs. Well, perhaps you should go and speak with Thorin. Answers about this would be nice.

You nodded to yourself and hurried to them. There was no harm in asking was there? Biting your lip, you tried not to snicker when you heard the moans coming from the room you'd sent your friend to. Ignoring them, you knocked on the door across the hall. You waited almost impatiently for it to open and you weren't prepared when it did.

A hand clamped down on the front of your shirt, hauling you into the room. The door slammed shut and you were pressed against it. "Thorin!" you gasped.

Blue eyes stared hard at you. "You're late."

You frowned. "Late?" you echoed. "I didn't realise I was expected."

Something sparked in his gaze. "Then why come?"

Well, for answers, but now you wanted something else. "I don't remember," you murmured.

He snorted. "I doubt that."

"Does it matter?"

"Not if you're staying."

"Then it doesn't matter," you said almost cheekily.

Thorin growled and jerked you frowned. His mouth met yours in a bruising kiss, the touch hard and demanding.

Your hands fisted in his tunic as he pressed you back to the door. He was throwing off heat like a forge and it made you want to touch his skin. You wanted to make him burn from your touch, wanted to feel him shudder in desire.

As his tongue plundered your mouth, you trailed one hand down his chest. His hips bucked forward as you cupped his erection through his pants. The low growl that left him as your fingers curled around him made you shiver. He shifted in your grip, seeking some kind of friction from you.

When he pulled away, you saw his eyes had darkened, lust making them hazy. He was panting softly and you could feel him tensing in anticipation of what was to come.

You gave him a little push and sank to your knees when he took a step back. He growled again when you tugged on his pants, pushing them down his thick thighs, dragging the material over his cock. Licking your lips, you let your breath fan him as your eyes flicked up to his. He was watching you intently, hunger all over his face.

Your hands slowly slid up his legs, nails scraping his skin and making his muscles tense and jump. When you reached his hips, you slid them up further and followed the solid lines of his abdomen. You could see frustration starting to eat at him as you avoided his cock, letting only your breath touch him.

A low hiss left him as your hands moved down, nails dragging over sensitive skin. It became a sharp curse when one hand wrapped around the base of his cock. Your lips twitched into a smile when you saw his hands curl into fists as you gave him a single pump.

You could feel him straining to get more from you, his entire body tense. Still holding his gaze, you leaned forward and closed your lips around the head of him.

"Mahal, yes," he groaned, his head falling back.

You sucked on him, tongue working over the sensitive tip. It didn't surprise you when his hips moved forward, sliding him deeper into your mouth. You let him move slowly, sucking and licking at all of him you could reach. Your hand was still sliding along him, fingers alternating between a loose and tight hold on him that had him shuddering.

Moans were spilling from his lips as he thrust into your mouth. It made your lips twitch around him and a soft chuckle left you. He shuddered at the noise and his hands gripped your hair. He surprised you when he pulled you away from him instead of pushing himself deeper.

"Thorin?" you asked, frowning.

"You're going to make me come," he growled.

"Already?" you teased.

His gaze found you again. "You didn't help with the fight."

You lifted a brow, hand still trailing along him.

"I can't imagine you know how arousing it was to watch you fight."

You scoffed before protesting as he tugged you to your feet and pulled your hand away from him.

"I wanted you downstairs," he growled, gaze moving over you. "I didn't care about witnesses. I wanted inside you."

His words made your heart pound and your body ache with want. You shivered as he gathered your skirt up around your hips, his fingers rough on your skin.

"Hold this."

You grasped your skirt before making a soft noise as he fell to his knees before you. Biting your lip, you shifted your feet apart as he pushed lightly on your thighs. A shuddering moan left you when his hands slid up, his thumbs brushing over slick folds. You trembled as he parted you and bit down on your lip when his tongue trailed over you.

His low growl made your knees shake and you heard him move closer to you. When his tongue moved on your clit, you cried out, hands tightening on your skirt as you leaned back against the door to keep your balance.

Panting whimpers left you as he teasingly toyed with you. He would circle around the sensitive spot, never touching before briefly flicking it over your clit. Or his mouth would move lower and his wicked tongue dipping inside you for a mere second before leaving. Your chin tipped down to look at him and you saw the wicked spark in his eyes.

Narrowing your gaze at him, your hands moved from your skirt to his hair and you gave him a tug. He didn't resist you and you shuddered as he sucked on you. Your toes curled in your boots as he kept doing that and pleasure started bursting under your skin.

A short gasp left you when he suddenly slid a finger inside you. Your muscles clutched at him as he began thrusting it quickly, winding you even tighter. Your fingers tightened in his hair as he curled his to rub at a sensitive spot inside you. Panting for air, you moaned as a second finger joined the first. It stretched you, but it felt far too good for you to even think about telling him to stop.

Squeezing your eyes shut, your fingers tightened on his hair. Your legs were quivering as he kept working you, pleasure scorching through your veins with every touch. You wordlessly protested when his mouth let you suddenly.

"You're wet and tight around me," he growled, his voice husky.

"I want you," you groaned.

"Soon."

"Now," you corrected.

He cocked a brow at you, arrogance written all over his face. "Soon," he repeated.

Your eyes narrowed at him and your hands fell to his shoulders. Giving him a harsh push, you bit your lip to keep from protesting as his fingers slipped out of you. You watched as he toppled back on the floor, glittering eyes watching you.

You licked your lips as he lifted his hand to his mouth. A low noise left you as his tongue swiped over his fingers to lick them clean. Your breath caught as you saw his other hand slowly stroked along his cock. Forcing yourself to move, you walked over to him, planting your feet on either side of his hips.

"Come here," he rumbled, his gaze hot.

You weren't sure if you knelt willingly or your legs gave out, but you found yourself straddling him. Shivering as his hand and cock brushed against you, you moaned softly as he pressed against your entrance.

"Take me."

Your hips dropped and you stifled a cry as he filled you. His hiss filled the room and his hands gripped your hips tightly. You stayed still, savouring the feel of him inside you. When his hips shifted under you, your muscles tightened around him.

"Mahal," he bit out. "So damn tight!"

Head tipping back, you let him slowly thrust inside you, moving shallowly.

You weren't surprised when he lifted you slightly, making his thrusts longer. Your hands came to rest on his abdomen and you pushed yourself up. When only the head of him was inside you, you paused and looked down at him.

His gaze was hooded and hazy as he watched you. His colour was high and he was panting softly. Black brows drew together when you still didn't move. "Don't tease," he growled.

"Or what?" you murmured.

Something dark filled his gaze. "Do not push me," he said shortly.

You briefly considered doing just that, but you wanted an orgasm now. Maybe you'd try later because you wanted him again. Dropping your hips, moans left both of you as he sank deep. You braced yourself on your knees better and began moving on him. He jostled you slightly as he thrust up, but it didn't take long before you both found your rhythm together.

Your fingers curled into his tunic as you rode him. Pleasure was lancing through you, making your muscles feel weak. But you kept moving, wanting more. His hands were spanning your waist under your dress, holding you tightly as you moved on him. But his thumbs were gently rubbing against your stomach, the rough pads making you shiver and want them somewhere else.

Thorin made a low noise when you grinded against him. His hips lifted to push him a little deeper, his grip tightening. You saw his jaw clench before he hissed out a breath as you moved again. "I want to feel you come," he said lowly.

You stared at him at the bold statement. A cry left you when one hand moved to rub at your clit. "Thorin!"

He chuckled deeply and didn't pull away.

Biting your lip, you tried to hold onto some semblance of sanity as he kept thrusting into you. Your muscles were trembling and you were gasping for air. You weren't going to last. You couldn't.

You thought you heard him laugh darkly as you cried out harshly. Your hips jerked on him as you lost control, muscles clenching around him. He kept thrusting into you, keeping his rhythm while you lost yours. When you felt like you couldn't take anymore, his hand fisted in the front of your dress and pulled you down to him.

He kissed you deeply, thrusting hard into you still. You moaned against him, not sure you could handle much more.

"Thorin," you murmured against his lips.

He groaned deeply, one arm wrapping around your hips as he started to lose his pace. It wasn't long before a harsh noise left him and he clutched you close.

You slumped on him, feeling his heart pounding against you. His hand was still clutching at you and his breath was stirring your hair. Gradually you felt him relax completely under you and a deep sigh left him.

Pushing yourself up, you met his gaze and knew you probably looked as sated as he did. "I hope you're not done," you murmured.

His lips twitched. "No," he murmured. "I'm far from done with you."

"Good," you purred, leaning down to kiss him. Because you weren't leaving until you saw how far you could push him.

* * *

A/N: And part two done! Writing this was interesting but I'm not sure if I'd want to do it again. Was a slight pain keeping the beginnings in line, but nothing too bad. Now I'm updating a little early because I was gone all weekend and my patterns are screwed up, but I'm going to try to update At Your Service once a week. Sundays are what I'm aiming for right now and hopefully I'll stick to it. I just wanted to get this one out because it's paired up with the last one. But yes! Tavern brawl done and on to the next!


	14. Scream, Kili

_Summary:_ Quiet is the name of the game and you were never good at it.

* * *

Bracing your arms on the stone railing, you stared down at the crowd gathering in the throne hall below. You weren't completely sure what was going on, only that the king had summoned the nation and you had been summoned to this balcony.

It was still empty besides yourself, but you had a good idea of who wanted you here. So you were waiting for him to show. For now, you simply watched as the nation filled the hall.

When the king took his throne, you frowned. One nephew was with him as you'd expected, but the other hadn't shown up. Why call you up here if he wasn't going to join you? Or show up for his uncle?

You tried to listen to what Thorin was saying, but you were too high to hear him properly. After a few minutes, you gave up and pushed away from the railing. Turning to the door, you froze when you saw the dwarf leaning against the stone. "Prince Kíli," you said in surprise before adding warily, "How long have you been there?"

His lips twitched. "Long enough."

You almost huffed but contained it. "Why are you up here?" you asked. "Shouldn't you be with your uncle?"

"Not today."

Well wasn't that cryptic. Leaning back against the railing, you crossed your arms over your chest and studied him. He was dressed well, but not overly formal. His teal blue tunic was loosely laced and the sleeves pushed up his arms. His hair was hanging around his face and you could tell most of it was not in the clasp. If you hadn't known any better, you would have figured he'd been training but he had to have known about this event.

"See anything you like?" he teased.

You rolled your eyes. "I am not going to feed your ego."

He pushed his lower lip out. "You don't like me."

Oh no, he didn't. "I'm not playing that game with you, Prince Kíli," you said dryly, turning back to the hall.

You still couldn't make out what Thorin was saying but you tried to focus and hear. It had to be important if he had summoned the mountain to bear witness, but what could it be? And if it was important, why wasn't Kíli with him?

"Acoustics are bad up here," Kíli said suddenly. "Well, only if you're trying to hear what's happening down there."

"Meaning what?" you asked absently, frowning as you tried to listen.

A gasp left you when a hard body pressed against your back and arms came down on either side of you. He had you trapped. "Meaning," Kíli murmured, his mouth next to your ear, "we can't hear them, but if we're too noisy, they can hear us."

Your heart dropped as you stared down at the hall. Everyone's attention was rapt on the king so they hadn't heard you yet.

"How do you know?" you forced out.

"Fíli and I found it last week," he said lazily, his cheek rubbing against your hair.

You weren't sure you wanted to know how they'd figured it out. While everyone knew the princes of Erebor were committed to the mountain, they also knew the pair enjoyed their mischief. "And why call me up here?" you asked, keeping your voice low.

"Wanted to share it with you."

You didn't believe that for a second. No, you did but you knew Kíli well enough now to know that wasn't it. There was always another reason to why he sought you out. It had been that way since your first day in Erebor.

"You can see everything from up here," he murmured, shifting a little closer to you. "And only a few can see us."

"The perfect hiding spot for a prince who wants to skip out on whatever ceremony his uncle has planned."

He paused before a low chuckle left him. "Sassy," he said quietly, nipping at your ear.

Your breath caught as he kept nipping at you, his tongue flicking against the shell of your ear. "Kíli, stop," you whispered. You had enough experience with him to know where those kinds of things led.

"No," he breathed, pushing his hips forward.

You stifled a gasp as you felt his erection pressing against you. This was the real reason he had called you up here. "We c-can't," you protested weakly.

"Yes, we can," he said, his voice husky. "No one can see us."

"But they'll hear!"

Kíli chuckled deeply and breathed, "Then I suggest you be quiet."

Biting down on your lip, you shivered as he slowly kissed his way down your neck. Be quiet? How were you going to manage that? Even your first coupling had had you crying out at the pleasure he gave you. And it didn't help that he loved making you scream. Every time you had sex, he would do everything he could to make it happen. You knew this time would be no different. "A-Ass," you stammered, knowing exactly why he had brought you here.

He made a low noise that sounded like a laugh, but it was muffled as his mouth never left you. Shivers broke out again as he began sucking at the crook of your neck and you gasped when his hands lifted to cup your breasts. Your back arched, pushing you into his touch.

His fingers plumped and squeezed you through your dress. You shifted against him, making him groan as you rubbed over his cock. "Tease," he muttered.

No, you weren't!

"I heard that," Kíli chuckled even though you didn't say anything.

You huffed but it got caught in your throat when his hands slid into the neckline of your dress. "Kíli," you moaned.

You felt him smile against you, but he stayed silent. His fingers ran over your nipples and made them harden further under his touch. A little noise left you as he pinched you, rolling you between thumb and forefinger. "I want to taste you," he groaned suddenly. "I want your pretty nipples in my mouth so I can taste you."

You shook your head slightly. You couldn't let him do that. If he did, you'd surely scream.

His tongue trailed up your neck, flicking against one of your earrings. "You want it too," he murmured huskily. "I know you do."

Shaking your head again, you squeezed your eyes shut as he kissed the sensitive spot just under your ear. "Kíli," you mumbled.

One of his hands slipped out of your dress and caught your chin. As he titled you toward him, your eyes opened to meet his. His were burning with lust and his thumb moved to rub against your lower lip. "Mahal, you're beautiful," he murmured, gaze moving over your face.

You blushed at the praise before sighing as he lowered his head to kiss you. One hand lifted to fist in his hair and you clung to him as he slipped into your mouth. Your knees shook as he ran his tongue along yours, curling and rubbing against you. Your fingers tightened on him when he gave your breast a squeeze, fingers rubbing over your nipple.

A soft whimper left you when his hand slipped out of your dress and you nearly caught it to put it back where it had been. But he trailed it down your front, following the dips and curves of the embroidery on your dress. Your hips jerked back against him when he cupped between your legs through the material.

He pulled back from you and smirked as you panted for air. "Look at you," he murmured, his thumb rubbing over your lip again. "You're so damn beautiful and you're all mine."

You made a soft noise, very aware of him gathering up your skirt.

His lips twitched faintly. "Now shall I make you scream?" he said softly.

Your eyes widened and you shook your head.

"No?" he echoed, lifting a brow. "You don't want me to have you?"

You made a low noise as his fingers brushed over your underclothes. "I don't want to scream," you whispered.

"But sex and screams are one and the same with you."

"I hate you," you gasped, rising on your toes when he pressed against you through the damp material.

"Do you?" he murmured, his fingers stilling. "Shall I leave?"

Your free hand clamped down on his arm, trying to keep him where he was. "Don't!"

Kíli smiled. "Well, try to be quiet. We don't want the entire nation hearing you."

Which was unfair. He had known this would happen, had wanted this to happen. Your head pressed back against his shoulder as his fingers slipped under the material to brush over wet folds. "Kíli," you mumbled.

"Mm, I've got you," he rumbled, kissing your neck.

Taking a shaking breath, you let it out as a moan as he rubbed over your clit. Your nails bit into his arm when he pressed firmly to the nub. A soft curse slipped out of you as his fingers teased your entrance, one dipping inside to rub against you.

"I can feel how tight you are," Kíli breathed, sinking his finger deeper. "I can't wait to feel you around my cock."

Your muscles clenched and he chuckled as you squeezed him.

"You can't wait for it either, can you?"

You couldn't answer him, your voice dying as he pumped his finger into you. It felt too good to even imagine telling him to stop. You gasped when he curled his finger, rubbing against the sensitive spot he'd found. Pleasure flooded you as he didn't pull away from that spot and didn't move his thumb from your clit. You pressed your lips together as you tightened around him, your desire starting to crack.

"Yes," Kíli murmured, his lips moving to your ear. "Come for me, beautiful."

You whimpered softly, rocking against him. His finger was thrusting again, curved to still strike that spot. Your breath caught before you bit down on your lip to keep your cries muted. You shuddered in his grip, soft sounds slipping out of you as you orgasmed.

You thought you heard Kíli purr as you came apart in his arms and you could feel his gaze on you. Knowing he was watching didn't dampen your release; if anything it made it stronger. You were limp against him when he pulled his hand away from you, panting for air.

"Let go of your lip, love," he murmured. "You're going to hurt yourself."

A soft sigh left you as you did what he wanted and opened your eyes. You trembled as you met his hot gaze, swallowing hard. "K…íli?"

He smiled and kissed you slowly. You sank into the caress, soaking in the gentleness. You melted against him, loving the feel of his warm, solid body keeping you upright.

You started when you heard the nation cheer about something.

"Shh," Kíli soothed, pressing kisses to your face. "Don't listen to them. Focus on me, love."

Your lashes fluttered open to look at him and you murmured, "Kíli?"

He smiled and dropped a kiss on your lips. "Grab the rail, love," he said softly.

You blinked before you slowly let him go. Your fingers closed around the stone and you braced yourself against it. You shivered as his hands trailed down your back, his palms warm through your dress. A soft noise left you when he began bunching your skirt up around your hips again.

Kíli kissed your shoulder, his stubble making goose bumps break out all over you. "Spread your legs for me, beautiful," he breathed.

Your breath shivered out of you and you shifted your legs apart a little. You felt one of his hands grip your underclothes and given them a tug down. Running your teeth over your lower lip as you heard him crouch down, you nearly screamed when his tongue ran over you.

His low growl made you blush before you gasped sharply as he leaned forward to lick you again. Your head tipped back as his tongue moved over your clit, his hands sliding down your thighs so he could part you with his thumbs.

Legs shaking as he sucked on you, you could feel your heart starting to pound as he worked your pleasure back up. Your fingers curled on the stone when he made a low growling noise and your head fell forward to rest on your hands. Panting softly, you fought the urge to cry out in pleasure. Always before you'd never had to worry about making noise when you were with him. You'd also never had sex when anyone else was around. Now you had the entire nation to-

A gasp left you when both of his hands landed sharply on your ass. He squeezed you tightly, his fingers digging in as he sucked strongly on you. "Kíli," you whispered.

He made a low noise that made you shake before he pulled away. Rising to his feet, his hands left you and you glanced over your shoulder. His gaze was still between your legs as he jerked his pants open, tongue snaking out to lick his lips.

When his eyes flicked up to your face, you flushed at the predatory look in his. "See something you like?" you breathed.

His grin was wicked as you threw his words back at him and he stepped closer to you. "Oh, I can think of a few things," he rumbled.

You moaned when the head of his cock brushed against you. You wanted him inside you. Pushing back against him, you heard him growl and grip your hips.

"Mahal, you're so wet for me," he murmured, leaning over to kiss your neck.

"Kíli, take me," you whispered, not wanting to wait anymore.

He growled harshly and his hands tightened on you.

A soft cry left you as he thrust forward and sank deep inside you. Your head fell back down, forehead bumping against your hands as he stayed still. You already felt ready to come and he had only just gotten inside you.

"Shh," he breathed, kissing your neck.

"Kíli, I can't," you whimpered, knowing this was a bad idea but still wanting it.

"Yes, you can," Kíli murmured, pulling his hips back slowly.

You shook your head, biting your lip as he came back into you. How were you supposed to be quiet when he was sliding inside you? You wanted to scream and you didn't know if you were going to be able to stop yourself.

"Mahal, you feel so good," he groaned, his lips moving over your neck. "I can't wait until you're truly mine."

You blinked at that but it left you as he kept thrusting. The entire length of him was filing you, the thick vein on the underside of his cock rubbing against that sensitive spot within you. Your muscles were clenching at him with each thrust, begging him silently to stay inside you.

He kept his pace almost painstakingly slow, but it still had you burning with desire. His fingers would tighten on you with every stroke in, his thumbs rubbing small circles on you as he pulled out. The touch was almost maddening because even though the thrusts were slow, they were hard and had him sinking deep inside you.

Your breath caught when one hand suddenly slid around your hips and began rubbing at your clit. "Kíli, don't!" you gasped, legs shaking.

"I can't help it," he breathed.

One of your hands lifted to grip his hair as he kept his face buried in your neck. Your eyes squeezed shut as he thrust hard into you, rocking you on your feet with the quicker movement. You could feel his hot breaths on your skin, his lips moving against you as he muttered softly.

"Kíli," you whispered, feeling your body shake as your orgasm hovered a little closer.

"I know, beautiful," he groaned. "I know."

No he didn't! He wasn't the one who was going to scream his head off when he came! With the entire nation standing below them! You couldn't do that!

He moaned deeply as you tightened around him, his thrusts quicker and shorter now. He was rocking you forward with each one, your hands sliding against the railing that was keeping you upright. His fingers were still working your clit, the slick digits making your stomach quiver as each brush sent fire through your veins.

Your breath hitched before you bit down on your hand to muffle the harsh cry that left you. You shuddered as he kept thrusting and barely noticed his hand pulling away from you as pleasure fogged your mind. Muscles clutching at him, you whimpered as his arms wrapped around you, keeping you pressed tightly to him.

"Shh," he breathed, his hips slowing as you trembled in his grasp. "I've got you."

A soft mewl left you as he made you let go of your hand, pulling you so you were more upright.

"Love," he chided softly and you knew he was looking at the marks you had left in your skin.

You panted softly, little bursts of pleasure flooding you with each gentle roll of his hips.

He lifted your hand to his mouth and kissed the red marks, his tongue flicking over your skin. "Don't hurt yourself," Kíli murmured, catching your gaze as your head pressed to his shoulder.

You stuck your tongue out at him and he chuckled softly.

Closing your eyes, you tried to control the erratic pounding of your heart but it was no use. All you wanted to do now was pass out, preferably in his arms. It was what usually happened after-Your eyes flew open and you looked at him quickly. "You didn't-" you couldn't even finish the question.

A wicked light danced through his eyes and one corner of his mouth turned up in a naughty smirk. "No, I didn't," he agreed, voice low, "because we're not done yet."

Your heart froze. "K-Kíli?" you squeaked.

His hand slipped back between your legs and one moved up to cup your breast. A soft hiss left him when you tightened around him as his fingers brushed your clit. "Come on, love," he breathed. "You've got one more for me, don't you?"

"I hate you," you moaned, your back arching.

Kíli chuckled darkly, nipping at your neck. "Lies," he whispered.

You weren't so sure right now. The throne hall was still filled and the dwarves below were hanging on Thorin's every word. If you screamed now, everyone would hear and you were positive Fíli would know the cause of that sound. Thorin would probably suspect, but you didn't want the entire nation talking about it as idle gossip. You gasped when his hand slid into your dress to fondle you again. "Why?" you whimpered, your hips moving against him as he started thrusting in earnest now.

He didn't answer you, mouth too busy pressing kisses and nips to your neck and shoulder.

Your eyes squeezed shut as, despite your best attempts to resist him, your body responded to him. Soft pants spilled from your lips as liquid heat flooded you again, telling you he was right. You did have one more for him. "Damn you," you choked out.

"That's no way to talk to a prince," he chuckled, but his voice was strained.

You weren't talking to a prince; you were talking to an ass. Pushing back against him, you smiled faintly when he hissed and his hips pushed hard against the back of your thighs.

"Don't start with me," he warned.

"What will you do? Stop?"

He growled harshly and you knew you had pushed him far enough. His thrusts were hard and deep as he took you, his fingers firm against your clit. The attention made your knees tremble and you knew you were going to collapse as soon as he was done. It didn't stop you from tightening around him, smiling again as he cursed harshly.

"Quiet," you murmured, rocking up on your toes as he pounded into you.

He snapped out another curse under his breath before his mouth pressed to your ear. "You think you're smart," he purred darkly. "You think that you can make me do whatever you want."

You squeezed him again and felt his thrusts falter.

"But we both know you're going to scream for me," Kíli continued. "With the entire nation standing below us, you're going to scream and all of them will be talking about it for weeks."

Shaking your head weakly, you tried to look at him but he didn't move away from your ear.

"I can feel you trembling," he groaned. "You're wet and hot around me, wanting everything I'm going to give you. All I want is you to scream for me."

"Shut up," you whispered, voice catching as he pinched your nipple.

"Make. Me," he said, punctuating the words with sharp thrusts.

Your hands left the railing, one gripping the forearm of the hand between your legs while the other clutched at his hair again. You gave him a sharp tug and he moved so he could kiss you deeply. His tongue plundered your mouth as demandingly as his cock slid between your thighs. He wanted you to come. You could feel it in everything that he was doing and you knew that your body wasn't going to hold out for much longer.

He made a low noise when your nails scraped against him, your fingers tightening as desire coiled tightly inside you. The rumble was husky and erotic and sent you right over.

You barely heard him laugh darkly when you broke the kiss to scream in pleasure and you felt it echo in your bones as it rang off of the stone. His laughter didn't last as your climax triggered his own, his hands moving to hold your hips as he thrust sharply against you. You felt his fingers tremble against you as you milked him for everything he had, your body clenching around and clinging to him.

His pants were harsh and hot on your skin as he slumped against you, one of his hands moving to brace both of you against the railing. You could feel faint shudders working through him and they made chills race over your skin in the aftermath of your pleasure. Your bones were still aching from your cry and-

You blinked when you realised it wasn't your cry you were hearing, but the vast cheers of the dwarves below. "Wha…?" you mumbled, trying to shift to see what had happened.

A breathless chuckle left Kíli and he pressed a tender kiss to the crook of your neck. "You are so lucky," he sighed.

Had…no one heard you because they had been crying out as well? "Why?" you panted.

"I'd imagine," he said slowly, dragging in a deep breath, "Uncle just announced our engagement."

You blinked again, slowly processing the words. "What."

He kissed you again, but you felt the smile on his lips. "You heard me."

Oh, you were going to be mad at him. Later. Once you could remember how to move, you were going to hurt him.

* * *

A/N: Don't ask me why they aren't there for the announcement. Or maybe Kíli's lying to make her mad. I don't know. It was just in the back of my mind the entire time I was writing it. So yes, this wasn't overly based on a prompt, was more just me wanting to write about Kíli. Although, someone did ask for something with Kíli in it without Fíli since…I hadn't written one yet D:. So I guess this one's for them and for me!


	15. Dinner or Dessert, Thorin

_Summary:_ Dinner with the king had never been this interesting before.

* * *

Looking up from your book as a loud knock rolled through your home, you frowned at the door. It hadn't been so much of a knock as a heavy thumping which meant the dwarf knocking was most likely male. But who would be coming to your door during this hour.

You rose from your chair and wound down the hallway to the main door. "Yes, yes," you muttered when the knock came again. "Hold your ponies."

Pulling the door open, you stared at the dwarf on the other side. He was definitely male, but not at all what you had been expecting. "Can I help you?"

"The king wants to dine with you."

You blinked at the guard standing on your doorstep. "The king what?" you asked in disbelief.

"Thorin II, son of Thráin, King Under the Mountain, wishes to have dinner with you-"

Barely hearing him as he rattled off your name and family, you could only stare at him. "Why now?" you whispered.

"How would I know?" he asked, frowning.

You blushed and looked at your dress. It wasn't fit for dining with the king. "If you'll allow me to change-"

"He wants you there now."

Swallowing hard, you shook your head. "I don't understand."

"My orders are to escort you to the dining hall to have dinner with the king. Immediately."

This was all rather odd. "Is everything alright?"

He sighed and gave you a look.

"S-Sorry," you stammered, stepping out of your home and closing the door. "Lead on."

When he started off, you followed him, your mind reeling. Why would Thorin demand your presence now? And if it was for dinner, why not allow you to change? You were definitely not dressed for dinner with anyone, let alone the king. Surely he would have known that you had settled in for the evening. He knew you liked reading in the afternoon before having dinner and that you didn't lounge around your home in your finest.

Questions kept piling up in your head as you walked, nerves eating at you. This didn't feel right. The dwarf before you wore the mail of the Royal Guard, but you didn't recognize him. Were you being a fool in following him? Thorin wouldn't summon you like this, with no time to prepare. It was true he had been under a lot of stress lately, but this wasn't normal. You really wanted to know what was going on but the only person you could ask was a guard that didn't know anything.

You eased a little when he led you to the private dining hall reserved for the king. Maybe you worried too much about these things. You had worked yourself into a near panic over nothing, even if the situation was still rather odd. "Thank you," you said as he opened the door.

He nodded as you slipped in.

Glancing around as the door closed behind you, you saw that the table was piled high with food already. At the head of the table there was a place set and another to the right. It was not your usual place to sit, but then again, it wasn't the usual table either. Normally, it was smaller, more intimate, but this one was longer, looked more akin to the ones he would use when entertaining guests. What was going on in his head to use that table? And why hadn't he told you sooner about this? Neither of you had seen each other in a while, him being busy with repairing ties between Erebor and other nations. But surely he could have asked earlier so you could enjoy the night properly and not stand here worried about things that might not be.

A frown crossed your lips as you saw he was not seated at the table or anywhere that you could see. "Thorin?" you called, starting forward.

You froze when the lock slid home behind you with an ominous click.

"Thorin?" you asked again, almost scared to turn around.

Strong arms pulled you back into a hard body, the action making you gasp. "You sound frightened," a deep voice rumbled in your ear.

You relaxed against him, even though your heart was still pounding. "This is unlike you, Thorin," you said quietly, your hands lifting to settle over his. "Usually you have these things well planned out."

"Oh, I've been planning this for a while now."

"And you couldn't let me know sooner?" you chided gently. "I would have liked time to prepare."

"I don't care what you wear," he said lowly, kissing your neck. "It's only you and me. There's no reason to be formal."

You sighed as he kept kissing you. You knew he didn't care but you liked dressing up for him. The moment his eyes darkened when he saw you always made your heart skip a beat and- "Thorin!" you gasped when he cupped your breasts.

"I've missed you," he growled, his fingers kneading you.

A moan slipped out of you and you pressed your head back against his shoulder. His mouth was still on you, trailing kisses and licks all over your skin. You squirmed in his grip as he teased your nipples through the thin fabric of your dress.

"Did you miss me?"

Your breath shivered out of you with how low his voice had gotten. "Of course," you managed to say.

His mouth closed on your neck, sucking hard and making heat flare through you. He was still fondling your breasts, but he kept his hands outside of your dress.

You nearly cried out when the attention suddenly stopped. "T-Thorin," you said shakily.

"I'm going to ruin dinner if I have dessert first."

Well, that told you what his plans were for tonight. "Shall we eat then?"

The shudder that passed through him surprised you. Yes, it had been a while since you'd been together, but something seemed…different this time. "Yes," he said huskily.

As his arms slid from around you, you resisted the urge to whip around to face him. His expression was usually guarded, but there had to be something there that would give you more clues about what he was planning. His hand trailed along your back before settling in the middle and giving you a small push into the room. You didn't resist him, letting him lead you to the spot next to the head of the table.

Frowning slightly as you took your seat, you saw that most of the food was not typical dwarven fare. You glanced at Thorin as he sat and saw that he was watching you. A blush tinted your cheeks at the intensity in his gaze. "Are you hungry?"

"Starving."

How did his voice keep getting lower? The deep rumble already tugged erotically at you, but when it got husky your bones melted. Damn it, how were you to focus on the meal when all you wanted to do was strip the clothes from his body and claim him on the table?

Somehow you did, for a few bites at least, before you realised he wasn't eating. "Thorin, what's wrong?" you asked, putting your fork down.

"Why do you think something's wrong?"

"I have seen you in nearly three week and then you spring a surprise dinner on me? Which you aren't eating and didn't allow me to get ready for."

He sat back in his chair, studying you. "Why is your dress so important to you?"

Why was he focusing only on that? "Is it wrong to want to please you?"

"You please me and it has nothing to do with what you wear."

You silently gave up. He would never understand how you felt about it so there was no point in arguing further with him.

Thorin picked up a goblet and sipped at it. "If the dress bothers you so much," he said slowly, "take it off."

You jerked in your chair, staring at him. "W-What?"

"You heard me."

Yes, you had but you weren't sure if he was serious. He certainly looked like he was but that was also how he usually looked. "Thorin?"

"You have two options," he continued. "You can either take it off of your own volition or I can remove it for you."

"You can't be serious," you protested even though you were getting the feeling that he was.

"Is that your answer?"

"Thorin-" You broke off with a gasp when he caught your arm and pulled you up.

His hands easily found the laces of your simple dress, tugging on them knowingly. Some part of you knew that you should stop him, but you didn't and it was soon whispering down your body to pool on the floor.

"I thought we were having dinner!" you cried, trying in vain to cover yourself. You could feel his eyes on you, moving over everything that he had revealed. Normally, it wouldn't bother you, but nothing about this evening was turning out to be normal.

He chuckled deeply and the sound did nothing to soothe any of your nerves. "We are."

You shivered as he wrapped an arm around your waist and lifted you. Confusion flooded you when he sat you on the table after pushing aside his plate. What was he-A disgruntled noise left you as he pushed you back on the table, stretching you out. "Thorin, what are you doing?" you demanded, feeling vulnerable displayed like this.

"Having dinner."

What in Mahal's name was he going on about? Had all the delegations with Men and Elves done something to his mind? A hiss left you when something cool contacted your skin. Pushing yourself up, you stared at him as he slowly poured wine over your torso.

The look on his face said he was just waiting for your protest. To spite him, you stayed silent to watch what he was going to do. He held your gaze for a moment, bracing his hands on the table on either side of your hips. Bending over you, he slowly leaned down and his tongue passed over you.

You shivered as he lapped up the wine staining your skin. He took his time with the task. He left no speck behind, cleaning every drop of deep red liquid and leaving you trembling. "Is this to be the way of it then?" you whispered.

Blue eyes flicked up to your face. "The way of what?" he rumbled.

"Dinner."

His lips twitched and he trailed them over your stomach. "Is that agreeable?"

After three weeks of not seeing him? "Most agreeable," you sighed.

Thorin's gaze darkened and he kissed above your navel, his lips lingering on you. His beard rasped against the soft skin and made you shiver in response. You felt his mouth curl at the action, no doubt silently laughing at you before he pulled away.

You watched as he dipped his fingers in a bowl beside you and began spreading the contents along your body. You shifted just enough to touch some of it and brought your fingers to your mouth. Licking them clean, you murmured, "Honey?"

"Not the sweetest thing I'm going to eat tonight."

Blushing, you shook your head and watched as he covered you in sweets and cut pieces of fruit. "Hardly dinner material," you noted wryly.

"I changed my mind. Dessert is first."

You let out a shaky breath as he moved up to kiss the base of your throat. He began kissing down, licking away honey and cream as he went. You watched as he leisurely had his dessert, his mouth moving slowly up one side of your breast.

"Oh," you moaned, falling back on the table when his lips closed around your nipple.

Thorin made a low noise as he sucked on you, cleaning away all of the cream he'd covered you with. Your hands moved to clutch at his hair, holding him to you as his tongue flicked over your nipple. When he switched to give the other the same treatment, you had to bite down on your lip to keep from crying out in pleasure.

You tried to pull him closer, but he resisted, keeping himself braced above you. A whimper slipped your control when you slid from his mouth. "No," you murmured, desperate for more of his touch.

"I'm not done yet," he growled.

Your back arched as he began kissing and licking down your stomach. You squirmed under him as he took his time lavishing attention to every inch of you. When his lips pressed to your hipbone, your breath caught and you silently prayed he would continue downward. "Thorin?" you murmured when he paused.

He sighed deeply and pulled away from you.

Pushing yourself up again, you saw him studying you. "What is it?" you whispered.

"I'm still hungry."

The words were low and decadent, delightfully erotic in nature. Before you could answer him with any suggestion, he caught your legs and tugged you to the edge of the table. He parted your thighs and had you crying out as he leaned forward to lick you. Your fingers curled against the table as you braced your feet on the arms of his chair and pushed yourself up.

His chuckle had you seeing stars and you weren't ready for him to slip a finger inside you. Arching again, you moaned as he sucked on your clit even as he began to pump his finger. Your thighs squeezed him, pleasure coiling within your stomach. Licking dry lips, you panted for air as he skillfully wound you up. The king knew what to do to make desire pound through you and the absence between the two of you had done nothing to dull his skills.

Your hands gripped his head again, tugging him closer to you. Tipping your head back against the table, you moaned loudly as he curled his finger to strike that sweet spot inside you. You bit down on your lip, muscles tensing as pleasure fogged your mind.

"No!" you cried when he pulled away from you.

He chuckled. "No?"

Pushing yourself up on shaking arms, you saw he was settled back in his chair, his eyes hot on you. "Thorin, why did you stop?" you murmured, trying not to beg him to continue.

"I'm full," he said quietly, licking his fingers clean.

The sight made your gut clench. Levering up further, you moved your legs before scooting off of the table into his lap. "I'm not," you breathed, trailing your hands down his chest.

His hands cupped your ass, fingers squeezing. "We should fix that," he purred.

Bracing your knees on the wide seat, you lifted yourself just enough to tug the ties of his pants loose. His hiss as your fingers brushed him made you smile. It didn't last as you freed him and felt his thick length brush against you. Letting out a deep breath, you held him steady before sinking down on him.

His groan made you shiver, but not as much as the feeling of him slipping inside you. Your hands gripped his shoulder tightly even as your body sank lower to take all of him.

A soft noise left you when you could go no further. Licking your lips, you savoured the feel of him.

"Ride me," he growled, his voice so low.

Your lashes lifted to look at him. "I thought you were full."

"And you said you weren't. Have you changed your mind?"

You wanted to growl back at him, but he bounced you in his lap, making your muscles contract. Gripping his shoulders, you lifted yourself until only the head of him was inside you. You waited a moment before bringing your hips down. Your cry mingled with his groan as he thrust up to meet you, driving him deeper.

Little mewls left you every time he slid into you, pleasure pumping through you. His hands were helping you move hard on him and you could feel his hot breaths striking your skin. You weren't prepared for him to lower his head and close his lips around one of you nipples. "Thorin!"

A low rumble left him as he brought you down on him and held you still as he sucked.

Squirming on his lap, your muscles clenched as he shifted inside you. You heard him growl again, but it didn't deter you from grinding against him. You felt his fingers flex on you, no longer holding you quite as still. Lifting a little, you slowly rocked back and forth on him.

"Mahal," he groaned, "can't you ever be still?"

When he was inside of you? "No," you whispered.

He nipped lightly at you before leaning back in his chair.

You took it as a sign to continue. Bracing yourself again, you slowly started moving. You knew it wasn't what he wanted, but you did it anyways.

"I've half a mind to spread you out on the table and take you the way you deserve," he muttered.

"And how is that?"

"Hard and repeatedly."

Biting your lip, you tried to ignore what his words did to you but it was impossible. Shivers broke out when his fingers ghosted up your sides, the pads of them rough on you. When he cupped your breasts, a moan left you and you moved a little harder on him.

He smirked, his thumbs brushing over your nipples as you did what he wanted.

You didn't care that you'd given in. What did it matter when pleasure was the end result? Your head tipped back as you rode him, his hips lifting to meet you again. A soft protest left you as one of his hands slid away from your breasts, but your body trembled as it trailed down your stomach.

"Don't stop," he ordered when your motions faltered as his thumb found your clit.

You tried not to whimper and kept moving on him. It was hard to do with pleasure sparking through your veins with every shift of his thumb and lift of his hips. Your fingers tightened on him, holding on as you felt your release edge closer. "Thorin," you breathed, voice catching.

He made a low noise, his free hand wrapping around your hips to keep you moving on him. His fingers dug into your side as your muscles clenched around him.

When he leaned forward to press a kiss to the hollow at the base of your throat, his beard rasped against sensitive skin and it sent you over. Your cry echoed through the room as your body came undone, pleasure flooding you.

You heard and felt Thorin growl deeply as he kept you moving, seeking his own release. You knew it wouldn't take much, not with how you were squeezing him and trembling against him. He suddenly brought your hips down hard on him and held you still as he shuddered under you. A deep groan left him as he bucked against you, sated pleasure coating the sound.

Slumping against him, you trembled as his thumb continued to lazily move against your clit.

It was a long moment before he shifted under you and you turned to look at him. Hazy blue eyes were watching you, his lips curled in a slight smirk. "Are you full now?" he asked cheekily.

You rolled your eyes at him, but murmured, "I think there's still room for a second dessert."

He sucked in a sharp breath and it made you grin. "It is still early," he agreed, his voice raspy. "There's plenty of time for seconds and thirds, I think."

* * *

A/N: Tis Sunday again and time for an update! This was a prompt I got after I did the Fíli creampuffs one and I've had this idea as soon as the reviewer mentioned food and Thorin. Had a bit of an issue with it because it came out a lot shorter than the others and adding anything is always a pain, but I managed to flesh it out a little bit. It's still a touch shorter than the others, but I didn't know what else to add. So hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!

As a small aside, it's come to my attention that this site doesn't actually allow reader insert stories, but I just wanted to say that I'm still going to be posting this story here. In the event that something does happen, I've already started moving my reader insert stories over to Archive of Our Own (AO3). My username over there is cecania and so far most of the smut based reader inserts are posted there and eventually this beast will catch up. I'm not leaving the site yet though; this is more just a pre-emptive measure for a worst case scenario. If I have to, I will take the story down, but as I said, it's up on AO3 so it won't be gone. Of course, if any of you follow my tumblr then you already know this, but I thought I would post a head's up here as well since it would be rude not to.


	16. Darkness, Bofur

_Summary:_ (Post BoFA) You haven't seen him in a so long, but time and life can change even the most optimistic of dwarves.

_Note: This is darker than what I normally write. It isn't horribly graphic, but I felt like a warning was needed because of the change in pace._

* * *

Looking over the vegetables in the stall, you pursed your lips as you tried to decide what to buy. It was a good year for crops, all the local farmer's having larger yields and healthier stock. Many were claiming it was a blessing; that something good must have happened in order for them to be rewarded like this.

You agreed for the most part, but it left a bad taste in your mouth. There was just something about all of this that seemed too good to be true. But you had learned early to be wary of news that was too pleasing because there was usually bad news swiftly on the way.

"Haven't seen you in a while."

Your gaze flicked up to the merchant and you smiled faintly. "Wasn't feeling well," you said honestly.

"Weather chills?"

"Must have been." There was no point in telling him the truth because you knew he would scoff at you. You were quite tired of people telling you to quit moping. You weren't moping. Sadness and longing were not the same as moping, but they didn't understand that.

"Good to see you on your feet then. Missed your smiling face."

Funny because you hadn't smiled much in the past months. Some things made you laugh, but it was never the same anymore. You missed the days when a cheery tune had filled your home and your days were full of amusing stories and your nights…. You shivered. Oh, you missed those nights.

"Are you well? Maybe you should head home if you're still ill."

Glancing at your basket, you saw you had a decent amount of groceries. There was no need to get more. "I think I should," you agreed.

"Would you like an escort?"

"No, I should be fine. Thank you," you said, turning away.

"He isn't coming back."

You froze, not only at the words but how his tone had changed. "Pardon?"

"It isn't right, you waiting like this. You aren't even married and yet you pine for him. Many think that you're disgracing yourself."

Eyes narrowed, you looked at the merchant. There was nothing friendly about him now that you had said no to him. "What I do with my life is no concern of yours and neither is who I wait for," you said sharply. "If you want me to continue shopping with you, I suggest you learn to watch your tongue."

"Or what?"

"I'll remove it," you said flatly. You didn't wait to see his reaction, walking away before he could say anything more. A part of you knew you should have held your own tongue, but you couldn't help it. You were tired of your neighbours telling you to move on, to do better than a miner that had abandoned you. They kept saying he had gone on a fool's quest, that he was never coming back.

You didn't need them to tell you that last part. You worried about that more than you cared to admit. It wouldn't have been so bad if you'd had someone to talk to about these fears, but no one seemed to care about the even-tempered miner. Or rather, they didn't want to listen to you as you voiced your concerns. A part of you wondered if it would be different if you'd been married, if they didn't think that there was some kind of scandal going on to gossip about.

Blowing out a harsh breath, you shook your head and tried to let the anger go. It did no one any good to hold onto it. Every step you took home felt a little lighter and you were nearly back to yourself when your house came into view. Your lips quirked slightly as you saw all was exactly how you left it, not that you were expecting it to be any different. Although there was something beside your door. Had one of the neighbours been kind enough to leave-

You jerked to a stop when you realised it was someone wrapped in a cloak. You'd had a few people looking to board with you since the dwarves had left, but you hadn't allowed any to. It hadn't felt right and you didn't need the extra coin. Well, this one would get the same answer as all the others. "If you're looking to rent a room, I'm sorry," you said, moving again. "I don't rent them out anymore."

The person-lump shifted but you couldn't see their face. "That's a shame because I remember they were well kept and more than any dwarf could ask for. But I'm not here for a room, lass."

Your hands began to tremble as he spoke and nearly dropped your basket. "Bofur?" you whispered, hardly daring to hope.

His head lifted and your breath caught as you got a good look at him. Something was wrong. "Aye, lass."

You nearly ran to him as he pushed himself off of the round. The only thing stopping you from throwing yourself into his arms was how slow he was moving. Was he injured? If so, what was he doing here, by himself? "How long have you been waiting?" you asked, shifting your basket so you could unlock the door. You wanted to bombard him with questions, demanding to know everything that had happened since he had walked out your door, but you held your tongue. It would do no good to throw him off now when he was obviously exhausted and possibly hurt.

"Not long."

Something was very wrong. His tone was subdued and he was barely speaking. You knew he was tired, but you got the feeling it was much more than that. Setting the basket on a chair, you tugged at your coat as you heard him close the door. "You could have come in, Bofur. You know where the spare key is."

When he didn't answer you, your heart sank. What had happened to make him like this? And did you really want to know? You immediately pushed that thought aside. Of course you did. You cared about him and you wanted to help him get through whatever this was.

You turned to him and saw him leaning against the door. His eyes were dark and haunted as he stared at you. Swallowing the bubble of fear that rose in you, you quietly asked, "You came alone?"

He nodded shortly.

"Your kin?" Your voice was whisper soft, hardly wanting to say the dreadful thought. You knew how much his brother and cousin meant to him and how much it would destroy him if anything had happened to them.

"Settling in the mountain by now."

You blinked in surprise. "Erebor is reclaimed?" you breathed, hardly believing it. When he had first told you about the quest, you hadn't said it but he had known that you had thought it was a foolish thing to do. A handful of dwarves against a dragon? You hadn't believed for one second that Smaug was actually gone. From all the stories you had heard of the wealth in that mountain kingdom, there was no way the dragon would leave it, even if no one had seen him in decades.

"Aye, but it's nothing more than an oversized tomb."

Your heart broke at how bitter he sounded. Someone had died. "Bofur, talk to me," you murmured. "Tell me what happened." It was the only way you were going to be able to help him and you couldn't do it unless he told you what was going on in that head of his.

He shuddered harshly, unable to hide his wince of pain at the action. "I wouldn't even know where to start," he rasped. "Wizards, hobbits, trolls, elves, goblins, eagles, orcs, bears, wolves and a damn dragon. Where do you start in a mess like that?"

"Generally the beginning," you said quietly.

His eyes flared with their usual humour for a moment before it faded. "Don't sass me," he said lowly. "Not about this."

"About what, Bofur?" Despite all the words he had used, he still hadn't told you a thing about what had happened. You didn't like the thought of pulling it out of him, but it was starting to look like that was going to be the only way you were going to learn anything.

"Battle of Five Armies they're calling it," he mused darkly. "Pretty name for so much unnecessary death. It didn't have to happen like that. It _shouldn't _have happened like that!"

Heart aching at how much pain was in his voice, it gave you a good idea who had died. He had told you a little about the others that would be going on the quest and you knew enough to piece this together. "Thorin?" you said quietly.

"Aye and his foolhardy nephews too." Bofur slammed his fist into the door, anger and frustration coating his face. "They didn't have to die! No one should have died!"

You could agree with him on that. No one should lose their lives at such a young age, but you kept quiet. He was grieving and you weren't going to diminish that with petty words. It was a dishonour to those that had died and those that had been left behind to live on. "Bofur, why are you here?" you asked gently. "Why aren't you living in Erebor?"

"And watch Dain rule when it should be Thorin or one of his lads?" He laughed shortly. "I'd rather rot in Thranduil's prison again than watch him sit on that throne."

He had been in prison? Your curiosity ate at you, wanting to know everything that had happened to sour him so. But it wasn't the time for those kinds of questions yet. "You were entitled to one fourteenth of Erebor's treasure. You could go anywhere. Why did you come back here?"

Bofur stared at you and slowly pushed away from the door. "You know, but you want me to spell it out, don't you?" he said lowly.

Your heart thumped madly, but you didn't back down. Despite the change in him, you weren't afraid. There was darkness eating at him but you knew that he would never hurt you. When he was standing toe to toe with you, you bit your lip at how black his eyes were. There were so many shadows writhing in his gaze, it was almost too much to look at.

"You want to know why I'm here," he said lowly, edging closer and forcing you to back up. "For the same reason I was here before."

You frowned. Was he implying that the only reason he was here was for sex? That the only reason he had been here before was for sex? "You have no need to work the mines, Bofur," you said, purposely misunderstanding him.

The sound he made was feral, chills spreading down your spine in response to it. His hands shot out to grab your hips and he jerked you to him. "You know the mine isn't the reason I stayed here for so long."

Trying not to make a noise as his fingers bit into you, you braced your hands against his chest. You wanted to say something to him, but you knew your voice would be laced with pain if you spoke so you kept your silence. You had no idea how he was going to react and you didn't want to provoke him further.

But that only seemed to spark his temper more. One hand lifted to fist in your hair and he tugged your head back harshly. "So be it," he said darkly.

A muffled whimper left you as his mouth crashed down on yours. His arm wrapped around your hips when you made to step back and he tugged you tight to him, driving the air from your lungs. He used the opportunity to slide his tongue past your lips, deepening the kiss. Your eyes squeezed shut as a low growl left him. He didn't even seem to care if you enjoyed his touch or not; whatever was haunting him making him only think of himself.

Making a quick decision, you told yourself to not let your heart get involved. It would surely break if you did. You weren't sure you could do it, but you were going to try. You had to at least try because whatever this turned out to be, it wasn't going to be with your lover. For all you knew, it might not even be sex but something much more basic than that. A soft sound left you when his grip tightened on you and lifted you onto the table.

He broke the kiss as he pushed you back and you saw his eyes were glittering coldly. This wasn't your Bofur. The quest had changed him and until you saw something of the old him, you would just ride out whatever this was. You didn't like the thought of being used, but if it would help bring him peace of some kind you would do it.

It was hard not to cry out when he gripped your blouse and ripped it open. His low growl made a bit of fear coil in your stomach and you tried not to let it show. "You haven't changed," he said lowly, his hands spanning your waist.

But he had. You shivered as his rough thumbs rubbed against your stomach, the sensation one you had sorely missed. It didn't last as his hands moved down to bunch your skirt around your hips. Of all the ways you had imagined his return, this had not been it.

You gasped softly when he gripped your thighs and spread them. It was hard not to resist him, not to close your legs to this stranger you had once known. But you didn't. To provoke him now would not be a good thing.

Holding his gaze as he leaned over you, your breath caught as he spread you further and you felt his erection rub against you through his pants. His hands planted on either side of you, your legs hooked over his arms as he slowly ground against you. A flare of desire washed through you as he continued doing it, teasing you with what you knew was going to happen.

"I'm going to fuck you," Bofur growled, his voice harsh.

Your eyes widened at the blunt statement, but you couldn't help your pulse from picking up.

"Right here on your table," he continued and you felt him shift, one of his hands moving from where it was propping him up.

A soft noise left you when he pressed against you again, but this time without any barriers between you. Was he really-You couldn't stop your cry when he thrust into you, your body not prepared at all for the intrusion.

You felt him go tense above you, but you didn't look at him. Your eyes were squeezed shut and you had bitten your lip to keep from crying out again. A low groan slipped out of him and his forehead bumped against your shoulder.

Surprise filled you when he didn't start to move on you. You had been sure he was only going to take what he wanted from you and his words had only reinforced that thought. The fact that he wasn't confused you. "Bofur?" you whispered.

"Why aren't you fighting me?" he said in a low voice.

You opened your eyes, but his face was still buried in your neck. "I think," you said softly, "you've been in enough fights as it is."

"Ah, lass," he sighed and your heart leapt at his tone. It was more like how he had been before. "I've done this all wrong."

Even though you couldn't hold him well with how he had your legs, you still closed them as much as you could when it felt like he was going to leave you. "No."

He didn't go far, just enough to begin kissing your neck and shoulders.

"What-" You moaned as his tongue moved over you.

"Didn't mean to hurt you," he murmured, his lips moving down your chest. "I never wanted to hurt you."

Gasping as his mouth closed around your nipple, your back arched as he sucked. Your hands lifted, fisting around either side of his hat in an effort to keep him where he was. His tongue trailed around the pebbled peak, flicking over it to make it stiffen further. Desire flooded you as he treated the other to the same pleasure.

Despite feeling like your entire body was tensing, your muscles relaxed around him, the pain easing with his every touch. When he gave a short thrust, you clenched around him, hands and thighs squeezing in pleasure.

"Better," he murmured against you, his hips beginning to move rhythmically.

You moaned as he slid deep inside you, your hips lifted enough for him to repeat the action. But even though his thrusts were deep, he wasn't moving hard on you. You could feel the tension in him, feel the need for a release that this sex wasn't going to give him. "Bofur," you gasped as he ground against you.

"Mm?"

"You said-ah, you were to f-fuck me," you panted, words nearly failing you as he kept moving.

He slowed and lifted his head. "I won't hurt you again," he said softly, his hips moving achingly slow.

"You won't."

He shook his head. "No, lass."

Moaning as he gave a short thrust, you tried to focus. "You need to," you whispered.

Bofur shook his head again, but you felt a tremble run through him.

"I need you to," you moaned, feeling him shudder in response.

"Lass, I-"

"Bofur, fuck me!" you cried, cutting him off.

The growl that left him was primal and made you tremble. You cried out again when he moved hard on you, but the sound was full of pleasure this time. His arms straightened, lifting him away from you as he began to do what you wanted.

Desperate noises spilled from your parted lips as he pounded into you. Your head pressed back against the table, your eyes squeezing shut as you felt every inch of him stroking you. His thrusts were quick and deep, driving the air out of you in gasps. Your hands fell to his chest, gripping his shirt in an attempt to hang onto some form of sanity.

It didn't work. You wanted this too much, had missed him too fiercely. Only this would banish the pain and loneliness that had been eating at you. Only this would help him let go of the sorrow and darkness consuming him. But it was also driving all thoughts from your mind, except for how much pleasure he was giving you.

Biting down on your lip, you felt your entire body shudder as your release crept closer. Your legs closed on him as much as they were able, trying to hold onto him any way you could. You tugged on his shirt, blindly pulling him down.

Bofur made a low noise, but he leaned down and kissed you roughly. Your arms slid around him, fisting in the material covering his back. You felt him jerk slightly, but he deepened the kiss and moved harder on you.

Your breath caught for a moment before pleasure exploded inside you. It hit you fast, making you scream and buck under him. You heard him growl and knew he wanted to hold you still as you writhed but he couldn't. You tightened around him, desperately wanting him to join you as each of his thrusts drove your pleasure that much higher.

Bofur broke the kiss with a raw groan, his hips slamming harshly into yours before he shuddered again. He jerked between your thighs, his muscles tensing and bunching. Gradually, he stilled, his loud pants joining your own.

You felt his forehead lightly rest on yours but you didn't have the strength to even open your eyes. All you could do was lie there and bask in the afterglow of your orgasm. That had been exactly what you had needed to erase the past months of his being gone.

"Lass," he breathed.

A soft noise was all you could do in response.

He laughed quietly, but it was strained. "As soon as I'm sure I won't drop you," Bofur said, his voice husky, "I'm going to take you to bed and love you the way you deserve."

You sighed happily, your lips curving upwards. This hadn't solved everything, but that sounded more like the Bofur you knew.

* * *

A/N: I had a request to continue the last Bofur chapter, but after the BoFA and for it to not be an au. Then this happened. I actually had an idea as soon as I read the review and it's nice to have finally written it. And for any who think that Bofur wouldn't act like this or couldn't be dark, I suggest you watch Jekyll with James Nesbitt. I saw it a couple years ago and dam it was good and helped me rationalize that this was possible. Of course, losing Thorin and the boys isn't going to do nice things to any of the Company and I think they're all going to be messed up for quite a while. But it is done now and on to the next prompt which is thankfully nowhere even close to dark! Thank you for reading once again!


	17. Tease, Fili

_Summary:_ He thinks he can last and you're going to put his control to the test.

* * *

Studying your reflection in the mirror, you twisted and turned, trying to see every angle. It was impossible but you didn't stop. You felt like something was wrong, but you couldn't see all of yourself and couldn't find it.

You huffed shortly and planted your hands on your hips as you stood before the mirror. The colour of the dress flattered you, the tailor assuring you that it highlighted both your eyes and hair. The cut clung to you more than a little daringly, but it was an outfit for private occasions so that didn't matter. Yet it didn't feel perfect and that was what you wanted it to be.

Maybe you needed a second opinion. Of course, there was only one person whom you could get it from and you weren't sure you wanted to ask. The dress was supposed to be a surprise which it wouldn't be if you walked in to ask him about it. But what else could you do?

Throwing your hands up, you knew you had no choice. You crossed the room, heading toward the door to his study. It was partially open, but before you could knock you heard voices.

"You practically live in this room, Fee. I barely see you outside of it anymore."

"I have work to do, Kíli. The mountain isn't going to run itself."

"And you aren't the king," Kíli stressed. "But you act like you are."

You heard Fíli sigh. "Brother, don't start this. Not again."

"Thorin is King Under the Mountain, but you run the mountain for him."

"I'm only helping and learning, as an heir should."

"There's a difference between helping and doing, Fíli, and you aren't seeing it."

You shifted just enough so you could peak through the open door. Fíli was standing with his back to you, staring out the window at the land below the mountain. But you could see the tension in his shoulders, a clear sign this conversation was not one he wanted to have. You couldn't see his brother, but you could only imagine the look on his face.

Kíli had already spoken to you a few times about how much Fíli was doing for their uncle. The younger brother still adored Thorin, but he didn't like the stress his brother was under. He wanted Thorin to shoulder more responsibility and let Fíli breathe. You did what you could to distract Fíli, but there was only so much you could do when he really was running the mountain in his uncle's stead.

"-says you barely come to bed at night."

You nearly growled as you started listening again as Kíli drug you into it.

"Did she?" Fíli said mildly. "Odd that she'd say it to you and not me."

"Would you have listened to her if she had?"

"Damn it, Kíli," you muttered. "Shut up."

"I bet you spend less time with her than you do me."

"I see both of you."

"Not often." Your soft words echoed Kíli's louder ones. If you wanted to be honest with yourself, you knew the real reason you had had the dress made. You wanted more of his attention and were sure that this would get it for you.

Fíli blew out a harsh breath. "Would you rather see the mountain fall? After everything we did to get it back?"

"Of course not. It's just unfair that this is happening to you."

"Life is rarely fair to the line of Durin, Brother."

Silence fell between then and you tried to control your breathing so as not to let them know you were here. Neither of them would probably care if they found out you were listening, but it was more the principle of the matter. You shouldn't be eavesdropping on your lover and his brother. Kíli finally sighed and you heard heavy footsteps going toward the other door.

"All I'm asking is that you try," he said quietly. "None of us like seeing you like this."

Fíli didn't say anything as his brother left the room but his shoulders slumped as the door closed.

Your heart ached for him. He shouldn't have to shoulder all of these responsibilities, but you knew him well enough to know he wasn't going to give them up. You loved him dearly but his stubbornness made you want to shake him. Couldn't he see what this was doing to him? Surely he could but he was either ignoring it or thinking that he could make it better on his own.

"I know you're there."

Starting at his comment, you frowned at him but didn't speak. Had he just...? Surely not.

"Come in here. Please."

You gave up. Pushing the door open just enough to slip inside, you closed it so you could lean back against it. "How?" you asked curiously.

He didn't turn to face you, gaze still lost in the surrounding area. "I can always feel it when you're looking at me."

Did he now? Interesting, but it explained why he caught you staring so often.

"Is it true?"

"I need a little more than that, Fíli," you murmured. "I love you, but I can't read your mind."

"I'm not sure about that. You have an uncanny habit of knowing exactly what I want, sometimes before I even do."

"And you still haven't told me what you're asking."

"Do you think I don't spend enough time with you?"

You wondered how you were supposed to answer that. Honestly, obviously, but there was no room for being overly blunt. "I understand how important Erebor is to you," you said slowly, "and I know you do a lot to keep the kingdom going. Because of that, your time is limited. You spend some with me, some with your family and some you take for yourself."

"And you still haven't answered what I'm asking."

"I think you spend as much time with me as you can. Is it as much as I want? No. Not even close."

He chuckled and finally began to turn. "Because you want me to spend all day-" Fíli broke off as he saw you, his jaw dropping.

You tried not to crow in delight at his reaction. It was perfect. Exactly what you had wanted! "I would like it if I could have you all day, but I know it won't happen. However," you added, pushing away from the door, "I'm getting quite good at figuring out how to distract you."

"What in the name of Durin are you wearing?" he rasped.

You gave him a small spin, your skirt flaring around you. "Do you like it? I had it made special for you."

"You can't wear that in public," he said huskily.

"No?" you murmured, looking down at it. "No, you're right. Something's wrong with it so I shouldn't wear it in public."

"That isn't what I meant and you know it. And the only thing wrong with it is that it isn't on the floor."

Your stomach tightened. Well, the dress had certainly done its job. But then again, it clung to your every curve and was more sheer than solid. It gave tantalizing glimpses of skin through wispy fabric while shadowing others and teasing with the thought of what was hidden.

Fíli took a step toward you, his eyes growing bright with lust. "Are you wearing it to distract me?"

"Is it working?" you breathed.

A growling groan left him as he stopped in front of you. "What do you think?" His arms wrapped around you and pulled you into him.

Your hands slid to his back as he kissed you, moving up to fist in the material over his shoulder blades. Purring softly as he slipped his tongue into your mouth, you basked in the desire he was stirring in you. You could feel his erection straining against your belly through both of your clothes and it made your lips twitch.

"Don't laugh at me," he rumbled against you.

"Wouldn't dream of it."

He growled and you felt the dress tighten on you as he gripped it.

"Don't you dare rip my dress, Fíli," you said shortly.

"I want it off of you."

Yes, you knew that, but you wanted to punish him a little. You knew why he spent so much time away from you, but you didn't like it. "Let's make a bet," you murmured.

A brow cocked curiously. "The stakes?" he asked, his hands sliding down to your ass to slowly knead at you.

"If you can keep your hands to yourself, then you can rip the dress. If you can't, I get you for a day."

"Not really even, love," Fíli pointed out.

"Even if I ask the tailor to make more and you can rip off each and every one?"

He shuddered. "Aye, that's a little more even," he growled.

Your lips quirked up and you gave him a push to get away from him. "Sit down," you said, pointing at a wide chair across the room.

Eying you warily, he went to it and sat. "I think there needs to be a time limit for how long I have to keep my hands to myself."

"Don't think you can?"

"Five minutes."

"Fifteen," you countered.

"Ten."

"Fine," you agreed. "How will we time it?"

"There's a set of hourglasses in the top left drawer of my desk. The mid-sized one is ten minutes."

You walked over to it, very aware of his gaze following you. Finding the hourglass, you turned to him and smiled.

"You don't think I can do this."

"No, I don't," you said honestly. He had remarkable control but you had a plan to shatter it. And Kíli was right. He hadn't come to bed in a while and had to be tenser than he was letting on. That would work in your favour.

Fíli grunted softly, shifting in the chair to get comfortable. You could tell he was going to be stubborn about this or at least try to be. "Give it your best, love."

You lifted a brow and sauntered over to him. "Ten minutes," you breathed, setting the hourglass down to begin timing, "is more than enough to break you."

He made a low noise as you cupped his face and kissed him slowly. You caught his lower lip between your teeth, running your tongue over it before pulling back. His blue eyes were already dark and you knew it wasn't going to take much to have him mad with desire.

Letting your hands trail down to his shoulders, you smiled as you stroked down his chest and felt him shudder. "You feel so tense, my prince," you murmured, moving them to rest on his legs.

"You going to help me with that?" he rumbled.

You pushed his knees apart before straightening and moving between them. "I could try," you breathed, leaning forward.

His eyes dropped to the low cut of your dress and how much of your breasts were revealed. "Mahal, love, who even came up with that dress?" he rasped.

"It's a secret." You braced your hands on the back of the chair and leaned into him, letting your breasts rub lightly against his chest. His low noise pleased you as you moved closer to him and slowly lifted.

Fíli licked his lips, dropping his chin to watch as your breasts got closer to his mouth. When he leaned forward, his intent clear, you pulled away from him.

"Giving in already?" you purred, eyes dancing wickedly.

"Technically, it wasn't my hands."

You lifted your brows and straightened. "Technically, I don't have to stay."

"Then you give up?"

_Never._ Running your hands through your hair, you let them trail down your neck and to the neckline of your dress. You ghosted your fingers along the tops of your breasts, pretending it was him touching you. A small moan left you as you cupped yourself, running your thumbs over stiff nipples, but it was drowned out by his louder one.

"You're imagining it's me touching you, aren't you?" he asked, his voice low.

"Why would you think that?" you murmured, not admitting anything.

"Because you only make that noise when I'm sucking on your nipples."

Your breath caught at the thought. Damn him! You should have told him to keep his mouth shut too!

"Come back here and let me taste you," he breathed. "We both know you want me to take you into my mouth and suck on your hard nipples until you're writhing in pleasure."

"Fíli, shut up," you moaned.

"Make me."

Your hands dropped and you nearly glared at him. His eyes were dark, but they were dancing. He knew he was distracting you and eating up some of the time you'd agreed on. Well, two could play that game. "I know where you'd like my mouth," you murmured, one hand moving to run against him through his pants.

He hissed and his hips bucked up.

You smiled at how hard he was and rubbed over him again. You saw his hands grip the armrests of the chair and his breath hissed out of him again. Licking your lips slowly, you saw his eyes follow the action as he repeated it. Slowly pulling your hand away, you let it trail along the inside of his thigh and felt his muscles jump and tense under your touch.

Fíli's breaths were coming harder now as you turned around and he groaned deeply. "What is that dress even made of?" he demanded huskily.

You had no idea but you were glad he was enjoying it. He sucked in a sharp breath when you moved so you were brushing against him.

"Fuck me," he panted as you slowly began grinding against him.

You didn't say anything when his hips lifted slightly, but you pushed against him and stilled. Glancing over your shoulder, you saw him staring hotly at you. Your lips curled in a smile and you started moving your hips in small circles when he grew still, grinding slowly against him.

Keeping your gaze on him, you watched as his face tightened and the muscles in his jaw jumped as he clenched his teeth. You knew he wanted to touch you, to grab you and pull you down so you were pressed firmly against him. But he also wanted to win the bet. Running your teeth over your lower lip, you murmured, "I can feel how hard you are."

He growled shortly. "Really? Because you're barely touching me."

You smiled and pushed against him, grinding the way he wanted. His gasp was full of pleasure as he pressed his head back against the chair, the tendons in his neck straining as he fought to hold himself back. The sight of him made you hot and you wondered if you were going to be able to last.

"No!" he barked when you pulled away.

"Tsk, tsk, my prince," you chided, turning to face him. "Is that any way to talk to me?"

Fíli panted harshly, his cheeks flushed darkly. "You are a damned tease."

"Can't last ten minutes?" you breathed, lifting your skirt so you could straddle his lap.

"Mahal, have mercy on me," he groaned as you lowered yourself, enough to rub against him again.

You nearly grinned when he shuddered, his fingers flexing on the chair as you rode him slowly. Running your hands down your body again, you saw his gaze follow them, his tongue darting out to slick over his lips when you tugged the neckline of your dress down a little. You trailed them over your breasts and along your stomach, trembles flooding you as he watched hungrily. When you came to your hips, you reached back and braced your hands on his thighs.

Short curses left him as you arched your back, breasts pushing against the flimsy material as you rode him. "Let me taste you," he groaned. "Love, let me take those pretty nipples and suck on them."

"You already said that," you whispered, head falling back as pleasure sparked through you.

"Because I want it," he moaned. "Don't you want it?"

The mere thought of it made you wet, but you didn't want to lose. You wanted his control to snap and for him to take what he wanted from you. It was honestly a win-win situation for you if it happened.

"They're made for sucking," he breathed, surprising you.

"Fíli!"

"Well, they are," he muttered, "and they want to be sucked right now. Why else would they be so hard?"

"Does the same apply to you?" you asked, pushing against him.

"Yes," Fíli hissed. "I want your mouth on me, but more than that I want inside you."

You had to bite your lip at the thought.

"I can feel how hot you are," he continued, his voice husky. "You're wet for me too, aren't you?"

"Fíli, shut up," you whispered, your body clenching at the memory of him filling you.

"Why? You never said I had to be quiet and you're too aroused to stop me now."

Damn him!

"Or is it you know I'm going to make you come if I keep talking?" he rumbled.

You tipped your chin down and glared at him. He was cheating and you both knew it, but he would be stubborn and fight you on it. Hands to himself. That was what you had bet and his hands were still on the arms of the chair.

He smiled faintly. "I am, aren't I? You're thinking about me sucking you, my fingers between your thighs. I'd have you dripping wet for me when I took you. My cock would slip inside you easily, filling you and stretching you in the way I know you love."

"Fíli, stop," you whimpered, grinding harder on him. You did want what he was saying, desperately. You were teasing yourself as much as him with it.

"I'm going to fuck you, love," he growled. "Right here until you're screaming my name"

Your breath caught before you did what he said as you climaxed. His name left you in a harsh cry as you shuddered against him. A gasp left you when the world seemed to spin and you found yourself lying on the floor, Fíli pressing down on you. Another cry escaped you when he lowered his head, lips closing around your aching nipple and sucking on you through your dress. His hips pushed against you, grinding his erection against sensitive flesh.

You whimpered, the pleasure almost too much and it had only just started. Your hands grasped at his tunic, jerking it up as much as you could to touch hot skin. A groan left him as your nails raked over his lower back, leaving scratches on his skin.

"You're so damn hot," he growled, pulling away from you to tug at the ties of his pants.

You panted for air, watching him as he fought with his pants. A small smile curled your mouth as he swore and simply ripped the laces. "Temper, temper," you breathed.

He shot you a look before kneeling between your spread legs. His hands gripped your hips and lifted you so he could wedge his legs under your thighs. You both shook when the head of him rubbed against you, the hard flesh hot as it moved over you.

"Fíli," you whimpered as he continued to tease you. "Please!"

He groaned deeply. "Help me, love."

Your hands moved down to wrap around him, making him shudder. You almost wanted to tease him further, but you quickly forgot the idea. Moving him to your entrance, you moaned as he thrust home as soon as you let go.

His head fell back with a groan as he filled you, his hands squeezing your hips even as you tightened around him. He was still only for a moment before he began sliding out.

Gasping as he thrust back into you hard, your hands grabbed his forearms, clinging to him. You bit down on your lip as he pulled you toward him, making his thrusts harder and deeper. It wasn't long before he found his rhythm, his hips pounding forward even as he pulled you into him.

Your hands tightened on him, nails biting past cloth to dig into skin. Bursts of pleasure arched through you with every thrust, each one pushing you to another release. Your skin felt too tight, your body too hot as he took you. Pent up desire was building within you, threatening to explode and take you with it.

"I can feel how close you are," he groaned.

Oh, he wasn't going to talk now was he? Somehow you get your eyes open and stared at him. His gaze was on your face, watching as everything you were feeling crossed it. Your breath caught as you saw his own pleasure in his expression, raw desire plain to see there. "Fíli," you whispered.

He moaned raggedly, his fingers tightening. "Damn it, you're so hot and wet around me," he panted.

You trembled at how husky his voice was. Your body was already on edge and his words were pushing you even closer. Biting your lip again, you made one hand let him go and slid it between your thighs. You sucked in a sharp breath as your fingers grazed your clit and Fíli barked out a curse as you clenched around him.

You started to pull away but he growled, "Do it. Make yourself come and then make me."

Your fingers twitched at his statement before they began rubbing firmly. Moans spilled from you and it was all you could do not to scream as pleasure swamped you. Muscles trembling, you gasped for air as your touch and his thrusts sent you over. "Fíli!" you screamed, unable to help it.

He growled as you writhed in his grasp, your thighs squeezing against his sides. Pleasure exploded under your skin as he kept moving, seeking his own end inside you. You were on the verge of begging him to come when a groan pulled from deep within his chest and he thrust shortly into you, his blunt nails digging into your hips as he squeezed you.

Your arms moved to wrap around him as he released you and collapsed on top of you. His ragged pants for air struck your neck, his mouth moving against you as he pressed whisper soft kisses to your skin. A deep sigh left you and you wrapped your legs around him, keeping him close to you.

"Love?" he finally mumbled.

"Mm?"

"Were you paying attention to the time?"

You blinked before laughing. "No."

"So we don't know who won?"

You kissed his hair and smiled. "I think we both did," you murmured.

* * *

A/N: What, what? Two updates in one week? Scandalous! But in all honesty, I wanted to start moving through the prompts a little faster. I can't promise this will happen next week because I'm moving at the end of May. There will be an update on Sunday, but I might miss the first one in June since I probably won't have an internet connection. But yes, this was a prompt I really enjoyed writing and I hope the person who requested it is happy with it. I was worried it wouldn't be long enough, but that didn't happen. Fíli had other ideas apparently. Naughty dwarf. Hope you all enjoyed and see you on Sunday!


	18. Innocence Lost, Thorin

_Summary:_ A bad turn of events can still turn out better than you'd ever expected.

* * *

Rubbing your ankle, you kept your eyes focused on the flames in front of you. It was the only way to not feel so embarrassed about this situation. It was your fault this had happened, but you didn't need to see it reflected on their faces. Not that they knew all the details.

You wrapped the blanket lying on your shoulders tighter around yourself. You weren't overly cold but it was just another layer of defence between you and them. You could hear them bustling around the small camp, making some kind of meal. But you couldn't look any of them in the eye without reliving what had happened.

_The crack of a palm against your cheek made your head spin and your ears ache. Falling back against the wall, you stared at the one that had struck you, unwilling to even think of him as your father._

_ "Harlot!" he hissed, shoving his finger against your chest. "You dare blacken my name like this?!"_

_ "Nothing happened!"_

_ "It doesn't matter! What male will believe or have you now? None! You are a burden to this family and are no longer part of it!"_

_ You stared at him, shocked before anger took over. If they didn't want you here, saw you only as a tool to further themselves, you weren't going to stay._

It had not been your best decision. Although, if you'd stayed in the mountain it probably wouldn't have been so bad. But you hadn't and instead of going to Dale, you had taken a turn into the forest; where you had promptly twisted your ankle in a rabbit hole.

There had been no way to tell how much time had passed between that event and this patrol finding you, the trees blocking out most of the sun. At first you had been grateful for their presence before you had realised it wasn't a patrol, but a hunting party. A royal hunting party.

You weren't sure if you were thankful or not about the fact that it was only the crown prince in the group. You were glad it was only one royal, but you wished it had been a different one. Even the king would have been better than Thorin. But you'd never had much luck before in these matters so why you thought it would change now was beyond you.

"Here, lass. Have some dinner."

You looked up at the voice, smiling at the prince's cousin. "I am not hungry, but thank you, Lord Balin."

He frowned and crouched down beside you. "I'm not a lord yet," he said quietly. "You know that. Why the sudden use of titles for all of us? You never used them before."

You'd had a family before, a family that had rubbed shoulders with Erebor's elite. Now you were an orphan and had no right to speak to them as you once had. Despite growing up with most of them, you knew what was proper for a girl of your now lacking station. "Nothing wrong with being polite," you murmured.

"Aye, but you're not being polite."

Blinking at him, you said, "I don't understand."

"I think you do but you're only acting like you don't."

You fell silent, looking back at the flames. You were being polite because you had no other choice. But you weren't going to tell him that. You weren't going to explain why you no longer had a home.

"And don't think we haven't missed the bruise on your cheek."

"I got it when I fell." The lie tasted sour in your mouth but you still said it.

Balin snorted, the sound more akin to something his brother would make. "I doubt that, lass. Looks too much like-"

"Balin."

You tensed at Thorin's voice and hunched in on yourself. There was no part of you that wanted to deal with the prince right now. Well, that was a lie. There was always a small piece that wanted to be near him, but you were squashing it now.

Hearing Balin walk off, you forced yourself to breathe evenly and not look at him. You could feel him looking at you though. Those blue eyes would give nothing away and saw nearly everything in front of them. You didn't want him to see what you were hiding, but had a bad feeling that he would figure it out or pull it out of you.

"Look at me."

"I'd rather not," you whispered.

He made a low noise. "Please."

You wavered. How often did he ever say please? As a prince, he didn't have to, but he had always used his manners when speaking with you. Could you really deny him now? Slowly turning, you met his gaze and tried not to let your shame show.

Thorin's eyes never left your own, but for once you could see the emotions he usually hid. Anger was there, making his blue eyes lighten to nearly the colour of frost. But there was also confusion and concern there. He was going to ask you what had happened and, unlike with Balin, you wouldn't be able to lie. "How's your ankle?" he asked quietly.

"Ah, well enough," you said, not expecting the question.

"Can you walk?"

"Maybe?" you hedged. The skin was red and swollen and had screamed in agony when you had tried to walk earlier. You weren't sure if it was much better now.

Dark brows drew together as he thought about something.

A gasp left you when he made his decision and scooped you up. "Thorin!" you gasped, clinging to him and forgetting to use his title. "Put me down!"

"No," he said flatly, rising to his feet. "We need to talk."

"We were talking," you muttered.

"Alone."

Your heart hid as his voice somehow got flatter. Closing your eyes, you tried to pretend this wasn't happening. You didn't know what you'd expected when you had left Erebor but this wasn't it. If you'd known, you would have hid somewhere in the mountain instead.

"Dwalin, stay here."

"You aren't going alone."

"Stay. Here."

Shivering at the cold tone, you didn't dark risk a peek at the other dwarf. How much trouble were you going to get in that Thorin didn't want an audience? When he started walking, you turned into his chest. You could feel his heart beating strongly against your cheek, but you took no comfort in the sound. For all you knew, it was pounding because he was mad at you.

When he set you down on a fallen log some ways from camp, you opened your eyes just enough to see him kneel at your feet. "What are you doing, Prince?" you asked softly.

He didn't answer you right away. Instead he gently lifted your foot and studied your ankle. It was still swollen and red, but it didn't look quite as angry as it had earlier.

You flinched as he gently probed it, his touch still hurting despite the lightness of it. Your gaze moved to his face and you watched him as he worked. The frown on his face was fierce and made you want to run away if you had been able to.

Thorin carefully flexed your foot, stopping when he felt you tense. "You should be fine," he said quietly, "if you stay off of it for a while."

"I had planned on it."

Keeping your foot in his lap, he began wrapping your ankle with a long strip of cloth. "How did it happen?"

"Stepped in a hole," you muttered, His fingers were grazing the bottom of your foot and tickling just enough that you wanted to jerk away from him. He knew your feet were sensitive. Was he doing it on purpose?

"Stepped in a hole. If you were running, you should have been watching where you put your feet."

You would have if you'd been able to see. Tears had blurred your vision and this had happened.

"Are you going to tell me?" he asked lowly.

"Tell you what?"

Blue eyes flicked up to your face. "Why you were running away from Erebor. With no supplies or proper equipment."

Your breath caught at that. You really hadn't been thinking when you had fled. "I…."

"You know how to survive on the land; I taught you enough to know you do. What happened to make you forget all of it?"

You tried to get your foot back, but his grip tightened on you. He wasn't going to let you go until you'd answered his questions. "I needed to get away," you said simply.

He wasn't appeased. "So you blindly run into the forest?" he demanded. "No one knows you came out here, do they?"

"You know, Prince."

"It was blind luck we found you," Thorin snapped. "If we hadn't, you…." He trailed off, staring hard at you.

You probably wouldn't have lasted the night. You were honest enough with yourself to admit that.

Thorin took a deep breath and you heard it shake. "It has to do with whoever hit you, doesn't it?"

"Prince-"

"You know my name. Why have you stopped using it?"

Biting your lip, you whispered, "I've lost the right to use it."

His brows drew together. "Tell me," he said softly, pleading. "Let me fix whatever this is."

You stared at him. He truly meant that. He would honestly try to fix whatever had happened and he wouldn't give up until he made things better for you. "My father disowned me," you blurted, unable to keep it back.

Thorin froze, staring at you. "Is he the one that struck you?" he asked in a low voice.

You could hear the threat in his voice, knew that if you admitted it that your father was going to suffer for it, but you couldn't lie to him. "…Yes."

"Why?" he said flatly.

Your cheeks flooded with colour and your lips clamped together. Could you tell him what had set your father off? The reason seemed silly now and you were sure you'd die if you told him. It didn't matter that it had actually been for him. It wasn't something a female should do. Or be caught in.

His expression softened. "Tell me?"

"I did it to please you," you blurted, your sense gone for a moment. "I knew it was wrong, but I-I just wanted to please you!"

He grew bemused. "You do please me. Why else would I ask my grandfather to betroth us?"

Your heart stuttered at that. You didn't know he had done that. He had suggested it, but you hadn't realised he'd been serious. But he'd misunderstood you. "I meant please you in other ways," you said, blushing as your eyes moved down his body.

He froze again as he caught your meaning, his hand tightening on your foot. "But we've never," he rasped. "Why would you…do you want to?"

Your cheeks got darker. "I-Maybe? I just wanted to please you," you whispered.

A low noise left him and he gripped your calves to pull you into his lap. Your legs wound up on either side of his hips, leaving you straddling him. "Maybe isn't yes," he said softly, his hands sliding up your thighs.

"Here?" you said in surprise.

"I know it should be in Erebor," Thorin murmured, "and if that's what you want, we'll wait until we get back to the mountain."

He meant that. Even though you could feel his hardness between your legs and his hands were kneading at you, he would let you walk away. But you didn't really want to. Your father had kicked you out because he had misunderstood what you'd done. Without a family, you surely wouldn't be allowed to be betrothed so this might be the only chance you got to use what you'd learned.

Thorin lifted a brow when you wrapped your arms around his neck. A pleased noise left him as you leaned forward and kissed him. "Is that your yes?" he breathed.

"Yes," you murmured. You gasped when he kissed you again, his tongue moving over your lips. When he did it again, you parted them slightly and shuddered as he slipped inside.

You felt his hands move on you, one sliding up your back to help guide you down to the forest floor. Chills broke out on your skin when he followed you, covering your body with his. You could feel the armour under his tunic and you wanted it gone. It would make it more difficult for you to touch skin and you wanted your hands all over him.

Arching your back, you whimpered softly as he pushed away. "Thorin," you whispered when he began trailing kisses along your cheeks. Your eyes squeezed shut as he gently nipped at the spot where your jaw met your neck, a moan leaving you as more kisses rained down on your skin.

You felt him shift and your hands tightened on him when you thought he was going to move away. Instead he propped himself on one arm while the other began tugging at the laces and fastenings of your dress.

"You haven't told me how you wanted to please me," he said softly. "Or where you learned to."

"I wasn't planning on it," you muttered.

He let his chin rest in his hand and his other fingers idly stroked the skin he had bared between your breasts. "It can't be that embarrassing," he rumbled. "It's not like you went to a brothel to have someone there teach you."

You felt your cheeks heat and there was nothing you could do to stop it.

Thorin stared at you, his eyes widening. "You went to a brothel," he said slowly as if he hadn't been the one to say the words.

"Where else was I supposed to go?" you muttered. It wasn't like there were lessons on this kind of thing. Even the brothels were well tucked away and rarely spoken of. It had been dumb luck that had allowed you to even find the one you had.

A strangled noise left him and he shook his head. "You are fearless," he said quietly.

"Foolish."

"Aye perhaps, but I don't mind."

You gave him a look but it disappeared as his fingers moved up the side of your breast, making you gasp. Your nipple tightened as he traced around it, his fingers rough on your skin. The sensation made you moan.

His fingers stilled against you, making you whimper in protest.

"Don't stop. Please!" you begged. When he didn't continue, you looked at him. "Thorin, what is it?" you asked when you saw his frown.

He pursed his lips and you saw the colour in his cheeks his beard didn't quite hide.

Shivers wound through you as his thumb absently rubbed over your nipple. You didn't push him to answer, knowing it would only make him not. Biting your lip, you tried to stop the little noises leaving you but it was hard when all you wanted to do was moan loudly in pleasure. You weren't used to this kind of touch and it was making your body restless.

"Did they teach you how to receive pleasure?"

"W-What?" you stammered.

Blue eyes met yours and they were dark now. "Did they show you how to get pleasure?" he asked again, voice low.

"A l-little," you squeaked, blushing again.

"Show me."

"What?! No!" you gasped, staring at him. "Thorin, why would I need to show you?! Surely-" You stopped talking as he looked away from you. He couldn't be. You had assumed he wasn't because as a prince he surely would have had _someone_, but…was he? "Thorin," you whispered, "you have done this before…haven't you?"

"No."

Your breath caught. "O-Oh."

"Show me how to pleasure you."

Biting your lip, you turned your face away. You had only gone once before you'd been caught and you'd been more interested in giving pleasure than receiving it. But what had your teacher said? That what pleased a male could please a female. For the most part. Everyone was different, but that was why you played with your partner, to learn

You turned back to him when he softly said your name. "Take my dress off," you whispered.

His eyes widened, but he moved away from you to tug you upright. Sliding his hands over your shoulders, he pushed the material down so it was pooled around your hips. He licked his lips as he stared at you, his gaze fastened on your breasts.

"Take it off," you murmured, nodding at his tunic.

He frowned, his brows drawing together. "But…."

"I want to touch you too, Thorin," you said softly.

He shuddered. "No, next time you can. This time I want to take care of you," he said raggedly.

"Why?" you asked as he pushed you back down onto the blanket.

"I don't trust myself to do it right if you're touching me." He leaned over you again. "Tell me what you want."

Him naked, but you got the feeling that he was going to be stubborn about this. Even though you weren't sure there would be a next time, you murmured shyly, "Kiss me."

When he lowered his head, you pressed a finger to his lips and smiled at his frown.

"Not there," you breathed.

The low noise that left him made your stomach clench. He kissed your finger before shifting so he could press his lips to the soft skin between your breasts. You shivered as his beard rubbed against you and a small sound left you as he began kissing up your breast.

When his breath fanned your nipple, you whimpered, arching up to try to get him to take you. You felt his lips ghost over you, teasing you before they closed around the aching bud.

You gasped sharply when he sucked on you, liquid heat flooding you. "Don't stop," you cried when he hesitated.

A low growl left him and he started sucking again. Tremors gripped you as he cupped the other breast, fingers tweaking your nipple. His tongue flicked over you, slicking around in shrinking circles and lazily pressing to your nipple.

Your head thumped against the ground, soft moans spilling from your lips. Parting your legs when you felt him shift, you wrapped them around him and pulled him close. His groan made your heart skip a beat as he thrust against you. Your thighs tightened on him even as your muscles tensed. "Thorin," you breathed, your voice catching,

He lifted from you but his lips were still brushing against you. "Do you want more?" he murmured.

"Yes," you moaned.

You felt him smile against you. "Where?"

Your hips lifted, prompting him to push back.

Thorin exhaled slowly and he began moving down your body. The muscles in your stomach jumped as he kissed over them. He dislodged your legs and slowly bunched your skirt around your hips.

You were shaking with nerves and anticipation when he moved again. A part of you wanted to watch but you were too embarrassed to lift your head. Surprise filled you when you felt his hands slide down your legs, his fingertips ghosting over your skin. "Thorin?" you whispered.

"You're soft," he said, his voice quiet, "but you're built strong. I could feel it when you squeezed me."

Shivering as he stroked up your legs, but along the inside this time, you lifted your hips. Your body was aching for more, wanting him to give it to you. You couldn't stop your legs from closing slightly when his fingers brushed over you. Even with the cloth barrier between you, his touch had been hot. A sharp gasp left you when his thumb rubbed against you, working over your clit through your underclothes.

You thought you heard him give a low growl of approval but it was lost to you as your heartbeat rang in your ears. You trembled as he kept rubbing, your body feeling like it was losing control as pleasure flooded you. "No," you protested as his thumb left you.

"Shh," he said softly, fingers hooking into your underclothes to slide them down your legs.

His low noise made you lift your head when he had them off and you wished you hadn't. He was staring at you hotly, his gaze devouring you now that he had you mostly bare. It was highly embarrassing, especially since he was still fully dressed.

"Mahal, look at you," he growled huskily.

You wished he wouldn't. He must have seen your nervousness on your face because his expression changed.

"You said you wanted more," he murmured. "Shall I kiss you again?"

You couldn't even nod. Throwing your arms over your eyes, you fought the urge to cover yourself. You couldn't handle this. You couldn't-Crying out when he touched you again, it took you a short moment to realise it hadn't been his fingers gliding over wet flesh. "Thorin!"

"Shh!" he growled. "You'll bring the others if you're too loud."

Clamping your lips together, you whimpered as he didn't move away. No, now he was exploring you, fingers and mouth grazing sensitive flesh. He toyed with you, repeating actions that got responses from you. One of his hands pressed to your stomach when you bucked as his mouth found your clit. Your heels pushed into the ground, trying to get away from him, but one was still weak and he had you pinned.

His tongue flicked over your clit and a low hum of pleasure filled the air as you shuddered in response. Your hands moved down, pushing at him, but wanting to pull him closer at the same time. You wanted more but the pleasure was new and intense.

"Oh!" you gasped, hips lifting when a finger slowly slid inside you. Squirming slightly, you weren't sure about the touch. When he didn't move, you peeked down at him.

He was watching you again, watching your reactions. You made a soft noise when he pulled away from you, the pleasure he was giving you with his mouth a distraction from-"You're tight," he said quietly.

Your muscles clenched at the words, making him moan.

"I may not have done this before but I know that is a good and bad thing," he continued, shifting up your body, but his hand stayed between your legs.

"It's supposed to hurt," you murmured, watching as he rubbed his cheek against your chest.

Blue eyes flicked up to yours. "I don't want it to," he said quietly, moving his finger inside you.

Something tightened low in your belly as he carefully began thrusting his finger. The sensation was strange, but not unpleasant now that you'd had time to adjust. A moan fell from your lips when his mouth closed around your nipple. Your fingers tightened in his hair, pleasure sparking inside you with every tug of his lips.

Your eyes squeezed shut as he played with you, mouth and hands creating a firestorm of desire within you. You tensed slightly when he slid a second finger inside, your body stretching to accommodate him as he slowed his thrusts. Your toes curled when he moved them again, a gasp leaving you at how good it felt.

He growled against you as your nails scraped his scalp and it in turn made you cry out softly. His thumb grazed your clit and you bucked under him, feeling like you were going to explode.

"Thorin," you whispered, trembling. "Please."

Lifting his head, he stared at you. "Ready?" he asked, his voice thick.

You nodded, desperate for him. It was hard not to protest when he levered away from you. Even harder not to lick your lips as he jerked at his pants. A thread of worry bit into you when he shoved them down and you saw his erection.

You must have made a noise because his gaze found yours again and his brows drew together in concern. Stretching out above you, he stroked the hair away from your face. "Do you want to stop?" he asked gently.

Your eyes widened. "But you-!" You couldn't even finish the sentence without blushing.

"Can finish fine on my own," he said simply, but you noticed his cheeks tint. "I won't rush you. Not in this."

But he had to be just as desperate, just as curious about this. He had even held himself back, not taking anything for himself which must have made it worse. Your breath caught when he shifted above you, his cock brushing against slick flesh and making him tense.

"Love?"

Your trepidation fell away at the endearment. He had never used it before, but to hear it now? You pulled him down to kiss him. "Take me," you whispered, blushing again.

Thorin groaned deeply, reclaiming your mouth. You sank into the caress, trying to ignore the way your muscles tensed when he moved against you. He shifted above you, moving his weight to one arm and slipping the other between you. "Relax," he murmured, feeling you stiffen as he pressed against your entrance.

A small whimper left you as he pushed, your body resisting the intrusion. You tried to relax, knowing you were only making it worse. But you couldn't.

Thorin pressed small kisses to your cheek, moving toward your ear. "You have to fight me," he breathed, "even on this?"

You turned your face into his neck, unable to answer.

"Ah, love," he sighed, kissing under your ear.

Feeling his hand shift, you weren't prepared for his fingers to find your clit. "Thorin!"

He didn't respond, not with words. He rubbed against that spot, making pleasure dance through your veins and distracting you from what else he was doing.

You could feel him slipping inside you, but every time you tensed at the pain he made it vanish with his touch. You bit down on your lip, your head falling back as you realised he was fully inside you. A dull ache throbbed in the pit of your stomach, but it was nothing like the nightmarish pain you had heard of. You gradually became aware of how still he was, his body held almost rigidly above you. "Thorin?" you whispered.

He let out a ragged breath, a shudder winding through him. "Mahal, you're tight," he said in a strained voice. "Hot and wet and better than I could have-" He broke off with a groan as your muscles tightened around him at the words.

"S-Sorry!" you gasped.

Shaking his head against you, he pulled his hips back and gave a small thrust. "Durin help me," he moaned, "I can't stay-" His hips moved again.

A rush of heat flowed through you as his thrust was longer this time. Your hands fell to his shoulders, gripping him tightly as he didn't stop moving. Your breath shivered out of you when he pulled nearly fully out before sinking in deep and your muscles clenched around him.

Thorin shuddered in response and moved to brace himself above you. His hips never stilled, finding a rhythm that had pleasure pumping through you. He lowered his head, the ends of his hair ghosting over your breasts as he rocked over you and only adding to what you were feeling.

Biting down on your lip, you tried to contain the noises spilling from you. You were gasping for air as he stroked you, everything in you focused on the feel of him moving inside you. Your legs shifted, thighs squeezing him even as you pushed back against him.

His low groan made you tremble, body tightening in response to the pleasure he was giving. His hips were moving a little harder now and you could feel the tension in him rising with every thrust.

Opening your eyes, you stared up at him. His eyes were squeezed shut, his brows drawn over them but pleasure coated his expression. His lower lip was caught between his teeth, keeping himself silent as he took you. The sight made your heart skip a beat and one hand slid down his chest, slipping between you. Blue eyes dark with passion cracked open to meet yours before he bucked against you. Your fingers had found your clit, rubbing and making you tense around him.

A low groan left him and he lowered his head to kiss you. It was desperate and hard as you both sought release. His tongue curled around yours, rubbing and stroking even as his thrusts drove you higher.

Your breath caught for a moment before you cried out into the kiss as he sent you over. Your grip on his shoulder tightened as you arched under him, pleasure burning through your veins. You heard him groan, his hips bucking between your thighs as you squeezed him.

Breaking the kiss, you pressed your head back against the ground, pushing yourself into him. His hot breath struck sweat slicked skin as he slowed above you. You felt his forehead rest at the base of your neck, his lips brushing against you as soft murmurs left him.

You weren't sure how long you laid there, tangled together. Your heart slowly stopped pounding in your ears, but you still gasped lightly for air. You protested softly when he moved, pushing himself back up. It died when he kissed you, the caress gentle this time. "Thorin," you murmured, sighing softly.

He groaned deeply, moving to rub his cheek against yours. "I think," he said softly, "you aren't going to get to show me what you learned next time."

You frowned. "Why not?" you pouted. "I want to give you the same pleasure you give me."

He shuddered. "You nearly killed me this time," he whispered. "I'd never survive if you used your hands or…mouth on me."

Your lips twitched at that but you kept silent. He could think that he'd be able to stop you, but he was wrong if he thought he'd succeed at it.

* * *

A/N: Mother of god, did this ever get away from me. The original prompt was virgin!Thorin and I had a plan. This was not the plan. At all. Originally, it was supposed to be set in an inn or tavern and Dwalin and Frerin were supposed to be there but then I changed my mind. Too many tavern settings for my liking so far. I also realised I wanted something sweet instead of where my mind went with the other idea and this happened. And got out of hand. Not matter! It is done and on to the next! Thanks for reading!

**Small reminder that there may not be an update on Sunday, June 2nd**. I have no idea how fast I can get my internet reconnected after my move and I can't update without it. But hopefully it won't take too long because I'll die without it D:


	19. Roll in the Hay, Kili

_Summary:_ You wanted some peace and quiet, but his peace disturbed your quiet.

* * *

Hearing a commotion from downstairs, you sighed and closed your eyes. This was the third time in the past hour an argument had broken out between your mother and sister by marriage. It was a common occurrence between the pair but you had hoped it would be different with this visit. It didn't seem like it was to be.

Your mother didn't understand how her son could have fallen in love with such a high strung female. And his wife couldn't believe your brother could tolerate such an overbearing mother. You wondered how long it would be before they realised they had the same personality and that was why they couldn't get along.

Leaning back in your chair, you looked down at the book in your lap. You needed to study. Tomorrow was the qualifications for junior healers to advance. Of the ten taking the test, only two would be chosen to apprentice with the senior healers. You were determined to be one of those two.

But in order to do that you needed to keep reading and that wasn't going to happen with your family snapping at one another.

Setting the book aside, you rose from your chair. You crossed the room to pull a cloak from your wardrobe, eternally grateful you had had the foresight to store it and a pair of boots in your room after your brother's last visit. You had no desire to be caught downstairs by them as you struggled to get your outer clothes on.

Once you had everything settled, you scooped up your book and a bit of paper to take notes. You crept down the stairs, trying to be silent. There was no way you wanted to spend the rest of today here if this was how it was going to be.

You were almost at the door when you heard a noise behind you. Freezing, you glanced back to see who had caught you.

Your brother was in the hallway, looking at you with a raised brow. "What are you doing?" he asked lowly.

"I can't think," you whispered. "I won't be gone long."

"You're going to leave me alone with them?"

You gave him a look. No one had forced him to marry her or to come back when he knew mother and wife didn't get along. This was his problem and you weren't going to suffer for it.

He rolled his eyes, knowing what you were thinking. "Be back for supper," he said, giving you a wave.

You nodded but you weren't sure you were going to. Meals were horrible with them snarking at each other. You had some spare coin, maybe you'd stop at an inn on your way home. It would be more pleasant to be sure.

Slipping out to the street, you hurried away from your home. You slowed once you were a few streets away and tried to think of where you could study in peace. The library would be full of the other students and you had no inclination of being around them. The common room of an inn or tavern would be as noisy as home and defeated the purpose. And you were not bold enough to go outside of the city on your own.

But there was one place that was always quiet and you could get in if you were lucky.

You turned down a street, smiling at the tots that ran past you giggling madly. It was nice to hear after all the negativity in your house. Your smile grew as you saw the stable come into view and hurried to it.

The scent of hay greeted you as you slipped inside and you were relieved that the building had been cleaned recently. There were only a few ponies inside, but you weren't surprised. This stable was reserved for the royal family and only their animals or important guests' were kept in here. Moving over to one as it whinnied, you stroked its fuzzy neck.

"I don't have a treat for you today," you murmured. "Maybe next time."

It bumped its head against you, whinnying again as you walked away.

You smiled gently and headed to the ladder leading up to the hayloft. You inhaled deeply as you reached the top, pulling in the sweet scent of the hay filling the space. You loved coming here, not just for the peace and quiet but also because you could close your eyes and pretend you were lying in a field far from the city and your annoying family.

Pulling your cloak off, you spread it out to sit on. You pulled out your book as you sat, but kept it closed for a moment. Shutting your eyes, you whispered a prayer to Mahal, asking that you passed this exam. If you did, you would move into the Healing House and truly begin your training. You wanted that more than anything, but you knew prayers weren't enough to get what you wanted.

You opened the book and began reading, letting the soft sounds in the barn soothe you. Getting through several pages, you gradually became aware of a low noise. You tried to ignore it and focus on your book. It worked for a little while before it became too much.

"Is someone there?" you called softly.

No answer came, just the noise.

Huffing, you glanced around the area. What was making that noise? It sounded like an odd purr but it was too loud to be a cat. Picking up both book and cloak, you started looking for the source. You headed toward a pile of bales along the far wall, the sound growing louder the closer you got.

Your face fell when you looked behind them and saw the source. "You've got to be joking me," you muttered.

Lying on his back in the hay was Kíli, sleeping deeply and snoring contentedly. Curled up on his chest was a young cat that was also asleep.

Staring at him, you shook your head. If he was here, it meant he was avoiding something or someone at home. Well, if you couldn't study, you weren't going to let him sleep.

You sat behind the bales as close to him as you dared and plucked up a piece of hay with a bushy end. Reaching out, you let it ghost lightly over his forehead. When no reaction came, you moved it down to tickle his nose.

It took a moment, but his brows drew together. His nose scrunched and he lifted a hand to rub at it. You bit your lip to keep from laughing, pulling the hay away so he couldn't grab it. Once he lowered his hand, you started again.

A grunt left him as he batted at his face and rolled over. Your eyes widened when that dislodged the cat which yowled and launched itself off of him. Kíli jerked awake with a startled curse and you pulled back from him.

Kíli pushed himself up and patted at his chest. "Damn cat," he muttered. "What in Durin's name-"

You cleared your throat.

His head jerked around before his expression relaxed. "Oh, hello. What are you doing here?" he asked curiously.

"Trying to study. Who are you avoiding?"

"Mum," he sighed. "She keeps trying to bring girls over for Fíli and me and won't take no for an answer when I don't want to go to dinner."

You lifted a brow. "Poor darling. Has to be nice to the girls that bat their lashes and gush over the princes."

He glared at you. "There's only one girl I want to be nice to, but she never comes over for dinner and is mean to me."

"Oh, you tot," you said, rolling your eyes. "Take off your tunic."

Kíli's brows lifted. "And why should I do that?" he asked primly, but his eyes were dancing.

"So I can see if the cat damaged you. I'm supposed to be a healer remember?"

"I think you just want me to strip for you."

"Do you really want to admit you got an infection from a cat?"

His eyes narrowed as you didn't rise to his bait, but he loosened his belt.

You watched him as he tossed it aside and reached behind him to fist a hand in his tunic. A bolt of desire flashed through you as he pulled it off in one tug, baring his chest. You had to remind yourself you were supposed to be helping him, not ogling. But you could attempt to do both at the same time.

Scooting closer to him, you searched his chest for any red marks. You lightly trailed your fingers over him, enjoying the feel of hard muscles and crisp hair under your touch.

"Will I live?" he asked dryly.

"Mm, I think so," you murmured. "Oh. Wait."

He made a noise when you gently probed the area around a small scratch. "Damn cat," he muttered. "It's usually fine. I don't know what spooked it this time."

You didn't mention that you were the reason this had happened. Nothing serious had really happened and you had gotten him to take his shirt off so why bother? "I still think you'll be okay."

Kíli pushed out his lower lip. "Not even going to kiss it better?"

You tried really hard not to smile at him and leaned forward. Kissing the small scrape, you let your lips linger for a moment and flicked your eyes up. He was looking down at you, his expression full of mischief. Shifting a little, you started pressing more kisses to his chest.

"Didn't realise I was that hurt," he murmured.

"Want me to stop?"

"Not a chance," he growled.

You laughed softly and gave him a push. Smiling as he toppled back, you lifted a brow when he made a face. "Don't like the hay?"

"Give me your cloak," he said, holding out his hand.

"It's just hay," you muttered, scooping up the garment anyways.

"Let's see if you still say that when I've got you naked and lying in it."

You handed the cloak over, trying not to shiver at his words. You watched as he tugged it under him before giving you an expectant look. Shaking your head, you moved over to him but you didn't stretch out beside him. Instead you straddled his lap, letting your hands rest on his stomach.

"What are you doing?" he asked, dark eyes curious.

"You should rest after suck a grievous wound," you explained, sliding your hands up his chest. "Healer's orders."

His lips quirked and he slid his hands under his head. "Does my healer have any other orders?"

"Stay still," you breathed, leaning over him to kiss him.

You heard him growl as he kissed you back, his tongue passing over your lips. Nipping lightly at him, you felt him jerk and it gave you the chance to slip into his mouth. Your advantage didn't last long, his hips lifting to off balance and distract you. Your hands came down on either side of his head to catch yourself and it was your turn to growl.

He never could let you win, no matter what it was. You knew he didn't do it to be mean, it was just his competitive nature coming out. But that didn't mean it didn't irritate you sometimes.

When he shifted, your hands moved to press his arms into the hay. "Stay still," you repeated.

"You can't be serious," he protested. "I haven't seen you all week!"

"And that wasn't my fault," you murmured. It really wasn't, but you were sure he didn't see it that way. Whatever foolish notion he had entertained at the beginning of the week had no doubt been in someone's best interest, but it hadn't been his and it hadn't ended well. You'd been the healer asked to look him over since you'd been closest and it was your words that had kept him confined to his bed to rest. Because of that, he would see it as your fault.

He grunted softly. "I missed you because you didn't come to visit me once and now you're being mean when I finally do get to see you again?"

"I'm not being mean. I just want you to stay still."

Kíli pouted, but didn't move as you let him go, sitting up on him again. His eyes followed you, growing hazy as you stroked his chest. He shuddered under you when your nails raked over him. "You going to kiss those better too?"

"I can if you want," you murmured, leaning down to kiss the base of his throat. You felt a moan rumble through his chest as you began kissing down the expanse. Your tongue flicked over his nipple when you reached it, making him twitch and you smile.

"Tease," he muttered, squirming under you.

You laughed softly and moved to tug on the laces of his trousers.

He lifted his hips to help you as you pulled them down his legs. You licked your lips when you freed his erection, the thick shaft already hard. You left his pants around his knees and ignored his boots as you focused on him. You didn't need him naked for what you wanted.

His hips lifted when you wrapped a hand around his cock. "Damn it," he hissed.

You smiled and slowly pumped your hand along him. "Something wrong?" you murmured, rubbing your thumb over the head of his cock.

"You aren't naked for starters," he panted, his voice strained.

"I just got started," you protested, knowing what he wanted.

"And I like having you naked," Kíli groaned, his head pressing back into the hay.

Stroking him a few more times, you let him go to loosen your dress. Hot eyes watched you as you slid the material over your head and he greedily devoured every inch of skin you bared. "Better?" you asked, knowing it was the only way to keep him still.

"It's a start."

You rolled your eyes. What more did he want from you? Reaching for him again, you were startled when he moved faster than you'd anticipated. "Kíli!" you gasped when he hauled you on top of him, but facing away from him.

"Much better," he purred, his arms wrapping around your thighs.

A cry escaped you when he lifted his head and ran his tongue over the flesh between your legs. You knelt over him for a moment, trembling as pleasure arched through you. His tongue was taking long sweeps over you, starting at your clit and moving up to dip inside you. He made a low noise when you didn't move, the vibration making you tremble, but you knew what he wanted now.

Falling forward, you caught yourself with your hands on either side of his hips. You braced yourself on one arm and wrapped your free hand around him. Sliding your fingers along him, you leaned over a little more and closed your lips around the head of him. His groan made you shiver and you barely kept yourself from repeating the noise.

It was hard to focus on what you were supposed to be doing, his wicked tongue dancing over you sinfully. Swirling your tongue around the head of him, you felt him hesitate, thrown off as you responded to him. It didn't last, but it let you focus long enough to start pumping your hand along him.

It was your turn to shudder when his hands slid along your back and moved around to cup your breasts. While his fingers toyed with your nipples and his tongue flicked over your clit, you took more of him into your mouth, sucking and licking at him. His hips lifted as you bobbed on him, your tongue swirling around the sensitive tip as you pulled back.

He groaned raggedly when you flicked your tongue over the slit there, tasting the bit of precum already forming. His head thumped against the hay and his hands squeezed you. "Damn it," he panted. "You win."

You pulled back slightly, letting your hands move over him. "What do I win?" you asked, voice husky.

"Fuck, me," he moaned.

"I had planned on it," you said wickedly.

He muttered something rude under his breath, hips pushing into your touch. "Not what I meant!"

You thought about it for a moment, rolling the words around in your head. Your eyes widened as you figured it out. "I win…you?"

"Yes," he hissed, drawing out the word.

"O-Oh," you whispered. You hadn't given much thought to your relationship, knowing he was a prince and that you weren't of noble birth. But-

"But also fuck me," Kíli panted, desperation in his voice.

You almost laughed, but you wanted it too. Carefully climbing off of him, you shuffled around until you could straddle him again. Your stomach tightened as he brushed against you and you couldn't help rocking your hips.

Kíli hissed again as his cock slid through your slick folds, his hands latching onto your waist. He squeezed you as you did it again, his jaw clenching. "Take me," he groaned.

You shivered at the raw note in his voice before reaching between you to hold him, pressing the head of his cock to your entrance. Slowly sinking down on him, you braced your hands on his stomach, your nails scraping him as your fingers curled in pleasure. When the backs of your thighs met his, you let out a shaky breath and savoured the feel of him.

His fingers flexed on you, signalling he wanted you to move. You didn't right away, bracing yourself a little better before you lifted. You both moaned as he slid inside you, your body clutching at him at the friction.

Letting your hips drop, you bit down on your lip to stifle a gasp. Kíli had no such reservations, his pleased growl making your bones melt. Rocking on him, you heard him mutter darkly as he moved inside you but not the way he wanted. You closed your eyes and pushed yourself up again. You knew that even though he'd said you had won, he wasn't above taking over if you teased him for too long.

His hands slid up to cup your breasts as you began moving on him, thumbs rubbing over pebbled nipples. He lifted his hips to meet you as you brought yours down and it drove him deeper inside you.

Your head fell back as you rode him, panting breaths leaving you as desire shot through you. It was always like this when you went any length of time without seeing one another. Passion and tempers would collide and drive you both over the edge. Even now you felt close to release when you had only just begun.

Protesting when his hands left you, you gasped when he shifted, pushing himself upright, and threw you off balance. "Kíli!"

He chuckled softly, wrapping an arm around your back to steady you. "Keep going," he purred, ducking his head to suck on your nipple.

Your back arched even as your hands found his shoulders to steady yourself further. Once you had that back, you started moving again. His low growl of approval made you shudder and you cried out when one hand slid between you to rub at your clit. It made you jerk and clench around him.

He groaned deeply at that but didn't stop touching you. He was making it hard to focus again, your thoughts scattering at his touch, and the pleasure pounding through you wasn't helping. His arm slid down to wrap around your hips, moving you as you began to lose your rhythm.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you whimpered as it felt like stars were exploding under your skin. You sucked in a sharp breath before crying out as your orgasm claimed you. "Kíli!"

You felt him shudder as you came apart in his arms, but he kept moving you. Letting your head bow over his, you whimpered as every thrust sent more pleasure arching through you. If he didn't stop soon, you were going to lose your mind!

"Kíli," you whispered, panting harshly.

A low groan left him and his hands clamped down on your hips, pulling you down hard on him. You clung to him, letting him do what he needed to so-You bit down on your lip when a ragged sound left him and he held you still, grinding against you as he came.

Your fingers flexed on his shoulders as he held you, both of you panting for air. A soft noise left you when he toppled back again, bringing you with him. You cuddled into his chest, listening to his heart pound under your ear.

He lazily trailed his fingers along your back, pressing kisses to the top of your head. "So will you?" he asked softly.

"Will I what?" you murmured, completely confused.

"Come over for dinner and be nice to me?"

Your lips curled into a smile and you kissed his chest. If you had dinner with the line of Durin, no one in your family could protest you not going home for the meal. "I'd love to have dinner with you and your family, but I can't promise I'll be nice," you murmured.

He huffed. "You never are," he muttered.

* * *

A/N: Whee, another update Wednesday! This one was alarmingly easy to crank out which makes me glad because I don't think the next one will be. But that is a struggle for another day! Not much to say so hope you enjoyed and see you sometime next week!


	20. Tattoo, Dwalin

_Summary:_ You thought he wanted a tattoo; turns out he wants more.

* * *

Pushing on your lower back, a soft grunt left you as something popped but it felt good. You had spent too long hunched over, the muscles aching as they were constantly pulled at angles they didn't like. But your day was essentially over so you could run a bath and soak away the pain. Or did you want to attempt making something to eat first because you knew you were likely to pass out after your bath.

Your lips twitched. What hard choices you faced. First you had to finish cleaning up. Moving over to your work table, you carefully put all of the used needles on a tray. They were all destined for the forge to destroy. You didn't know if others remade needles with old metal but you weren't one. You also knew that most considered your methods odd, especially not using the thick leather gloves the others were fond of and caused their designs to be sloppy, their lines always thick. Between the thin needles and the precision your bare hands gave you, your clients were always happy and always came back. Most had been inherited from your father who had tattooed countless dwarves, from common miners to the crown prince Thráin.

Before he had gone to Mahal's halls, he had taught you all of his tricks and secrets. You knew how to mix ink that took better to the skin, was darker and faded slower. You knew how to make the best needles from fine spun steel that never broke in your hands and pierced the skin perfectly. You knew how to work fast and efficiently, making sure your customers were never here for longer than they needed to be.

Tucking ink bottles into their cabinet, you let your forehead rest on the doors for a moment. You were tired. You loved your job, but you felt exhausted. Maybe you needed time to yourself. Maybe close the shop for a few days so you could think about what you needed to change and-

The door opened behind you.

Spine stiffening, your hand slid down to one of the daggers strapped to your thigh. Spinning sharply, you drew and threw before you got a look at who it was. You instantly regretted it as you recognized the dwarf in the doorway.

A bracer knocked your knife off course, sending it crashing to the floor. He didn't look upset or surprised by the attack and it sent your temper sparking.

"How many times do I have to tell you, Dwalin, son of Fundin," you snapped, "that you bloody well knock on my damn door?!"

"At least once more, Firestorm," he said casually. "Your aim is getting better."

You tried not to growl. It didn't matter how many times you saw him, you would never understand him. One of these days he wasn't going to block the knife and get a face full of sharpness. You weren't sure if you'd even feel bad about it.

He stooped down to pick up your weapon. "Still a little slow on the draw though."

Stomping over to him, you jerked the blade away from him. "I never asked for your opinion," you muttered, shoving it back in its sheath. "And do you want me to actually hit you?"

"They're good blades," he remarked, ignoring you completely. "You should have a care with them."

"Did you come here to scare and criticize?" you asked, already tired and his pushing not helping.

He lifted his brows. "You're crankier than last time, Firestorm. Something happen?"

You made a face. He never used your name even though you had known him since you were both children and his father had come to yours for a tattoo. You couldn't remember what you had said to him, but it had brought about the nickname that he always used. "No."

"You sure?"

Pausing when you heard actual concern in his voice, you made yourself smile for him. It wasn't his fault that you felt this way, even if he was making it worse. "I'm just tired and you startled me," you said honestly.

He studied you for a moment, no doubt trying to figure out if you were lying to him. "You're doing too much," he said finally. "You should take a break."

A soft laugh left you. "I was thinking the same," you agreed, but what you could do to fill that empty time with was beyond you. You couldn't even remember the last time you had taken anything like this for yourself and you weren't sure you'd be able to do it. You didn't like being idle but that was exactly what you were supposed to do on a break.

"I'll leave you to it then."

"What?" you said in surprise when he headed toward the door.

"You need your rest. I will come back when you reopen."

Staring at him, it took you a second to react. You had to run to catch him at the door and your hand slammed into it to close it harshly. "No," you said sharply, "you came for a reason and it wasn't to scare me. You never visit me without a reason. What was it?"

"Why do I ever come here?"

You gave him a look. "Don't sass me. Your tattoos tell stories and you always get them done when those stories are fresh. I'm tired, but my door is always open to you and your tales." And you weren't going to think about the fact that that was the only time you ever saw him.

"If I knock."

"Which you never do," you said dryly. "Sit down and tell me a story."

Blue eyes studied you for a long moment. "Are you sure?" he asked quietly. "I'm not going to be blamed if this pushes you over."

"Yes," you said firmly. No matter how much he irritated you, you weren't going to turn him away.

He pulled a piece of parchment from his pocket and held it out to you. When you took it, he moved to the high backed chair customers sometimes used and waited for you.

You could feel his eyes on you, waiting to see your reaction to whatever was on the page. Unfolding it, you stared at the design that greeted you. Your gaze jerked to his, disbelief on your face. "This is-" you squeaked.

"Aye," he said, unable to hide the pride in his voice.

You swallowed hard and looked back at it. The lines were straight and strong, depicting the symbol of the Line of Durin. He was entitled to it as a descendant of that legendary dwarf, but it was the other one interwoven with it that had startled you. "Warmaster?"

"Aye, happened earlier today."

This was the first you'd heard of it. Granted you didn't listen to gossip much, but this was something that you should have heard! You knew Dwalin wasn't one to boast but this was something to be extremely proud of! And he had come to you to get this story put on him.

Locking the door, you hurried over to your cabinets, excitement thrumming through you. "Why hasn't it been announced?" you asked, gathering your tools. All of your fatigue from earlier felt like it was gone in the face of this work.

"It will be tomorrow. I wanted this first."

Your heart gave a thump. So you knew this news before only a select few? Only his family and the warmaster council would have been told about this. And you had greeted him with a knife and temper. You nearly banged your head against the cabinet door. You knew why he came to see you, you always knew why he came here. If he would just knock instead of insisting on scaring you this embarrassment wouldn't happen!

Putting ink and fresh needles on a tray, you pushed a small table closer to the chair with your foot. "This is traditionally over the heart, right?"

"Aye. Have you ever done it before?"

"You're my first." Oh, shit, that sounded wrong! "I mean, warmasters aren't chosen every day."

"Almost been a century since the last," he admitted and you could hear that contained pride in his voice again.

You shook your head and said, "Take off your shirt, I just need to grab cloths."

Hearing him shift, you slipped into the storage room and scooped up a pile of linens. You knew you could do this tattoo, it was just a grouping of lines, but you'd never done one so important before. Your hands were shaking and the steadiness of them was key to doing this right. What if-You stopped the thought before it could even fully form. No, you could and would do this.

You walked back into the room and had to swallow your heart as you saw him sitting in the chair. This was the first time he'd gotten a tattoo that required clothing to be removed. You'd seen him a few times at the training grounds without his shirt on, but this was the first time it had happened up close. He definitely had the physique to be a warmaster even though you knew that that wasn't the only thing that made a dwarf worthy of that title.

"Something wrong, Firestorm?"

His voice snapped you out of your stupor. "Of course not," you said, walking to him.

He lifted a brow but said nothing as you lined up your tools on the table. When you pulled out your knife, he growled, "That isn't what that's for."

"Well, it's mine so I will use it however I want. Now hold still or I will cut you," you warned.

He grunted as you put one hand on his chest to steady yourself and you felt him tense under your touch. But he stayed still as you lightly ran the edge of the blade over him. "Should do all of it instead of that little patch," he grumbled.

You gave him a look. "I am not shaving your chest," you said flatly. "Besides, there isn't much to-" You stopped when he growled at you. Hair was a touchy subject with him. You refrained from looking at his hair, knowing the sides of the mohawk were starting to recede slightly.

Wiping his pectoral with a cloth, you realised you had a problem. You had done chest tattoos before but this was different. This required biting precision and the usual way of doing this kind of tattoo wasn't going to let you do that.

"What's wrong?" he asked as you straightened with a frown.

"I'm thinking."

"You don't usually frown when you think."

You almost frowned more at that. How would he know? "We're going to do this differently," you told him, tugging the table closer.

"What do you-" He hissed when you straddled his lap. "What are you doing?!"

"Tattooing you." Damn it, this wasn't a good idea! But you didn't want to haul out the table for him to lie on and you weren't going to hunch forward to do this.

"Like this?" he demanded.

"Dwalin, grow up. It's fine." This wasn't fine at all. Sitting in his lap was the dumbest idea you'd ever had! But you were committed to it and-You shivered when his hands gripped your hips. "Dwalin?"

"Just do it," he bit out.

You nodded and picked up a needle. Placing your hand on his chest again, you swallowed hard as you felt how hot his skin was. No. You couldn't do this. There was no way you could focus sitting like this.

A startled noise left you when his hands tightened on you as you made to get off of him. "Where are you going?" he demanded lowly.

"This isn't going to work. I'll get the table and-" You stopped when he tugged you closer to him. "D-Dwalin?"

"You're not going anywhere."

Staring at him in confusion, your eyes flew open wide when you realised he was hot and hard between your thighs. "Oh!"

He groaned as you shifted, his hands squeezing you. "Sit still," he snapped. "Unless you're going to do something about it, for the love of Mahal, be still!"

You froze but a part of you, a rather large part if you were honest, wanted to move. You wanted to rock and squirm and rub until he had had enough. It would be what he deserved for everything he had put you through.

His low growl shivered up your spine and your stomach clenched in response. "Don't push me, Firestorm."

You couldn't resist. "Or what?"

His gaze darkened and his hands moved to your ass. Shivering as he squeezed, you yelped when he stood effortlessly with you pressed against him. You barely had time to cling to him before he was spreading you out on a work table.

Trembles coursed through you when he leaned over you and you watched him, wariness and desire warring inside you.

"Or I'll show you what I want to use those knives for," he rumbled.

Surprise filled you and you squeaked when you heard him unsheathe one of the blades. "What-" You broke off with a gasp when he slid the blade under your shirt and cut through the material. You nearly gaped at him when his lips curled into a smile. "That's not what they're meant for!"

"So you say, but since I made them, I know what they're meant for."

Your breath caught. He had made them? You had thought it had been a customer's way of saying thank you, but there'd been no indication that _he_ had been that customer. You shivered as he parted your shirt and bit down on your lip when he growled at the sight of your breasts.

He wasted no time, leaning down to capture one pebbled nipple between his lips. Crying out as he sucked, your back arched as pleasure filled you.

Giving in, you reached up to run your fingers over his mohawk. His growl made you shiver but you didn't stop, hands moving down to fist in his hair. You tugged him closer, wanting to feel more of him against you. His skin was nearly scalding against yours and you could feel all of his hard muscles pressing into you. This was what you wanted, had wanted for longer than you cared to think about.

Your hands slid down his back, nails scraping over him as you went. That elicited a deep groan from him and his hips rocked against you. The motion made your muscles tense and liquid heat flooded you.

"Do you know how long I've waited for this?" he growled, his voice rough. "Do you know how long I've had to watch while you flirted and teased the other but never me?"

You cried out when he nipped at you, teeth closing on sensitive flesh. You weren't going to apologize when you hadn't known! You weren't! "I'm sorry!" you gasped when he bit you again.

"Even when you wore my gift you still ignored me!"

You nearly screamed when he shifted between your legs, rubbing firmly against you. You felt a blade whisper against your skin and shivered as cool air kissed heated flesh. Had he…just cut your pants off? When his hands moved over your thighs you had your answer.

His fingers hooked under your knees and you were startled when he pulled away from you. You started to push yourself up, but you couldn't as he hoisted your legs up. "Dwalin, what-" Your breath left you on a breathless squeal when he leaned forward to lick you.

Your hands gripped the edge of the table tightly as he sucked on you. Fingers curling into the wood, you panted for air as his lips moved over you, leaving no part of you untouched. You were sure you were moaning his name, but coherent thought was fleeing you quickly.

A low growl left Dwalin as his tongue slid through slick folds and flicked over your clit. His grip on your legs tightened when you arched up, nearly dislodging him. Pleasure hummed through you as he kept licking and sucking, little shocks pulsing under your skin with each touch.

You felt his thumbs rubbing against the back of your thighs, his skin deliciously rough on you. He had the hands of a warrior, of a dwarven warmaster, and the strength in them made you tremble. Not because he was hurting you; no, his touch was almost gentle and completely different than you'd expected.

You growled a protest when his mouth left you and he straightened. You lifted your head to meet his gaze and you wished you hadn't. There was nothing but raw heat and primal lust in his eyes. You bit your lip as his hands trailed down your legs, letting them rest on his chest as his fingers replaced his mouth.

He watched as you twisted and clawed at the table as he pumped his fingers inside you. The thick digits made you burn and his name left you in a gasp when he curled them to strike that sensitive spot inside you. It became a broken moan as he worked against it, making your legs shake and your sanity crack.

Head tipping back, you squeezed your eyes shut as pleasure slammed into you. If he kept that up, you were going to orgasm. You tried to tell him but no words would come. Only moans and gasps and each one spurred him on.

A startled whimper left you when his thumb found your clit. Sparks burned under your skin and your muscles tightened. It didn't take much more before you cried out as everything shattered. You would have bucked off the table if he hadn't grabbed your legs and held you tight against him.

Your body was barely processing anything except pleasure but you felt his hand slide away. Before you could even think to miss him, he was thrusting hard into you.

Arching as he filled you, your moan blended with his deep hiss as you spasmed around him. He stayed still, holding your legs against him while your body screamed for him to do more. You tried to move but he had you caught. You had no leverage and had to wait for him. It didn't stop small pleading noises from escaping you, trying to encourage him on.

Dwalin shuddered, his hands flexing on you. His hips rocked and a purr left you. You tried to shift against him, your own hips wriggling.

"Mahal, be still!" he groaned.

"Then move!" you managed to pant.

He was thrusting into you, the stroke long and deep, but they weren't the motions of a warmaster. They weren't anything like you'd expected him to be like. They weren't what you wanted right now.

"Do it," you moaned, feeling like you were losing your mind.

You almost thought he hesitated, like he knew what you wanted but wasn't sure that you actually wanted it.

But you did. There was too much longing, too much pent up desire inside you and this wasn't going to let it out. "Dwalin, do it!" you cried.

The noise that left him came from deep within his chest. You heard his hands smack against the table top before he leaned over you. Your legs were trapped between your bodies even as his hips began working him hard inside you. There was nothing gentle about him now. This was the dwarf who was now a warmaster and he was taking what was his.

Your hands left the table to cling to him as he claimed you. He was moving deep within, filling you completely. It nearly had you screaming in pleasure. His harsh pants for air were striking your skin and making you burn. Everything in you was winding together tightly for another release, wanting to feel that ecstasy again. And bring him with you.

Nails digging into the muscles of his back, you felt him shudder at the touch. He shifted enough to press his mouth to yours, hungrily kissing you. It also lifted your hips a little more off the table, letting him slide deeper inside you. His tongue mimicked his thrusts, teasing you further and making you want to burst. The pleasure he was giving you was making you feel like the firestorm he called you, all heat and lust burning under your skin.

Your head thumped back against the table as your body pushed into his as much as you could. Your muscles tensed, squeezing around him before you broke. Screaming his name, you lost control and were almost glad he had you pinned. You writhed under him, pleasure cascading through you and amplifying as he kept thrusting. Your nails bit into him again as you clung to him, digging in as you tried to find some anchor in your lust.

You felt him jerk before he was slamming hard into you, his hips grinding firmly. The low moan of pleasure that left him nearly set you off again. He stayed braced above you, but you could feel his arms trembling after his release.

You weren't surprised when he pulled away from you and lowered your legs so they were on either side of him. He did startle you when he caught your hands and tugged you up so you were sitting on the edge of the table.

Looping shaking arms around his neck, you hoped he was going to catch you because it felt like you were going to tumble back down. You purred softly when he kissed you, the caress passionate enough to have your toes curling.

He stopped well before you wanted him to and let his forehead rest on yours. "I should go and let you rest."

No, he shouldn't. You didn't want him going anywhere. "No," you said weakly.

"I'll come back tomorrow morning and we can do the tattoo."

Realising he was serious, you found the strength to wrap your legs around him. You pulled him back inside you and gave him a look when he stared at you. "Or you can stay and I'll do it tomorrow," you countered.

Dwalin eyed you for a moment before his hands slid under you and lifted you from the table. "You aren't going to get any rest," he warned.

All you could do was wriggle in anticipation.

* * *

A/N: So my internet provider sucks. Let's leave it at that for why the update is so late. Well that and moving completely drained me of all will to write. So writing a character I don't often work with was…hard to say the least. Hopefully the next will be easier, but thank you to all of you for being so patient and sticking around. And special thanks to kilisdwarfprincess for fleshing out the prompt when I ran head first into a wall! You saved me!


	21. Flirt, Thorin

_Summary:_ One little action is misunderstood and your temper won't let the insult lie.

* * *

Brushing your hair back from your face, you studied the room around you and couldn't help a smile. It had taken effort and time, but you'd finally managed to get it perfect. Thorin had said he didn't care about his personal rooms, wanting to focus instead on rebuilding the mountain. You didn't fault him that and had taken this on as a personal project.

You hadn't taken any of the dwarves he needed for Erebor, instead finding a few who were willing to work a little more to help you. It had been slow going because of how infrequently you had help, but Thorin didn't mind. Or rather, he didn't notice. You weren't insulted, he had a lot to think about between restoring Erebor and his slowly recovering nephews. You weren't sure he had fully healed before he had started working, but he did collapse in exhaustion every night and you wondered if all of it was caused by his duties.

But you didn't comment on it. You weren't going to fight him on it. Not yet, but soon the King Under the Mountain was going to get the sharp side of your temper if he didn't rest properly. He was no use to anyone if he worked himself into the stone.

"Looks good."

You half turned to smile at the worker still in the room. "It does but I can't take all the credit for it," you said, your smile growing.

"We just did the building; you had the plans all figured out."

That was true, but a plan was just that without someone to build it. The crew that had helped you was kind enough, but they were also highly flirtatious. Normally, you wouldn't encourage it. You knew how Thorin felt about you, knew how he reacted when another male showed interest. More importantly, you knew how it would end. Yet in the past week, you hadn't rebuked them when they had flirted.

Even though you knew why he was busy, a part of you resented the fact that Erebor got all of your lover's attention. Was it too much to ask for a private dinner or even five minutes alone with him? Apparently it was because besides his initial greeting you had barely seen him in the past month and you were growing lonely.

That didn't mean you were going to do something stupid. You weren't an idiot, but this harmless flirting helped with the loneliness.

"Everything alright?"

You glanced at the worker. "Of course."

"Really? Don't think we haven't noticed how you get when you think we aren't looking. You can't hide that kind of sadness for long."

You frowned slightly. How much were they watching you to see that? Maybe you'd let the flirting go on for too long. It certainly hadn't felt like it had been an issue, but then again maybe you'd been blind to it because of Thorin and your relationship with him. You hadn't been serious, but perhaps they hadn't caught that.

"It's a shame really," he continued. "You're wasted just drifting around these rooms."

Oh, damn. This was really not good. "I appreciate your concern and your hard work, but I am fine," you said firmly.

"Aye, you are."

You almost rolled your eyes. Had he really just said that? That was something you expected from an inexperienced youth, not an adult male. "Your work here is done. Thank you," you said in dismissal.

His head tipped to the side. "You don't have to worry. I know how to be discrete."

Staring, you took a step back. "You need to leave."

He smiled. "But you'll come with me, won't you? You've sure acted like you would."

You swallowed hard and took another step back. Before you could dismiss him again, you heard a low noise that chilled you to the bone. Wide eyes barely saw the dark blur that came from the bedroom door and slammed into the worker. "Thorin!" you gasped as he pinned the other to the wall by his throat.

"Leave," he snarled at the male, "and never let me see your face again."

Thorin tossed him toward the door and you watched as the worker scrambled out. You expected him to turn to you once the door was closed, but he kept his back to you. His shoulders were heaving and you could hear the air hissing out of him, a clear sign his anger was soaring.

What was he doing here? It was midday and he only returned later at night, sometimes after you'd gone to bed. Why had he come home early today?

"How long?"

You shivered at how deep and furious his voice was. "What do you mean?"

"How long has this been going on?" he demanded harshly.

Confusion filled you. Something was wrong. "I'm not sure what you're referring to," you said carefully.

A low hiss left him before he rounded on you.

You smacked into the wall as he came toward you, the fury on his face honestly scaring you. You couldn't help your legs shaking when his hands slammed down on either side of your head. "Thorin, tell me," you whispered.

"I spend all day struggling to rebuild our home," he spat, "away from you and where I actually want to be. In the month you've been here, is this how you spend the time I'm away? By flirting with males you've brought to our rooms?!"

Your eyes widened even as his accusation hit you like a fist in the gut. Yes, you'd flirted a little, but nothing to warrant this treatment. "Thorin, I would never betray you," you said softly. "I love you."

His blue eyes were so pale and spitting mad. "How many have you had in here?"

"They've only worked on the rooms!" you insisted. "I've never done anything like that!"

He didn't look convinced. "You've been alone for a long time," he said lowly. "First when I left for Erebor, your journey here and now the past month."

You stared at him, hurt beyond measure but you could feel your own temper sparking to life. It was hard to choke it down but you knew that a clash of tempers right now would end only in a vicious argument. "Thorin, I love you," you said quietly but firmly. "I have only and will only be yours."

Thorin pulled away from you, eyes narrow. "Prove it," he said flatly.

You blinked. "What?"

"I left early today to spend time with my lover and I found you flirting with a worker. You say you love me, are loyal to me. Prove it," he growled.

"How?" you breathed.

"If you really love me, you'll figure it out," he snapped, stalking into the bedroom.

You stared at the open door, shock filling you but it quickly gave way to rage. Prove you loved him? _Prove you loved him?!_ All you had ever done was love his sour, grumpy, miserable hide for as long as you could remember and this is what came of it? You had spent the past month wondering when you would get to see him and this is what he did?

Your hands curled into fists. The arrogant, pompous ass! Yes, you had flirted a little, but you had never crossed any lines. Today was the first time one of the workers had ever gone further and it wasn't something that you were even encouraging. Of course it had to be the one time he came home early and he hadn't seen it properly.

Eyes narrowing as you kept looking at the door. He thought you didn't love him? Pretentious bastard! Oh, you would show him that you loved him, show him how you had kept your sanity while he had ignored you and he would be lucky if he survived it.

Prowling to the door, you saw he had stripped off his tunic and had his back to you. You fought the urge to growl and slammed the door behind you. He barely reacted, mildly looking at you over his shoulder and it sent your temper soaring.

"Prove I love you?" you repeated sharply.

Thorin arched a brow, his eyes still angry but he didn't say anything.

"I have spent decades loving your grumpy ass," you growled, "and you dare accuse me of not loving you?!"

"Grumpy-"

"No!" you snapped. "You've said more than enough! Speak again and I will leave this room right now and you will have a hard time of convincing me to ever come back!"

He glared at you, but his mouth stayed closed.

Walking to him, you gave him a hard shove. You watched as he bounced on the mattress and made to get up. "Stay put!"

A deep growl rumbled out of him, his eyes ice blue as his own anger came back.

"I'm supposed to show you I love you?" you threw at him. "How can I do that if you don't stay still?"

He stared at you for a long moment before slowly leaning back against the mattress. Angry eyes watched you, but that wasn't the only emotion making them burn now.

Taking a deep breath, you briefly considered tying him to the bed frame. You doubted he would stay still long enough for that, but the idea was tempting. Another breath calmed you a little further and you realised you had no idea _how_ to prove you loved him. You had thought what you did for him would have been enough, but it hadn't stood up in the face of one dwarf flirting with you.

That made your temper spark again and you knew what you had to do. "Do you even know how painful it is to be alone for any length of time? To know the one you love isn't near?" you growled. "Do you know how _frustrating_ it is to be denied the sexual gratification you've grown used to?"

A low noise left him and you saw his expression tighten. Yes, he did know but you didn't soften.

"I didn't turn to others in your absences. It never even crossed my mind."

"Then what did you turn to?" he asked lowly.

Reaching behind you, you gave the laces of your dress a tug. Once the material was loose enough, you shrugged out of it. "The same thing I have always done when you aren't near," you said as your dress pooled at your feet.

His eyes got a little darker as you stood naked before him and a harsh curse slipped from his lips when you wiggled your fingers at him. "Mahal," he groaned. "You still…?"

"Of course I do," you said in disbelief. "I'd go mad if I didn't since the mountain consumes you and I miss when you used to be like that with me."

Thorin growled your name and pushed himself up so he was sitting.

"Stay there," you warned him, stepping back.

He didn't say anything but you knew he didn't like it.

Glancing behind you, you saw a wide chair and knew where this was going to lead. You sank into it and crossed your legs so he could only see your upper half. Reaching up, you pulled all of your hair away from your face, arching your back as you did it. You could feel his eyes on you, your nipples tightening under his gaze.

You let your fingers trail down your neck, feeling chills break out on your skin at the touch. It had been a while since you had done this and you had _never_ done it when he was nearby. Why would you when he was available?

"Tell me," he said roughly.

"Tell you what?" you asked, your fingers stilling at your collar bone.

"What you think when you do this."

Your brows lifted. Was he honestly going to test your love this much? "What do you want me to say?" you asked, slowly stroking along your collar. "That I think about you when I pleasure myself?"

"Do you?" he rasped.

"Of course," you purred. "Nothing else works for me."

He shuddered harshly, licking his lips as his gaze moved over you.

Letting your touch trail down to your breasts, you stroked over the soft skin. As your fingers grazed your nipples, you murmured, "I think about when you take me in your mouth and ring my nipples with your tongue. Makes me ache to imagine you sucking on them."

Thorin growled lowly, watching as your fingertips skimmed around the hardening buds. "You taste too good," he rumbled. "I can't help myself."

"Oh, I've noticed," you breathed, making yourself gasp as you pinched them. "And when you bite me? Mm, Thorin, it feels so good."

He rubbed a hand over his mouth, a soft hiss leaving him as your back arched again.

Cupping your breasts, your thumbs flicked back and forth over your nipples. As convincing as your imagination was, you were having a hard time pretending it was him when he was sitting right there. You wanted his hands and mouth on you. But you were supposed to be showing him how much you loved him, how you hadn't cheated on him. Tipping your head back into the chair as you rolled your nipples between your fingers, you tried not to squirm as heat pooled between your thighs.

You forced your hands to move down. "But you never stay at my breasts, even though you could probably make me come if you did."

His brows rose. "I'll keep that in mind for next time," he said softly.

You hoped he did. Your fingers feathered over your ribs as you thought about how he would kiss down them, his beard rasping against your skin deliciously. He always nipped at the soft skin under your navel before he moved lower, teeth scraping over you. Just thinking about it made your arousal spike.

You don't stop there," Thorin growled. "I know you don't stop there."

No, you didn't. You ran your hands along the tops of your thighs and slowly uncrossed them. You weren't surprised when his eyes fell to what you had just exposed and you spread your legs a little more.

"Is this your favourite part?"

"I'm not telling," you breathed, lightly dragging your nails up the inside of your thighs. "But I love thinking about your tongue running over me, licking me slowly like we have all the time in the world. Your hands slide up my legs, thumbs parting me so you can, ah, suck on my clit." Your voice faltered as your fingers moved over your clit, sparks of pleasure shooting through you.

You heard a ragged noise leave Thorin and you glanced at him. Eyes widening, your breath caught as you saw his fist was curled around his cock and he was pumping it hard. "Keep going," he ordered.

Shuddering, you rubbed a little harder at your clit, savouring the little bursts of heat that exploded under your skin in response. "I love it when you're slow," you whispered, "but my favourite part is when you shove me on my back and make me scream, when we haven't seen each other in a while and it feels like you'll die if you don't have me."

He groaned deeply, his body shaking in response to what you were doing.

"When you slip your fingers inside me, Thorin, I…Mahal, I want to come just thinking about your hands and your mouth on me," you panted.

"No," he growled.

You stared at him, shocked. If he denied you this now, you'd kill him. You would honestly murder him. "Thorin?"

He shook his head. "You aren't going to use a thought when I'm right here."

Trembles coursed through you at the thought of having him, but you weren't sure about it. "Have I proved it?"

His eyes darkened. "Come here."

"Have I proved it?" you repeated, not moving.

He growled darkly. "Aye, I know you love me."

"Arrogant ass," you whispered, bracing your hands on the arms of the chair. You ignored his second growl as your legs wobbled when you stood up. Taking a steadying breath, you threw caution to the wind.

Thorin grunted as you hurried to him, nearly leaping into his arms as you straddled his lap. His hands landed heavily on your ass, squeezing you as you rocked against him. "Take me."

You shook your head, enjoying the feel of him between your legs. He was so hot and hard….

"Take me," he repeated, "or I'll take you."

What an appealing threat, but you wanted to still be in control. You reached down to grasp him, unable to resist sliding your hand along his erection. He shuddered under you, hands flexing on your ass.

You let him lift you just enough so you could move him to your entrance. Raising your gaze to his, you smiled when you saw how dark his eyes had become. These were the eyes of your lover, not the tyrant from earlier. So you let him go and dropped your hips on him.

Moans left both of you as he filled you and you had to bite your lip as you realised how close to orgasm you were. Looping your arms around his neck, you braced your knees firmly on the bed and began to ride him. You felt like you were on fire as your breasts rubbed against his chest, your sensitive nipples dragging over his muscles and arousing you further. "Thorin," you whispered, head tipping back as he began kissing your neck and shoulders.

A deep purr left him and he rubbed his beard against you.

Your muscles tightened at that. You loved the feel of that coarse hair on your skin, loved when he was close enough to you to do it. Your hands curled into fists against his back and you moved harder on him.

One of his hands slid up your back, tangling in your hair. You expected him to tug your head back so he'd have greater access to your neck. Instead, he tipped you forward and claimed your mouth.

Groaning raggedly, you were glad when he wrapped his arm around your waist and helped you moved. His fingers were digging into your hip, but you didn't care. His tongue was curling around yours, rubbing and stroking you. His cock was moving deep inside you, making you tremble as he pushed you closer to release.

You broke the kiss with a whimper, your body tightening as pleasure coiled within you. It wouldn't take much more. Just a little-

"Come for me," he growled against your throat.

Your breath caught.

He made a low noise as you resisted. "Come for me."

Your pleasure cracked before shattering at his rough words. Crying out, you shuddered in his arms, your body jerking as your climax washed through you. Stars exploded under your skin, desire and pleasure filling you.

Thorin kept you moving, his lips firm on your neck as he sought his own end. His harsh groan as he thrust hard into you made chills dance over your skin. His arms tightened around you, holding you close to him.

You felt his breath striking your skin before the world spun as he turned you both so he could press you into the mattress. Your head was resting on the pillows and he was a warm weight on top of you. "Thorin," you whispered when you found your voice.

"Mm?"

"Don't doubt me again," you growled. "I won't be so nice next time."

There was a moment of silence before he chuckled deeply. "Aye, love."

* * *

A/N: Well! That didn't go as planned but this is better than what I'd originally had planned. This just kind of happened but nothing wrong with that, right? Special thanks to a friend who let me ramble about the idea and then helped flesh it out. You know who you are! And thank you to everyone who reads this! Love you all!


	22. Patience, Bofur

_Summary: _(Pre-Hobbit) Patience is not always something we are born with but must work for instead.

* * *

Hearing a noise, you carefully opened your eyes to see what had woken you. The fire burning a few feet away from you was casting interesting shadows on the walls of the cave the caravan had stopped in for the night and it took a second for your eyes to adjust. Dwarves were asleep all around you, the steady rumble of their snores echoing off the walls. But that wasn't what had pulled you from slumber. No, you drifted off to those sounds every night. This had been something different.

You pushed up on one arm to see if anything was happening, but everything looked normal. Everyone was asleep, the goods were untouched, two guards sat at the cave's entrance, the ponies were dozing and-You blinked and looked back at the cave mouth. There were two dwarves sitting there. Why? Had something happened?

No, everything was fine, but what was going on? You couldn't move closer without drawing attention, but you wanted to know. You had been told your curiosity was going to get you in trouble one day yet it never helped to quell the urge and it certainly didn't help now.

Trying to calm yourself, you fought to sort through the snores to focus on their soft voices. It was hard because they were making a damn good effort at being quiet.

"-patience is what you need, Bofur," a low voice chuckled.

"I've got plenty but seems pointless on this."

Ah, the cousins who had joined the caravan near the Misty Mountains. They had mostly kept to themselves since joining, but the eldest was approachable enough and his daughter was sweet. He had introduced the other two as his cousins. Bombur was soaking up the recipes your mother made over the camp fire and the other sulked most of the day away.

"No, Bofur, you don't have patience. You're too angry," Bifur's quiet voice came again, "and it shows in your work."

"No one's going to buy these. It isn't a good way to earn our keep."

"You think that charging into a mine to follow in your parents' footsteps is so much better? You wouldn't last a week in your current state."

"It's better than this," he muttered, tossing a piece of wood to the cave floor. "It's better than leaving our home for a set of mountains we've never even seen."

"I've already told you, orcs are getting too bold and too many mines are collapsing. The monsters were going to attack soon and there were too few of us to face them properly because of the collapses. The colony in Ered Luin is safer, for all of us." Bifur paused. "And if you're so set on dying in a mine you can do it there."

Your eyes widened at the blunt statement and you heard Bofur hiss in a short breath.

"Bofur, I'm sorry."

There was no response from the other dwarf but you heard heavy steps as he walked away from his cousin.

You tried to see where he went but without pushing yourself up further, you couldn't see and that would give you away. Eavesdropping was frowned upon by everyone and you knew he wouldn't take well to it. He didn't take well to much of anything actually. You settled back down in your blankets, trying to push thoughts of the encounter from your mind. It was none of your business and you needed to not think about it.

Keeping your eyes closed, you tried to sleep. You needed to rest because the days were long and you had to be sharp to drive your family's wagon. You couldn't afford to be tired.

But your mind kept turning over the conversation and Bofur's departure. It wasn't hard to figure out where the subject was going or rather what had happened to cause it. Blowing out a breath, you pushed yourself up when it became obvious you weren't going to go back to sleep.

Bifur was still at the cave entrance and Bofur was nowhere to be seen. But you could hear a faint sound coming from the back of the cave where all the supplies and wares were being kept.

Carefully leaving your bedroll, you crept past your slumbering family. You didn't need them waking to question where you were going. They cared but sometimes it was too much. They had forbidden you from speaking with them since the first night and Bofur had offended your father. It didn't matter that Bombur was cooking with your mother; you were not to converse with any of them.

Naturally, it was all you wanted to do.

Silently moving to the goods, you were cautious as you searched for Bofur. You were sure he wasn't going to like the intrusion and you didn't want him attacking you. Following the sounds, you found him with his back to the cave wall. The chunk of wood was back in his hands and he was slowly whittling on it, but you were unsure of what he was making.

"What are you looking at?" he demanded suddenly.

Your gut clenched at the hostility in his voice and you nearly went back to your bedding. But you stood firm. "I was wondering what you were making," you forced yourself to say.

He studied you, his dark eyes narrow. "No, you weren't. Come to see the poor miner who's trying to be a toy maker?" he sneered.

"You don't have to be mean," you chided. "I was curious but if you'd rather be alone I'll leave you to it."

Turning away from him, you started back towards your bed. You had barely taken two steps when a hand closed on your arm. Looking at him, you saw he was frowning. "I'm sorry," he said roughly.

"Stay?"

You pursed your lips, unsure if you should.

Bofur swallowed hard. "…Please?"

You nodded and followed him back to his spot. Settling next to him, you saw him stare blankly at the wood in his hands. "What were you trying to make?" you asked after a moment of him doing nothing.

"Not sure," he admitted quietly. "I can't think of anything to even make."

"The wood is light enough that you could make a flute," you offered.

He frowned at you. "I can barely carve a pipe and you think I can honestly produce a flute?"

You tried not to laugh. "Well it'll take a while but you should get it done before we reach the Blue Mountains. You just need-"

"Patience," he growled.

"Practise," you corrected. "No one is immediately good at anything. It comes with time and practise."

Bofur made a low noise and scratched under the brim of his hat. "I don't have the patience to practise," he muttered.

You studied him for a moment, wondering if he would take offence at the offer you had. "I could teach you, help you practise," you said softly.

Dark eyes stared at you. "How are you going to do that?" he demanded. "You're not even supposed to be talking to me."

"I'm still here, aren't I?"

He pursed his lips and stared hard at the wood. "Maybe you should just do it," he muttered, holding it out to you.

"Then you won't learn."

"I never asked to be a toymaker. I never asked to leave!"

So much anger inside him. It was a good piece of wood and you knew it would be perfect for a flute. But if he wasn't ready to see that or anything else there wasn't much you could do for him. "We rarely ask for anything that happens to us," you said quietly. "All we can do is learn or break from what life throws at us."

You could feel him staring at you, but you didn't look up as you ran your fingers over the block. Whatever he was thinking and feeling, you couldn't fathom. Your lives were too different. You'd been born to the caravan, travelling between dwarven cities and colonies. He'd been born to the mines, travelling deeper into the earth for the metals and jewels your people adored.

When silence lay heavy between you, you knew it was time to go. You looked up but before you could say anything you realised he was closer to you. "Bofur?" you whispered

He made a low shushing noise and leaned in a little more.

There was plenty of time to stop him if you'd wanted to, but you knew you didn't. The anger in Bofur wasn't the only reason your father had warned you away from him. He had seen the interest you'd failed to hide in the dwarf. When his lips touched yours, a soft sigh left you at the contact but he misunderstood.

Pulling away sharply, he glared at the ground. "Sorry," he muttered. "You can't want a dirty miner kissing you."

You caught his jacket and pulled him back to you. "There's nothing dirty about you," you said softly, meaning every word. "And without miners my family would have nothing to trade."

His gaze lifted to yours and you saw wary trust in his eyes. He hesitated before leaning forward to kiss you again. This time he stayed, his lips firm on yours. You had a moment to wonder if he had kissed someone before but his mouth softened as his hands came up to cup your cheeks.

Rough thumbs rubbed against your skin and the gentle rasp made your heart rate speed up. He slowly explored your face as he kissed you and then his hands slid into your hair. You shivered as the heavy mass slipped through his fingers, the feeling making chills break out all over you. When he cupped the back of your head, you couldn't resist.

He jerked slightly as you nipped his lower lip and it made you laugh softly. Growling in response, he kissed you again but this time his tongue slicked over your lower lip. Your breath caught and your lips parted slightly. He didn't take the invitation; instead he kept slowly tracing your lip with his tongue, teasing you even more.

Your hands tightened in his jacket at the maddening touch. Was he doing this on purpose? Did he know how much you had been craving a kiss from him? Had he been wanting it too and was now going to savour and tease for all he was worth?

A sharp gasp left you when his hands moved to your hips and he tugged you into his lap. You were startled at the bold move but he distracted you from it. His tongue slid past your lips and curled around yours. The action sent lust flaring through you and you squirmed on his lap. You were proud when he growled in response, his hands flexing on you.

Arms sliding around his neck, you pressed flush to him and weren't surprised by what you felt. He was of mining stock, hearty, strong and as solid as the rocks they worked. Bofur was no different and even though he was young, he was already well muscled. You wanted to stroke and trace along the planes and ridges that made him.

You both froze when you heard a noise from the sleeping dwarves. He broke the kiss to look over the piled goods. "This isn't the best idea," he said quietly, regret making his voice heavy.

"Your point?" you murmured, not caring.

Hot eyes looked back at you. "Do you know no fear?"

Oh, you knew fear alright but you also knew what you wanted. "It just means we have to be quiet," you breathed.

A low noise left him. "Have you done this before?"

"This exact situation? No." No one had ever tempted you enough to even consider it.

Another noise and he shifted to kiss your check. "Your father will skin me if he catches us."

"Hence the quiet," you said softly, tipping your head as his lips moved along your jaw.

One of his hands slid up your back and you didn't resist him as he lowered you both. There was only stone beneath you but you ignored it as his mouth found the soft skin where your jaw met your neck. Trembles coursed through you as he kissed under your ear, his tongue teasing you once again.

You bit down on your lip when his teeth closed on your earlobe for a moment. He flicked his tongue over the studs lining your ear before he started kissing down your neck. You were squirming under him by the time he reached the collar of your shirt.

Bofur rubbed his nose against the crook of your neck and you felt him smile when you shivered. "How much you been thinking about this?" he murmured, his lips tracing the opening of your tunic.

"A bit," you admitted softly, voice catching as he sucked on you.

"I think it's more than a bit for how often I've caught you staring at me."

Your heart skipped a beat as he pushed himself up to begin loosening the laces of your tunic. He knew you'd been watching him? A soft gasp left you when his fingers trailed along the centre of your chest. The bindings wrapped around your breasts were in the way, but you felt his fingers toy with them. You suddenly wanted all of your clothing off so he would be touching you.

"Easy," he breathed as you struggled to get out of your shirt even though it was still tucked into your belt.

"Bofur, please," you whispered.

He shifted off of you and tugged your belt loose. Once it was gone, you gripped the hem of your tunic and pulled it over your head. You ignored his chuckle as you sat up and began unwinding the cloth around your chest. It would be easier to cut it but you were not explaining why you didn't have it tomorrow.

You felt him push gently on you when had the cloth off and you let him stretch you out again. He followed you but this time his mouth closed around your nipple.

You choked on a cry as he sucked on you, struggling to stay silent. His tongue flicked over you, the tip dragging back and forth over the hardened bud. Your hands clutched at his hat tugging harshly on the material as he nipped at you. "Bofur," you whispered, voice shaking.

He switched breasts without answering, but you felt his hand trailing down your stomach. Your muscles tensed as he slid his fingers under the waistband of your pants, but heat flared inside you and made you rub your thighs together.

It didn't take him long to work the fastenings free and slip his hand further into your pants. Your back arched as thick fingers slid over wet flesh and your legs slowly spread as his touch grew firmer. A low moan escaped you when he found your clit, his fingers rubbing at the sensitive spot.

Bofur lifted his head from your breast and you had a moment to wonder where he was going next. His mouth quickly found yours and silenced the other sounds you wanted to let loose. His tongue curled around yours, stroking and teasing as his fingers worked between your thighs.

Using all the focus you had, you forced your hands to move down and hook into your pants. He made a noise as you lifted your hips and pushed the material down. You didn't get far before his fingers moved further down, one slipping inside your wet heat. A rush of pleasure filled you and you rocked against him, wanting more of what he was offering.

You tried to spread your legs wider, but they were caught by the material around your knees. He chuckled softly against you and you barely stopped a protest when he broke the kiss. Your eyes opened and you barely saw him as he moved down your body. You lifted your head when he caught your leg and quickly pulled your boot off. Running your teeth over your lower lip when he repeated it with the other, your breath caught when he jerked your pants off of you. Your eyes widened and your hands flew to cover your mouth when he spread your legs. His intent was clear as he settled between them and you sucked in a harsh breath as his mouth touched your slick flesh.

Your toes curled and you fought a scream as his tongue moved over you. He gave your clit a teasing flick before swirling it around you. You bit down on your palm as he sucked, a blinding rush passing through you and increasing the urge to cry out. Stars burst under your lids as you squeezed your eyes shut against the pleasure.

His hands were hot on your thighs as he kept your legs spread and you could feel your muscles trembling as all you wanted to do was close them on his head. You felt like you were going to fly apart as he sucked and licked, working your body into a near frenzy. Small sounds were slipping your control and you knew you wouldn't be able to keep quiet for much longer.

Your body bucked in protest when he levered himself away from you. Eyes flying open, your protest died when you saw he was harshly tugging on his clothes. You watched hungrily as he jerked his shirts off, exposing an already toned chest dusted with dark hair. Your mouth watered at the thought of touching him. Your gaze dipped down when he pushed his pants over his hips and you couldn't stop your purr as his erection was freed.

Dark eyes jerked to your face and you trembled at the desire on his.

Moving your hands from your mouth, you held them out to him. His expression tightened before he covered you. His skin was blazing against yours and you could help it as you lifted to rub against his erection. He hissed softly before catching your mouth in a fierce kiss.

You were expecting it, but you still arched up when he thrust into you. He shuddered as he sank deep and your fingers dug into his shoulders. He was still for a moment, kissing you slowly now before he gradually pulled back.

Your muscles contracted at the slick friction, a low hum leaving you at the pleasure he was creating. You lifted your hips to meet him as he thrust back in, heat singing through your veins now.

His thrusts were slow but deep as he took you, steady rolls of his hips that had you clinging to him. He groaned into your mouth as you shifted your legs, locking your ankles around his waist. It lifted you just enough to let him slide in easier and your thighs squeezed against his hips with each thrust.

You felt like you were on fire as he moved on you. His chest was rubbing against yours, the hard plains dragging over sensitive nipples. The muscles in his back were tense under your hands, coiling with every thrust. You could feel him shaking over you, his own pleasure matching yours.

"No," you protested softly when his mouth left yours.

Bofur groaned deeply and buried his face in your neck. His pants for air were hot on your skin and his lips were pressing short kisses to you. They were nice but you wanted his mouth on yours still.

You squeezed your eyes shut, pressing your lips together as he moved a little harder on you. How were you going to stay quiet when this felt so good? One hand moved back to your mouth as a whimper escaped. You bit down on your lip, back arching as he slid hard and deep inside you.

You lost all semblance of control when he ground against you, rubbing against your clit and sending you over. Barely containing your cry, you writhed under him, bucking as he kept thrusting into you. Your nails dug into his back, your thighs squeezing his hips as pleasure and desire crashed inside you.

He was moving harder now, his thrusts getting erratic as your muscles clenched around him. A low groan left him before you jerked, gasping, as he bit down on you, his body shuddering above yours. His hips slammed into yours, grinding again as his own climax found him.

You kept your hand over your mouth, muffling your pants for air as you trembled in pleasure. Your muscles were still jumping and twitching, ecstasy floating through your veins. You flinched slightly when he gently kissed the spot he had just bit.

"Sorry," he rasped, his voice husky and broken.

You shook your head, unable to speak yet. A shivering sigh left you as he pushed himself up so he could meet your gaze. You gave him a smile but you knew it was lopsided because that was all you could manage.

His lips twitched and he leaned down so they were brushing yours. "I'll bet I can learn patience if this is what I practice."

Your snort was soft and his chuckle was lost as he kissed you.

* * *

A/N: I've had zero motivation for the latter half of the week. Everything just left me, hence why this is a little late. I blame it on another series sinking its teeth into me. So this became harder than it should have been. The original prompt was for Bofur when he was younger on the way to the Blue Mountains. I figure he's about 50 (20 human years) here and I thought he wouldn't be too happy about being uprooted from the only home he's ever known. But Bifur promised he'd look after them so where he goes, his cousins go. So that became this and another one done!

P.S. Prompts are back open now! If you follow me on tumblr (razzmatash) you can fire them at me there or leave it in a review or pm me here. But keep in mind that I'm not a slash writer when prompting please! But let's see what you've got!


	23. Chase me, Catch me, Thorin

_Summary:_ You can run and you can hide, but he will find you.

* * *

Branches slapped at you as you ran, but you didn't slow down. You couldn't. You needed to move as fast and as far as you could. There was no time to stop and think about if this was right or wrong. You just had to run.

Your heart was pounding in your chest as you leapt over a fallen log. Adrenaline was rushing through you, screaming to go faster, to run harder. You could do this. You had spent the majority of your younger years learning how to run over any terrain and this was no different. You needed to-

Panic flared when you heard a snap over your laboured pants for air. Someone was following. Someone was chasing you. Someone was trying to _catch_ you. Fear warred with exhilaration as you put everything you had into running faster. You had a head start and the forest wasn't the easiest to navigate. Of course you were probably leaving a huge trail in your wake that would be simple to follow, but there was not time to think about it.

You weren't going to get caught. No, you were clever and had planned this out. It was easy to get lost in the trees and you were counting on it. Not only for yourself but for the one following you. You knew who it was and also how poor his sense of direction was. If you could put enough distance between the pair of you, you'd be able to hide.

Your lips curled at that. He would be livid that you'd escaped him, but you didn't care. You wouldn't be the one that had to deal with his temper.

The thought gave you an extra burst of energy. So close. You were so close to getting a breath of freedom! After nothing but the stale mountain air, you loved every deep breath you got of the trees and the grass.

Seeing a shallow stream, you splashed into it and ran down a distance before ducking back onto the side you had entered from. The brush was thick and easy to hide in, even if it was wet. You were careful not to disturb the greenery, unwilling to give yourself away now. You pressed flat to the ground, using the sounds of the stream to cover your gasps for air as you tried to calm down.

It wasn't long before you heard splashes and the dwarf lord came into view. You sank lower at the anger on his face as he scanned both sides of the bank, looking for your re-entry point. Your heart thudded dully in your ears as his gaze moved over where you were hiding, but he didn't pause on you.

Pressing your lips together as he stood in the stream, you prayed he would move on. He needed to move on! You knew he was a good tracker, but he was angry so he would make mistakes. Holding your breath, you watched as he spun in one more slow circle before he darted into the brush across the stream.

You didn't let go of your breath right away. He was crafty and he knew you. He could be waiting to see if you were hidden along the steam. Carefully letting out your breath, you stayed right where you were. Your clothes were getting damp from the wet ground but you didn't care. You were so close to winning that you couldn't afford to screw up now.

By the time you slowly counted to fifty, your clothes were soaked and you were grinning. You weren't quite there but you could taste victory on the air. Squirming backwards, you tried to keep yourself from giggling in glee. You had outsmarted him!

Rising to your feet, you began backing away from the stream. You wanted to run again, to put distance between you and this spot but you knew it was too soon. You couldn't leave a trail for him to follow now because you knew he would come back to the stream. It was where he had lost you so he would keep returning to it. If you wanted to be gone when he came around, you needed to be careful.

You took a few more steps back, breathing deeply of the fresh air. Maybe you were far enough away you could lie in the sun and let your clothes dry. You hadn't had a nap in a forest clearing in a long time and it was so very appealing right now. You had been locked up in that mountain for far too long. The sun on your face, the wind in your hair and fresh grass under your feet. You had missed them so much! There was an appeal to the mountain but not when you were locked inside it.

But no more. You had gotten free and now-

You froze completely when you backed into something. For a split second, you tried to convince yourself that it was merely a tree. You hadn't been looking so it was possible. But a low exhale stirred your hair and you knew.

You were caught. You had lost again.

Squeezing your eyes shut, you waited. There was no doubt in your mind what was coming next. It was just a matter of how far you had pushed him and with the merry chase you had lead him on, you knew it was going to be bad.

It took everything in you not to shriek when he took you to the ground. His body pressed into yours, all hard muscles and short temper. His pants for air were stirring your hair and striking hotly against your skin. You could feel his erection against your ass, his hips slowly grinding him into you.

You shivered when he pressed his face into your neck, nuzzling the hair away from your skin. It was a gentle action you knew wouldn't last. Sure enough, he growled deeply and bit down on you. Pain blazed at the action, your body jerking under him, but you still stayed silent.

It made him growl again and he lifted from you.

You considered trying to get away, but he was kneeling over your legs. He had you completely caught. Biting your lip, you pressed your face into the grass as he gripped your trousers and yarded them down your legs. A breath shivered out of you as his hands landed heavily on your bare ass and squeezed.

"You know better."

Shivering at how low his voice was, you hazarded a glance over your shoulder. You met blue eyes and didn't answer him.

His lips pulled back in a snarl and he jerked at the front of his trousers. It was hard not to lick your lips when he got his erection free of the material and you squirmed under him. Your thighs rubbed together as heat flared to life in you, but you parted them just enough as he gripped your hips.

He lifted you slightly before sliding hard inside, sheathing his entire length. His low groan rippled over you as his fingers tightened on your hips and you could almost taste his pleasure already.

You braced yourself on your knees when he let go of you, his hands landing on either side of you. A sharp hiss left you when he gave a short thrust, his cock dragging over that sweet spot inside you.

His low chuckle made you tense and you grinned as it was his turn to hiss. The minor battle between you ended in another loss for you when he pulled his hips back and thrust hard into you.

Your fingers curled into the grass as heat scorched through you. You felt him shift above you for a moment and then he began thrusting in earnest. Keeping quiet was nearly impossible as each roll of his hips drove all thoughts from you and replaced it with desire. His deep growls and erotic purrs weren't helping any either, the sounds making chills and trembles chase all through you.

You knew he wanted to hear your cries, wanting to know he was pleasing you. Denying him that was just one more form of rebellion you couldn't help. But he was pleasing you and it was taking so much effort to-A loud moan left you as pleasure burst through you as he wedged a hand under you to toy with your clit. That wasn't fair! How could you resist him when he did this?!

"I can feel you trembling," he growled, his voice husky.

Well of course you were! He was working your body expertly, knowing exactly what you liked. You pushed against him as much as you could, but it wasn't much as he moved on you. He was in control and wasn't going to give it up yet.

Your back arched as he bent over you, your head pressing into his shoulder. He was moving hard and deep, striking that spot inside you that had you seeing stars. His fingers rubbed firmly at your clit, circling and caressing the sensitive bud. Your body was very aware of him, of how he was moving inside and above you.

Release came fast and had you screaming as it crashed through you. You barely heard him groan, but you felt him shudder and jerk against you as his own climax claimed him. You collapsed on the grass, gasping and quivering as sharp bolts of pleasure arched through you. You tore at the green clumps as you writhed, unable to process anything as bliss soaked into you.

Gradually you became aware of the fact that he was shaking as badly as you were. Slumping completely under him, a deep sigh left you as your body slowly relaxed. Your breath left you in a squeak when he dropped on you.

"You need to stop running away from me," he rumbled.

"You need to stop locking me in the mountain," you mumbled.

A short grunt left him before he sighed deeply himself. "I don't lock you in Erebor and it sends the wrong message when my queen runs away from me every time we leave our kingdom!"

"I don't-"

"Every. Time."

You frowned into the grass. Surely it wasn't. It couldn't be.

He levered himself up, earning a protest from you as he pulled out. "Roll over," he said quietly.

Doing what he wanted, you met blue eyes. "Thorin," you murmured.

"Just once," he said, holding your gaze. "I would like to leave my home with my wife without having to chase her down and take her on the forest floor like an animal."

But you liked it when he did that. Yes, you ran and hid and you wanted to spend an afternoon by yourself, but you'd never regret him catching you. You were used to open skies and freedom and the walls of Erebor felt confining after all of that. But you'd never leave him or those halls forever.

"Can you give me once?" he asked lowly. "Just once where I don't feel compelled to chase you down like a beast?"

You made a soft noise and reached up to cup his face. "I can try," you said.

His eyes darkened. "That's better than nothing," he sighed.

Tweaking his beard, you gave him a look. "You knew how I was before you began courting me," you growled, "so don't even start with the woe is me crap."

One black brow lifted. "That isn't very queenly."

"I'm not in front of the court."

"No, you're half naked on the forest floor."

"Would you prefer me all naked?" you teased.

Lust flared to life in his gaze. "Do not tempt me," he growled.

Your hands slid down, running over his chest. "Tempt you?"

He kept growling and he shifted above you. "You always do and I'm about ready to cut these clothes right off of you."

"That…is horrible threat."

Chills broke out everywhere at the noise he made and you weren't surprised when he pushed away from you. You didn't resist him as he unsheathed a knife and slit through your shirt. Your teeth ran over your lower lip as he gazed hotly at your breasts. He didn't lean down, instead slicing through your pants as well.

Thorin sank the blade into the ground and let his eyes move over you. Big hands gripped your hips before skimming up your torso. "Why do you tempt me so?" he demanded, his thumbs brushing the skin just under your breasts.

You lifted your back, trying to get him to touch more. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Thorin muttered something dark under his breath before his hands shifted to cup your breasts.

Your lashes fluttered closed as his thumbs flicked over your tight nipples. A pleased sigh left you as he kneaded at soft flesh, your earlier passion sparking back to life. One of your hands caught in his tunic and tugged him down to kiss you.

You soaked in the bliss he created, letting him curl his tongue around yours. It never ceased to amaze you how much fire burned at the core of this stoic dwarf. You had thought to refuse his suit; thinking that there was no way you'd be able to survive living with the cold king. But you'd been wrong, so very, very wrong.

Every night was fully of passion and fire that he had to contain while he was king. But never when he was with his queen in your chambers. You got all of it and passed out in sheer bliss and exhaustion every time.

Sliding your hand down his chest as the other gripped his hair, you smiled when he shuddered as your fingers wrapped around his cock. He was already hardening, but you wanted more. Stroking him firmly, your eyes opened to watch his face as he broke the kiss.

He tipped his head back, hands moving to brace him on either side of you. A deep growl left him, a low rumble a pleasure as your fingers trailed along him. You watched as he couldn't contain what he was feeling, his emotions completely unguarded with you. This was what you loved most, when his walls came down, when he let you see the real him.

When he braced his weight on one arm, you moaned as his other hand slipped between you to find your clit again. Your fingers squeezed him in response, your thighs spreading as much as they could between his legs. You moaned again as his touch didn't waver, fingers firm and knowing.

It didn't take much for you to move him to your entrance, your body aching for him again. "Thorin, please," you whispered.

He made a low noise and moved so he was between your thighs this time. "Let go," he said thickly.

You obediently did, but only after giving the tip a teasing flick. He immediately returned the teasing by not filling you. A low sound left you as you lifted your hips, trying to get what you wanted. It didn't work.

A soft whine had him shuddering but still not taking you. Your hands moved to his hips and gave a tug. It got him to move slightly, the head of him sinking inside. "Thorin," you pleaded when he still didn't take you.

Lowering his head, he let his forehead rest on yours. "Aye, my queen?"

"Please," you begged, aching even though you'd just had him.

His lips twitched before he was kissing you deeply. You sank into the caress, body shivering as he plundered your mouth. There was very little softness in your king and it was rarely there when his desires were roused, but sometimes he surprised you.

Moaning against him as he pushed into you, your hands tightened on him and your legs wound around his to pull him closer. You purred as he filled you fully. This was what you wanted. Your hands slid up his back, fisting in his dark cloak as you waited for him to move.

He made a low noise and began kissing your cheek. A gasp left you when he nipped your jaw and rolled his hips. "You're irresistible when you beg," he breathed when he reached your ear.

You squeezed your eyes shut as he moved on you, his thrusts smooth this time. They still made your heart pound and your blood burn. Gasps and moans fell from your lips as he took you, the slow pace completely different than before.

"I would rather have savoured you in our bed," he said huskily, kissing under your ear.

Oh, you liked that thought. "Later," you moaned.

Thorin chuckled, grinding against you until you were gasping. "I don't think you've been good enough for a later."

You moaned, arching under him as he began thrusting again. His clothes were rough on your skin and you wished he had taken them off. Next time, he was going to be as naked as you were and you didn't care if he thought you hadn't been 'good enough'. "Thorin," you whimpered, your voice catching as he nipped at you.

A low groan rippled over you and he shifted his weight to one arm. His free hand gripped your hip, pulling you into each thrust. Heat pulsed through you, building on top of the release still humming in your veins. You shuddered as you tightened around him, feeling every inch of him stroking you hard. Damn him, he knew exactly how to work you.

His teeth scraped over the pulse point in your neck, his beard harsh against you. Your breath caught when he closed them on you and bit you even as his hand shifted between you, his thumb finding your clit.

A dark purr left him as you screamed for him again, unable to help it as pleasure burst inside you. He kept you still again as you trembled under him, trying to buck and writhe but he had you pinned. Your hands and legs tightened on him as he sought his own release, his thrusts harder now as you squeezed him.

His low growl made you sigh and his hand moved back to your hip, squeezing as he pulled you as close as he could while his body shook above you. He gave your throat a kiss before moving to rest his head on your chest as he panted for air.

You let out a squeaky gasp when he groaned and slumped on you. "T-Thorin!"

"No," he muttered, rubbing his cheek against you. "I had to chase you through the damn forest so you can be my pillow until I catch my breath."

Rolling your eyes, you moved your hands to stroke his hair. "Yes, my king," you murmured breathless yourself.

"And if you're good, I'll give you my coat."

You didn't say anything. It was an empty threat because Thorin would never let another see his queen naked and you both knew it.

* * *

A/N: Hello yet again! This was an older request that took far too long to get to. But in a way that's a good thing because I had time to think about it and plan a little. So another one down and on to the next!

For those wondering, my new prompt list is on my profile now. I got a good response abut holy crap you guys are feeling Fíli, if you feel me. …Ugh I'm going to shut up now.


	24. Deal with the Devil, Kili

_Summary:_ Deals with Kíli are never as simple as he makes them seem.

* * *

Giggling softly as Kíli spun you into his arms, you tried to give him a stern look. "Prince Kíli," you said as firmly as you could manage, "while this is fun it isn't productive."

He gave you a grin that had you melting. "It's dancing," he responded. "It's supposed to be fun."

"It's a formal gathering of the clans and you have to be able to perform the proper dances."

Rolling his eyes, he scoffed. "Proper dances. Those two words don't belong together."

They certainly didn't when they applied to the younger Durin heir. Even when he hadn't had anything to drink, he saw gatherings as a chance for fun and revelry. It only got worse when he added alcohol. You had danced with him more than once in those situations and knew how much passion hummed under his skin, just waiting to burst out in any way it could.

You tried not to shiver as you recalled just how passionate he actually was. You really didn't know how you had caught his attention; maybe you had agreed to too many dances. Maybe he'd had his eye on you the whole time and you'd never noticed. But one night, the dancing hadn't stopped at the celebration and you had experienced the fire and desire that burned inside him.

He wound a lock of your hair around his fingers and gave a gentle tug. "I'll make you a deal," he said when you looked at him.

Wariness filled you. His deals were never good and usually landed you both in trouble. More than once you had been forbidden from seeing him again, but he always found his way back into your life and there was nothing your parents could do about it. But you had learned to approach these deals with a degree more suspicion now that you knew him better.

His lips curled in a smile as if he knew what you were thinking. "I'll do all the proper dances with all the lasses I don't want to dance with and not embarrass you or my uncle," he said, lifting your hair to kiss it, "if you come with me right now without protest."

Alarm replaced the wariness. Without protest? Meaning that whatever he wanted to do was definitely going to get you both in serious trouble. "Kíli-"

"Yes or no?"

You bit down on your lip. This had bad news written all over it. As if his dancing eyes weren't clue enough, the simple fact that he wouldn't say where he wanted to go was a clear sign of how much trouble this would cause. But Dís had asked you to ensure that Kíli behaved during the gathering, as if you had some control over her wild younger son.

_"He listens to you, dear. Of course he listens to the rest of us, but it's different with you. He goes out of his way to make you happy. I've never seen him act like this before."_

_ "But I really don't do anything!"_

_ "Well whatever you are doing is working."_

Staring at him, you knew you had no real choice. You doubted that he'd cause a scene at the gathering, but you couldn't take that chance. "I hate you," you muttered.

He grinned at you and stole a kiss, knowing you didn't mean it. "That's my girl," he said, letting go of your hair to catch your hand.

Your heart started pounding as he led you from the sitting room. What trouble was he going to get you in this time? You were scared to even consider it.

The house was quiet, all of his family out attending to their business. It had been the best time to try to get him to focus and it hadn't worked. Instead you'd agreed to yet another deal with him. When were you going to learn? But you had such a hard time refusing him. He'd throw that grin at you and more kisses than you could count and you'd crumble. You were such a sucker for him and you could secretly admit that you loved the thrill that came before you got caught and trouble followed. But you'd never tell him that because it would just encourage him.

Confusion trickled through you when he led you upstairs. You'd never actually been up here. It was where his family's private rooms were and was off limits to most. "Kíli?"

"No protests."

"I'm not, but where are we going?"

He tugged you closer and looped his arm around your waist. "I realised something the other day," he said as you walked. "I haven't been a very good lover."

"I wouldn't say that," you murmured, purposefully misunderstanding him.

He smirked at you. "I meant, I've seen your room how many times now and you haven't seen mine? That isn't really fair."

But it was easier for him to sneak into your room than the other way around. Not that you'd ever consider sneaking anywhere in this house. No one would think to invade the royals' privacy like that unless they had a death wish. Yet here you were with Kíli, heading to his room. "I don't-" You stopped when he looked at you. Damn him and his deal.

"It's fine," he assured you. "No one will know and I want you in my bed."

Your heart thumped at the thought. Silently you could admit you were curious about his room…and you wanted him to take you in his bed too. You blushed at the thought but it wouldn't leave you. He'd had you countless times in your room and several places throughout the city but not anywhere in his home. It was…oddly arousing.

When he came to a door, he paused and looked at you. The wicked spark in his eyes did not bode well for you, but a rush of heat filled you. Whatever he had planned wasn't going to be something you forgot anytime soon.

He pushed it open and tugged you inside. The door shut swiftly behind him and a squeak left you when you were pinned against the wood. "K-Kíli?" you murmured.

Desire was blazing in his eyes and he tipped your head back to kiss you. His lips were firm and demanding, his tongue slicking over your lower lip before curling around yours. You whimpered as he pressed against you, his arousal obvious as his erection pressed against your stomach. He growled as your hands fisted in his hair, his own moving down to cup your ass.

You were drowning in pleasure as he teased you. It was always like this when you were together. His passion was like a summer storm, fierce and untameable. To be the focus of it was mind numbing and left you weak afterwards. But he was highly addicting. The more you had of him, the more you wanted.

Wordlessly protesting as he pulled away, you struggled to open your eyes as he kissed the tip of your nose. "Kíli?"

"I love seeing you like this," he said huskily. "I love that I get to watch as you come undone."

For how much he liked teasing you, that wasn't surprising. Letting your head thump back against the door, you tried to regain your breath. It was hard when he was watching you hotly and licking his lips.

"I've wanted to do this for a long time," he said, his voice rough.

"Have you never brought a girl to your room before?" you asked, your own voice soft.

Kíli shook his head. "Never liked one enough to even consider it. None of them could ever keep up," he added quietly.

A warm feeling fluttered through you and you rose on your toes to kiss him quickly. "I want to see your room," you murmured.

His lips quirked slightly and he stepped back from you. "Be my guest."

The first thing you noticed was how clean it was and that surprised you. It wasn't that he was an overly messy person; it was more that it didn't seem like something he would concern himself with. But the room was spotless. The bed was covered in dark fabrics and a thick bearskin rug. Books were lining the mantle above the fireplace but you were too far away to see their titles. Tapestries hung on the wall and thickly woven rugs were covering most of the stone floor.

Absently wandering the room, you let your fingers trail over the fur. You couldn't help a shiver as you thought about how that would feel against your skin as Kíli pressed you into it. You glanced over your shoulder at him, seeing him leaning back against the door. "It's truly a kingly room," you murmured.

He chuckled softly but didn't say anything and kept watching you with a predatory glint in his eyes. His arms were crossed over his chest and he was the picture of a prince without a care and the entire world at his feet. But he was watching you like you were the only thing in his world that he cared about.

The smirk on his lips grew as you licked yours. Blushing, you turned to finish looking around the room. You were drawn to the desk, the massive piece of furniture dominating one side of the room. You didn't read any of the documents lying on top, not willing to invade his privacy like that.

A frown crossed your lips as a name caught your attention without it meaning to. You tried to ignore it, but your curiosity got the better of you. Brows drawing together, you leaned a little closer, not believing what you were seeing. "Thorin," you said softly, your eyes flicking to some of the others.

All of them were addressed to Thorin. Why would Kíli have letters for-Your eyes flew open wide as everything clicked. "This isn't your room!" you gasped, spinning around to face him.

His lips curled further.

You stared at him, horror clutching you. "Kíli, what are we doing here?" you whispered.

He pushed away from the door after a moment of watching you. You backed into the desk as your heart began pounding at the look on his face. "I told you," he said lowly. "I've wanted to do this for a long time."

You squeaked as he put both hands on either side of you on the desk. "Kíli, it's your uncle's room," you said in panic.

"I know."

He couldn't be serious.

Kissing your cheek, he murmured, "Been thinking about it a lot lately. Thinking about _you_ even more."

Trembling as he kept kissing your face, you tried to think of a protest but they all got stuck in your throat as he kept kissing you. He was serious. He was actually _serious_ about this! "We can't!" you squeaked.

His chuckled made your bones melt. "Who's going to know?" he breathed.

You would! "Your uncle," you hissed. Thorin seemed to know everything that went on in the city, especially where his nephews were concerned. He would know!

"Only if you tell him," he purred, closing his mouth on your neck to suck on you.

Your fingers curled into his tunic as your eyes squeezed shut. Your heart was pounding in your chest as he moved closer to you. He was throwing off so much heat you could feel it through his clothes and you knew his skin would be nearly burning when you got to touch him.

You gasped as he lifted you onto the desk, parting your legs to settle between them. Moaning as his hands came up to cup your breasts, you arched into him despite your panic. You couldn't help it with him. "You're going to get us killed," you whispered.

"We'll be fine," he said between kisses. "Trust me."

"I hate you," you moaned, tipping your head back.

He chuckled again and you felt him tugging at the front of your dress. His mouth never left your skin as he left sucking kisses everywhere he could reach and no doubt red marks you wouldn't be able to hide.

Jerking when his fingers brushed over your nipples, you hissed softly as he pinched you. "Don't you dare," you growled.

He pulled away from you neck to give you a wicked look. "Don't I dare what?" he purred, jerking your dress down so it was around your waist and tangling your arms in it. "You did agree, remember?"

"I didn't agree to be killed!"

He had the nerve to laugh outright at you. "Thorin won't kill you," he said confidently. "Because he's not going to find out."

You certainly weren't going to say anything, but you weren't so sure about your prince. He would surely tell Fíli because he told his brother everything and-Your breath caught when he closed his lips around your nipple. "Kíli!"

He let you go with a wet pop that made you blush and lifted a brow. "Normally, I love you screaming my name but if you don't want to get caught you might not want to."

Glaring at him, you muttered, "Then stop."

"Nope," he said, sucking on you again.

Teeth digging into your lower lip, your hands gripped the edge of the desk as pleasure blazed through your veins. It easily overtook your fear, pushing it aside as his wicked mouth worked on you. Your head fell forward over his while you trembled and shook.

Kíli's tongue swept over your nipple, ringing and flicking over the tight bud. His hands were stroking your sides, his calloused fingers making you shiver as they whispered over your ribs. His thumbs rubbed against each of them, small circles that made your blood burn. They slowly moved further down and pushed your skirt up fully around your hips.

When his blunt nails raked over the inside of your thighs, a whimper left you in response. Your toes were curling in your boots as he trailed them up higher, anticipation filling you. You jumped when his fingers brushed over your underclothes. A growl left him as you slipped out of his mouth and he shot a glare at you. You didn't even care, too focused on the fingers lightly rubbing you.

"Look at you," he said lowly, "sitting pretty on your king's desk, flushed and panting. Just waiting for your prince to claim you."

"Shut up!" you gasped.

"It's true. You want me to rip these off and take you right here."

Your heart skipped a beat but you shook your head.

Kíli laughed darkly and his fingers hooked into your underwear. "I don't believe you," he murmured.

You didn't help as you lifted your hips so he could pull the cloth off of you. When he stepped back so you could close your legs, you missed his warmth and nearly tugged him back to you.

His hands came down on your knees, his thumbs rubbing more circles on the soft skin there. He was patient as he moved them up, massaging and stroking your thighs. You parted them without thought, squirming at his slow pace.

Why did he have to tease you this time? Why couldn't it be fast and hard so you wouldn't get caught? Why-Moaning, your body shook as he finally ran his fingers over the wet flesh at the apex of your thighs.

"So wet for me," he growled huskily, one finger skimming around your entrance. "You really want me to take you right here, don't you?"

You shook your head, whimpering as his thumb found your clit.

"Pretty, little liar," Kíli breathed, flicking your clit with each word.

You just wanted him to take you so you could get out of this room! "Are you going to?" you whispered.

"Mm, no," he said slowly, sinking two fingers inside you.

Your back arched as he stretched you and your hips pushed against him. A trembling gasp left you as he began thrusting them, leaning forward to kiss you as he did. His tongue curled around yours, pleasure sparking under your skin as he teased you.

Struggling with your dress, you tried to focus past his touch to get your arms free of it. You wanted to touch him, to feel his heat. When you got one hand free, you abandoned your efforts and reached out to him. His growl when your fingers tugged at the laces of your trousers rippled over you and his hand moved faster.

Your thighs squeezed his hips as your fingers shook. It was hard to concentrate and you almost didn't get his pants open. But you did and your hand slipped in to wrap around him.

Breaking the kiss with a curse, Kíli bucked into your touch. You saw his jaw tense as he clenched his teeth and his forehead bumped against yours. "Ah, fuck," he gritted out. "You're playing dirty."

Hardly. Playing dirty would be slowly stroking him, rubbing your thumb over the head of his cock. You smiled as he shuddered when you did just that. "My poor prince," you murmured, voice catching as he touched your clit. "If you aren't going to take me on the desk, what are we doing here?"

Kíli lifted his head and stared at you with glittering eyes. "Desk has too much stuff," he grunted, rocking forward into your touch.

You were trembling and panting softly for air as he kept pumping his fingers into you. "And?" you whispered.

His head tipped back, the muscles in his neck straining. "And," he repeated, "I've had enough time to know exactly what I want."

Before you could wonder about that, his hands left you and latched onto your hips. He scooped you up and spun around, making your arms and legs wrap around him. "Kíli, what-" You gasped when he pressed you into the fur blanket on the bed. "Here?!"

"Yes," he purred, covering your body with his.

You both shuddered as his erection brushed against you. "Mahal, Kíli, we're going to die."

His eyes were so very dark as he met yours. "Then we'd better make it worth it."

You cried out as he thrust home, your legs tightening around him. OH, this was so wrong! But you didn't stop him as he started thrusting. Your eyes squeezed shut as he moved on you, deep groans leaving him with each push into you. One hand tangled in his hair and jerked him down blindly. His lips mashed into yours, the kiss hard and desperate.

Trying to meet his thrusts, you felt your pleasure soar. You were wound tightly from the trepidation of being caught and the desire he created in you. It wouldn't take much to send you over. And judging by the way he was shuddering above you, he wasn't going to last either.

Your heels dug into his lower back, your body arching. His tunic was rubbing over your nipples, making them ache for the wet warmth of his mouth. You broke the kiss, gasping shortly as you shook. A whimpering protest left you as he attacked your neck, leaving wet kisses and stinging nips in his wake.

"You're squeezing me," he groaned in your ear.

Muscles tensing at his words, you tried to move away when he nibbled on your ear.

"You feel so good," Kíli growled. "Tight and hot."

A soft wail left you. He really wasn't…Oh, he was!

"Make me come," he purred, tongue flicking out. "I know you want to."

Your hands slid to his shoulders and pushed, but he didn't budge. His breath caressed your ear and neck, scalding your skin even as the rest of your body burned with lust. "Oh," you gasped suddenly as your muscles quivered.

"Yes," he hissed, hips bucking into yours.

Throwing your head back, you screamed as you orgasmed. Your back arched off the bed and he pushed you back down. His dark laughter passed over you as your hands jerked at his tunic while you writhed. Bursts of pleasure exploded within you, making you tense and weak all at the same time.

You kept your eyes shut as he thrust hard into you, his body working him to his own end. Husky growls and guttural moans fell from his lips as he shuddered and slammed home.

You felt him shake harshly before a deep sigh left him and he relaxed on top of you. Your hands slid around him, toying with his hair as your heart pounded. You couldn't believe you had done this. You were still floating on bliss, but worry was starting to poke through. "Kíli…"

"That was amazing," he whispered.

Your lips curled at the satisfaction in his voice, but he sounded sleepy. There was no way you were sleeping here. "We should go," you murmured.

"Sure, but I can't feel my legs."

You laughed softly. "I'm serious."

"So am I," he grumbled.

Rolling your eyes, you sighed softly. The fur did feel amazing on your skin and you just wanted to wrap yourself in it. Maybe Kíli would actually show you his room after this and you could see if he had his own fur rug you could get lost under. The desire faded when Kíli tensed and lifted his head to stare at the door. Oh, Mahal, _no_.

For a moment there was no sound but then you both heard boot scrape on stone.

Kíli jerked away from you, standing and fixing his clothes. When he held a hand out to you, you took it and he pulled you off the bed. "Damn it," he growled, looking at the state you were in. there was no way to fix your dress and get out of this room without someone seeing.

Your eyes flew open wide when he pulled you across the room and opened the closet. "You can't be serious," you hissed.

"Shh!" he said shortly, pushing you in and following.

As he closed the doors, you heard the main door open and your heart stopped. Kíli wrapped his arms around you, pressing your face into his chest. You clung to him as all manner of horrible deaths ran through your head. You knew it was Thorin that had come into the room and surely he could hear your pulse screaming through your veins in fear. Thankfully, your soft gasps were muffled in his tunic.

When the sound of paper shuffling met your ears, you prayed you hadn't messed up the desk too much. Oh, why had you let him convince you to do this? You knew he wasn't going to make a scene and embarrass himself or his family! Why did you always give into him?! You suddenly realised Kíli was shaking against you. Glancing up, you glared at him when you saw he was trying not to laugh.

He grinned, the thin sliver of light coming in making the gesture sharp. Lowering his head, he pressed his lips to your ear and murmured, "I love you."

Well, you didn't love him right now and if you lived through this, you were going to kill him.

* * *

A/N: Oh, boy did this take off on me. But I definitely like it. The original prompt was sneaking in somewhere they shouldn't be, but the problem was what place was off limits enough? In talking with a friend, we agreed the war room wasn't enough. Then we both realised Thorin's room was perfect. And of the two brothers, Kíli is the one to do something like this. But can he keep it to himself and not get them killed? That's the real challenge right there! So hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading!

**Note: Prompts are closed now.** I keep getting Fíli ones and I've gotten so many of him already. I don't want to lose interest in the guy so to save my sanity they're closed for now.


	25. Or Swim, Fili

_Summary: _You're still in over your head and you're not sure that you'll be able to make it. (Continuation of Fluff'n'Stuff's chapter Sink)

* * *

Sitting in front of the fire, you tried not to think about everything that had lead up to this. You were still in disbelief at today and it wasn't even over yet. The afternoon had been filled with water games and splashing for the others, but it had been quieter for you.

Fili had taken you away from the main group, saying lessons would be easier if you didn't have an audience. You hadn't expected him to actually teach you, but he had. Or at least he had tried.

_"My uncle taught me," he said softly, holding your hands as he led you deeper into the water. "None of us will ever be good at deep water or long distance swimming, but we can keep our heads above the water and that's what counts."_

_ You licked your lips nervously, clinging to his hands. "I can't do this," you whispered._

_ "Yes, you can. You just need to relax and trust me. Do you trust me, buttercup?"_

_ Staring at him, you nodded slowly. "I'm scared."_

_ Fíli lifted your hands and kissed the back of them. "I know, but you'll be okay."_

_ You stiffened when he wrapped an arm around your waist and tugged you close to him._

_ "Just hold onto me," he murmured. "I'll keep you safe."_

Shivering, you looked over to where Fíli was standing with his brother. He had kept you safe and you had actually started to enjoy it. You weren't a great swimmer by far, but the water didn't terrify you anymore. He had gotten you to tread water and float on your back. You had nearly panicked when your head had gone too far back, but Fíli had been there, his hands cupping you gently.

Your teeth ran over you lower lip as you not so covertly watched him. The firelight was flickering on his bare torso and was a stark reminder that you were wearing his tunic. He had given it to you when you had left the water since your dress had not been dry enough to wear. You hadn't even had a chance to protest before he had tugged the material over your head and wrapped you up in a towel.

The others had barely paid any mind to you. Well, most of them anyways. A few of the other lasses hadn't been too keen on the way Fíli had been hanging around you. You had tried to shoo him away, but it had only seemed to make it worse.

_"Buttercup, hold still," he chided, dropping a towel over your head and rubbing your hair._

_ "Fíli, stop it," you said frantically, trying to push him away. "I can dry my own hair."_

_ "I'm only helping."_

_ "You could help by putting your pants on," you muttered, trying not to notice the water trailing down his muscled torso or the way the cloth wrapped around his hips was sitting low and clinging to him far too much._

_ Fíli paused, tipping your chin up so you'd meet his gaze. "No sense in putting them on when I'm still wet," he said casually._

_ "Then dry off and put them on."_

_ He smiled, his moustache twitching. "Can't. Used my towels on you," he protested. "And it's still hot out so I thought I'd just sun dry."_

And he had. For a while before he and his brother had started wrestling on the grass and that had been quite the distraction. The only saving grace was that you hadn't been the only one to stare. The males that had come with had cheered and placed bets on who would win. The girls had tittered and giggled as the princes had wrestled. You had blushed as you overheard them wondering if the cloth wrappings would come undone.

They hadn't and Fíli had come out the winner.

Your toes curled into the grass as you remembered the brilliant smile he had given you after he'd won. Looking back at the fire, you blew out a breath. What was even going on? How had you wound up here? Spending the day at the lake with the princes was not what you had planned for today.

Giving the tunic a tug, you couldn't help feeling completely exposed. It was hanging down to your knees but it wasn't enough. You wanted to change into your dress, but it was still wet apparently despite the heat. Fíli said that he didn't want you to catch a chill and you couldn't wear it until it was dry. So your dress was hanging up, you were in his tunic and you didn't know what to do.

But you were beginning to suspect that someone was continually dunking your dress in the water to keep you in his tunic.

Glancing over when someone sat beside you, you weren't overly surprised to see that it was Fíli. You forced yourself to look back at the fire as he stretched out, leaning back on his arms. "Now what?" you asked when silence prevailed between you.

Fíli let out a sigh and crossed his legs at the ankles. It drew your attention to his bare feet and it almost felt more intimate than him being half naked. It was like he was stretching out in the comfort of his room with someone he loved. "Relax, drink some ale, sleep beneath the stars," he murmured, not seeming to notice the blaze of colour in your cheeks.

"How romantic," someone around the fire sighed.

He snorted. "There's nothing romantic about it. It's hotter than a troll's ass in that mountain. I want away from it for a bit."

"How do you know what a troll's ass is like?" Kíli laughed.

Fíli gave him a shove and they nearly started wrestling again.

You rolled your eyes and shifted away from him. You had no desire to sleep beneath the stars. Your bed was more comfortable than the ground and you weren't prepared to spend the night without any of your things. "Can I go back to the village now?" you muttered.

"We made you a tent, buttercup," Fíli said, giving his brother another shove. "Aren't you going to use it?"

Looking over your shoulder, you stared at the tent. It was finely made and the princes had set it up while the rest had started the fire and dinner. "I thought it was for you."

"Can't sleep under the stars if I'm in a tent."

"No one else gets a tent," you muttered.

"No one else is my buttercup."

Your gaze jerked to him at the possessive, but he wasn't looking at you. There he went again, saying things you didn't understand. Honestly, he made so little sense! Glancing at him, you tried not to sigh. He was going to give you a headache. You carefully stood, making sure you didn't flash anymore.

"Buttercup?"

You were proud of yourself for not looking at him. "I'm going to bed," you said quietly. "I'm tired."

You half expected him to stop you, but instead he said, "Sleep well, buttercup."

Moving to the tent, you slipped inside. Once the flap was closed, you sighed harshly. "What are you doing?" you whispered. "Why are you still here?"

Because you weren't sure Fíli wouldn't just pick you up and bring you back again.

You sank into the pile of blankets, not tired at all. You'd just wanted to get away. All day with Fíli…was too much.

Plucking at the blankets, you listened to the idle chatter outside. It wasn't long before songs broke out and they swung between tales of epic valour and wicked tunes someone had picked up at the tavern. Your lips curved upward as you heard both princes raise their voices to song. Of course they knew the words to those ones.

Your eyes slid closed as you listened to the song shift again. This time it was only Fíli and Kíli singing and the song was nearly as ancient as their people. Breathing deeply, you cuddled further into your bed and let your thoughts slowly slip away to the sounds of their voices.

Jerking as you heard a noise, you pushed yourself up sharply. What was that? You looked around the tent, but nothing was out of place. So what had you heard?

When it came again, you carefully untangled yourself from the blankets and wondered when you'd gotten tangled in the first place. Once you were free, you carefully crawled to the entrance of the tent. You peeked out to see that everyone was slumped around the smouldering fire, passed out. Counting dwarves, you noticed that a golden prince was missing.

Frowning, you left the tent and campsite. Your head turned to the lake when you heard splashing, your feet already taking you to the water. The moon was shining down on the lake, turning the water a shimmering silver. It was beautiful and you stopped well back from the edge to admire it.

Your eyes widened when a body broke the still surface of the water, as silver as the lake in the moonlight. Mouth going dry as you watched Fíli slick his hair back, you wrapped your arms around yourself as a shiver wound through you. You shouldn't be watching but you couldn't look away.

"Couldn't sleep?"

Jerking in surprise, you saw that while you'd been too busy staring at his chest, Fíli was watching you.

"Buttercup?"

Damn it, he'd asked you a question! "I heard a noise," you said lamely.

"Then I'm sorry I woke you."

"Don't be," you whispered.

Fíli tipped his head back, staring up at the sky. "It's a beautiful night," he called. "Care to swim?"

You blinked. "Swim? Fíli, no it's late. Come out."

"Can't, buttercup."

Of all the times to be stubborn! "Fíli, please."

"Buttercup, I'm not wearing any pants."

"You weren't earlier either. Why is it a problem now?"

His head tilted to the side so he was looking at you. "I'm not wearing anything now."

You stared at him. Naked? He was naked?!

He lifted a hand and held it out to you. "Come swim with me."

"No, Fíli, I don't think this is a good idea." Especially since you weren't wearing any underclothes and you were not going to swim naked with him!

"Don't make me order you," he called.

You clutched at the tunic, your face flaming. "I'm not wearing anything else," you said weakly.

"What did you say, buttercup?"

"I'm not wearing anything else," you called a little louder.

Fíli looked at you fully. "Neither am I. We'll be a matched pair."

Your cheeks were definitely hot now. "Turn around?" you squeaked.

He obediently spun around, but you still hesitated.

Fiddling with the hem, you waited a second and looked over your shoulder at the camp. You swallowed hard and tugged the material off. Practically running into the water, it didn't help with how hot your face was even though the water was chillier now. You pulled your hair over your shoulders to help cover your breasts and crossed your arms. "Thank you," you whispered.

Fíli turned back to you and smiled. "Good," he said softly, reaching out to catch your hips.

"Why are you doing this?" you whispered.

His smile grew and he pushed your hair back. "Because you're my buttercup," he murmured, his hands trailing down your neck and shoulders.

You shivered as he stroked down your arms. "Fíli, I don't understand," you said weakly.

A deep sigh left him. "Because you're quite stubborn," he said, pulling you closer and spreading his hands out on your back, "and you never see anything even when it's right in front of you."

"You're right in front of me."

His lips curled. "Yes, I am," he agreed. "Do you see me?"

Shivering again, you hesitantly reached out to touch him. You heard a low rumble leave him when your palms pressed flat to his chest. Your fingers curled slightly, dragging through the short hair covering him as they trailed down.

"Buttercup."

"That really isn't a meaningless nickname, is it?" you whispered, looking up at his face.

"Nothing about you is meaningless."

Warmth flooded you. Rising up on your toes, you wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him. His hands flexed against your back and pulled you closer. Your gasp mingled with his moan as your bodies pressed together and you felt all of him. Chills chased across your skin as he parted your lips and slipped into your mouth.

You clung to him, feeling a different heat warm you. You'd felt it before when he'd kissed you earlier, but it paled in comparison to this. This was like standing far too close to a forge but it was so much more than just heat. Something was coiling and tightening inside you, making you squirm in an effort to relieve it. But all it did was rub you against Fíli.

He moaned again, arms squeezing you. His body shifted and you shuddered as you felt something hard grind against your stomach. You knew you should be embarrassed, being naked in an equally naked prince's embrace. There were a handful of dwarves sleeping nearby and they could wake to see you at any moment. But you found that you didn't care. Being in Fíli's arms, feeling and tasting arousal for you, was liberating.

Tearing his mouth from yours, he pressed his forehead to yours as you panted for air. "You were damn hard to catch, buttercup," he rasped.

"Catch?" you echoed breathlessly.

"Always hiding, always running away. You thought I didn't notice, but I did."

Your heart trembled. "Why?"

His fingers ran through your hair, twisting through the thick strands. "I knew the first time I saw you, picking up your books, that you were mine."

If your heart had trembled before it was thundering now. "O-Oh. Really?"

"Yes, really, you little fool," he chuckled.

You thumped his shoulder with your fist. "I'm not a fool."

"No, you're not," Fíli agreed, "but I was beginning to think I was for hoping for this."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. You're mine now."

Your breath caught as he walked you back to shore, his arms strong around you. Was he going to tuck you back in? No! You wanted more time with him! The night was still young and-Blinking, you stared up at him when he carefully lowered you to the sandy shore. You could feel the water lapping at your feet, the sensation tickling but all of your attention focused on him when he moved over you.

He braced his weight on his elbows and watched your face for a minute. "If you want me to stop at any time, tell me," he said lowly.

"Stop what?"

Fíli smiled and you shuddered at the wicked desire on his face. "This."

A startled gasp left you when he lowered his head to kiss your neck. Your head tipped back as he moved down, his lips leaving a trail of fire on your skin. All of your senses focused on his kisses, wondering where he was going to go next. You moaned softly when he moved up the swell of your breast. Jerking when his lips closed around your nipple, he hissed as your hands tugged on his hair.

You couldn't find the words to apologize as he sucked on you. Little bursts of white hot desire pulsed through you, making your skin feel tighter. Shifting under him, you felt his erection again, the thick flesh hot and hard against your thigh. You licked your lips, fingers curling into his hair again as he switched breasts, his tongue flicking over your nipple. It took concentration to get them to uncurl and only one listened.

Trailing your hand down his back, you felt his muscles bunch and jump under your touch. A low noise left him as your nails raked over him, the sound full of arousal. When you reached his hip, you took a shallow breath and slipped your hand around him to wrap your fingers around his erection.

He froze above you.

You could hear his breaths leaving him in short pants and it almost seemed like he was shaking above you. His lips were brushing your nipple, your own breaths pushing you into him. You knew without looking that he was waiting for you to do something, but you weren't sure what. You had heard whispers of what lovers did and they had made you blush and wonder. Now you had your prince and you were hesitating.

"Buttercup," he growled, his hips bucking forward as you moved your hand on him.

You breathed his name and it made him shudder.

"You're going to kill me," he whispered, rocking against you.

"Do you want me to stop?" Where had _that_ come from?

Fíli raised his head to look at you, his eyes glittering in the moonlight. "Don't stop," he ordered harshly.

The words spurred you on. Your hand tightened on him, pumping along his cock until he was panting and growling above you. Watching in fascination when he threw his head back, you saw his emotions flicker over his face and loved that you had gotten his guard to drop like this. He was wild passion above you, all of his control gone as pleasure filled him.

You were confused when he shifted above you, his arm sliding under your head. A faint splash came before you arched into him when his fingers squeezed between your thighs. "Fíli!"

"Shh, buttercup," he warned huskily. "If we wake them up, we'll have to stop and I don't want to."

You pressed your lips together, but you weren't sure you'd be able to be quiet. This was too new. The pleasure wasn't but having someone else give it was so much different than what you were used to. When Fíli's hips rolled, you realised you'd stopped stroking him.

Taking a shivering breath as his fingers skimmed over you, you tried to get your hand to move but you were focused on what he was doing. A whimper left you when his touch slid lower and your thighs parted as much as they could between his. "Fíli," you sighed as he found your clit.

He hummed softly, his fingers rubbing small circles over the swollen bud. You moaned raggedly, trying to push your hips up into his touch. It earned you a chuckle and his hand slid lower.

You gasped shortly when he eased a finger inside you and he hissed as your hand tightened around his cock. This was…very different. His fingers were thicker than yours and even one was making you tremble.

"Durin's beard, buttercup," he rasped. "You're a virgin?"

"Why do you sound surprised?" you muttered, shooting him a look.

"I'm not, I mean, I never…really thought about it," he said lamely.

You wanted to say something, but all you could do was protest when he pulled away. "What are you doing?"

"Your first time shouldn't be in the sand with others close by," he muttered.

Staring, you realised he was serious. He was going to stop. Your hand squeezed him briefly to ensure you had his attention. "That's sweet," you said honestly, "but I want you and this is so much better than anything else."

Fíli watched you, panting softly as you started stroking him again. "Are you sure?" he rumbled.

You smiled and ran your thumb over the head of his cock. Your smile grew as he shook. "Yes."

Groaning deeply, he lowered his head to kiss you even as his fingers slid back between your thighs. His finger slipped inside you as his tongue passed your lips. You whimpered against him as he began pumping his finger, your body relaxing as you got used to the invasion.

Your fingers curled in his damp hair, pleasure flooding you as he stroked and teased. You arched off the sand when he found a spot inside you that had you seeing stars as he rubbed against it. You broke the kiss with a gasp as he didn't stop, his finger curving to strike that spot as he thrust it inside. A surprised noise slipped out of you when he slid a second finger into you.

Fíli slowed, his eyes intent on your face. "Alright?"

You nodded, feeling him stretch you. There was a bit of a sting, but it faded as his thumb rubbed circles over your clit. Your eyes squeezed shut when he slowly began thrusting them, your thighs pushing on his as you tried to spread them further.

He moved over you, shifting so he was resting between your legs. A low purr left him when your legs wrapped around him, pulling him closer to you.

Sighing as you felt how hot he was, you trembled as his fingers moved faster. When they curled again, you had to bite down hard on your lip to stop yourself from screaming. Your hand left his erection to clutch at his wrist, clinging to him as fire scorched through you. Desperate noises left you as your muscles tightened and clenched, your entire focus narrowing to how good what he was doing felt.

You barely heard his low groan over your pants for air as you bucked under him, losing control as release claimed you. You tried to be quiet, but all you wanted to do was cry out as pleasure filled you. You writhed under him, rubbing against him and loving the feel of his hard body. Your nails dug into his forearm as his fingers slowly slid out of you.

"Shh," he soothed when you protested, but his voice cracked as he shifted to thrust against you.

Your stomach clenched as he moved over your clit, your senses jumping back to life at the promise of more pleasure. A soft hiss left you as he pressed against your entrance.

His lips kissed your temple gently. "It's going to hurt, buttercup," he murmured. "I can't change that."

"I know," you whispered, trying not to think about it.

He kissed you again, his hips pushing slowly forward.

You whimpered but it changed to a moan as his fingers found your clit. Your fingers clutched at his hip as he slid in deeper with a flare of pain that he banished with his attention to that pleasurable spot.

When a low sigh left him raggedly, you realised he was fully inside you. "That wasn't…so bad," you whispered, trembling as he kept rubbing.

Fíli laughed weakly. "You're killing me," he moaned. "And it isn't that bad?"

Shifting under him, you both gasped when he moved inside you. "Oh, Fíli, more," you breathed.

He swore softly, but his hips slowly rocked against you.

Moaning as he slid inside you, your back arched at the slick friction and the pleasure he created. His hand had fallen from your clit and was grasping your hip now, pulling you into his thrusts. Your legs tightened around him, your muscles trembling as he found his rhythm and you choked on a scream as he really began moving on you.

"I'm sorry," he said brokenly, his lips moving over your shoulder.

You shook your head, clinging to him as tongues of desire and lust licked at your skin. Your heart was pounding in your chest as pleasure sparked to life inside you, making your limbs shake. Every thrust drove you closer and the ragged noises leaving him were not helping.

You jerked when he nipped at you and he groaned as you tightened around him. "A-Ass," you whimpered, shuddering as he kept biting you.

He made a low noise against your skin, but it became a growl when your nails raked down his back. His hips bucked forward and made you gasp. His lips moved to your ear and he whispered, "When we get back to the city, I'm going to find all of the shadowed corners of the archive."

Your eyes widened as you realised what he was implying and you squeaked.

"Yes," he purred. "I'm sure you already know where the good spots are."

You tried to shake your head, but you pressed it back into the sand as he ground against you. Biting your lip, you tried not to cry out as he quickened his pace.

"I can't wait to spread you out on one of those tables and take you hard," Fíli growled.

Whimpering, you clung to him. His low words were creating so many images in your head, conjuring places he could do what he was saying. His hard thrusts were making you crave it and more, wondering if he actually would take you there.

His teeth tugged at your ear before he groaned, "Come for me."

You inhaled sharply at the demand but your scream didn't echo through the night as his mouth crashed down on yours. He kissed you desperately as you came apart under him, your body torn between writhing in pleasure and collapsing in bliss. Shaking fingers moved up his back and tangled in his hair.

Fíli moaned, his thrusts still hard as you clenched around him. You could feel him tensing over you, his body shuddering as it urged him to join you. But he kept thrusting.

When his lips left yours, you whispered, "Fíli, please."

He gave a broken moan and slammed hard into you, his shudders turning harsh. You pulled him down, letting him bury his face in your neck as he moved over you in gentle rocks of his hips. He rubbed his cheek against you, making goose bumps erupt on your skin.

Sighing deeply as bliss soaked into you, you kissed Fíli's hair and smiled to yourself. Maybe coming to the lake hadn't been such a bad idea.

Fíli pushed himself up to look at you. "Buttercup," he murmured, his voice thick.

The nickname warmed you like nothing else now that you knew that it was special to him. "Prince," you teased.

His eyes flared but his lips twitched. "Let's wash up and head back."

"Mm," you hummed. "Are you going to tuck me in?"

"I won't leave that tent if I go into it with you."

You smiled again. Oh, that sounded like a good idea.

* * *

A/N: Point of advice: don't stop writing for a week, no matter how much fun the other project is. Guess what I did? Ugh, but another done! And another that got away from me! But it is over with and I can move onto the next. Thank you all for reading!

As it says it in the description, if you want the start of this story, it's the Fluff'n'Stuff chapter that I posted at the same time as this :)


	26. Plans, Kili

_Summary: _It's been a long day but your husband has plans for your evening.

* * *

Rolling your shoulders, you tried not to sigh. They were aching and it wasn't pleasant. You weren't sure what had possessed those dwarflings today, but none of them had wanted to walk anywhere. So you had packed bickering tots all over the mountain. You had tried to stand firm and deny them, but it hadn't worked. They knew exactly what to do to make you give in. Throw large, dark eyes and wibbling lower lips and you were done.

Wonder who they learned that trick from.

You rolled your eyes and pulled your hair free. If it wasn't for the fact that he would use the same tricks, you'd scold their father for teaching them such underhanded methods. Sometimes you wondered if he would ever grow up, but you knew that mischievous spark inside him was one of the things you loved most about him.

Loud squeals from the next room made your gaze move to the door leading to their play room. It was partially open and that was more than enough for you to hear the clear, high voices of dwarflings and the lower rumble of their father. He was early; you hadn't expected him home so soon.

Walking to it, you peeked through the opening. Three tots were circling around and clambering over the dwarf sitting on the floor. He was laughing delightedly, encouraging them with every chuckle. He was still in his court finery, but didn't seem to care that little boots were leaving dusty footprints on him.

You let your shoulder rest against the doorframe, a smile tugging at your mouth. It was an adorable picture that made your heart melt at the sight. It was moments like this that made you forget what kind of royal terrors those tots could be. But right now they were sweet, excited dwarflings playing with their father.

Dark eyes flicked up suddenly and met yours. A lazy smile was thrown at you, the gesture private despite the tots. It made your toes curl in your boots just like it had every other time you had seen it.

You returned the gesture but before you could go into the room he shook his head slightly. Frowning, you tipped yours to the side in question.

He jerked his chin toward the door, telling you to stay out.

Your shoulders slumped. Yes, you were tired but you'd wanted to spend some time with him and your dwarflings.

When he blew you a kiss, you got the point and left the doorway. Closing the door further, you wandered back into the bedroom. Now what were you to do? Sighing, you went to the bed and flopped down on it. There was no helping it really. Maybe if you took a small nap, you'd be allowed to play with your family.

Rubbing your cheeks against the smooth coverlet, you let yourself relax into it. A small nap would do you a world of good. Maybe once you woke up your husband wouldn't deny you the pleasure of spending time with your family.

You came awake to someone pulling off your boots. "Kíli?" you mumbled, pushing up a little.

"Shush, love," his deep voice soothed. "It's just me."

Glancing over your shoulder, you saw him crouching beside the bed, his hands busy working free the ties around your calves. When he got the second boot off, you sighed and wiggled your toes.

"Long day?"

"Mm, the usual. Where they get all that energy is beyond me."

He chuckled and a moaning sigh left you when strong fingers began rubbing the soles of your feet. "Mum used to say the same about us. Don't think she ever got an answer and I'm not sure you ever will."

You huffed out a breath and settled back onto the bed. You didn't want an answer; you just wanted a day where you didn't have to chase after three dwarflings who acted like all they ate was sugary treats. "Hey," you muttered when his touch grew lighter, tickling you.

"Relax, love," he murmured, his fingers moving up your calves.

Pillowing your head on your arms, you felt yourself relax as he kept massaging. His touch was firm and knowing as he worked and it was lulling you back into sleep. "Mm, Kíli, stop," you forced yourself to say.

"Why would I do that?"

"The tots need to be put to bed." You really wanted to stay on the bed, soaking in Kíli's touch. But you knew what had to be done and if Kíli had gotten them riled up it would be harder to get them to sleep.

"No, it's fine," he insisted, pushing you down when you tried to get up.

"They can't be allowed to stay up all night."

"I put them to bed already."

Blinking, you looked back at him again. "You what?"

"You were sleeping," he said, shrugging. "I thought that if you were that tired, I'd give you a break and get them settled."

"They pretend to be asleep."

"I know," he chuckled. "It took five stories but they're all asleep."

You made a noise that was caught between disbelief and irritation. It usually took you twice as many stories to get them to settle. Apparently, having Papa tell the stories was better than Mama.

"Don't be like that," he soothed, his hands gliding up the back of your thighs. "I was told that while my stories were good, I did the voices wrong."

Snorting, you laid back down. "I doubt that."

His hands left you and you felt the ties on the back of your dress tug and loosen. "Mama does the voice higher, Papa," he mimicked, pitching his voice. "Mama doesn't tell it that way, Papa. Tell it right."

A huffing laugh left you. "Still only took you five," you mumbled, shifting to help him ease the dress down and off of you.

"We played for a couple hours first so they were tired."

You nodded before jerking. "A couple hours?! How long was I asleep?" you demanded.

"Couple hours."

"I…."

Kíli's head tipped to the side as he regarded you. "What does it matter? You needed the rest, love, and it was nice to have an evening with the tots." He gently pulled your underclothes off and pressed a kiss to your back. "It doesn't happen as much as I'd like."

No, it didn't so you really couldn't begrudge him that. A short sigh left you when he began rubbing your back. "Kíli," you mumbled.

"Let me do this for you."

You relaxed completely as he worked the tension from you. It had been a long time since the two of you had had any sort of time together without dwarflings crawling over both of you. Shivers broke out as his touch grew light again. "You're doing that on purpose," you accused.

He kissed your back again and you could feel his smile. "I would never," he protested.

"You would so."

"Perhaps."

Smiling at the chuckle in his voice, you arched a little as his thumbs rubbed at the base of your spine. A soft purr escaped you as he massaged every ache and twinge out of your back.

When his hands were simply sweeping along your skin, you were nearly boneless in bliss. Your lids were heavy as sleep tugged at you again. You mumbled faintly when the bed shifted as he got off of it.

"You're not falling asleep on me, are you?"

Your answer was soft and noncommittal.

"Suppose it's my own fault," he chuckled and you heard the whisper of cloth as he undressed. "Hadn't expected you to be so tired, however."

"Mm, why? Did you have plans?" you sighed, perfectly content to curl up and be wrapped in blankets and your husband's arms for the rest of the night.

"Oh, I don't know," Kíli mused. "Tot's all down for the night, actually sleeping, and my lovely wife naked in our bed. Whatever could I have planned?"

Blinking, you pushed up to look back at him. His tunics were gone and his pants sitting low on his hips. You couldn't help licking your lips as your gaze followed the line of dark hair below his navel that ran down to the laces of his trousers. Your eyes slowly moved back up, lovingly tracing the hard lines of his chest until you met his gaze. "Oh," you whispered.

He lifted a brow at you. "Oh?" he asked, fingers hooking into the waistband of his pants. "Have a change of heart?"

Your eyes flicked down for a second before back up. "I'm not so sure I'm tired anymore," you murmured.

"You sure? You were passed out from exhaustion and you were almost asleep not five minute ago."

"Kíli, get on this bed," you said firmly.

He smiled slowly and crawled back onto the bed. When you tried to roll over, he stopped you, one hand on your shoulder. "Stay put, love."

"But…."

Leaning over, he caught your chin and kissed you slowly. You whimpered softly as his teeth ran over your lower lip, biting gently on the plump flesh. When he pulled back, you let out a sigh and met his gaze. That wicked light was in his eyes and it made your body tighten deliciously. "Stay there, love," he said lowly.

Desire sprang to life inside you and you settled back down on the blankets. Your eyes closed as he pressed a kiss to your shoulder and the cool touch of his hair on your skin made you shiver. He kissed you again and slowly trailed them down your spine. You were shifting under him, gentle rolls that lifted you to rub against him.

Kíli made a low humming noise that had your bones melting. Your breath caught when his hands landed heavily on your ass and squeezed. His thumbs ran slow circles over the spot where your leg joined your body, moving inward. Your legs spread unconsciously as he massaged and you jumped when he nipped you.

Your hands clenched in the blankets as he planted nips and kisses over your plump flesh. Breath shivering out of you as his fingers glided down the backs of your thighs, you squirmed in anticipation of what was to come. "You bastard," you whispered when he began kissing your thighs.

His deep chuckle made your muscles tense and wet heat flare between your thighs. "And you say I have no patience."

Burying your face in the mattress, you tried not to make any noise as he kissed and rubbed his way down your legs. Every brush of his lips had you kneading at the blankets. His firm and knowing fingers made your sex slick as you thought about how they would feel when they were finally between your thighs. Your toes curled as his fingers grazed over your ankles and you jerked when he brushed the bottoms of your feet.

"So sensitive," he breathed, kissing the back of your knee, "and impatient. I can see how wet you are for me."

You weren't embarrassed, you'd been with him too long, but your legs did try to close at his words.

"Ah," he said, catching your knees to keep them from coming together. "Don't take away my view."

Now you felt embarrassed. You could see him, most likely hanging off the side of the bed. His hands were curled around your knees as he lay on his stomach between your spread legs. He was no doubt staring at the apex of your thighs as he had said, which only made you wetter. "Kíli," you mumbled.

His lips touched the inside of your thigh. "It's been too long if you're ready for me so easily," he said quietly, kissing a little higher.

You weren't going to think about when the last time you'd had your husband was. All you wanted was him now. A slow breath left you as he rubbed his nose against you, trailing it up your thigh. His lips followed, butterfly soft kisses brushing over your skin.

Quivering as his breath caressed wet flesh, you tried not to push yourself back so he would touch you. Your teeth ran over your lip as his making you wait only coiled you tighter. His hands were now still on you, his skin nearly scalding against yours. But he didn't do anything.

The squirming set in, desire and anticipation growing with every second that passed. What was he doing? He was the one that had started this after all. Why wasn't he doing anything?"

A shrill shriek left you when his tongue swiped over you in one long lick. His hands landed on your ass again and pushed you back into the bedding. "You're dripping for me," he said huskily. "Like sweet honey on my tongue."

"Kíli," you wailed softly when he pulled back from you.

"On your knees, love."

The rough words set you on fire and your limbs were shaking as you slowly pushed yourself up. You sighed as his hands found your hips, helping you steady yourself. When he leaned over you, your head pressed back into his shoulder as his touch slid around. He fleetingly caressed your breasts before one palm pressed to the middle of your chest.

"Come here," he growled in your ear.

Gasping as he pushed off the bed and took you with him, you shivered as he kept you tight to him. When you were upright on your knees, the hand on your chest slid down and cupped your wet folds. Your head fell back as his lips whispered over your neck and shoulder, his fingers slowly dragging over you.

"No," you moaned when his hand moved, your hips writhing at the loss of his touch.

Kíli shifted behind you and you both shuddered when he thrust between your legs. His hand pressed flat to your stomach, holding you still as he rocked slowly.

A strangled moan left you as the swollen head of his cock rubbed against your clit. Little rocks were all you could manage as he held you, teasing you higher by caging you against him. When his mouth brushed over your ear, you let out a whimper as pleasure shot through you. "Kíli!"

"Put me in, love," he purred, his lips moving along your neck again.

You squeezed your eyes shut, your hands shaking as they slid down and he kept thrusting. "Ah," you gasped as one hand slid between your legs and you pressed him firmly against you.

Kíli groaned as your fingers pushed on him, guiding him inside you. "Yes," he hissed softly, giving a short thrust.

Whimpering as he kept thrusting shallowly, your hand stayed between your legs, stroking him every time he moved. One of his hands slid up to cup your breast, slowly kneading and keeping you upright as he began thrusting harder. Your free hand reached back to grip his hair as he pressed his face into your neck.

You rolled your hips, meeting his thrusts as he moved harder. Your fingers shifted just enough to rub at your clit. Kíli swore as you tightened around him, muscles clenching enough to throw off his thrusts. You shuddered when he pinched your nipple.

"You did that on purpose," he accused, his voice rough.

"I'd never," you sighed, fingers rubbing over and around your clit.

Kíli thrust hard into you. "Liar."

Smiling faintly, you purred deeply as he pumped into you. The smile faded quickly as he took you, gasps and moans spilling from your lips. You squeezed your eyes shut as stars burst under your skin. He was kissing and biting you again, ravaging your neck with attention.

You pushed back against him, driving him deeper. A broken moan left you before you cried out as your orgasm claimed you. Shuddering in his grasp, your fingers faltered on your clit and your hips stuttered, jerking against him. All you wanted to do was collapse on the bed, but he kept you to him as he didn't stop thrusting.

"Kíli," you gasped, feeling like he was pushing too far.

He grunted against you and you cried out again as he toppled you over on the bed. You were lying on your sides and were still tight to him. "I know," he said huskily, "you can give me more than one."

Pleasure lit up inside you as you realised he was still sunk deep within you. You moaned as he reached down and hooked your leg back over his. "Oh," you gasped, clutching the blankets as he started thrusting again.

He kissed your shoulder, tongue flicking over you. "You're so damned tight," he breathed. "Squeezing me after you've come."

"Don't," you panted.

"Then give me your mouth, love."

You turned as much as you could and he met you, mouth claiming yours. Your hand came up to fist in his hair as his tongue slipped past your lips. You nearly bit him when thick fingers found your clit, but your nails did scratch over his scalp. His tongue curled around yours, slipping back and forth between your lips, mimicking his thrusts.

Your leg pushed down on his, muscles trembling. He was pounding hard into you, rocking you on the bed against him. He was driving deep, leaving nothing untouched. His fingers were still on you, rubbing, circling, pinching and teasing as he made pleasure arch through you.

"You're getting tighter," he murmured against your lips.

Head falling on the bed, you whimpered and squeezed him again.

"Yes," he groaned, bucking hard into you. "Like that!"

You bit down on the blanket and screamed as he sent you over.

Kíli groaned as your clenching muscles made it hard for him to keep taking you as he wanted. His hand moved to grip your thigh as he bucked into you, pulling you into his thrusts. He swore sharply before slamming home and grinding against you as his own orgasm found him.

You gasped for air, quivering against him as he panted into your neck. Your heart was pounding as bliss soaked into you and you felt completely weak from it. Mewling softly as his arms wrapped around you, you melted as he stroked your stomach lightly.

"Love," he sighed, rubbing his cheek against you.

You winced as his beard rasped against the skin he had bit earlier.

He kissed you in apology. "You are looking a little red," he murmured.

"Hmm, wonder why."

Kíli chuckled and gave you another kiss. "What do you say, shall we spend the rest of the night following what I have planned?"

"Kíli, I can't move," you laughed weakly.

"Mm, give you a minute to catch your breath," he murmured in your ear, "and then we'll see if you have another change of heart."

Shivering, you conceded that he was going to be right if he kept stroking and kissing you like that.

* * *

A/N: Well, I strayed from the prompt a bit, but it was pretty open since it was simply a picture. Also got to pick the pairing so of course I wasn't going to pass up another chance to write about my favourite dwarf! As for the dwarflings, I saw someone's head canon a while ago about Kíli having three kids, a pair of boys and a little girl, and it just stuck with me so I decided to use it for this one. Thank you all once again for reading!

Now to a slightly unpleasant part. After the next update, I'm going to be taking a break from At Your Service. I'm losing my joy in it and need to step back a bit to find my focus. I won't abandon it by any means, but I'm hoping this will help because right now, writing these updates is the hardest part of my week and it shouldn't be. So bear with me for a time and hopefully this will all clear up fast enough.


End file.
